Naruto: Rise of Magic
by Akabara-sama
Summary: Naruto is taken in at a young age and trained in the ways of the planes walkers, how will he use these powers and what change will this bring to Konoha. NarutoXharem. I don't own Naruto nor do I own the rights to Magic the Gathering.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in Konoha a two year old Naruto was going around to explore the surroundings of the orphanage, he was really happy because it was not very often he was let out to play or was allowed to be near the other children of the orphanage, not that Naruto really knew why or knew that it was only him that was not allowed to play outside with the other children. But today he was happy because an old man was there to visit him and was playing with him.

It was the third Hokage who was at the orphanage, he had come to check on Naruto and see how he was doing and so far it seemed that everything was going well, Naruto seemed to be happy and it seemed like he got along okay with the other kids even though it was only a few that played with him and they were around Naruto's age.

Nothing seemed wrong with the way the staff of the orphanage treated Naruto and Naruto seemed to be doing well at the orphanage though the old man had been afraid that they might treat him badly because he was the jinchuuriki but it seemed that Naruto had had a good life so far and he was sure that it would continue so he left after a three hours visit at the orphanage sure that everything was well and hopefully it would continue that way.

Later that day Garruk the Wild was walking through a new mysterious place, it was unlike anything he had seen before, the village he was in seemed like a normal village until he noticed that a lot of ninja was moving around.

'Intemperiae really is a strange plane like Gidion said, I do not feel much magical power from this place but it seems like most of the people here have a different power they use. Well might as well have a look around, Gideon said he found a giant fox beast so might as well look for it'

As Garruk was walking through Konoha he sensed a great power but it seemed like something was holding it trapped so he decided to go check it out and ended up outside an orphanage.

'Well this is a bit strange, of all the places it could be trapped an orphanage' Garruk noted to himself as he walked into the area around the orphanage, it did not take him long to find a small child who was isolated from the other children by a huge wall though the child seemed to be played with himself, he could feel the powerful presence from the child, the child looked to be around two to two and a half year old, he had unruly blond hair and three birth marks on each chin which looked like whiskers, once he spotted Garruk a big smile came to his face and he got up to run to Garruk.

The child ran as fast as his small legs could carry him and it seemed like it was going fine, but two meters from Garruk, Naruto tripped over a small root and fell unto the earth.

''Cub are you hurt?'' Garruk asked as he walked over to the child a bowed down and lifted the child up.

''Play?'' Naruto ask as Garruk sat him down on the ground, Garruk chuckled over the boys antics, ''Yes let's play'' he said with a smile to the child. The child's face lit up in a smile, larger than any other smile Garruk had ever seen. Naruto sprinted over to the spot he had been sitting at and picked up a toad plush toy, it was orange with green spots on its back; he then ran back to Garruk and stood in front of him holding his toad in his arm looking up at the tall man with a questioning look on his face.

Garruk looked down on him, 'what is he waiting for, why is he just standing there looking at me does he really not know how to play?' ''Follow me cub I'll show you are fun game to play'' Garruk said as he took the hand of the child and lead him on.

An hour went by where Garruk played and studied the child, even though the powerful presence within the boy seemed wild and threatening, the child seemed happy and kind, it seemed that the child was not aware of the presence within him, Garruk soon decided that the boy could become a powerful planeswalker, like himself, and that the boy could use a family and Garruk could give him just that, but he had to be sure the child was not treated well like he suspected so he choose to watch over the young boy for some time before he decided.

''What is your name cub?'' Garruk asked the child. The child pointed to himself and said ''Naruto'' afterwards he pointed at Garruk ''Mame?'' Garruk chuckled for a bit at the boys antics before he responded while pointing at himself '' My name is Garruk''. After the exchange on names Garruk led Naruto back to the orphanage and left him there so he could find out how they treated the boy, because from what he had seen and concluded so far this place was no good and the child would be better off with him.

Garruk did not have to wait long before a employee of the orphanage came by and told Naruto to get inside the orphanage cause they didn't want any trouble with him but as soon as the employee which was a woman in her late forties, had seen Naruto go inside she went to help take care of the other children and just left Naruto alone by himself, this was the very moment when Garruk decided that he would not leave the child here to be abused by these people, so he went inside, found Naruto and took him with him to bring him up for a better future.

Two days after Sarutobi's visit to the orphanage:

Everything seemed to be going fine in Konoha, it had been rebuilt properly after the destruction caused by the Kyuubi. Naruto had seemed to be doing fine at the orphanage but Sarutobi had not expected to get a report, which informed him about Naruto's disappearance from the orphanage. Sarutobi had decided that Naruto would be reported missing but before he could send any ninja's out to look for him, he was called to a meeting with the council because they had found out that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had disappeared. The council stopped Sarutobi before he could have an extensive search for Naruto conducted, their argument being that they couldn't let the other villagers know that their jinchuuriki had disappeared.

Sarutobi was furious with the council ignoring the loss of Naruto just because they still hated the Kyuubi for attacking Konoha.

4 year time skip

A 6 year old Naruto was standing in the forestland of Naya beside him was Garruk the wild, Garruk was wearing leather armor with some hides on his back and over his shoulders, Naruto was in something close to what Garruk was wearing, he wore shorts made of black leather and had a chest piece in a dark brown leather, around his shoulders and down his back is a tiger skin. Behind them was a hydra that dwarfed Gamabunta in size, it had eight heads that moved around checking out its surroundings.

''Your training on Naya is done cub, I am proud of what you have managed to accomplish over the last four years, you have bonded with the forest creatures and you have become used to fight alongside them and know how to heal wounds, as well as how to increase the power of your summons or yourself, well done'' said Garruk as he lead Naruto towards a house.

''Thanks Garruk Otou-san'' Naruto said with a smile on his face, he looked over his shoulder. ''Perditor looks reckless, he wants to travel with me to Bant where Gideon Oji-san will continue my training'' Naruto stated as he turned around he raised his hand and a single head from the giant hydra went down to his hand. ''You can't come with me Perditor you are too big and you belong here'' Naruto said as he ran his hand over its face. The hydra gave him and sad look before turning around and disappearing into the mighty forest of Naya.

'' Well let's get going, Gideon said he wanted to get started on your training as soon as possible?'' Garruk said as he planeswalked them both to Bant where Narutos training would be continued.

3 years time skip

Naruto now at the age of nine was standing in a ring of battle, he was wearing a white armor with strange symbols on it, and on each hand he was wearing a bladed gauntlet, from his back protruded two white feathery wings.

''You have done well young one, it would seem that you time with me has come to an end, you have done well and your control over the white magic is nearly perfect, you have found powerful allies in the angels and griffins, and I am proud to call you my student'' Gideon stated.

''Thanks Gideon Oji-san! When will Garruk Otou-san come to pick me up? Last time he visited he said he had found someone else to teach me, but he never said who''

''I believe he found a powerful planeswalker who uses blue magic, so I think it will be Jace Beleren he is a master of trickery, he is powerful as well as proud so be sure not to upset him and follow his rules, he will not be as forgiving as Garruk or I but I believe you can complete whatever training he has in store for you my young pupil'' Gideon said with a proud smile.

''I'll give it my best, but I am really going to miss you and the others'' he said with a hint of sadness on his face.

'' Come now young one, do not be saddened by our absence in your presence, we to have come to enjoy your presence as well, but if you want to finish your training you have to continue. Besides you wanted to be powerful when you returned to your own plane did you not?'' Gideon spoke as they walked towards what had been Narutos home over the past three years.

'' Yeah but I will still miss you but I'll be brave and finish my training'' Naruto said.

''Good to see you again old friend, good to see you to Naruto you are becoming quite the young man aren't you '' Garruk said ''Sadly we must be off now Naruto it is not wise to keep Jace waiting he will teach you on the plane of Zendikar'' Garruk finished as he took a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder as he planeswalked them to Zendikar.

3 years time skip

Naruto was sitting in a circle of symbols, he was now 12 years of age. He was wearing a green cloak with the Kanji for Nature, Light and Water on his back. In front of him was thick tome, the cover was in brown leather and on the front was the same Kanji as the ones on the back of his cloak. In his hand he was holding a small sack of gold.

''Ritus de Responsio'' (Rite of Replication) Naruto called out and the single sack of gold turn into six.

''Well done my young student it would seem I have taught you well, your training with me is now complete so gather your belongings and prepare yourself, Garruk the Wild will be here to pick you up later on'' Jace said as he left the room with a small smirk on his face, he had been proud with how well the young boy had taken to his blue magic and was sure great things would come from him.

'' Its already time to return home I wonder what it looks like, and how do I compare to these ninja of my home plane, perhaps they are like the ninjas of Kamigawa. Well no time to ponder over such things I must gather my belongings before Otou-sama comes to get me'' Naruto left the room and went to his sleep quarters and began to gather his belongings, it did not take him that long since he only need to pack his clothes and a few items he had been given over the years, among them, the two silver rings Gideon had given him, these had white glow to them and he could turn them into his white armor with the bladed gauntlets that Gideon had taught him how to fight with. There was a gold necklace he had been given by Jace, it contained a sapphire and it held the power to teleport the wearer to any place he could see. Garruk had given him an amulet which allowed him to communicate with Garruk at any given time.

A few hours after Naruto had finished packing Garruk appeared in the tower which had been Naruto's home while he studied under Jace Beleren.

''It is good to see you again my son, I can see you have completed your training with Jace, I am proud of you, let us return to Naya shortly before I return you to your own Plane'' Garruk said after having hugged his surrogate son.

''Yes Otou-sama'' Naruto said while giving Garruk a wide smile. Later that day Naruto bid his father farewell after Garruk had planeswalked Naruto to Intemperiae.

''So this is where I was born'' Naruto said while looking at the gates of Konoha '' It doesn't really look like much, I wonder if anyone remembers me or know who I am''.

Kotetsu and Izumo was like any other day on their place at the gates to Konoha, in the distance they could make out a figure wearing a green cloak that shadowed his face, the figure walked towards the gate and the two could soon see that it was too small to be a man so they figured it was either a short woman or and teenager.

''Halt'' Kotetsu called out to the cloaked figure once it entered the gate to Konoha. ''State your name and business in Konoha, and remove the cloak from your face'' Kotetsu finished.

The cloaked figure lifted its hand to the hood of the cloak and took it off so they could see his face, Before them stood what looked like a mini me of the fourth Hokage, he had deep blue eyes that radiated intelligence, his hair was blond and seemed unruly but it framed his face and fell almost to his shoulders. On each of his hands they could see silver the rings that seemed to have a white glow, around his neck was a golden necklace.

The two guards were speechless, this child looked so much like the fourth Hokage it was not even funny, and the only thing off from the fourth Hokage was his blue eyes. The two chuunin soon got their act together and jumped to each side of the young blond and tackled him to the ground, Izumo signaled for a team of ANBU, the ANBU appeared a second after and apprehended the blond, he didn't resist them but seemed to be intrigued by the way they had responded after he had lifted his hood.

''We will take him to Hokage-sama, return to your station'' the leader of the ANBU stated, it was a woman with a cat mask, with long purple hair which flowed free behind her.

A few minutes later the ANBU team appeared in the Hokages office, the woman with the cat mask stood in front of her two male teammates which held the blond before the Hokage.

''Hokage-sama we believe to have caught an intruder'' the woman with the cat mask said. The Hokage took a look at the blond before a look of surprise came over his face, '' Mi-Minato '' he stuttered, before he composed himself.

''What is your name'' he asked with an angry voice, upset that someone would use the looks of their dead Hokage trying to sneak into Konoha.

''I believe that as a courtesy, you give your own name before asking someone else his name, is that not so?'' the blond boy spoke with a smile on his face while looking at the old man in front of him.

''How dare you speak to the Hokage like that'' The male wearing a mask of an eagle, who was holding down the blond from his left said as he slapped him.

''My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure. Whom might you be'' The old man asked while staring at the young blond.

''My name is Naruto of the Wild, Son of Garruk the Wild and student of Gideon Jura and Jace Beleren'' The blond spoke, Sarutobis eyes went wide with the revelation, in front of him was Naruto the boy that had been missing for 10 years, son of the late fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

''Naruto is that really you?'' the old man asked, '' I haven't seen you since you were two years old and you disappeared from the orphanage'' he finished with a sad smile. '' What has happened to your birthmarks that looked like whiskers?'' the asked.

''Oh they disappeared when I was five and Otou-sama told me how to control the little fox inside me'' he answered with a grin on his face like it was nothing. The two male ANBU had let go of Naruto once they heard the Hokage knew him and had let him stand, but now all four adults in the room had shocked looks on their faces though you could only see it on the Hokage, Naruto was sure the other three was shocked as well.

''What, you do not mean to tell me you would have problems controlling that little fur ball do you? I've seen things that would eat him like he was a snack'' Naruto continued at which the ANBU beside the women took a step away from him scared from what this young boy could possibly do with control over the Kyuubi.

''It is good to know you are well Naruto, but please don't scare us like that. Anyway what do you say we sit down and have a little chat about what has been going on in your life and find a place to live in Konoha assuming you want to stay here of cause?'' Sarutobi said coming back after the shock Naruto had given him.

''Of course Hokage-Sama it would be an honour'' Naruto said as he bowed to the old Hokage.

Later that day in the evening we find Sarutobi in his office going over his conversation with Naruto, most of the things Naruto had told him about had been shocking to Sarutobi, but he had managed to get Naruto to join the academy so that he could join Konohas forces, he had given Naruto a small apartment and had informed him that he would start in the academy the next day, and had shown him where the academy was. An hour later we find Sarutobi heading for the council chamber since he had to call a meeting and inform them that Naruto had returned to the village.

'This may be the greatest blessing Konoha could have gotten, or it could be a curse depending on the reactions of the council' Sarutobi thought to himself as he walked towards the chamber. Sarutobi entered the room and found that everyone was in their seats; Sarutobi moved to his chair and started talking.

''I apologize for calling you in this evening but I have news that I am certain the council would want to hear'' Sarutobi said before pausing for a short while before continuing. '' Earlier today Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto of the Wild as he call himself has returned to the village, I have decided to give him an apartment and I have also enrolled him in the ninja academy with the children his age meaning he gets a chance to graduate in two weeks time, After my talk with him I have discovered that he knows of his burden and he has control over the beast'' He said before coming to a stop wanting to take in the reactions of the council. The council was pretty much divided, the civil part of the council had looks of hatred or fear on their faces knowing that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had returned to Konoha, Danzou and the other elders seemed satisfied by these news since Konoha had gotten a valuable asset back, but most of the council heads was either disinterested or satisfied that Konoha's jinchuuriki had returned.

'' Uzumaki Naruto is 12 years of age right?'' Hiashi asked from his seat, the Hokage gave in a nod. ''So he in the same age group as my daughter and many of the other heirs to the clans present here tonight'' Hiashi the stated which gave a look of revelation to many of the council heads, but it didn't seem like they took it as bad news since they knew how powerful a jinchuuriki could become.

The next morning we find Naruto walking down the street heading towards the academy, he was getting strange looks from the citizens since they had never seen him before and he was wearing strange clothes.

Naruto was wearing a pair of long black trousers, he had a black t-shirt on, his cloak around the shoulders so it fell behind him as he walked, he had a belt made of a metal chain from which a tome hang on each of his fingers were a silver ring and around his neck was his golden necklace with the sapphire.

Naruto just ignored the looks of curiosity, though he did find it strange that a few girls around his age smiled and waved at him before turning away from him and start giggling. as he arrived at the academy he noticed that most of the children were casually dressed which did nothing to aid them if they tried to hide and most of the cloth didn't even seem that flexible like he cloth he had seen on the ninjas of Kamigawa, but yet again he had heard that these people used different kinds of ninjutsu which was much like the spells he used, he noticed a young boy around his age, he didn't seem like anything special but a lot of girls were swarming around him and even though he didn't seem to take interest in the girls Naruto noticed that he seemed to beam from the attention the girls gave him though he played it off like it was natural.

Naruto walked in through the front doors of the academy with a few whispers from students around about who he was and that his choice of dress was a bit strange and some girls noting that he was cute, Naruto gave a smile and a short nod to everyone who looked at him as he walked towards the staff room, upon reaching the staff room he stopped and knocked on the door, a few second passed before he heard a voice from the room. ''Come in'' the voice called out and Naruto did just that.

After entering he stopped and bowed before the teacher in the room. '' My name is Naruto of the Wild, I believe that Hokage-sama should have send word that I am to start here as of today'' he said politely, Iruka which was the teacher closest to the door bowed the child surprising both himself and the other teachers, something about the way the boy talked and behaved just demanded respect so without thinking Iruka had bowed to the boy as well.

'' Hello Naruto, I am Iruka and I am the teacher in charge of your class'' Iruka said with a slight blush on his face since he had bowed to a student without meaning to.

''Thank you Iruka-sensei since I do not know which class room I belong to, should I go with you when you head for class or would you show me now?'' Naruto asked politely, though he didn't miss the blush on Irukas face, figuring he had not intended to bow before him but he had simply been caught up in his presence.

'' You can stay and wait here with me then I can introduce you to the class'' Iruka said as he sat down once more to look through some of his papers, he had been surprised when the Hokage had told him that he would have a new student and that he was to join the others who was about to take their exam even though he had no ninja training or the like. Naruto went and sat down beside Iruka,

''Iruka-sensei I have a few questions I was wondering if you could answer?'' Naruto asked while he looked at his new teacher. ''Of course Naruto-san what do you want to know?'' Iruka replied.

''Well from my talk yesterday with Hokage-sama I found out that there are a lot of clan heirs in my year, and I was wondering since I saw this boy outside who was being swarmed by a lot of the girl students is he an heir to a special clan?'' Naruto asked, ''Yes that would properly be Sasuke Uchiha, The last of the Uchiha clan'' Iruka answered.

''Okay I do not really know anything about the Uchihas but how can they be a great clan if that boy is the last? He did not look like anything special to me'' Naruto responded.

''Well Naruto-san the Uchiha clan was a very prestigious clan before the massacre which reduced the clan to but one member'' Iruka said.

''Okay thank you for explaining'' Naruto said before continuing. ''Hokage also told me about these basic skills I had to have in order to graduate I was wondering if you could explain these to me as well?'' Naruto then asked.

''Well there are three basic techniques all students must be able to perform to graduate, they must also have a certain level knowledge about our history as well and a basic level of taijutsu'' Iruka started.

''The three techniques are as followed: Replacement, Clone and Transformation'' he continued were after he explained how they worked and why the students had to be able to perform them.

''Thank you Sensei for explaining, I think I understand how things work now'' Naruto said ''Also, when does Class start? I saw a lot of children heading for the academy'' Iruka looked up at the watch before looking back at Naruto, "Class will be in session in five minutes so we should get going'' he said. Once they reach the classroom Iruka told Naruto to wait outside and come in when he called on him.

''Good morning class'' Iruka said with a smile on his face. ''Good morning Sensei'' was the reply from the class. ''Today we have a new Student joining us, please come in and introduce yourself''

The door to the class room opened and Naruto walked in slowly while taking in the other students of the class, most of the children gave him an interesting look but the boy he had seen outside looked uninterested as if he was not worthy of his attention, and another boy with his hair tied up like the up of a pineapple looked to be asleep. A pink haired girl seemed to be preoccupied with admiring the boy Naruto now knew was Uchiha Sasuke to look up. Naruto stopped beside the teacher's desk and faced towards the class.

''Greetings fellow students, my name is Naruto of the Wild, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances'' Naruto said before bowing before the class.

Most of the class clapped at his introduction, though they looked at him like what he had said had been strange; Sasuke looked up from his brooding taking in the look of the new boy,

'How dare he dress like he is someone special in the presence of an Uchiha he is nothing' he thought to himself before looking away. '' Naruto-san you can go sit next to Hinata in the back row'' Iruka said getting a nod from Naruto before he walked to sit next to Hinata. The class looked at Iruka for talking to Naruto like he was of equal standing because he had never done that to any other students before, which seemed to have upset the last Uchiha even more.

As soon as Naruto sat down Iruka started to teach the class, ''Hello, you must be Hinata it is a pleasure to meet you'' Naruto said before reaching out his hand to greet her.

Hinata shook his hand and responded '' my name is Hyuuga Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Naruto-san'' afterwards they both turned their attention to Iruka.

During their lunch break Naruto was invited to join some of the other boys, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. The boys was sitting outside under a tree talking, when they began to hear the sound of fan girls and soon Sasuke stood before them.

''New boy fight me'' He said while looking down at Naruto who was eating a steak. He chewed for a bit and swallowed before turning his attention towards Sasuke. '' Why would I want to fight someone who is supposed to be my ally, and can't you see I am trying to enjoy my lunch in the company of these fine young men so please excuse yourself so we can continue to enjoy our meal'' Naruto said before turning back to his steak. ''How dare you speak like that to Sasuke-kun'' their pink haired classmate yelled liked a banshee. Naruto looked back up from his meal to respond.

''I apologize if I upset you with my previous statement but unless you get the wailing to a bearable level I'm afraid I'll have to silence you myself, now could you please leave us so we can enjoy our meal'' everyone looked shocked at Naruto even Sasuke, cause they all knew that once the banshee started you couldn't stop it. But boy were they in for a surprise, the pink haired banshee took in air and she started her wailing again but not a sound came from her, so everyone started looking strangely at her, she soon took note of it as well and started to try talk but she couldn't make a sound, upon realizing this she ran away holding her hands to her face like she was crying.

Everyone else turned to look at Naruto who had a smile on his face like nothing was off,

''That was wicked, dude how did you make her shut up?'' Kiba asked Naruto voicing everyone's question.

''That was just a little trick I learned from one of my teachers'' Naruto stated before turning back to his food once more, however he didn't make it to take another bite before Sasuke interrupted him again, '' I demand that you teach me how to silence that howling banshee right this moment'' Sasuke said like it was the most natural thing that he could demand it.

''It saddens me to tell you I can't meet your demand, now please leave before our lunch break is over I would prefer to finish my meal before class'' Naruto and returned to his food and took a piece into his mouth before anyone could say anything.

''The council will force you to teach me just you wait'' Sasuke yelled as he left with the fan girls following close behind him.

''Ha-ha way to go man, first you silenced that pink banshee and then you tell off Sasuke priceless, I really hate that prick he thinks himself all important and above everyone else'' Kiba said as he returned to his meal as well.

''This is so troublesome but at least I won't have to worry about damage to my ears'' Shikamaru added though his brain was running in overdrive trying to figure out what it was Naruto had done to silence their pink haired classmate.

''I don't understand why we can't just all be friends, as Naruto said earlier we are all from the same village so we should all get along'' Chouji said before he continued with his meal as well.

''Like Inuzuka-san I too find the last Uchiha quite irritating could he really believe that because someone else is capable of doing something he cannot they would just share it with him because he demanded it?'' Naruto said before he continued ''I too believe, just like Akimichi-san, we should get along with each other and try to understand one another, which brings up a question, why does everyone seem to keep a distance to Aburame-san?'' Naruto asked.

''Just call me Kiba already Naruto, anyways Shino is a bit creepy he has bugs living inside him'' Kiba said, Naruto lifted his head from his meal and looked at Kiba. ''Really, Kiba just because of some bugs you would avoid him? I guess that means I won't get many friends then'' Naruto stated before he continued to eat, the other boys looked at him surprised waiting for an explanation before Chouji spoke up '' Why would you say that Naruto, and please call me Chouji'' Naruto looked up at the boys '' Well I have a beast sealed inside me, it's called the Kyuubi you have probably heard about it?'' he said looking at the boy for their response. '' both Kiba and Chouji looked surprised almost shocked, Shikamaru got a thoughtful expression on his face. A few minutes went by before Kiba broke the silence '' Come on man don't joke around like that everyone knows that the fourth killed the Kyuubi '' Kiba said though he looked uncertain.

'' Well my birthday happens to be the tenth of October and I am 12 years old'' Naruto started ''Now we all know the Kyuubi attack took place the tenth of October 12 years ago, also from the Hokage-sama told me yesterday the Kyuubi as well as the other tailed beast are impossible to kill, so the fourth had no choice but to seal it into someone and what better choice than an orphaned child'' Naruto said before he returned to his meal and finished it. The three boys were staring at Naruto like he was a madman, 'How can he take this topic so relaxed we are talking about the Kyuubi who almost razed half the city' Shikamaru thought to himself.

'' Look if you don't believe me I could summon it forth though we would have to find a large clearing since de wouldn't want it to destroy something'' Naruto said getting the three boys to get their act together. ''No its okay Naruto we believe you, but damn that's strange I would have never guessed'' Kiba said while picking up the trash from his lunch. Naruto picked up after himself as well and stood up before turning to the others once more. '' I enjoyed eating lunch with you, now if you will excuse me I think I will go have a talk with Aburame-san'' Naruto said before he bowed to the others before he left. '' That Naruto sure is a strange one'' Kiba noted before they walked to their classroom.

A few moments later Naruto was walking towards Shino who was sitting near a tree.

'' Greetings Aburame-san I hope I do not disturb you?'' Naruto asked politely as he stopped a few feet away from Shino.

''No not at all Naruto-san, I just finish my lunch so I was just relaxing before class started again '' Shino.

'' I do not wish to offend you, but I noticed that you kept away from the other children, so I asked Kiba about it and he told me about your condition, if I can call it that'' Naruto said before he continued '' and I must say I find it quite interesting that the Aburame clan is able to co-exist so well with their bugs, I have a little condition myself but having the Kyuubi sealed inside oneself isn't really the same as having bugs living inside you '' Shino looked at Naruto with interest though Naruto couldn't see this due to the sunglasses Shino was wearing.

'' Well I cannot say that I had expected any of this but if you are interested I would like to offer my friendship'' Shino as he stood up and held his hand out towards Naruto. '' It would be a pleasure to have your friendship. Shino-san '' Naruto said. As he shook Shino's hand

'' The pleasure is all mine Naruto-san, as I understand it you are new here in Konoha, yes? If it is not a bother I could give you are tour around the village after the academy is finished today?'' Shino asked happy that he had made a friend.

'' I have been gone from Konoha since I was two so I don't know it very well, so a tour would be great I gladly accept'' Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked side by side with Shino as they headed for their classroom.

Later that day in the afternoon we find Shino and Naruto walking through the streets of Konoha with Shino explaining where things were and how to move around between the different areas of Konoha.

'' Thank you for the guided tour around Konoha Shino-san, it will be much easier for me to navigate it now '' Naruto said with a smile on his face as he spoke to his friend ''You're welcome Naruto-san, I am glad to have helped out a friend'' Shino responded.

'' It is getting late so I should take my leave so I can get things ready for supper '' Naruto said as he prepared to head home. '' It was enjoyable to spend time with you Naruto-san I hope we can do so again in the future? '' Shino said as he too prepared to head home. '' Yes I would like that as well '' Naruto answered before they departed Naruto heading for the market area to buy groceries and other supplies he needed before heading home, Shino took off in the direction of the Aburame clan area.

While the two boys had been walking around Konoha, Sasuke had decided to follow through with his threat and had went to one of the council members and told them that the new boy withheld power that belonged to the Uchiha clan and that he had disrespected him and had attacked one of his fan girls, this had lead to the council member calling a meeting.

'' The boy denies to share his power with the last Uchiha and not only that he attacked a random bystander just to show off in front of him, Hokage-sama this is unacceptable either you bring the demon brat under control and have him teach Uchiha-sama or else the council will have to interfere with this matter '' the council member demanded, a male on the civil side of the council.

'' To make sure all parts a heard I will have to send this random bystander, Sasuke and Naruto to Ibiki Morino so that we can finish this matter, so if you want to continue this please call for this random bystander, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Ibiki Morino if not perhaps we could continue with other matters? '' Hiruzen said as he prepared to move to other matters since he was used to the civil council making empty threats.

'' I demanded that this case is investigated thoroughly, I do not trust the so called Uchiha protégé to not twist the truth to his favor, it seems unlikely that event has happened the way the Uchiha has said, especially after the way my daughter described young Uzumaki-san as well behaved and friendly I find it very unlikely he would attack a random bystander just to taunt the last Uchiha'' Hiashi said from his seat in the council room, most of the civilians turned towards the Hyuuga clan head unsure if they wanted to challenge him just to stay in the good grace of the Uchiha.

'' Okay, I'll need the name on the bystander as well as everyone else who was there '' Sarutobi said.

'' Hokage-sama from what my son has told me he was there when this event took place, Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and my son Kiba Inuzuka was eating lunch at the academy when it occurred from what my son have told me'' Tsume contributed from her seat in the council '' the bystander is a girl named Sakura Haruno one of the Uchiha's fan girls'' she added.

Hiruzen made sign and four ANBU apeared, ''get me Ibiki and the ones Inuzuka named'' he ordered before he turned back to the council. ''It would seem we will have a prolonged meeting, now let us go over the other matter at hand while we wait for the witnesses'' he said and the meeting continued.

Naruto had just arrived at his new apartment and was putting his groceries away when someone knocked on his door.

''Just a second ANBU-san I just need to put the rest of my groceries in the fridge '' Naruto answered to the knock never turning his attention away from putting his groceries away, a few moments later he opened the door, '' Hello ANBU-san what brings you to my home?'' Naruto asked the ANBU.

''The Hokage requested your presence in the council room as a witness'' the ANBU stated before he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined them both to their destination, ''you are to wait out here until you are called in for questioning '' the ANBU stated before he entered the room.

'I wonder what could have happened, it is not like anything dangerous has occurred and I find it highly unlikely that Uchiha-san would follow through on his threat since it would not make sense to attack an ally like that' Naruto thought as he sat there waiting to be called into the room.

'Perhaps the council need to review my abilities, I am new to this village after all and my abilities is an anomaly on this plane, I haven't sensed anyone else with the spark, though I understand why other planeswalkers would keep away from here, the flow of mana is not nearly as powerful nor as great as it is on other planes, though I should leave these thoughts for later, for now I want to know what is going on in that room' Naruto mumbled a few words before closing his eyes focusing on the conversation in the room next to him.

''In our lunch break I went to greet the new student and welcome him to Konoha, but he said that he couldn't care less for Konoha and that all he wanted was to gather information and steal our powerful techniques, so I challenged him in defense of Konoha but he said he had no time for it and attacked Sakura, since I couldn't leave a fellow citizen of Konoha alone I helped her instead of fighting the new boy'' Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face knowing that every single member of the civilian council would support his story.

''Thank you for your statement Uchiha-san you may leave since we have other witnesses to listen to as well'' Hiruzen said as he prepared to call for the next witness.

''Why do we need to listen to more witnesses, it is clear that the Uzumaki boy attacked citizens in Konoha and therefore we should put him in jail so he isn't a danger or execute him'' A civilian called out.

''We will take no action before all parts have been heard in this case, now bring in the next witness Sakura Haruno'' Hiruzen called out silencing the civilian. Sakura gave a description of what happened which supported the Uchiha though it painted him as even more of a hero since she had stated that Sasuke had prevented Naruto from doing any further damage to her.

The next witness to be called in was Kiba Inuzuka. '' It all started during lunch break me, Chouji and Shikamaru had asked if Naruto wanted to eat with us and we were sitting under a tree eating and chatting when that prick Sasuke appeared with all of his fan girls and demanded that Naruto fight him, Naruto said he didn't want to fight an ally and tried to return to eating his food when Sakura started yelling at him like a banshee, he asked her to quiet down so we could get to eat our food in piece but she tried to yell at us again but Naruto used something on her that silenced her, and once she found out she couldn't talk she ran away crying, Sasuke then demanded that Naruto taught him this thing so he could silence his fan girls himself, but Naruto told him he couldn't he said he would take it to the council before leaving'' Kiba explained before looking around nervously uncertain how they would take his story and nervous for his new friend safety.

''The boy is clearly lying, Uchiha-san is speaking the truth we must do something at once'' a Civilian yelled out, before sitting down under the pressure from the killing intend rolling off Tsume, ''How dare you accuse my son of lying, if you insult any of my children or my clan ever again you will not live to see another day'' Tsume bellowed at the civilian, if there was something the Inuzuka clan would never do it was betraying an ally nor would they lie to their allies.

''Clam down Tsume so we can continue'' Hiruzen stated before he called in the next witness. Chouji and Shikamaru both gave their version of what happened both of their stories supporting Kiba's.

Outside the council room a lot of thought were going through Naruto's head as he continued to listen in on what was going on, he was disappointed that the Uchiha was willing to betray an ally just to ensure himself more power and he was disappointed in Sakura that she was willing to lie hoping to get into good grace with the Uchiha, Naruto had decided from that moment he would never trust either of them, he had been glad that the three boys told the truth and supported him, he was glad they were his friends.

The ANBU with the cat mask he had met the day before when he entered the village appeared before him since the Hokage had called for him. ''Uzumaki-san it is time for you to witness '' she said preparing to open the door when she noticed Naruto hadn't moved from his spot. '' Uzumaki I told you it was your turn to witness'' she said again in a high volume making sure he heard it this time, Naruto turned his head to look up at her.

''If you want to address me in the future please call me Naruto I do not respond to Uzumaki since it holds no meaning to me'' Naruto said before standing up to follow the ANBU into the room.

'' Naruto please sit down '' Hiruzen said from his seat as he prepared '' I want you to swear that you will tell the truth and nothing but the truth to the questions you will be asked, also you are not to speak unless you are spoken to'' he said.

'' I Naruto of the Wild swear that I will not lie during this hearing '' Naruto said before he sat down. Not a moment later Danzou spoke up. '' Uzumaki-san as you might have guessed by now it has come to our attention that you have been involved in a complication and we would like you to tell us your version of what happened '' Danzou said from his seat in the council, everyone turned their attention to Naruto who just sat there like he was waiting for something.

'' Uzumaki a council member has asked you something, now responded. '' a Civilian called out from his seat in the council, Naruto continued to sit there like he was waiting for something.

'' Naruto why are you not responding to the council members?'' Hiruzen asked pondering what was going on. ''I haven't been spoken to before now and you told me not to speak unless spoken to Hokage-sama '' Naruto answered. '' But the council speak to you Naruto why would you ignore them'' Hiruzen asked.

'' Well them council member spoke to one Uzumaki and since I am not representing anyone with that name I do not respond to it, as I said previously my name is Naruto of the Wild and I only respond to that name '' Naruto said while looking around the council to study its members.

'' Well now that that is clear, Naruto please answer the question council member Danzou asked you'' Hiruzen said, Naruto described the events as they had taken place up to where he silenced Sakura which is where his story was a bit different. '' And so when she choose to ignore my request of letting us eat in peace I cast a minor spell on her which prevents the target from speaking or making any sounds from their mouth, once she found out she couldn't speak or yell she ran away, once she was gone everyone turn their attention to me and Uchiha-san demanded that I thought him how to cast my spell, and I told him it was not possible after that he threatened me with taking matters to the council and I guess that is the reason we are here'' Naruto explained.

''Thank you Naruto, now does anyone have any further questions for Naruto?'' Hiruzen asked the council, and Danzou spoke up again. '' You told the Uchiha that you couldn't teach him this spell of yours why is that exactly?'' he asked, interested in where Narutos powers came from since he wanted them for himself.

''Well to cast my spells I use something called mana, this energy called mana flows freely but only very few can draw on this power, when you're gifted with the ability to channel mana you have something called the spark, the spark is a very rare gift to have. Less than one in a billion is gifted with the spark, and the spark is not present in Uchiha-san and therefore I can't teach him how to cast my spells '' Naruto explained from his seat.

'' Have you met anyone in Konoha who had the spark as you call it present within them? '' another council member asked. '' No I haven't felt the spark present in anyone else '' there was silent for a bit in the room before Hiruzen spoke up.

'' Well if these are all the questions you may leave us Naruto '' he said as he made a hand gesture towards the door he had entered from.

It did not take long for the conclusion to come and once again Naruto was called into the room but this time the other witnesses was there as well, they were all seated in front of the council before Hiruzen spoke. '' The council has come to the conclusion that there has been a misunderstanding between the two groups which has lead to this case, due to this no punishment will be handed out since neither of the offending parties had done anything wrong '' Naruto and the three boys he had eaten lunch with smiled at this, while Sakura held a surprised look and Sasuke looked a bit upset. ''However from the hearings it was clear that both Haruno-san and Uchiha-san was if not lying then twisting the truth to an extent and this is unacceptable but seeing as nothing happened you will both only receive a warning'' Hiruzen finish.

Naruto and the others were still smiling but Sakura looked like someone had told her Sasuke was really gay and Sasuke was so upset he had a hard time not attacking the old Hokage then and there.

'' But how can you punish Sasuke-kun he didn't do anything wrong, it was Naruto who provoked him'' Sakura insisted. ''Haruno-san do you really wish to question the council's decision on this matter? If you ask me they were pretty forgiving towards yourself and Uchiha-san, you have betrayed the trust of everyone in this village by lying about what happened, are you really arrogant enough to ignore reality just to stand by the impudent Uchiha in his lies and hunger for power?'' Naruto asked before he left the room leaving everyone shocked except Sasuke who now had a new goal in his life, ' I'm going to kill you Naruto, how dare you make fun of me I am the last Uchiha and everyone is below me, you will die for this insult ' Sasuke thought to himself before he to left the room.

Shortly after the meeting we find Naruto standing outside the Hokage tower which hosts the council chamber, Naruto is talking with Kiba who is waiting for his mother to finish with the council. '' I can now understand why you dislike the Uchiha, I can understand why he would want power, but the way he is going about it is idiotic, can he not understand that acting friendly towards others is more rewarding than demanding'' Naruto asked still wondering what had caused the Uchiha to be the way he was. '' Naruto, can't you just speak in a more normal way you sound like a wise guy when you speak like that, Sasuke keeps talking about getting revenge for his family whenever he speaks so I guess he wants to go after his brother who murdered his entire clan '' Kiba stated as he started to pet Akamaru.

'' I do apologize if my way of speaking is a bit strange but one of my masters demanded and I quote 'you should not lower yourself to speak like the commoners your intellect is far above that of these common folks and I will not allow a pupil of mine to lower himself to those levels' which is why I speak like that I will try in the future to speak more in a more common manner, well it seems like they finished up so I should get going so I can get started on my dinner '' Naruto said as he bowed slightly towards Kiba as he prepared to take off.

'' Hey wait a minute you should come eat with us, I am sure my mother wouldn't mind if you came to eat with us '' Kiba said with a grin '' I do not wish to impose on your family '' Naruto started but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was greeted with the smiling face of Tsume.

'' We wouldn't mind at all if you joined us Naruto, in fact I would be happy if you would join us '' she said with a feral grin on her face. '' Well if that is the case then I gladly accept the offer '' Naruto said with a smile on his face, and so the two Inuzuka lead Naruto to their clan area.

'' Sorry for the intrusion '' Naruto said when they entered their house, '' Don't worry about it kiddo, just act like you were at home '' Tsume said as she headed toward what Naruto guessed was the kitchen, '' Kiba, show Naruto around while I prepare dinner '' Tsume said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

'' Come on lets go to my room and hang out until dinner is ready '' Kiba said before he headed upstairs with Naruto following behind him, Kiba's room was a large room with a bed at one of the walls, at another wall he had a desk and a bookshelf which was filled with different manga as well as a few movies, in the middle of the room was a small table which wasn't that far off the floor so you had to sit on the floor to sit near it.

'' Do you read manga? If you do, then you should really read this one it is my favorite '' Kiba said as he took a manga from the shelf and handed it to Naruto, Naruto looked a bit at it before he sat down at the small table and started to read the manga Kiba had handed to him. Kiba also sat down by the table and started reading through a different manga, the two sat there for a while and talked about random things while reading.

After a while they heard a someone yell at them from down stairs '' Dinner is ready so come down you two '' Tsume yelled to them and they did just that. Kiba and Naruto entered the dining room to see Tsume and a girl Naruto hadn't met before but he soon figured it was Kiba's sister, he made a slight bow towards the girl '' Greetings my name is Naruto of the Wild I do not believe I have had the honor of meeting you before '' he said to the girl who looked at him and gave him a smile '' nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Hana I am Kiba's older sister'' Naruto and Kiba sat down at the table, they said their prayers before starting to eat and Tsume started asking Naruto a few question before they started talking about the event that had occurred that day.

After dinner Naruto stayed over for some time before heading home, once he reached his apartment he went inside and got ready to go to bed, ' My first day in Konoha was quite the ordeal I wonder what tomorrow will bring, anyway I better get ready to sleep' Naruto thought to himself before he undressed and went to sleep.

AN:

Ended of chapter one for this attempt at an cross over with Naruto and magic the gathering, for those of you who read my other fanfiction The true horror of unpredictability I have some sad news, I have been working on chapter three for a while but I had some problems with an emotional scene and sadly my computer decided to go on a rampage so I had to fix it which resulted in me losing everything on my hard drive included what I had for chapter three so far, I will get back to work on it ASAP. Luckily enough I had send this chapter to my Heretic-kun so he could do his Beta working before my computer crashed.

Anyways that's it for now hope you enjoyed and please leave a review with any questions or comments you have for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Naruto Rise of Magic

Naruto had enjoyed his week in Konoha after his return, he had become good friends with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. And even though there had been an incident between Naruto and Sasuke at the start of the week Naruto had just ignored it, one thing that he had noticed over the week was that Sasuke had grown more and more frustrated with him, though he believed that it was just because Naruto had beaten him at all their tests and had been announced the student of the year, scoring highest on both physical and theoretical tests, another thing he had noticed concerning the Uchiha was that some of his fan girls had started ignoring Sasuke after the incident, however they hadn't taken the exam yet and Sasuke was sure that it was the perfect time for revenge against Naruto. 'If I can just figure out a way to make sure he fails his exam' Sasuke thought as he pondered how Naruto not graduating would give him the top spot which was rightfully is.

And so the day came for the exam, all the students had gathered in their old class room and was waiting for Iruka or Mizuki to call for them to take the exam, Naruto decided to check up on his classmates by using telepathy, most of the students were eager to take the exam while others weren't that confident, however he got a surprise when he got to Sasuke and found out that Sasuke was planning to ruin his exam so that he would failed, Naruto decided then and there that he would not allow such a selfish and arrogant idiot to pass the exam since he would surely endanger whoever he was teamed up with. Focusing only on Sasuke he started preparing a few spells, he was sure would go unnoticed, which could make the Uchiha fail his exam. A while later Iruka appeared in the doorway, ''Sasuke Uchiha it's your turn to take the exam, please follow me'' He said before turning around a walking away.

''Okay Sasuke firstly we need you to do the transformation jutsu, so could you please transform into either of us'' Iruka stated. 'Ha. piece of cake' Sasuke thought to himself as he form the hand sign for transformation, a poof of smoke appeared around him but he got a strange feeling like something had gone wrong during his jutsu. when the smoke disappeared Sasuke could see disappointed looks on both Iruka's and Mizuki's faces, so he looked down at himself only to notice he was still himself and not Iruka like he had planned, ''I don't understand'' Sasuke said, ''Well lets us continue through the exam, please do the clone jutsu'' Iruka spoke noting that Sasuke had failed the transformation jutsu even though he was atop of the class,

Sasuke did the clone jutsu and three other Sasuke's appeared in the room, ''Good you got the clone jutsu done right, alright next is replacement jutsu'' Iruka said.

'Making him fail the Replacement jutsu as well, should be enough to make sure Iruka does not allow him graduate' Naruto thought from the class room from which he was spoiling Sasuke's exam while waiting for his own try at the exam.

''Okay Sasuke now do the replacement jutsu'' Mizuki said 'Getting the replacement down should be enough to graduate with since I am the best in the class' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke performed the hand signs for the jutsu and a cloud of smoke appeared in the spot from which Sasuke had just been visible, a few moments later the smoke had disappeared and Sasuke was still standing in the same spot, his face red with anger.

''Well, I am sorry Sasuke but you do not pass'' Iruka said before stamping Sasuke's paper with the 'Failed' stamp, Sasuke left the room seething with rage.

In the class room Naruto was smirking contently with the success of his plan to ruin the Uchiha's exam, 'Allowing a weak-willed and arrogant person like the Uchiha to pass would only bring risk to Konoha and misery to his teammates' Naruto thought to himself as he readied himself for his examination, a few minutes later Iruka entered the classroom where Naruto sat by himself being the only candidate left. ''It's your turn now Naruto-san, please follow me'' Iruka said ''Yes, Sensei'' Naruto said as he followed Iruka to the examination room.

''A flawless performance as expected '' Mizuki said as he gave handed Naruto a headband. ''Thank you Mizuki-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei'' Naruto said as he bowed after accepting the headband ''Remember that you are to meet up back in your classroom in one week for team assignments'' Iruka said before Naruto left.

As Naruto left the academy he was greeted by his friend and his family, ''Congratulations Naruto-san'' Shino said when he spotted Naruto. ''Thank you Shino-san, and congratulations to you as well'' Naruto replied as he walked towards his friend. '' Thank you, I don't believe you have met my mother and father'' Shino said as he stepped to the side to allow his friend to meet his parents.

''It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Ms. Aburame'' Naruto said before bowing before them. ''It is a pleasure to meet you as well Naruto-san, Shino has spoken very highly of you'' Shino's father said in a monotonous voice, ''It's good to know that Shino has a good friend among his peers'' Shino's mother said. Naruto gave her a smile ''Not to be rude, but I would like to congratulate the others who passed the exam'' Naruto said before giving a bow to Shino's parents.

Naruto went around congratulating everyone who had passed though he soon noticed the whisper about how the Uchiha prodigy had somehow failed the exam, and the less knowledgeable from civil families soon concluded that it was a plot to weaken Konoha's military strength.

After having congratulated everyone Naruto stayed around for a little while, to talk with his friends before he took off to do some studying into chakra control, the concept of chakra intrigued Naruto very much since it was a form of energy that he had not met on any of the other planes he had visited during his training.

The day after the exam we find Naruto in the fields surrounding the Forest of Death meditating, going through series of chakra control exercises focusing on different parts of his body to enhance his senses, reflexes, flexibility and strength and meanwhile going through these exercises Naruto was also working on controlling the kyuubi's chakra more, since he was working on ways to use the mighty source of chakra he had access to, though some of the ideas were out of his range for the moment, but that didn't mean he could not start working on the theory for these ideas.

Later that day in the afternoon Naruto decided to test how reliable his chakra had become after starting to train utilizing it, walking towards the fence surrounding the forest he got the feeling he was being watched.

'I should have been able to notice sooner, though perhaps I was a little too engaged in the chakra exercises. But even so they had to be quite good for me to not notice, I wonder how long this person had been following me' Naruto thought to himself as he arrived at the fence, he took out a short blade and made a clear cut into the fence allowing him to enter unhindered.

'' Perhaps you would like to join me as Shinobi-san?'' Naruto asked. '' But then again it could get dangerous to be near me while I am testing out the abilities I have been working on all day'' Naruto said before walking through the fence.

'How was he able to detect me?' Kakashi thought to himself before he appeared next to Naruto just inside the fence.

''You do know that this training ground is off-limits for genins? Perhaps I should bring you to Hokage-sama'' the silver haired jounin stated looking down at Naruto with his only visible eye.

''I am pretty sure you wouldn't have waited until I addressed you before appearing if you did not take some interest in my activities, meaning that you most likely will allow me to continue if only to get a better grasp at what I am able to do'' Naruto said looking up and down the one eye ninja, analyzing him. ''which mean either Hokage-sama put you up to this or you have personal interest in my which either makes you a jounin-sensei or a friend of my late parents or both'' Naruto said before beginning to walk into the forest.

''You seem pretty fast on they uptake. My name is Kakashi and I will be sensei for one of the rookie teams, and since there have been quite a few rumors going on about you, I have taken a bit of interest in you'' Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

''Well Kakashi-san I don't know what rumors are going around about me but I would appreciate it if you did not follow me for the training I am about to do. I, as most ninjas, I presume, prefer to have secrets. So if you wouldn't mind?'' Naruto stated before he took off into the forest of death, which surprised Kakashi that any newly appointed genin would head into that area by themselves.

'Hmm perhaps I should request to have Naruto on my team, he is sensei's son after all' Kakashi thought to himself before he travelled back into Konoha.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived in an clearing, looking around he spotted a lot of presumably spider eggs hanging from the tree's in web, in the middle of the clearing was a was a pond from which a stream sprung forth.

'This place should do nicely, there is even fresh water and a great food supply' Naruto thought to himself as he took off his cloak as to not get it in the way of his training, putting the cloak down with the rest of his gear near the pond, Naruto started to stretch out while preparing for the exercise he was going to get from killing spiders.

After completing his stretches he began drawing upon the kyuubi's chakra, incasing himself in what looked like an armor of red chakra, this activity caught the attention of all the spiders in the nest, their instinct kicking in telling them to defend their nest.

Naruto was soon swarmed by spiders, though he seemed to just ignore them focusing on the chakra armor he was currently using.

A spider charged head on against Naruto, it was at least three times as tall as the blonde wizard but right before it could bite Naruto with its venomous fangs, four long chakra arms extended from his armor, two wrapping around the spiders body keeping it in place, the other two ripped the spiders head clean off.

Naruto continued this until the remaining spiders seemed to agree that they properly wouldn't be making a meal out of him.

After the spiders withdrew from the confrontation, Naruto gathered up his things before heading back for the village.

At the Hokage's office.

''Hokage-sama I would like to make a request for the genin team assigned to me'' Kakashi said as he stood before the old leader.

''well this is a rare situation, for you to show interest in the new genins, let me take a guess you want Naruto on your team is that right?'' the old Hokage asked with a smile on his face.

''Yes I would like to request that Naruto is put on my team, and I know it will be problematic with the council wanting me to take Sasuke Uchiha as well but I stand firm on my request'' Kakashi said hoping that Sarutobi would accept his request.

''Well about that, it would seem that Sasuke failed to pass his exam so you will not have to worry about that, but since you have requested Naruto, what do you think of this setup?'' Sarutobi asked.

'' Well it would be a great tactical squad, but I think I might need the help of one of the ninja medics if you could arrange for that'' Kakashi said and the two continued to plot out the team Naruto would be on.

A week later we find Naruto heading for the academy 'I wonder how the teams will be assigned, will they be making specialized teams or will they go by grades?' Naruto thought to himself as he entered the academy.

'The only wish I have for my team is not ending up with one of the girls admiring Uchiha especially now that he ´´failed´´ his exam' Naruto continued spotting a smile from the memory of Sasuke's exam.

When he entered the room and looked around seeing that only a few had arrived before him, he saw Shino sitting in the back of the class room and went to sit next to him.

''Hello'' Naruto greeted as he sat down beside Shino.

''Hello to you to Naruto-san'' Shino replied ''Have you heard that Sasuke failed his exam? My father went to a council meeting since some of the civilians demanded that Sasuke was given a second chance at the exam, but Hokage-sama disregarded the demands and told the civilians he could get a new chance next year'' Shino said figuring the subject would entertain his friend.

'' I had heard that he had failed but I didn't know it would cause such an uproar, I know that the Uchiha carry one of the more powerful bloodlines in the village'' Naruto started ''Speaking of bloodlines from the information I have gathered it derived from the Hyuuga's byakugan, doesn't that make it inferior to the byakugan?'' Naruto asked finding clan techniques and bloodline limits an interesting subject.

''The Hyuuga believe so, but their abilities very different even though they are both eye techniques. The Hyuuga's byakugan gives 360 degree view, they can see through solid objects as well as genjutsus and they can see chakra systems and tenketsu which are points in the system the chakra flows through, and they have developed a taijutsu style that utilizes these powers, and have developed different techniques that put these abilities to use'' Shino explained '' where as the Sharingan allows the wielder to copy tai, nin and genjutsu, it also predicts the movements of the opponent, and they have developed genjutsus they can cast by just looking you into your eyes '' Shino finished

''You are quite well informed on their abilities '' Naruto said '' Though if I could have either I would probably choose the byakugan, its abilities seems the most useful and copying others will not grant you the same understanding of the skill you have copied as having learned it by yourself, and having to look into someone's eyes to cast a genjutsu is only useful if the opponent doesn't know this ability and can't cancel the genjutsu by himself'' Naruto added.

''Most people would have called it cheating to copy someone else abilities, but you don't seem to think so, why is that?'' Shino asked

''Well we are ninjas are we not 'cheating' is part of our job description, and anything that helps accomplishing the mission should be used. If you ask me ninjas can't fight dirty, unless their hygiene was of questionable standards, using any means available is how a ninja should fight, there are no rules in war after all'' Naruto said before looking around in the classroom, most of the student had arrived but some were still missing, he spotted Kiba walking towards Shino and himself, so he made room for Kiba to join them.

''Hey guys, excited about the team placements? I know I am I sure hope I end up with you two, but I definitely do not want to end up with one of the Uchiha fan girls he said send looks towards Ino and Sakura. How about you two?'' Kiba finished

''Hello Kiba. Well it would be enjoyable to be teamed up with either you or Shino-san and I agree with you, I would not want to end up with a team with either Ino nor Sakura, though hopefully they will take their ninja training more serious now that Sasuke is retaking his last year in the academy'' Naruto said.

''I would prefer, to be teamed up with you two as well but the chances of all three of us ending on the same team is really low, though from what my mother told me Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino are probably going to be a team since their fathers formed a team in the past with huge success'' Kiba said

Kiba had just finished speaking when the door to the classroom opened and Iruka and Mizuki stepped in ''Quiet down everyone, so we can get you assigned to your teams'' Iruka started as the children settled down. He began listing of the teams and he finally got to team seven.

''Team seven Naruto'' Iruka started and all small talk stopped in the class, '' Shino Aburame'' a small smile was spotted on Naruto's face ''and Kiba Inuzuka with Kakashi Hatake as their jounin instructor'' Iruka barely finished before Kiba yelled '' AWESOME! Guys we are going be the most badass team ever!'' Kiba cheered Shino looked impassive but those who knew him well could see he was very satisfied with his team setup, Naruto had a smile on his face. ''Kiba sit down, I haven't finished'' Iruka said before he continued.

''Team eight: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi, with Asuma Sarutobi as jounin instructor.'' Iruka said before Ino interrupted him ''Why did I have to end up with the lazy guy and the fat guy'' she complained ''Team Ten: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Tobio Kurama with Kurenai Yūhi as their jounin instructor'' Iruka continued ignoring the interruption. He continued to list off a few teams once he finished listing the teams he said '' after lunch your jounin instructor will be here to pick you up so return to the classroom after lunch, that's all'' he finished before he left the room.

''Let's go eat lunch together, teammates ''Kiba Said with a huge grin on his face ''I know this awesome ramen stand I am sure you will both love it'' Kiba finished and the three started heading for the door, but Naruto stopped seeing Hinata was sitting alone while both her teammates had left to eat with their respective friends.

''If you want to you can join us for lunch Hinata, the more the merrier'' Naruto said while giving her a small smile. '' I don't want to be an annoyance'' Hinata started but was interrupted by Kiba who jumped on Naruto's back. '' Come on we wouldn't invite you if we didn't want you to come and you are not a Sasuke fan girl so it's cool beside your teammates left already didn't they?'' Kiba said looking around to see if they were gone or not.

''Well if you don't mind I guess it's fine'' she said giving them a small smile as she stood up at followed to boys to Ichiraku were they ate lunch and talked about different things from what they expected from becoming a ninja to wondering what their sensei would be like.

''I know that Haruno is one of the louder Sasuke fan girls but I don't really know anything about Tobio Kurama who is your other teammate, do you know anything about him?'' Naruto asked Hinata as they were walking back towards the academy to meet their instructor.

''Well from what my father has told me about their clan they possess a very powerful genjutsu bloodline that allows them to turn genjutsu into reality making it possible for them to kill someone in a genjutsu'' Hinata said shocking the three boys.

''That has got to be the most scary bloodline ever'' Kiba stated ''Glad we have it in Konoha, I found genjutsu hard enough to deal with before, knowing that someone can actually kill you with it'' Kina shuddered at the thought.

''I am by no means an expert on the area but I was wondering why you couldn't kill someone with techniques that allowed you to fool the senses, I mean it is possible for the body to go into shock disabling all its functions I was wondering why it was impossible to kill someone with a genjutsu, since its controls one or more of the body senses'' Naruto commented.

''Well genjutsu has always been thought of as a way to disable your opponent or making them incapable of fighting back allowing its caster to finish of the target even if they were stronger'' Shino explained ''Which is why most people look down on genjutsu since it normally can't kill anyone and those who focused on genjutsu often lack taijutsu and ninjutsu to go head to head with opponents'' Shino finished.

They finished their discussion as they reached the classroom ''Well good luck with your team'' Naruto said, Kiba and Shino both nodded their agreement and Akamaru barked his agreement. Hinata gave them a smile as she went to sit by Sakura who was sitting by herself.

Once all the genin had assembled in the classroom the jounin instructors started showing up calling out to their team to follow them, after an hour team seven was the only team left in the classroom and had been the only ones there for half an hour.

''Where is our sensei? How could he be late for something like this?'' Kiba asked being tired of waiting for their sensei to appear.

''Well I won't do us much good wondering where he is, perhaps we should find something to entertain ourselves with while we wait for him'' Naruto suggested also slightly irritated about their sensei being late.

''We could go spar'' Kiba suggested. The two others accepted and they left the building to go outside to the academy training ground to perform some light sparring. After having sparred close to two hours with Kiba winning almost all his matches since he was the best at taijutsu, the spars between Shino and Naruto resulted in almost equal amounts of wins and losses, with Naruto winning slightly more seeing as Shino had a defensive taijutsu style based on the use of his bugs.

The three prepared to venture back to the academy when Kakashi appeared before them. ''glad I found you since you weren't in the classroom, I am your jounin instructor and since I don't really know any of you we should have a little meeting'' Kakashi said pointing in the directions of some logs that had been put in a circle for when the classes had spars and they need instructions or the teachers had to show them something.

The four made it to the circle where they sat down. ''Well firstly we should introduce ourselves, My name is Kakashi Hatake I don't really feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, I don't have a dream for the future'' Kakashi stated surprising the three since he almost hadn't told them anything. '' You can go next'' he said and pointed at Kiba.

''I am Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru, I like dogs, my family, my friends and having fun, I dislike cats, fan girls and brooding idiots, My dream for the future is to succeed my mother as the leader of the Inuzuka clan'' Kiba said with a smile on his face.

''I am Shino Aburame, I like insects and spending time with my family and friends, I dislike people who judge others without knowing them. My dream for the future is to become a capable ninja of the leaf and succeed my father as clan head'' Shino said in a monotonous voice.

''I am Naruto of the Wild, but just call me Naruto. I like animals, my father and my teachers as well as my friends, I dislike people who mistreat others and people that pass judgment on others based on their biased views. My dreams for the future is to have a happy family and the power to support and protect it like my father'' Naruto said

''Well since we now know each other better I can continue, we are going to have a test tomorrow to see if you are really cut to be genin, the failure rate of this test is 66%, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 8:00, oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up'' Kakashi said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

''So if his tardiness is a constant we could show up at 10:00 and still have time to go before he shows up, and not eating breakfast is probably a stupid idea since he is going to test us and we would want to be in our best conditions'' Naruto said as the three was walking home.

''Well we should show up at 8:00 just to be sure, we could always do some exercises or talk to pass the time'' Shino stated and the two others nodded their consent. As the boys wandered through Konoha they talked about what the test was about as they reached the entrance to the clan district Naruto stopped,

''Well see you in the morning'' Naruto said as he waved goodbye to his two friends and teammates as he turned and walked towards his apartment.

''Good night'' Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked his agreement.

''Good night Naruto-san see you tomorrow'' Shino said and he and Kiba walked into the clan district.

The following morning we find Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stretching as they had decided to do some slight workout while they waited for Kakashi to show up. Just before 10 o'clock Kakashi appeared in the field where the boys were working out.

''Morning boys sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life'' Kakashi said which caused Naruto and Kiba to roll their eyes.

''Anyways for the test I brought these'' he said as he held out two bells ''you need to get them from me to become a genin if you don't I'll send you back to the academy.

''But Kakashi there is only two bells? Does that mean that at least one of us will be send back?'' Kiba asked Kakashi gave them an eye smile before saying ''you've got until noon, Begin''

The three all disappeared into their surroundings, but soon found each other.

''You guys have any ideas?'' Kiba asked, looking at his teammates.

''Well genin groups are always formed in teams of three so there is something off about this test'' Naruto started with Shino nodding his agreement. ''I guess he want to see if we can work together giving the circumstances, but should I be wrong and he really only is going to let two of us pass, I believe you two should take them'' Naruto started and before the two others could say anything against it he continued '' you are the ones that have the most expected of you, you are both heirs to your clans so not completing the test would have worse consequences for you two than it would me'' Shino couldn't help but agree with his logic but that did not change the fact that he would prefer the three of them passing together.

''I don't give a rats ass! He can either pass all of us or none of us'' Kiba said getting even the normally stoic Shino to show a little smile on his face.

''Okay then here is what we should do … '' Naruto said.

Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the field waiting for the genin to start attacking him, he had been quite surprised when they gathered before even attacking him.

'Perhaps I should go see what they are up to' Kakashi thought to himself but it ended when seven Kiba's came running towards him, he let them engage him in taijutsu figuring it would be, Kiba, Akamaru and five clones but was surprised when the clones turned out to have a physical form.

The Kiba's kept sending kicks and punches from different angles making its hard for him to counter attack efficiently, Kakashi was about to kick one of the Kiba's on the side of his head after Kiba had made a mistake in his assault on Kakashi but heard a Kiba on either side of him say ''Tsuga'' beside they jumped at him and started spinning midair the rotation making them look like drills coming down on the Jounin.

Kakashi replaced himself with a log and saw the log get smashed into splinters once the two Kibas hit it, he soon found himself locked in taijutsu again against the young Inuzuka who had smelled him shortly after he disappeared.

'Does he know the Shadow Clone technique' Kakashi thought to himself 'No genin should have enough Chakra to make a single Shadow Clone let alone five' as Kakashi moved around he was surprised that when his fists connected with two Kibas and they were send to the ground that neither of them dispelled.

'What's going on, a genjutsu?' Kakashi thought to himself as he moved his hand up to release it but once he had done it, nothing happened. 'How did he make five physical clones that doesn't dispel after being hit?' Kakashi thought to himself but decided he should eliminate the threat they posed. So he charged at one with a drawn Kunai and slit its throat before it could react. But the outcome really shocked him, the Kiba which throat he had just cut through put his hand up around his neck as if to stop the blood that was currently oozing from the wound while giving Kakashi a shocked expression as he fell to the ground.

Only a few second passed before the corpses started disappearing into nothingness but Kakashi had still managed to think 'What the hell have I done, I killed a clan heir during a genin test' but as soon as he saw the body started to vanish he calmed down but to late did he noticed that bugs had started crawling around on his cloths and began draining his chakra, Kakashi quickly retreated from the battlefield before performing a full body Chidori to sap all the bugs on him.

He was surprised when he felt the bells he had hanging from his belt being snatched off his person, he turned around to see Naruto with the two bells in his hand disappear into a cloud of smoke being replaced by a log.

As Kakashi walked into the field he saw Naruto, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru on his head sitting in the middle of the field with smiles on their faces. Kiba was panting slightly from having engaged the jounin in taijutsu giving it his all to keep Kakashi busy, Shino did not seem to be affected and Naruto looked like he had used up a lot of energy.

''Congratulation on getting the bells you are the first genin team I have had to ever accomplish that, but who among you is going to be send back to the academy?'' Kakashi asked.

''We have decided that either all of us pass or none of us, even though Naruto was willing to go back to the academy if needed be'' Shino responded.

''Well if that's how you want it'' Kakashi said looking seriously at them ''you pass'' he finished giving them an eye smile, Kiba burst into loud cheering with Akamaru barking to show his excitement. Naruto was smiling and Shino held his stoic mask though he was pleased that they had passed together.

''Now perhaps you could tell me what those clones were, they were no ordinary clones and not shadow clones either'' Kakashi asked looking at Kiba for an explanation. ''those? They were Naruto's creations so you´ll have to ask him if you want to know'' Kiba responded, Kakashi turned his view to Naruto who gave him a weak smile, '' It's like your clones but they have physical prowess of the ones I make them of and know the same techniques, and they are manifested for as long as I channel my magic into them'' Naruto explained.

''Fascinating'' Kakashi stated ''Well since you are now officially genin we can start doing missions so meet me at the Hokage's office tomorrow at 10:00'' Kakashi said before he left the field.

''Well I think we should give him some of his own medicine and show up around 15:00 or something'' Kiba said.

''I agree with Kiba, it might cause him to show up on time from now on'' Naruto said, Shino decided to follow his teammates lead.

End of Chapter 2

Read the Omake at your own despair! (It haven't got anything to do with the plot of the story and have a more mature content)

Omake:

After completing his stretches he began drawing upon the kyuubi's chakra, incasing himself in what looked like an armor of red chakra, this activity caught the attention of all the spiders in the nest, their instinct kicking in telling them to defend their nest.

Naruto was soon swarmed by spiders, though he seemed to just ignore them focusing on the chakra armor he was currently using.

A spider charged head on against Naruto being at least three times as tall as the blonde wizard but right before it could bite Naruto with its venomous fangs, four long chakra arms extended from his armor, two wrapping around the spiders body keeping it in place, the other two ripped the spiders head clean off.

Naruto continued this until the remaining spiders seemed to agree that they properly wouldn't be making a meal out of him.

After the spiders withdrew from the confrontation, Naruto started cleaning up the mess, ripping the legs of the spiders while discarding the rest of the spiders leaving it for the other woodland creatures to eat the remains.

Gathering all the spider legs in one place Naruto started pondering how to bring them all with him back to his apartment.

'That's the new kid eh? quite impressive to have such control over the Biju at this age' Anko thought to herself as she overlooked Naruto's fight with the spiders having felt the powerful spike of chakra and decided to check it out.

'And in a few years he will properly get his own fan girls' Anko thought with an evil smirk. Naruto suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and shivered. 'But what is he doing now, and what is he going to use all those spider legs for?' Anko thought to herself curiously looking over the blonde's action.

''hmm, I need something to transport these legs back to my apartment, do you have any ideas stalker-san?'' Naruto spoke out loud enough for Anko to hear. 'How did he know I was here, is he a sensor?' Anko wondered before dropping down into the clearing

Before Anko could say anything Naruto spoke ''Well at least I got a hot stalker'' Naruto said with a grin on his face, making Anko blush ever so slightly unprepared for Naruto's comment '' Unlike Uchiha he has that Haruno girl stalking him'' Naruto finished before bowing towards Anko.

''I do not recall ever meeting you before'' Naruto stated '' My name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you my beautiful stalker'' Naruto finished

''You don't even know my name yet and you are already hitting on me even though I am quite a bit older then you, what a naughty boy you are, what would you do if I ended up as your jounin instructor?'' Anko asked after having replaced the blush with an evil smirk.

''Besides feeling lucky?'' Naruto asked. '' Joking aside, do you know any way I could transport these spider legs back with me, I seem to have gathered a few more than I can carry in two arms '' he said picking up his cloak before putting it on.

''Can't you just make a net out of the spiders web or something'' Anko responded '' and I'm Anko by the way, the sexiest and deadliest konochi in Konoha''

''You're brilliant Stalker-chan '' Naruto said but before he could start gathering any web he found himself pressed against the older woman with a kunai to his throat.

''Call me a stalker one more time and I might just get obsessed with drawing blood from you'' She said licking him on his chin.

'' Just to let you know, I am a boy and our current position could get quite a 'big' reaction out of me since I am beginning to drown in hormones you know'' Naruto responded calmly. Though his comment surprised Anko so much so she let go of Naruto which allowed him to gather some web and take off with his spider legs.

''Thanks for the meeting Stalker-chan, oh and the feel you get through a mesh shirt is quite … natural'' Naruto yelled back at her as he jumped out of the clearing, leaving Anko deep red in her face in the clearing.

'How the hell did that kid manage to get the better of me?' Anko thought to herself as she jumped through the Forest heading for Konoha. 'But perhaps we will be getting some quite interesting new rookie teams'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day after they had passed their test, Naruto was sitting at a ramen stand Kiba had introduced him to and was enjoying a bowl of ramen. '' This really is the best food I have ever tasted'' Naruto said before returning his attention to his food.

''Well dad has dedicated his life to making the best ramen'' the young woman said while giving him a smile '' and I think dad is happy because ever since you started coming here our sales have increased'' she said as she cleaned some dishes.

''Well if that's the case I'll have another bowl'' Naruto stated after having finished the one he had been eating.

''By the way, congratulations on becoming a genin, I heard Kiba-san talk about your test yesterday'' Ayame said as she prepared another bowl for the blond wizard.

''Thanks, and talking about Kiba-kun, I think he has a crush on you'' Naruto stated just as Kiba entered the stand overhearing what Naruto had just said, he blushed severely before walking backwards out of the stand and ran away to hide his shame.

Naruto started chuckling, at Kiba's reaction having a hard time just keeping it at that, Ayame was blushing slightly while glaring at Naruto. ''You just had to tell me when he walked in here didn't you'' she asked as she put her hands on her side intensifying her glare, Naruto burst into a full blown laughter when she did this.

''Sorry I couldn't help myself, I know I don't have the right to meddle with other peoples relationships, but he isn't even a teenager yet'' Naruto started looking at Ayame who was still glaring at him ''don't tell me, you got a crush on him as well'' Naruto asked, Ayame just kept glaring at him with no other reaction. ''Okay, I'll go find him and apologize but could I have my ramen first?''

Naruto finished his bowl before he left the ramen stand to go search for his friend, after half an hour searching in vain Naruto decided to use his magic to find his friend.

Kiba was sitting in a tree in a park near his home ''Naruto shouldn't had said that, I know he didn't mean to upset me but I can't believe he told Ayame-chan that I have a crush on her, it's so embarrassing I don't think I can set foot in the ramen stand ever again'' Kiba said as he hung his head. Akamaru barked at him ''Is Naruto coming?'' Kiba asked before he started to smell the air. 'probably here to apologize, guess I can't remain upset all day anyway since we have our meeting with the Hokage' Kiba talked to himself before he jumped down from the tree, once on the ground he spotted Naruto walking towards him.

''I apologize for speaking regarding your crush on Ayame'' Naruto said before he bowed before Kiba. ''Come on man we are friends no need to go all Hyuuga on me'' Kiba said as he gave Naruto a smile, ''If you promise to come over for some training after our mission today all is forgiven'' he finished.

''Gladly, but promise me you won't have all the dogs jump me again'' Naruto said with a smile, ''Okay, though that was hilarious'' Kiba said as he started chuckling while remembering the episode.

Flashback!

Naruto and Kiba was standing in front of each other in the Inuzuka clan compound on their training ground, Kiba was in the stance for his families fighting style while Naruto was in a style where he had his legs spread wide and with his side turned toward Kiba his hand down on either side.

They both nodded towards each other before Kiba took off he barraged Naruto with Strikes, swipes and kicks forcing Naruto to slowly move backwards under the pressure of Kiba's assault, Naruto jumped over and leg swipe from Kiba preparing to jump away from away from him but Kiba came up with a circle kick striking Naruto in his left side which was not guarded, the blow send Naruto tumbling through the grass before he got up in his normal stance.

Kiba prepared to jump at Naruto once more but Naruto changed his stance to one Kiba had not seen before making him cautious of Naruto, Kiba looked around and saw that some of the clan dogs was looking at them, Kiba quickly thought up a plan as he moved towards Naruto again.

When he thought himself close enough he charged at Naruto and tried to start his barrage once more but Naruto seemed to dance around his attacks while striking out at Kiba at odd moments forcing him to jump back or tumble to the ground to avoid the strikes.

Kiba prepared his attack, he whistled loudly before attacking Naruto with all his speed ensuring the blond was distracted long enough, just as Naruto was about to thrust a fist at Kiba's stomach, several large dogs accompanied by Akamaru jumped on Naruto and forced him to the ground.

Naruto tried to move out from under the dogs but they started to lick his face and tickle him with their noses, causing the blond to laugh and make hopeless attempts at defending himself and trying to get away.

Kiba was laughing so hard his side had started hurting and soon stopped the dogs and helped his friend up, Naruto looked like a mess his cloths were all messed up and full of dirt, his hair was filled with dirt as well.

Naruto send a slight glare towards Kiba after he had helped him up which caused the boy to chuckle, Naruto didn't stare long before a smile sneaked onto his face.

Flashback end.

Naruto and Kiba were walking through, the streets of Konoha where they met up with Shino and the three genin started to walk toward the Hokage's office.

''How pissed do you think Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama are from us showing up almost 3 hours late?'' Kiba asked and even though he tried to be serious about the matter he couldn't help the smile on his lips.

''Well I have thought about it and realized we can just put all the blame on Kakashi himself'' Naruto said surprising his teammates. ''How would you do that?'' Shino asked interested in what his teammate had planned.

''Well I asked around about Kakashi yesterday and found out he is always late for everything, meaning we could say that we came to the understanding that it was the normal attitude towards things since we used our sensei as a role model.'' Naruto said with a slightly sinister smile on his face showing his deceptive side.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a confused expression on his face, he had never seen Naruto express himself like that before, he looked at Naruto as a more emotional and social aware version of Shino, the expression currently on Naruto's face caused him to think 'better not get on the wrong side of Naruto, when he's like that'

Shino was also surprised by Naruto's expression though it was not visible on his face after some thinking Shino spoke '' I believe that we could escape the worst if not all of the punishment associated with showing up late if we do it like that'' Kiba got a thoughtful expression on his face.

''Well since we are already late I don't see why we don't try it'' Kiba said with a grin on his face as he imagined Kakashi being punished by the Hokage.

As the three reached the Hokage tower they all walked in to find Kakashi standing near the secretary's desk reading his book, he looked up as the three entered. ''You three show up late for your first meeting with Hokage-sama after becoming genin, count yourself lucky if you aren't sent back into the academy for this'' Kakashi said as he put his book into a pocket in his vest and motioned for the three genin to follow him as he started walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

''Since I don't want to hear your explanation twice I'll wait until you explain yourself to Hokage-sama'' Kakashi stated as they reached the door where Kakashi stopped before knocking on the door and waited for Sarutobi to respond, a few seconds later the voice of the old ninja called out from the office ''Enter''.

Kakashi entered first, followed by the three genin, they all stood in front of the Hokage, Kiba looked really nervous and couldn't help look around, afraid to meet the old ninjas gaze. Shino did not seem to act out but those who knew him well or had an eye for such things which both Kakashi and Sarutobi did could see that Shino was sweating slightly. Naruto however looked completely calm which surprised both Kakashi, and Sarutobi, Naruto had a small smile on his face and it grew a little wider once Sarutobi locked eyes with him.

''Good afternoon young men, how nice of you to finally join us, you do know that your meeting was almost three hours ago?'' Sarutobi asked after having looked over the three genin.

''Hokage-sama if you would allow me to explain, as you probably know Kakashi-sensei has a habit of being late for everything, and since he is our role model for being a ninja we thought it to be a norm to show up three hours late , if we have misinterpreted it I apologize but if that is the case perhaps Hokage-sama should be more aware of whom he allows to guide and instruct the genins of Konoha'' Naruto spoke smiling all the way through, since he figured that the Hokage wouldn't have his authority questioned by a mere genin he would be forced to go along and place the blame on Kakashi and his tardiness.

The old ninja smiled to himself as he saw what position he had been placed in by the young boy, as he looked over the three genin again he noticed that Kiba seemed less nervous and was looking at him for his response to what Naruto had said, Shino had also calmed down, he was not sweating anymore and just seemed to stand there observing what was going on. As he turned his gaze to Kakashi he noticed that the jounin had a surprised looked on his face which was quickly replaced by a frown since he saw through Naruto's plan.

The silver haired ninja turned towards the Hokage and noticed the smile that had formed on his leaders face. 'I should have known taking on Obito's bad habit of being late would come back to bite me in the ass' Kakashi thought to himself and he resigned himself to the punishment the Hokage was going to give him.

''Well if that's the case we will certainly have to deal with the root of the problem won't we'' Sarutobi started as his smile turned into a smirk that promised despair. ''Kakashi Hatake since your tardiness has resulted in the corruption of these three splendid genin, I enforce upon you the following rules,which you must abide for the next two weeks, if you do not follow these rules the consequences will be most dire for a certain book series which will be banned from Konoha'' Sarutobi continued making the jounin go pale.

''The rules are as following:

1st to make sure that your tardiness is not adopted by your students, you shall always be on time from now.

2nd To ensure that these bright individuals does not suffer you will have to teach them a single skill each of their choice, be it taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu or whatever skill they might want to learn from you.

3rd and to ensure that this lesson is not forgotten, you are also banned from reading icha icha until the two weeks have passed. '' The Hokage finished. Kakashi looked like he had seen a demon consume each and every icha icha book published.

''Understood Hokage-sama'' Kakashi said as he hung his head ''Well we should probably get our mission for today'' Kakashi said.

''Well the only D rank mission left is to find Tora, the daimyo's wife's missing cat'' Sarutobi said.

The three genin accepted their mission and left the Hokage's tower to go look for the missing cat.

''This is Shades reporting in, I haven't seen the target yet and my bugs haven't spotted it either'' Shino reported over the communication link they were using.

''Tattoos reporting in, why did it get this stupid nickname anyways, I haven't seen the stupid cat either'' Kiba reported.

''This is Blondie, I have found the cat and is currently deploying measures to secure its capture'' Naruto reported.

''Good job Blondie'' Kakashi said '' all move to Whiskers position to assist with the capture''

Naruto was currently sneaking towards Tora with carrying a metal net which he prepared to catch the cat with, as soon as he was close he sprinted forward, while opening the net and guiding the opening towards Tora. Tora Didn't seem to have noticed him and Naruto thought the capture would be successful but the last second before the net reached Tora, it jumped onto Naruto's shoulder before taking off at high speed out of the alley way in which Naruto had found the cat, as soon as the cat was out of sight both Kiba and Shino descended from the rooftops.

''Where is that stupid cat?'' Kiba asked getting a supporting yelp from Akamaru. ''It would seem I failed to capture it, that cat has some pretty interesting evasive capabilities'' Naruto commented.

''Well, well, well you guys failed to capture the cat again? Are you really sure you are cut out to be genin if you can't even catch a single cat'' Kakashi asked as he looked down on the three from the rooftop while giving them an eye smile.

Kiba became angry at the way Kakashi was talking to them even if they had messed with him the first way around. ''We should get back to looking for that damned cat'' Kiba sighed ''just stay here a moment and I will use my magic to locate it. '' Naruto said before he sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes, soon some kind of blue energy started swirling around him and a few moments later he stood up and looked towards Shino.

''Tora is currently in an alley way four houses from here, but I think we need to come up with a plan for capturing it, it seems that cat is used to getting chased by genin so we should go for a different strategy then just sneaking up on it to catch it'' Naruto said.

''If that's the case I could use my bugs to drain its energy which should enable us to catch it'' Shino said with his two teammate nodding in agreement, the three took to the rooftops and was soon looking down the alley where Tora was, Shino released a small swarm of bugs which spread out all over the alley but as soon as a few had landed on Tora the entire swarm went for the cat, scaring the cat half to death with their sudden attack, Tora jumped from its current position but didn't even make it half way out of the alley before the swarm had completely drained it for energy, the bugs returned to Shino and returned to their home inside his body.

Kiba jumped down and took the cat by its neck and started carry it towards the Hokage tower, the team arrived at the Hokage tower and handed in the cat and received the small pay the task had earned them.

It had been a week since the punishment that Kakashi received had begun. Kakashi was currently helping Kiba out with his taijutsu giving him pointers for improvement. Kiba had requested that Kakashi taught him more advanced taijutsu since he prided himself in his clan's taijutsu techniques.

Shino was working on the Doton: Subterranean Voyage which he had requested from Kakashi, his clan normally did not use many techniques outside the academy three and their clan techniques, but after a short discussion with Naruto he had seen the slight flaw in his current skill setup, if his opponent could avoid his bugs or take him out because he was more skilled in taijutsu than Shino, who had only trained for a defensive purpose. Using the subterranean voyage technique he could release his bugs to catch his opponent and drain him of his chakra, while he himself remained hidden safely underground, of course this was not a perfect plan since with his bugs feeding of his own chakra it left him a small pool of chakra to work with so he wouldn't be able to keep the technique going for longer periods of time.

Near a tree in the training ground team seven was currently using, Naruto was sitting with a book. Naruto was currently reading about the different kind of clones which could be created, he wanted to be able to manifest a physical clone and was currently trying to figure out which clone type would suit his needs best, he had just finished reading about water clones, when he flipped the page and read the name of the next clone type.

*Shadow clones, Shadow clones is a physical clone like its elemental counter parts, however the shadow clone unlike the earth and water clones does not require its psychical attribute to be near it to manifest, the shadow clone is also capable of using any ninjutsu its creator has learned along with other techniques,

But that is not the only thing that set the shadow clone apart from the other clones, the memory of the shadow clone is returned to its creator once it dispels, which means that it can be used for spy missions and other task of the sort. Also all clones have a normal chakra pathway which makes the Byakugan and the Sharingan unable to tell clone and creator apart.

However all the advantages given by this technique, comes at a huge price, the chakra needed to make a single shadow clone is beyond the capabilities of most chûnin and below. The shadow clone techniques divides the creators chakra equally among the clones created meaning that, if a ninja created four shadow clones his chakra would be split equally among himself and the clones, giving the creator and each clone a fifth of the creators chakra.*

After having read about the shadow clone Naruto stopped and thought to himself for a moment.

'I have an inhumanly large supply of chakra even before we take my ability to use the chakra of the fox, so I should be able to use this technique most efficiently' Naruto thought to himself, he let his conscious slip as he entered the seal which contained the great chakra beast.

''So you have come to speak with me once more, you really do intrigue me Naruto. None of my previous host has visited me quite as often, nor with the pleasantries and courtesies you have shown me'' The great chakra beast spoke behind and the opened gate inside Naruto's mindscape.

''Greetings to you, Kurama-san. I am pleased that you find me intriguing however I have come to you for some advice on a topic which I am uncertain about.'' Naruto started before the fox interrupted him.

''Ah yes the shadow clones, I guess you wanted my thought on your capabilities for the technique without my chakra? Or perhaps you seek more knowledge about this technique?'' Kurama asked as he gave Naruto a curious look.

''Both to be honest, I find myself quite blessed to have access to your vast knowledge when I am seeking answers to questions about this plane and its population'' Naruto said as he sat down on the ground across from the giant fox. ''So do you think the Shadow clones would be a wise choice for a technique to have Kakashi-Sensei teach me?'' Naruto asked the fox.

''Tell me Naruto have you seen the true potential behind this technique'' Kurama asked while smiling at the young magic wielding ninja.

'I hadn't really thought about any hidden potential in this technique its qualities seemed quite sufficient, but I had better figure it out before I respond' Naruto closed his eyes and deep thought consumed him.

Kurama was looking at his host with interest, he still couldn't fathom how he had ended up on friendly terms with the child, but his wit and potential had intrigued him since their first meeting and the respect he had shown towards him had been refreshing from his previous hosts.

'This child will make it far, and if anyone can find a way to release the Bijous from the current circle of enslavement, then it is Naruto, he had time and time again shown intellect and wisdom rivaling that of the sage of the six paths. But he is still young and as all young people he has his flaws, but over time I am sure these flaws will cease to exist' Kurama thought before he turned his attention back on the blond in front of him, not long after Naruto opened his eyes with enlightenment showing in them.

''So with the memory returning to the creator of the clones I would gain all the knowledge collected by the clones. This means that with these clones I would be able to speed up all learning progresses, which mean I could dedicate all my time to psychical training, while my clones learned any techniques that I might want to acquire'' Naruto spoke.

The fox's grin widened showing Naruto he had figured it out, Naruto stayed in the seal for close to half an hour before leaving the seal when he noticed someone was trying to talk to him outside.

''Naruto we have finished training for today, have you decided on what you want to be taught yet'' Kakashi asked. Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and closed the book in his hand.

''Yeah I have figured it out'' Naruto said as he turned towards Kakashi. ''If possible I would like to learn the Shadow Clone technique'' Naruto requested.

The request made Kakashi lift the eye brow on his lone visible eye. ''Well I could teach it to you but most ninja does not have the chakra needed for this technique before they become at least chûnin '' Kakashi said while wondering if Naruto had figured the secret he knew wasn't mentioned in the book about clones Naruto had been reading.

''Well that should not be much of a problem for me, as you know I have a large amount of chakra available through Kurama'' Naruto said though this statement made Kakashi's eye widen.

''Kurama?'' Kakashi asked, his keen mind coming up with a possibility however unlikely it seemed that the Kyuubi had a name.

'' Yeah it's the name given to the Kyuubi by the sage of the six paths'' Naruto stated as if it was the most normal thing. Kakashi, even though his mind had come up with the possibility, was still shocked 'I have to report this to Hokage-sama since he has requested any and all info I find out about Naruto' Kakashi thought as he made a mental note.

''Well if that's what you want I will start teaching it to you tomorrow, but for today training is over.'' Kakashi said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Kiba came up to Naruto followed by Shino, both had a curious look on their face, though Shino's expression was far more subtle, Both having over heard the conversation between Naruto and their teacher.

'' I didn't know that the Kyuubi had a name, how come you never told us '' Kiba asked. Naruto looked at his friends ''well it never really came up, and I didn't find it that important if you knew his name or not, it's not like you are going to meet him '' Naruto responded ''And you never asked me about the Kyuubi ''

Shino nodded his head slightly in understanding, Kiba however didn't look at things as logically as his teammates ''Well I thought it would be a sore subject for you since it attacked Konoha but I guess it wouldn't really bother you all that much'' Kiba said as he walked up to Naruto and threw his arm around his shoulder '' Anything you think we might want to know just tell us if it doesn't bother you, we are friends after all'' He said with a smile on his face as he started to pull Naruto along with him Shino again nodded his agreement to what Kiba had said before he walked with his friends.

As the three reached the entrance to the clan area Shino gave Naruto a questioning look, or at least that's what Naruto thought he did when he looked at him, when he followed them inside.

''Kiba forced me to join his family for dinner, to make it up to him for having a laugh at his expense'' Naruto explained '' Yeah are you are going to train with me as well I know you are holding something back from our training matches, it's like your fighting style is build up around the use of a weapon'' Kiba said wondering for a few moments he added '' a sword or a staff?'' he asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto gave him a knowing smile '' Well I could show you tonight when we train though you might be in for a loss if I pull out my weapon'' Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Kiba not one to easily lose confidence in himself just smirked back ''Just try it Blondie there is no way you can outmaneuver Akamaru and I'' He said with Kiba giving him a yelp in support.

''Watch out for being too encouraging Akamaru or he might become too head strong'' Naruto said and he chuckled a bit when Akamaru yelped in response agreeing with the blond. '' Hey Akamaru don't take his side!'' Kiba protested as the three boys made their way through the clan district.

In the Hokage tower the mood was not in as high spirits as it was among the three teammates.

'' Report '' The old man dictated from his seat behind his desk as he looked at the ANBU with a falcon mask on his face.

'' Yes Hokage-sama. It would seem the boy has not had any contact with anyone outside the village since his arrival, He has only used his powers for scouting out the cat from their missions as there has been no activities involving these powers that we know of '' The man spoke. Sarutobi was not sure what to make of Naruto's sudden reappearance in the village and his story of other planes and his magic powers, It was clear that he possessed some kind of power but if the power came from the Kyuubi could not be dismissed they had no proof to what Naruto had said and even though the old Kage wanted to believe in the boy it was far too risky to leave an unknown force with unknown intention to roam the city unobserved, Sarutobi had first been joyous over Naruto's return but it had raised so many questions especially the part where the boy had told him he knew about the Kyuubi and had access to its powers.

These facts had led to Sarutobi assigning an ANBU to follow Naruto at all times and report once a week unless something in importance happened.

'' Good, the two weeks of punishment I gave Kakashi is soon up, have the boys decided what to learn from their teacher? '' Sarutobi asked though he was more interested in Naruto's choice than the other two.

'' Yes Hokage-sama, Kiba Inuzuka has chosen to learn the advanced taijutsu style: Leaping Tiger from Hatake-sempai, Shino Aburame chosen the earth ninjutsu: Doton: Subterranean Voyage to support his clan techniques '' Sarutobi nodded his head at this both boys had chosen well for what to learn for Kakashi, both choices supported their family techniques well.

'' Naruto Uzumaki has asked to be thought the Shadow Clone technique'' the man said finishing his report.

Sarutobi had a thoughtful expression on his face for a few moments before his facial expression returned to the normal calming grandfather look he carried.

'' Very good is there anything else of importance to report? '' the old Hokage asked.

'' We have picked up a certain piece of information from Naruto himself, the boy knows the name given to the beast by the sage of the six paths and has told his teammates that it is Kurama '' The Anbu reported.

'' When did you get this information? '' Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow he had ordered them to report everything related to the Kyuubi instantly.

'' Less than half an hour ago sir, after team seven finished their training with Hatake-senpai '' The ANBU stated. Sarutobi gave the ANBU permission to leave before the thoughtful look appeared on his face and he started speculating on future events.

In other parts of Konoha others were making plans on the subject of Naruto especially one man, the retired ninja Danzo had just gotten the same report on Naruto that the Hokage had received.

'Interesting so not only is he the heir of Minato he also seems to have a friendly relation to the Kyuubi, he can become a powerful asset to Konoha ' the old war hawk thought to himself as he started to ponder the enigma that was Naruto.

Though these were not the only factions interested in Naruto's reappearance.

'' Leader, it is rumored that the Kyuubi jinchûriki has reappeared in Konoha '' Zetsu stated the other members of Akatsuki looking at him with interest; they had invested heavily in trying to track him down but had been without success.

'' This is not the first time such rumors has reached us, Itachi and Kisame you are the members closest to Konoha at the moment, go there and find out if these rumors are true'' the leader said, both nodded their understanding before their images shimmered out of existence.

Naruto and Kiba was currently standing in front of each other in the Inuzuka's personal training ground, Kiba was in a low stance with Akamaru by his side in the form of another Kiba taking up the same stance as his master.

Naruto also stood in a low stance his feet far from each other, with his side turned towards his Opponents, he was wielding a wooded spear with a round edge so as to not hurt his teammate, which he pointed toward the two Kiba's.

Tsume and Hana was sitting on the side line looking at the two boys. '' Mom what do you think, will Kiba win again or will Naruto win this time since he is using a weapon? '' Hana asked, they had both watched the two train a few times before which normally ended with Kiba winning.

'' I am not sure, Naruto has never used a weapon in their duels before, it will be interesting to see '' Tsume said. no sooner had she spoken then both Kiba's went into action with a burst of speed, both darted forward from opposing sides of Naruto.

Naruto remained in his stance remaining calm, but when the Kiba's was close enough he started to change his stance and spin around with the spear in his hands like he was dancing, the spear shot out and struck both Kiba's several times before they jumped away from the blond who slowed his dance before coming to a hold.

Both Tsume and Hana looked very impressed with Naruto's performance, they had rarely seen such fluid motion. '' It would seem that Naruto has been holding back on Kiba perhaps this will take his ego dow a notch'' Tsume said with a grin. Hana not her head in agreement not taking her eyes away from the display by the two younger ninjas.

One of the Kiba's grinned at Naruto before speaking '' That took me by surprise but my training with Kakashi-sensei was to ensure I could handle armed opponents with taijutsu'' Kiba stated before he and Akamaru both went into a feral looking style where they were both crouching down holding their arms out in front of them as if ready to jump and swipe at the opponent.

Naruto took his spear under his arm a held it with a single hand before taking up a stance with his side towards both of the Kiba's again before he spoke '' Dance of the Spider '' he said before he motioned for Kiba to attack.

Both of the Kibas jumped into action and started to circle around Naruto soon both of the Kiba's jumped at him at the same time, Naruto spun and extended his reach before hitting the one who jumped from behind him in his right thigh who fell to the ground growling in pain as he held his right leg.

Once the hit had been delivered Naruto spun once more before sending two quick strikes to the other Kiba's chest who also fell over before turning into Akamaru who laid on the ground breathing heavily after having had the air knocked from his lungs.

From the side the two onlookers clapped in their hands. '' Well done Naruto-san but if you don't mind me asking why haven't you used a spear before it appears you are quite talented with it'' Hana said

'' Yeah but you almost looked like a girl from here, moving with such grace, it looked like you were dancing '' Tsume said before she and Hana chuckled at the boys expenses

Naruto lend Kiba a helping hand to get up while this was being yelled. ''He may have moved like a girl but damn he hits hard it's like when I spar with Hana-Nee during her period '' Kiba said taking revenge on his sister for laughing at him and Naruto.

Hana blushed, a crimson red which caused both Tsume and Kiba was rolling on the ground with laughter, Naruto chuckled to himself but was clever enough to hide it from Hana who was calming down from her embarrassment and stomped towards Kiba who stumbled to his feet before taking off with Hana right behind him yelling threats, Tsume continued to laugh at her children.

The next day Naruto had been taught the Shadow clone technique and over the cause of a week he had started to use it to read up on chakra theory and other subjects having to do with being a ninja, this had led to Naruto taking an interest in just how much you could manipulate chakra, which led to the blond ninja using his free time training chakra control.

It was a cloudy day in Konoha which in itself was unusual, since it in the start of summer where little to no rain fell in Konoha, It was in the afternoon and team seven had finished their team training with Kakashi.

Naruto and fifty clones were sitting on the ground in the training ground that team seven normally used, each and every clone was working on chakra control though they all were working on it from different prospects.

Some had leafs stuck to different parts of their body keeping up focus on different parts while only maintaining enough chakra to get the leafs stick to his body.

Some were hanging upside down from trees sticking to it with their feet only, others where sitting on the stream running through the training ground and others were walking around on the trees or on the water surface.

Naruto himself was lying in the middle of the field only wearing his trousers, he was on his back and had kunais placed with the shard end facing towards his body, holding them up with chakra to avoid getting cut by their sharp edges.

At the edge of the clearing hiding amongst the trees, away from the clones doing chakra exercises in the trees were two cloaked forms, observing the young blond.

''So this is the Kyuubi jinchûriki'' the taller of the two person stated, '' It would seem so, but to ensure that the information is not mistaken I will try and talk to him, stay hidden Kisame if ninjas start to appear prepare for a quick retreat'' the smaller of the two stated before he walked into the clearing.

Itachi had barely stepped into the clearing before most of the blondes turned their head towards him, spotting the leaf symbol on his forehead protector the blondes relaxed before returning to their tasks.

Naruto himself finished his exercise before standing up and walking towards the stranger, not alerted since he was wearing a leaf symbol, even though he found it strange that there was a slash through it he left it up to damage done on a mission.

''Hello, I don't believe we have met. My name is Naruto of the wild, but you can just call me Naruto'' Naruto said before holding out his hand in greeting.

Itachi was surprised but this, he and anticipated a lot of things since he was a missing nin, but for the blond to greet him like that had not been one of them. Quickly getting over of his surprise and never letting it show on his face Itachi extended his own hand '' You may call me Itachi '' He said as he shook Naruto's hand.

'' So the rumors are true and you have returned to Konoha, Welcome back '' Itachi said.

'' Thanks Itachi-san I am honored that you would come to greet me, but you will have to excuse me for my current clothing but you did interrupt me in my training" Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi was in shock, did the blond not know about him or was he being lured into a trap? Itachi extended his senses but found nothing out of order but he still kept his senses focused.

'' Well there was quite the uproar when you disappeared so I wanted to confirm that you had come back '' Itachi said giving Naruto a small smile '' But tell me where have you been all this time, from the uproar caused I take it not even Hokage-sama knew. '' Itachi asked trying to pry information for the unsuspecting child.

'' Well I am sorry, I promised Hokage-sama that I would not speak of it so I can only say I have been away to train '' Naruto said in an apologizing manner.

'' Oh of cause I do not want to pry, well I will leave you to continue your training Naruto-san '' Itachi said before he bowed his head at Naruto. Naruto in return bowed lightly towards Itachi before he returned to his training as Itachi left the clearing.

Itachi returned to his partner and gave him a slight nod before they both vanished. In another tree sat a dumbstruck ANBU, Naruto had just had a calm meeting with one of the most dangerous missing nin Konoha had ever produced. Once Itachi had left the ANBU took off at top speed towards the Hokage tower to report on Naruto's meeting.

Author Note:

I had planned to put this chapter out back in January but I got an idea for another FF stuck in my head which would not let me focus on this one. I will probably upload my idea as a one-shot to begin with if people like it I may continue it.

Anyway I am not sure how many and which missions that Naruto undertook in canon I will work through, but if you have any request please send them through a review (there will of cause be things happening related to the world of Magic as well), also for those of you who might wonder what the pairing(s) will be, it is undecided so far again any ideas are welcome (_**NO **_YAOI).

I guess people have noticed now if not already in chapter two, that the way Naruto speak and behave will change, he has spent the last years of his life with a person demanding a high standard of manners, Naruto will become less and less formal though he will never become hotheaded but he will start acting more like a child his age, though a very intelligent child.

As always if you have any comment please leave a review, I will respond them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'' Hokage-sama I bring news on Naruto. '' the ANBU stated as soon as he appeared in the room. Sarutobi looked up from the paper work.'' Report ''

While on training ground seven doing chakra control exercises he had a meeting with Itachi Uchiha though from the few thing I could gather from the meeting they hadn't met before.

' Is Naruto working with the criminal group of S rank criminals Itachi-kun joined? ' Sarutobi thought to himself, '' Bring Naruto here '' Sarutobi commanded.

in the clearing where Naruto had been training he was preparing to go home after having dispelled his clones, he started to walk out of the clearing when three ANBU appeared around him, a male ANBU with a falcon mask in front of him.

'' Hokage-sama wish to see you '' he stated before putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, before Naruto could react or say anything he felt a rush of speed and found himself standing inside the Hokage's office.

'' Leave us '' Sarutobi said before turning his attention towards Naruto '' Please have a seat '' Naruto walked over and took a seat in front of Sarutobi.

'' Naruto-kun it has come to my attention that you had a meeting with a missing nin from Konoha, explain yourself '' Sarutobi stated studying Naruto for a reaction.

'' Missing nin? As in a ninja that has abandoned the village? No to my knowledge I haven't '' Naruto said flatly wondering what the Hokage was talking about.

'' You met with Itachi Uchiha, he is a missing nin from this village for crimes committed against Konoha. Didn't you see the mark on his leaf insignia? '' Sarutobi said wondering why Naruto had so easily dismissed having a meeting with a missing nin when he had already told him he knew.

'' Is that the symbol of a missing nin, why haven't I been told of that it seems like pretty basic information yet you have failed to supply me with information needed to take the correct action and yet accuse me, I just assumed he was a Konoha nin with a damaged insignia, but since we are on the topic does all missing nin have a mark like that? And do you hold a record on missing nin cause it seems like information about missing nin's would be needed if one are to act accordingly on a mission '' Naruto said having raised the tone of his voiced being offended by the Hokage's accusations.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock from the way he had reacted, in the time he had been in Konoha had he and no point raised his voice or become angry, Sarutobi felt like his age was getting to him, he had assumed the worst about the boy who clearly felt offended of being accused of being a traitor.

'' I have come to enjoy my time in Konoha and I enjoy spending time with my friends, but if you are going to suspect and accuse me at random when clearly the fault lay with you due to miss information, I can pack my things and leave, I have not become so attached to this village I wouldn't be able to get over it in time ''

Sarutobi was almost panicking in his seat, over the last few weeks the counsel had started laying plans around Naruto, many on the ninja side of the counsel had voted for granting him a seat on the counsel since he possessed great power which would be a great asset to Konoha in the future, many on the civilian counsel had also voted for it though they had said they should set up clan status for him, many rumors had run through the civilian part of the counsel, among others had the fact that he was the descendent of the fourth Hokage, and that his new powers could become a bloodline limit.

Sarutobi hadn't known who had planted those rumors, he thought that Danzo might have been behind the rumors but he had not wanted to work against it, because at the time it looked like Naruto had come to stay for good, and placing him in a seat of power would help ensure his future allegiance t the village.

'' I am sorry to have overreacted Naruto I made assumptions without having the right information, I hope you will forgive an old man, but I had to know if you were a risk to this village, you have been gone from the village for a long time, and you just showed up recently, though I wanted to believe you, I needed some guaranty you weren't working with threats outside the village '' Sarutobi said.

'' I hope you will accept my apology, I'm sorry if I have offend you, I will supply you with all knowledge needed '' Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face for a few moments before a slight smile came onto his face '' I will forgive you, you acted on what you knew, but now that we are on the subject of trust I might as well ask you when and if you would have told me I was the son of the fourth Hokage '' Naruto said, seeing Sarutobi's surprise he continued.

'' Don't look so surprised, you should have known that he would put so kind of measure inside the seal for when I tried to access the Kyuubi chakra, I met both him and my mother when I was six, and he told me if possible he wanted me to succeed him and become future Hokage of Konoha, and I currently hope to achieve this goal to honor my biological parents ''

It took Sarutobi several moments before he reacted to Naruto's statement. '' Well since you know your birth parents I should inform you that the council is moving to grant you clan status and that your parents funds will be made available to you in the near future '' He said giving Naruto a smile hopping to put their earlier conversation as far behind him as possible.

'' The money would always be welcome, though I will have to decline the clan status, seeing that magic will not pass on to my children, the chance of any children of mine possessing the spark is as big as any other child '' Naruto said.

The two talked for a while longer with Sarutobi telling Naruto about different aspect working in the city he should be aware of as well as giving him a basic knowledge of the ninja world and telling him about his parents as well as his godfather, who was reaching for a new best seller.

It had been a week since Naruto and Sarutobi had had their little talk, Naruto had his team who his parents were, Kiba and Shino had been shocked, but rumors about Naruto's parentage had quickly spread in Konoha, however Naruto had been surprised to learn that Kakashi had been his father's student, Kakashi had told Naruto about his parents and their relationship.

Team seven was currently making their way towards Sarutobi's office to get their new mission, '' I hope Hokage-sama gives us a C ranked mission for once, we have been doing nothing but boring D ranked missions and teamwork training the last week '' Kiba complained.

'' I am sure Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama knows when we are skilled enough to undertake a C ranked mission, just because we have improved since the academy does not mean that we still don't have room for improvement '' Shino stated, though he too wanted to test his new skills against new opponents.

'' Man Shino, you are sounding like an old man, can't you for once just agree with me or something '' Kiba whined, causing Naruto to chuckle at their conversation.

'' Well we could try to talk the old man into giving us a higher ranked mission but Kakashi-sensei has to agree '' Naruto said looking up at their sensei expecting a response.

'' Well you three have improved greatly so I guess I could reward you with requesting a C ranked mission for once '' Kakashi said causing Kiba to explode cheering, Naruto smiled and Shino nodded.

A few minutes later the team was in front of the Hokage. '' Ah. Team seven, another D rank mission ? '' Sarutobi asked.

'' I think they are ready to try their hands at a C ranked mission Hokage-sama '' Kakashi said.

'' Oh, is that so. In that case I have the perfect mission for your team, Iruka-kun please show Tazuna-san in''

A few moments later Iruka returned and was followed but an old man followed him into the room, the old man was clearly under the effect of the alcohol he had been, he look at the three children in the room.

'' Is this the protection I get, three children, and puppy and half blind ninja '' Tazuna stated clearly not impressed by his would be protectors.

'' you may want to rethink your position, C ranked mission are meant to allow genin to get some experience as well as for chûnin to learn how to lead a team, meaning that there should be nothing in this mission that we can't handle if you have given us the correct information, and if worst come to worst, Kakashi-sensei is one of the strongest Jounin in Konoha '' Naruto said.

Tazuna had clearly stopped listening half way through Naruto's talk and just said '' Whatever the sooner I get home the sooner I can finish building the bridge. ''

Sarutobi quickly informed them of their job to protect Tazuna on his way home and while he finished building the bridge, so they should prepare for up to a month's stay outside Konoha. Kakashi told them to meet at the gate the next morning giving the genin time to pack and tell their family that they were going on a mission.

Over the week Naruto had become a permanent part of the Inuzuka family, he visited the family every day and spent most of his time with Kiba or the dogs if Tsume or Hana was teaching Kiba.

The next morning Naruto and Kiba stood outside Kiba's house. '' You two look after each other while you are away '' she said before bowing down and placing a kiss on the boys cheeks, both boys blushed at the show of affection, '' MOM '' Kiba whined.

'' Now get going you don't want to be late '' Tsume said as she pushed and they started to walk, after a bit Naruto turned his head and gave her and smile and waved at her, Tsume just wave back before turning around to enter her house.

'' I know mom just wanted to embarrass me '' Kiba said still mad that Tsume had treated him like a child.

'' Shouldn't you be happy that your mother show that she cares not everyone get to grow up with their mother you know '' Naruto said.

'' Oh. So you like being kissed by mom, perhaps you have a thing for her '' Kiba joked already grinning like a mad when he saw Naruto blush.

'' There is no way I have a thing for your mother, though I do appreciate that she shows she cares about what happens to us '' Naruto said.

'' Lover boy, Lover boy! '' Kiba started chanting as he took off running with Naruto following him yelling at him to shut up.

When Kiba and Naruto reached the gate they noticed that they were the last to arrive.

'' Well since we are all here we should get going '' Kakashi said and the four ninja's and the bridge builder started on their journey towards Wave country.

As the group walked along the road towards Wave Country the three genin suddenly stopped, Kakashi smiled on the inside knowing why they had stopped, Tazuna stopped and started complaining '' Why are we stopping, there is nothing here ''

'' How long has it been since it rained in these parts? '' Naruto asked him as he pulled out his spear and took a fight stance along with Kiba and Shino, the three moved to surround a spot on the road.

'' At least a week I guess why?'' Tazuna asked confused at their action.

'' Well if since it has been over a week since it last rained, there shouldn't been any puddles on the ground '' Shino said as he pointed towards.

'' Yeah, me and Akamaru can smell two person in the area they have the smell of blood on them '' Kiba said with disgust.

No sooner had Kiba spoke than, two people bust forth from the puddles on the ground. Each had a metal claw. The two charged at a genin each, one headed for Naruto the other jumped towards Kiba.

Shino who had jumped back once the two sprang from the water, started to release his bugs to assist his teammates. Kiba was hard pressed against his opponent who kept clawing at him with his metal claw, Kiba could smell the poison on the weapon and had decided it was best to stay clean of the weapon, so he kept dodging to avoid the strikes, leaving no time for offense.

Naruto on the other hand, kept his opponent at bay with quick jabs and strikes from his spear, though the Ninja suddenly grabbed the edge of his spear with his metal claw and kicked Naruto in his stomach forcing him to release his grip on his spear, but a swarm of bugs prevented the ninja from following up on his attack as he jumped back from the bugs. Naruto quickly got up and picked up his spear, before he started glowing with green energy that cloaked around him and his spear.

Kiba had gotten used to his opponent speed, which had begun decreasing due to Shino's bugs working on eating his chakra, Kiba with the assistance of Shino's bugs he had had time to transform Akamaru into a clone of himself, both Kibas jumped into the air and started spinning '' Gatsuuga '' the two struck their opponent who flew away from the impact, he stopped when he hit a tree which he fell down from unconscious.

Naruto was dancing around his opponent raining down strikes against him, his opponent either dodged out reflected them away from himself using his metal claw, which seemed to be to be gaining more and more scratches along it, a fast stab came from Naruto aimed that the ninja's hearth however he managed to stop the strike just in time with his metal claw, however the claw broke from the impact and the spear stabbed his hand.

The ninja looked shocked for a moment before he fell down unconscious, Kakashi he had stood on the sidelines clapped at his team's performance. '' Great work, though I wonder why two missing nins would attack us like this '' Kakashi said as he send a look towards Tazuna who at least had the decency to try and look innocent even though he knew why the ninjas had attacked them.

After having checked both ninja for a pulse, Kakashi made sure the two ninjas couldn't escape should they come out of their unconscious state, before looking at his team '' Well since both are alive we can ask them, Naruto that power you used, I guess you used it to knock him unconscious? '' Kakashi asked.

'' No I simply paralyzed most of his nervous system, as the poison spreads he will eventually loose the function of his organs '' Naruto stated. Kakashi gave him a surprised looked.

'' I hope you have an antidote if we decided he doesn't need to die '' Kakashi said.

'' Of cause, I always have the antidotes for my poisons ready '' Naruto stated.

Kakashi decided to wake up the ninja that Naruto hadn't poisoned, by slapping him multiple times until he reacted.

'' Good you could join us, now before we start asking questions, you should know that unless you give us the answers we want we won't the your partner here have the antidote he needs, his organs are slowly shutting down so let's get this started '' Kakashi said giving the ninja an eye smile.

'' What did you do to my brother!'' the ninja demanded before Kakashi could ask a question.

'' As I said he is poisoned and he won't be receiving any antidote unless you cooperate. Now tell me who hired you and who was your target '' Kakashi asked.

'' Gato of the Gato industries hired us and Zabuza Momochi to kill the bridge builder so he can keep his monopoly on the shipping in and out of wave country '' the ninja said '' Please don't let my brother die '' he added.

'' Naruto if you would '' Kakashi said as he made room for Naruto, Naruto put his hand on the poisoned ninjas chest and a white glow surrounded him before the ninja's eye shot open and he glared at boy.

'' So what do we do with them Sensei '' Kiba asked. '' Well for now we keep them as our prisoners'' Kakashi said as he put a seal on each of the ninja preventing them from using chakra.

'' It would probably be best if we headed back to Konoha since the mission rank has increased to A rank if Zabuza is involved. '' which led to Tazuna giving them a guilt trip since his daughter and grandson would blame them for his dead, since Wave country couldn't afford paying for a higher ranked mission.

'' Well I guess we have to finish the mission then '' Kakashi said with a sigh, Tazuna turned away from the group and made a V ' Haha to easy ' he thought.

The group now including two prisoners reached the shore and Tazuna guided them to a boat that waited for them, once they were out on the sea they could see glints of the giant bridge that Tazuna was constructing, Kiba and Naruto worded their admiration for the work, which made Tazuna beam with pride.

Once they had be put ashore the group made their way towards the village where Tazuna lived while walking Kiba suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, before throwing a Kunai into a bush.

From the bush jumped a snow rabbit, Akamaru jumped after it before catching it in his mouth and brining it back to the group.

'' That strange I diffidently smelled someone '' Kiba said. Kakashi studied the Rabbit for a moment ' This time a year it should have shred its winter pelt already' he had only finished his thought when he heard something coming flying towards them, '' Get down '' He yelled as he pulled Tazuna down with him.

No sooner had the group fallen on the ground before a large sword came flying over them, ending in a nearby tree.

'' Well, well if it isn't the Kakashi of the Sharingan, if you hand over the old man and the demon brothers. I'll let you and your children live '' Zabuza said.

'' Why would a missing nin like the Demon of the mist be interested in a lowly bridge builder '' Kakashi asked.

'' To achieve my goal of cause '' Zabuza said as he pulled the sword from the tree.

'' To attempt another coup? Why not just join the rebellion fighting against the Mizukage and his Bloodline purge?'' Naruto asked calmly as he stood up.

'' Oh you are well informed but even if I joined the rebellion it would require a huge amount of money '' Zabuza said as he jumped on the lake behind him.

'' If that is all, why not simply kill Gato and take his money, it seems foolish to risk your life in a fight against Kakashi as well as the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, not to mention two prominent members of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan '' Naruto said as he took out he spear.

'' Hahaha, I like you boy, you have guts but do you really think I would believe you to be the Kyuubi jinchūriki, Even a missing nin as myself know that he disappeared years ago '' Zabuza said as he perform his signature technique 'Kirigakure no jutsu' mist started flowing in over the area quickly making Zabuza disappear from view.

A Blast of power started centered around Naruto send the mist blowing away as a giant red nine tailed fox appeared, with Naruto seemingly flowing in its head.

'' **This will be your only warning Zabuza-san, If you do not surrender both you and your female companion will be dealt with **'' sounded the now monstrous voice of Naruto.

In a nearby tree Haku shifted uneasily at having been found, preparing to take off she jumped only to be caught by a giant red claw that pulled her towards the giant fox.

'' **Wouldn't want anything to happen to this pretty lady now would we **'' Naruto spoke as he studied the kunoichi he had caught.

Zabuza appeared in the clearing of the mist Naruto's burst of chakra had created, and dropped his sword on the ground. '' If you let Haku, I will give up on the old man '' Zabuza said clearly not satisfied with the position he was currently in.

'' So your name is Haku '' Naruto said as the giant fox began to shrink until Naruto stood on the ground holding Haku bridle style, Haku was blushing but decided against doing anything since he had so easily captured her. '' See it's not so hard to negotiate after all. But let's make a fair deal, we release Haku-san along with the demon brothers and you help us take care of Gato whom is a threat to our client '' Naruto spoke before looking towards Kakashi whom nodded in approval.

'' That would be agreeable, however if I kill Gato I lose a lot of money to fund my goal '' Zabuza said trying to push his luck.

'' I could assist you with that since the money I parents had before they died will be made available to me once a return to Konoha, and I believe my father made quite a bit during his time as the fourth Hokage '' Naruto said '' But on the other hand I could just knock out this cute lady here before assisting Kakashi-sensei against you, if you are determined to get more than your life out of this deal '' Naruto said causing Haku to tense up in his arms, Naruto looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile, which for some reason made her relax.

'' Okay, Okay I know when I have been beaten, just let Haku and the demon brother go and we have a deal '' Zabuza said.

Naruto sat Haku down on the ground carefully, she looked at him and he just gave her a smile, which caused her to smile back before walking towards Zabuza, Shino and Kiba released the demon brothers and took off the seals Kakashi had placed on them. They quickly moved to Zabuza's side.

'' Well we will be staying with our client so when you have taken care of your side of the deal, you can inform us '' Kakashi said.

Zabuza gave a grunt before he took off with the demon brother following closely behind him, Haku stayed behind a little longer sending Naruto a smile and a wave before she to left the area.

'' Look who got a girlfriend on his first mission outside the village '' Kiba said as he grinned at Naruto.

'' Just because your brute nature makes the girls avoid you, but if you want I can tell you a few tricks '' Naruto said with a grin on his own, Kiba frowned before jumping at Naruto and started wrestling with the blonde ninja, the match ended with Kiba sitting on the back of an unconscious Naruto.

'' I didn't do anything '' Kiba quickly said when he found out Naruto had lost conscious, '' Seems like using the kyuubi's chakra like that takes a high toll on his body '' Kakashi said as he went to pick up the blonde ninja and put him on his shoulder.

'' Well we should get going, please lead the way Tazuna-san '' Kakashi said. Tazuna led the group to his house where they were greeted by his daughter.

'' Welcome and come in '' Tsunami said as she '' What happened to him '' Tsunami asked looking at Naruto who hang from Kakashi's shoulder.

'' He used this super technique to scare the enemy ninja into cooperating with him, but apparently he used to much energy '' Tazuna said as he had just walked in the door. Tsunami looked worry.

'' Is he going to be alright? '' she asked, Kakashi gave her an eye smile before saying '' He just need some rest and he should be as good as new '' Tsunami guided Kakashi into their living room where they put Naruto on the couch so he could rest.

Later that day in the evening, Zabuza and his group was sitting inside their hideout.

The door swung open and in stepped Gato along with his two body guards. '' So the great demon of the mist failed to kill a simple bridge builder '' Gato said with a smirk on his face.

'' I wouldn't be so confident if I was you '' Zabuza said giving the sign for the demon brothers to attack, they jumped at Gato from his sides, but just as their metal claws were about to make contact, both of their bodies explode onto the walls behind them, Zabuza lifted an eye brow as a tall figure appeared behind Gato with a large maul in each had.

'' Meet Grom ' The smasher ' '' Gato said before he started laughing and leaving the room. Zabuza quickly draw his sword and engaged the larger man in combat, Haku moved in to help but her Senbon bounced of the man's skin like it was made of steel.

Zabuza was quickly overwhelmed by the mans continued strikes which fell heavy against his sword. '' Haku, run and tell that runt what has happened '' Zabuza said before blocking a strike against his head with the flat side of his blade, a pop could be head and Zabuza grunted in pain as his left arm hang along his side.

'' No Zabuza-sama I will stay, you retreat I will hold him off for as long as possible '' Haku said with determination in her voice. '' Do as I say Haku '' Zabuza yelled angrily trying to strike at the man with his sword to gain some distance, the man just blocked him strike with one of his mauls before striking back at Zabuza.

'' I know this is not a good time to say this, but you are like a daughter to me, now do as I say and get the fuck out of here '' Zabuza yelled as he jumped into the air to bring his sword down with all his might at his opponent.

With tears falling from the chins Haku jumped out of the hide out and took off at high speed towards the village she knew the Konoha nins were in.

Zabuza came down on the larger man with his sword, and even though the man blocked the force behind the strike were enough for the maul to give in and Zabuza left a long but swallow wound along his shoulder.

Zabuza didn't get enough time to prepare himself as Grom smacked him in his side with his remaining maul sending him flying out of the building landing in a river where he drifted away.

'' Are you sure he is dead '' Gato asked looking down towards the river where Zabuza had floated away.

'' If he survived most of his right side is crushed, so he won't be able to fight in the future '' Grom said.

'' I am glad I hired you and your brother, I will give you a 10% bonus since you had to take care of Zabuza as well '' Gato stated with a smirk on his face, the man just grinned.

It was not long after midnight that Naruto awoke, he looked around and took in his surrounding, being in an unfamiliar environment, he guessed they were at their clients house, since Kiba and Shino were sleeping on the floor. Naruto stood up and silently left the room without waking anyone, he moved outside the house and walked out on the grass covered area leading up to the forest outside the house, he sat down and started focusing on his chakra and moved it to different parts of his body ensuring everything was working correctly.

Opening his eyes he spotted someone jumping out of the forest, once the person spotted him it sprinted towards him before leaping at him locking hands behind his back.

Naruto was about to stand up and engage the one attacking him when he heard a sob, looking down he spotted the brown haired kunoichi he had met earlier that day.

'' What wrong Haku-san? '' Naruto asked putting a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to react to her current state.

'' Gato betrayed us, he had hired someone called Grom 'The crusher' and Zabuza-sama bought me time to come tell you, but now Zabuza-sama … '' she stopped talking and started crying into his chest feeling hopeless and lost since she was certain Zabuza had been killed.

Understanding somewhat what had happened he put his arm around her awkwardly and started moving his hand up and down her back while talking to her in a calming manner trying to ensure her everything would be fine.

They sat like that for almost half an hour before Naruto noticed she had fallen asleep, Naruto picked her up once he had picked her up she put her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into him.

Carefully Naruto carried her into the room where he had woke up, he put her on the couch and was about to move away when she pulled him down to her making him land on top of her, Naruto tried to get up again but she pulled him to her once more before turning them around so that she was laying on top of him with the head resting on his chest.

Naruto made a few attempt to move out from under the girl but every time she would cling to him, he ended up giving up and just went back to sleep.

Naruto woke up to seeing the mop of brown hair laying on his chest, deciding that he should probably wake Haku up before the others woke up he started shaking her softly, waking from her sleep Haku found herself laying on top off the ninja she had come to talk to, blushing she stood up from the couch.

Thinking back to the night before to come up with a reason why she had been sleeping on the boy she barely knew. Remembering having told him they had been setup by Gato and him giving her comfort her memories of the night before stopped.

'' What happened last night? '' she asked. '' Well after telling me that you and Zabuza had been attacked you started crying and fell asleep, when I tried to put you on the couch to kept pulling me to you every time I tried to get away so … '' Naruto explained.

Thinking back Haku remembered getting a soothing and secure feeling from the blonde in front of her.

'' You never told me your name '' Haku said though she knew his last name was Namikaze since his father was the fourth Hokage.

'' Naruto Namikaze I guess if I have to use my biological parents surname '' Naruto said with a smile '' But please just call me Naruto, I should probably wake up the others so you can explain what has happened '' Naruto said giving the girl a look of sympathy, Haku just nodded solemnly. An hour later team seven plus Haku sat at the dining table inside the kitchen.

'' This isn't good, Grom 'the crusher' is a ruthless mercenary from the land of iron, even though he doesn't have ninja skills he is trained in using his chakra, but from your story we cant be sure if Zabuza is dead or not so we should confirm it, Naruto could you look for him using your powers?'' Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, Haku hopped that Zabuza was still alive but dared not hope it to be so. '' Good I'll train Shino and Kiba while your search for him '' Kakashi said, before he and the rest of team seven left the house to go train. Naruto stood up and walked towards the door.

'' I'll start looking for Zabuza, as soon as I know anything I'll let you know '' Naruto said before leaving the house as well. Haku sad there for a moment in thought before she decided she should help Naruto look for Zabuza.

Walking into the forest Haku found Naruto sitting in a clearing looking like he was meditating with blue energy swirling around him, she believed it to be chakra and studied Naruto for a while before she approached the blonde.

'' What are you doing? '' Haku asked wondering why he would meditate instead of look for Zabuza.

'' I am searching for Zabuza, I might have found a trail but I am not sure if it is fresh or not '' Naruto said with his eyes closed. Haku stared at him wondering how he was looking for Zabuza just sitting there.

'' It would seem like someone else is with this Grom person, they look alike so I guess it could be his younger brother though he looked a lot smaller and more agile than Grom does '' Naruto stated.

Haku sat down in front of Naruto and just looked at him while he searched for Zabuza.

'' The trail ended near a hide out with Zabuza's trail ending in the river, I and followed the rivers current but found no signs of him. I am sorry '' Naruto said.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at Haku, his eyes shone blue with energy but it seemed to settle slowly just like the energy around him.

'' I will attempt again later but I can't keep the search this wide going for very long '' Naruto said.

Haku nodded she was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her own. '' If you want to talk all you need to do is ask, I might not have known Zabuza for long but the way he acted it was clear you meant a lot to him, and I can see you cared deeply for him as well'' Naruto said giving her a calming smile.

Haku stopped and looked at the blonde seeing only care and comfort in his look she decided it perhaps would be for the best if she talked to him.

She guided him down towards the beach where she sat down and looked out over the water, Naruto sat down beside her and gave her a questioning look.

'' Zabuza-sama took me in when I was little after both my parents had died '' Haku said and began telling Naruto about her life before she met Zabuza and how her parents had died.

Learning that her father had killed her mother I rage since they had a bloodline had caused Naruto to begin hating Kiri, how could you hate or fear something so much that you were willing to kill innocent children to be rid of it.

During their talked Haku had begun to lean against the blonde without thinking about it, his presence and nature seemed to calm and sooth her as well as cause feelings she not yet understood to well up inside her.

Naruto was enjoying the company of the young kunoichi, he felt content that he was able to help her but felt slightly uncomfortable with the way she was leaning against him, however willing to deal with the slight discomfort if it meant he could keep her from being to upset.

A Whistle could be heard from behind him them, turning their head they saw Kiba and Shino walking towards them.

'' Hope we aren't disturbing you two love birds but Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk with all of us '' Kiba said grinning at the blush that appeared on Naruto's face as he began protesting that Haku and him were just friends.

Only Shino observed the blush that appeared on Haku's face which was followed by a small smile showing the idea didn't upset her. Shino however decided not to comment since Kiba more than likely would become upset if he found out the girl had feelings for Naruto since he saw Naruto as a best friend / rival and the two had a rivalry over who would be the first to get a girlfriend.

Once they returned to Tazuna's house, Naruto told Kakashi he had seen someone who looked like Grom's brother, based on that Kakashi had decided that they would spend the next three days training before they started on their guard duty, Tazuna had accepted that, Kakashi told Naruto to keep looking for Zabuza since they would needed to confirm if he was still alive or not.

Naruto along with 500 clones was running through chakra exercises that evening, about 100 was running, jumping or simply just standing on the water surfaces, 50 was walking or jumping along the tree's of the forest near the beach, 100 was using chakra strings to pull or push kunais around. 150 was meditating while channeling Kyuubi chakra to get his body used to working with larger amounts of Kurama's chakra. The last 100 was studying ninja history most about Konoha and its allies.

Naruto himself was sitting across from Kakashi whom had decided to teach Naruto medical jutsu since he boy focus heavily on chakra control and manipulation training.

Naruto was getting the hang of the basics and after about an hour he could heal small cuts.

Haku was sitting on the beach watching Naruto and his clones training not really in the mood to train herself, she found his determination admirable and even though he held the Kyuubi she had been surprised when he had created the large amount of clones.

Kakashi had left Naruto to himself once the blonde had gotten the hang of the medical jutsu he had been taught.

As it began to darken Naruto's clones began dispelling, Naruto stood up and began walking back towards the village, Haku stood up to join him, but before he reached her he send a smile her way before he got a surprised look on his face as he collapsed forwards.

Haku moved quickly and caught the blonde before he hit the ground, picking him up she placed him on her back giving him a piggy ride.

Once Haku reached house and walked inside everyone turn their attention to her as they spotted the blonde on her back.

'' I think he overexerted himself '' Haku stated the three Konoha nin returned to what they were doing and Tsunami showed Haku upstairs to a bed were she could put down Naruto.

'' You seem close to him so I'll leave him in your care '' Tsunami said as she stepped out of the room leaving a blushing Haku behind.

Haku slowly and carefully undressed Naruto down to his boxers before pulling the sheet over him so he could rest.

Haku sat down in a chair near the window in the room and looked out on the full moon, thinking about Zabuza caused her to grow sad, but she started hoping that perhaps he was still alive since she hadn't seen him being killed off.

Sitting by herself and thinking her thoughts soon fell on the blonde in the bed just a few meters away, looking at him she noticed he had rolled onto his side and snored slightly, a smile came to her faces looking at the sleeping blonde, he looked so at peace.

After some time just looking at the blonde, she decided she needed to get to sleep as well, stripping down to her underwear she silently walked over to the bed and crawled under the sheet and up next to Naruto, laying still she soon felt Naruto's surprisingly strong arms wrap around her and pull her into him, once he had pulled her against himself put let his head fall down to rest against her neck, before he started snoring lightly again.

Haku feeling the safe and soothing feeling being around the blonde normally gave her quickly dozed off to sleep with a happy smile on her serene face.

AN.

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.

I still haven't decided on any parings, this will probably not become a NarutoxHarem fic, but there will be a few girls who will become interested in our young blonde Haku among them, Naruto probably won't start up any relationships before after the timeskip. However there will be some ecchi humor and the likes in future chapters just so that you are warned.

On another note my next update will be for my story Naruto: Gift of Blood, and friend of mine started reading it and has forced me to continue the story, if I don't feel too lazy hopefully a chapter will come out around the weekend, after that I'll start working on chapter five for this story.

Thats all for now Akabara-sama signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Story Start:**_

Naruto awoke the next morning to a bunch of hair covering his face, shifting slightly he noticed that something or rather someone was lying beside him, taking a moment to take in the scent of the person beside him, he recognized it as being Haku's scent, Naruto decided to toy with the girl beside him.

He started tickling her sides which caused the sleeping girl to twist and turn in here sleep before she finally in one violent twist ended up on top of Naruto where she woke up from her sleep to him smiling knowingly at her.

She quickly withdrew from the bed and covered herself with the blanket they had been lying under.

Naruto just smiled at her and stepped out of the bed before he turned away. ''I won't be looking so you can get dressed'' Naruto said as he began to put on his own cloths, which consisted of a black pair of pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket that went all the way own below his knees.

The leather jacket was decorated with different kinds of runes, all of which were done in a dark green. He wore a pair of black sandals, his forehead protectors was worn around his waist around his closed jacket.

Haku had put on her kimono, looking up she saw Naruto standing fully dressed with his back turned towards her.

''It's fine now I am dressed'' Haku said giving him a small smile when he turned to face her.

''Well let's go get something to eat, I need to get ready if I am to find Zabuza-san for you today'' Naruto said as he walked out of the room Haku following close behind him.

They reached the kitchen where everyone else was gathered and Tsunami was currently preparing their breakfast.

''Finally up, did you tow love birds spend the night together as well'' Kiba joked with a grin on his face with became a shocked expression when Haku blushed and turned her head away from the group and Naruto blushed slightly before scratching the back of his head.

Kiba soon came out of his surprise ''Guess you really are a ladies man Naruto, a real alpha male'' Kiba said proudly glad on his friends behalf.

''No, no it's nothing like that when I woke up this morning Haku was lying beside me I had no idea when she crawled into my bed'' Naruto said '' or how I even got there the last thing I remember is training until I almost couldn't keep myself awake anymore'' trying to change the subject.

''Haku carried you back here and put you in your bed, seems like she already chose her rewards for helping you out'' Kakashi said giving him an eye smile, while his statement caused Haku to blush a deep red.

''But I- You can't mean- huh?'' Naruto said looking confused for a few moments before he looked at Haku whom had been stealing glances at him quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her, that's when it dawned upon him.

''Oh I see, now I get it'' Naruto said before he turned to get group '' Well Kakashi I was hoping I could send a shadow clone with you today so I can learn some more about chakra control, while I search for Zabuza, I got a lead yesterday so I should be able to track him down today''

''that's good news you should inform me as soon as you find him so we can go get him, his assistance would be welcome when we have two upper level jounin enemies'' Kakashi said as Naruto and Haku sat down by the table as Tsunami began placing their breakfast on the table.

''Why are you doing this, it's hopeless anyway no one can stand against Gato and survive'' Came the cry of a young boy who had just entered the kitchen.

''Are you an idiot or something there is no way a group of ninja's can lose to a lousy criminal like Gato'' Kiba said upset that he was being looked down upon.

''What do you know, you are just a spoiled idiot'' the boy yelled before he ran upstairs to his room.

''I am sorry for Inari's behaviour, his father's death really hurt him'' Tsunami said with a sad smile on her face.

Tazuna proceeded to tell the story of how Inari's adopted father had showed up and how they had lost him to Gato.

The group ate in silence and once they were down Naruto created a shadow clone that followed Kakashi, Shino and Kiba into the forest.

Naruto then walked upstairs to talk to the young boy.

''I know that loss can be hard to cope with especially at such a young age'' Naruto said as he entered the room.

''Go away I don't want to talk to any of you ninja idiots'' Inari said as he continued to stare out of his window.

''If you don't talk about it you won't get over it, do you really think your father would be happy knowing that you were brooding all day because he gave his life to save what was important to him?'' Naruto calmly asked.

''What would you know …'' Inari began to yell but was interrupted.

''My biological parents died the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, my mother died trying to protect me and my father died when he sealed the Kyuubi inside me. I didn't know who my birth parents were before I was ten when my adopted father told me'' Naruto said as he sat down beside Inari.

''There are many in this world that suffer from the loss of a dear one, some would call me lucky for not having to experience the loss of my family, however I will never know the feeling of motherly love nor will I know what it is like to have a happy family, I am thankful to my dad for taking me in and helping me grow up, he is the only reason I can stand proud and strong today'' Naruto said with a smile

''But why did father have to die, he was just protecting everyone'' Inari managed to get out before he broke down crying Naruto took the younger boy into his arms and tried to calm him down.

''The greatest sacrifice we can make is to sacrifice ourselves to ensure the future of the people close to us, I think the only regret your father would have would be with you not standing proud and tall in his memory, your father was a great man and he deserves to be remembered as such'' Naruto said.

When Inari finally managed to calm down a bit Naruto told him he had to go find one of his friends precious people, leaving the youth to his own thoughts.

Naruto walked down the to shore where he created 11 clones which along with him sat down as blue energy began to swirl around them as they closed their eyes, about a half an hours into this one of the clones disappeared into smoke before all of the clones and Naruto stopped what they were doing a stood up, when they opened their eyes they still shone a clear azure blue colour.

''I have found Zabuza, he is currently hiding in the bushes a bit from the river he fell into, it seems like he is wounded and that he is unable to continue on his own, my close should be informing Kakashi of this right now, so we better start heading over to his location to ensure that the enemy does not track him down before we get him to safety'' Naruto said as he jumped into the trees and began jumping along them towards their destination.

With Kakashi and the others, Naruto's clones was relaying their destination as well as the condition of Zabuza, the group quickly moved out and Naruto's clone followed them as a guide.

It only took 10 minutes for Naruto and Haku to reach Zabuza's location, he was unconscious and badly wounded, Naruto and Haku quickly began to apply the bandages and healing salve they had on them to his wounds, once the was done Naruto began applying his magic to speed up his healing.

They moved Zabuza over Naruto's back before they too off heading back towards the others, they had barely moved 200 meters from the spot before they met up with Kakashi and the others, Naruto quickly informed Kakashi of Zabuza's condition as they continued towards the house of the bridge builder.

When they reached the house a bed was quickly prepared for Zabuza while Tsunami and Haku went over his wounds once more.

All of his wounds had stopped bleeding and looked like they would close up nicely in due time, though all of the bandages they had applied to his wounds were blood stained.

''It would seem he had taken some medicine to increase his blood production which has prevented him from bleeding to death'' Kakashi noted as he saw all the wounds on Zabuza's body.

''You did a good job Naruto, the healing you have applied seems to have helped Zabuza'' Kakashi said surprised that Naruto's magic had so many different applications.

''I haven't really mastered healing magic yet, though I know the basics, I hope to one day master it, but since my current application of healing magic can only bare keep people from dying I hope to master the healing techniques I have begun studying since it will allow me to use both in a combination hopefully resulting in better and faster applications in the field'' Naruto said as he approached Zabuza and started moving his hands around his body to cover his wounds one at a time with green chakra.

When the chakra reached the wounds they started healing up and growing back the skin over the closed up wound, when Naruto as done all that remained was pink spots of new skin on the locations were Zabuza has previously been wounded.

Almost two day went by before Zabuza regain conscious thought, which resulted in Haku never leaving his side the first day he was awake.

Shino and Kiba had gotten the tree walking exercise down and was currently working on standing on water using only chakra, Naruto had joined them though he practised his healing jutsu while he was sitting on the water to master his chakra control, Kakashi had explained to Naruto that perfect chakra control was needed to perform the greater of the healing techniques since they were used to heal internal organs and as such a small margin of error was all that stood between life and death in some situations.

Kiba had also begun increasing his speed when he found out that both Naruto and Haku could move faster than him in combat, and though he was superior in strength it mattered little when your opponent could simply avoid your attack before striking you.

Shino had begun working on different applications on the use of his bugs, he was currently working on a way to substituted himself with a gathering of bugs so that they could quickly swarm his opponent when he was attacked in close quarters.

While this was going on Kakashi had noted that someone was spying on him when he was guarding Tazuna, it worried him greatly that they hadn't made a move to attack yet, but found out when Zabuza had awaken to explain what had happened, he had told them that he had managed to injure his opponent slightly in his legs which meant that they would have a day or two more depending on how fast he healed before they would attack.

Zabuza was up and kicking on the fourth day getting back in shape as he prepared for the confrontation that was sure to take place, they had devised a plan where Zabuza and Kakashi would take on the older brother with their superior number and man power, while the three genin and Haku would deal with the younger brother. Which lead to the three genin picking up in training at a fast pace so they would be ready to face their stronger opponent.

Zabuza had started after his second day awake to call Naruto his son-in-law as it was clear to him that his young female charge was infatuated with the boy, and with good reason Zabuza thought, Naruto was calm, caring, intelligent and had a calming aura that just seemed to bring peace the ones around him.

Naruto been really annoyed at first by Zabuza's antics as well as his efforts to get Naruto to spend time alone with Haku, but had quickly realised that if he just went with it Zabuza spent less time pestering him.

Naruto didn't dislike the girl, but he thought himself to be too young to even be thinking about a relationship to a female let alone a serious relationship, he wasn't even a teenager yet!

Naruto hadn't had the heart to put down the girl which resulted in him just playing along since he thought that once they went their own way she would forget him in no time, they hadn't really known each other that long after all.

It was a week after they had first met Zabuza and Haku that Grom and his brother decided it was time to attack the bridge builder, the bridge was almost completed.

''Oh Zabuza you are still alive I see but will you be able to fight I completely crush you the last time we fought'' the huge man said with a smirk and he swung both of his hammers to rest on his shoulders

''Ha, like such a weak attack could do any permanent damage to me, I was up a kicking right after our fight'' Zabuza said taunting the man.

''Why not let us see who is truly superior Zabuza-san, and while you may have reinforcements so does my brother. I am Zuni of the moving mountain'' The younger brother presented himself.

''Stick to the plan, once me and Zabuza has taken care of our opponent we will help you out with your opponent, just keep his distracted while we deal with Grom'' Kakashi said to the four young ninja's preparing to face their opponent.

''Let's do this as we agreed'' Kiba said Akamaru gave a bark before he jumped down from Kiba's head and landed beside him, Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba, before he used his beast imitation technique dropping on all four with a feral look on his face.

''You guys know what you have to do'' Kiba yelled as he took off towards his opponent, Haku and Shino joined him one on each side Haku preparing her senbon while Shino released his bugs to swarm around him.

Naruto began doing hand signs and soon 50 Narutos appeared on the bridge all with a spear at hand surrounded by some kind of green energy.

Both Kibas jumped into mid-air where Kiba called out his technique before both Kibas started spinning rapidly, their speed increased and the two grey tornadoes were quickly on their opponent who jumped to his right where he was intercepted by senbons forcing him to retreat into the path of Kiba, jumping to the other side he had to quickly retreat due Shino's insects trying to swarm him.

When Zuni had, had enough he quickly ran through hand signs before a dragon of earth shot out of the ground and headed towards Kiba and Akamaru who avoided to their side, once this happened the army of Naruto clones with spears came jumping above the earth dragon and quickly surrounded Zuni.

They quickly began to attacking him with their extended reach provided by the spears they wielded forcing the man to rapidly dodge thrust upon thrust from the attacks clones.

The man quickly retreated underground where he quickly dispersed all of Naruto's clone with small attacks, when he came above ground again he was joined by nine clones, which they assumed to be mud clones since the man seemed to specialize in earth technique if the fight so far and his name was any indication.

Shino and Haku's efforts soon proved to the worthless because Zuni started using attacks and techniques that covered a wide area which also forced Shino and Haku to dodge given the man time to place himself in a better position, and ranged weapons were counted by the man's clones who used small earth technique or weapons to counter as well as keeping Kiba at a distance since he had to avoid the incoming attacks.

''He is to effective at keeping Kiba at bay while still countering our attacks'' Shino noted as the four gathered up in front of the man.

Naruto's clones were currently cancelling the man's techniques while defending against his thrown weapons.

''Anyone got a plan? Naruto don't you have some magic that can help us?'' Kiba asked irritated that their tactics weren't working on the man.

''I am sorry but most of my magic is focused on summoning or strengthening allies'' Naruto said before he got a thoughtful look.

''Kiba how effective could you be if I doubled your strength and speed and increased your size by a factor of at least three?'' they all looked at Naruto like he had spoken of something ridiculous until their mind kicked in and remembered that he could use magic.

''Well I guess his earth techniques would no longer be able to stop me '' Kiba said with a smirk '' Do it!''

Three Naruto's gathered around Kiba and began to chant different spells, Kiba was surrounded by a white and green aura combing into a golden one, before he started to grow rapidly quickly dwarfing everyone around him as he grew to the size only the Akimichi could rival

''Haha, this is awesome'' Kiba bellowed before he focused h gaze on their enemy ''Time to die you old fart'' Kiba yelled as his hand swiftly struck the place Zuni was standing.

Zuni had been shocked to see the feral boy grow rapidly while he was surrounded by a golden aura, when he had stopped growing the boy turned his attention towards him, and Zuni barely managed to replace himself with a log before he area he had been in was crushed, eliminating all of his clones.

'How is that even possible, it would seem that the blonde boy wield some kind of power he can use to strengthen his comrades. I better take him out before it becomes an annoyance, none of my normal techniques can take down a swift giant like that' Zuni thought to himself from his hiding place before he went underground.

''He went underground guys'' Kiba said as he looked around hoping to figure out where he would appear.

''He will probably go after Naruto-san since he it would seem he is able to deal with Kiba-san now'' Shino stated as he sent a swarm of his bugs to were Naruto was currently standing.

Haku made several ice mirrors appear scattered around the battle field before she entered the one that had appeared behind her.

Naruto's eyes began to shine with an azure blue colour

''He is planning to take me out first since my power are unexpected he doesn't know how to counter my spell nor what I am capable of'' Naruto said as he read the thoughts of his opponent, Naruto's form appeared to shimmer slightly, but it lasted less than a second and a moment later the earth beneath him exploded and large spike shot out of the ground a impaled Naruto before anyone could react.

Zuni came jumping out of the ground behind the spike and decapitated Naruto to ensure he was indeed dead.

The others were staring in shock at what had happened, Kiba's form began to shrink before he returned to his normal size Akamaru whop was still transformed appeared beside him giving a sad whimper, Kiba had tears running down his face as he looked at the decapitated and impaled corpse of what had over the short time he had known him become his best friend almost like a brother.

Shino didn't seem to have a visible reaction but those that knew him could see that it affected him greatly, his bugs were reacting violently and the swarm that had been near Naruto quickly attack Zuni.

Haku also had a few tears falling down her cheeks, but she quickly steeled herself knowing she could mourn Naruto's death once the fight was over.

''How dare you kill my BEST friend'' Kiba yelled before both him and Akamaru took of at higher speeds than before charging Zuni who was now having a hard time trying to avoid the chakra draining bugs that seemed to appear from all side no matter how he avoided them.

He soon found himself under fire from Haku as well, her senbon now aimed only at vitals hoping to kill the man instead of just incapacitating him.

Zuni was quickly forced on the defensive by the overwhelming force unleashed by the three grieving youths, he found himself losing ground and would soon be out of maneuverer by his attackers.

''Well I guess I'll have to show you how I became known as Zuni of the moving mountain'' Zuni yelled before he flashed through hand seals.

''Doton: Golems of the Emperor'' Zuni called out before the ground beneath him began to shake before it rose up and lifted Zuni with it, when he earth stopped moving a earth golem the size that Kiba had been before stood before the holding a sword in either hand.

''Haha now you die youngsters'' Zuni called out as the golem began to move and rapidly began to swing its weapons around forcing the three on the defensive, Haku had to abandon her ice mirrors when a sword swing smashed one without slowing done.

Kiba tried to attack Zuni directly but found that the golem would automatically send spikes out towards those that tried to climb it.

As the three kept avoiding they soon found themselves without much hope when Zuni began using earth jutsu against them all the while his golem still attacked.

''Did you really think that you could kill me off that easily? If I had been that easy to kill I would have died during my teachers training'' sounded the voice of Naruto.

''What but I decapitated you, you can't possibly be alive'' Zuni yelled angrily, looking down he spotted the corpse of Naruto still lying on the ground. ''Haha nice trick kids but you won't fool me''

The three just looked at him in surprise after also having seen Naruto's corpse still lying around, not knowing where it had come from they look towards each other but found that none knew what had happened.

Zuni and his golem moved to attack once more but before he could start a loud thud could be heard as a hole appeared in Zuni's chest moments later Naruto and his spear shimmered into existence Naruto standing on the air behind Zuni holding the spear that stuck out through Zuni's chest.

''It never pays to underestimate anyone, especially not someone's whose power you do not understand'' Naruto lectured before he pulled the spear out of Zuni.

The golem started to crumble slowly under Zuni ''But you were dead I killed you myself'' Zuni spoke with a weak voice as his lungs filled with blood.

''What you killed was merely a clone made by my magic'' Naruto said before he decapitated the man ending his suffering as the golem shattered and Zuni's body fell to the ground.

Naruto slowly levitated down to the ground before landing beside his teammates and Haku '' Sorry guys but I needed to trick him and there weren't enough time to tell you'' Naruto said apologetic

''That you are alive is all that matters'' Kiba said the relief clear on his face, Shino gave an agreeing nod.

Haku however threw herself into his arms where she began to cry while muttering '' I thought you had died'' over and over again.

Moments later Kakashi and Zabuza appeared.

''That was quite a show there kid, I would have believed you were dead as well if not for the shimmer around your body and Kakashi confirming that you weren't dead'' Zabuza said with a huge grin.

''So I am guessing the Sharingan is able to see my chakra even though I am hidden behind my cloak'' Naruto said as he let go of Haku who took a few steps back looking down while blushing about her reaction.

''Yeah, I checked when you disappeared, only the slight shimmer gave away that you had done something'' Kakashi said before he turn to the entire group ''I am proud of you guys, not only did you manage to hold him off you also managed to defeat an jounin rank ninja by yourselves'' he continued as he gave them his characteristic eyes smile.

''Kakashi-sensei tell us about your fight'' Kiba said as the group began to head back towards the house of Tazuna.

''I will save that story for …'' Kakashi said but was interrupted before he could finish.

''I see the brothers weren't enough to take you out, oh well I guess I don't have to pay the, either then'' Gato said with an evil smile.

''Whoever brings me the head of Zabuza and his apprentice, will be paid double'' Gato yelled as a small army of thugs began to swarm into the clearing.

''I am going to kill that little bastard'' Zabuza said with a low growl before he took out his giant sword.

''We will handle the thugs while you take out Gato then'' Kakashi said as he took out a kunai

Naruto performed several hand signs before a bunch of clone appeared whom all took out their spear and prepared to defend against their enemies.

''You and going to die for this you little midget'' Zabuza yelled as he began to run towards Gato, however the thugs quickly moved in front of Gato to ensure their meal ticket stayed alive, however Zabuza just leaped above them and landed right in front of Gato whom he proceeded to cut in half before he began to take his anger out on the thugs nearby.

The thugs were shocked by the turn of events and when they began to see their fellow thugs fly around like rag dolls missing limbs or just having huge cut wounds they quickly decided that it would probably be best if they ran, which they then did.

Moments later the entire village showed up all armed with different weapons.

''Is it already over, oh man what a bummer'' Inari called out from his spot in front of the group.

''Yes you just missed them, thought good job on rallying the villagers Inari'' Naruto said as his clones burst into smoke and the group began to walk towards the villagers.

Inari smiled brightly at the praise ''Naruto Nii-chan I want to show you something'' Inari yelled before he took hold of Naruto before he dragged off with him, Naruto send the group an apologetic smile and waved at the before he followed Inari.

''This is where father is buried'' Inari said as they stood before a simple grave with a wooded mark.

Inari clapped his hand together and offered his prayers to his dead father, Naruto did the same offering his respect to the dead man, wanting to help Inari, Naruto used his magic to make a beautiful oak tree shoot out of the ground behind the grave and proceeded to surround the grave with beautiful flowers.

''Your father deserves and beautiful resting place for the things he did in his life'' Naruto said in a low voice before he walked off giving Inari some alone time at the grave.

When Naruto returned Tazuna was having a blast forcing both Kakashi and Zabuza to drink with him though the later didn't seem to have a problem with this at all, Haku was talking with Shino and Kiba and Tsunami was preparing a small feast in celebration of the death of the tyrant that had made their lives hell.

Naruto politely asked Tsunami if he could help with anything ''It's fine Naruto-kun I can easily handle this'' Tsunami said before she bowed over and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

''Thanks for talking with Inari thanks to you he is back to his cheerful self'' Tsunami said with a smile before she returned to her cooking.

Naruto blushed but nodded before he went to sit with his teammates, when he spotted the smirk on Kiba's face he knew that Kiba would tease him.

''So Naruto having Haku isn't enough for you, you also have a thing for older women'' Kiba said with a grin that almost reached his ears, Naruto having been expecting the tease decided that he would turn it against Kiba.

''Yeah well what can I say, I will need some experience if I am to please your mother'' Naruto fired back effectively shutting Kiba up as he just stared dumb folded at Naruto wondering how his plan to tease Naruto had backfired so heavily.

Shino had a rare smirk on his face at Kiba's reaction and Haku was giggling, Naruto himself busted out laughing at Kiba.

AN:

Sorry for the wait, I haven't really felt inspired to write in some time, and when I finally got my inspiration back I had far too many things to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

AN:

You can thank the reviewers, especially The king of ducks who helped to motivate me into finishing chapter six earlier than first planned.

Anonymous review:

zero: nice chapter and was wonder if he ever going to summon any thing(Hydra  
>would be nice).<br>Response: Yes Naruto will summon things and his summons will mostly be from green and yes there will be a Hydra among them, but for now Naruto will focus more on learning ninja arts since that is one of the reason why he came to Konoha.

Story start:

''It's good to finally be back home'' Kiba said as team seven walked through the gate into Konoha ''what do you think Zabuza and Haku are up to?'' he then asked.

''Well Zabuza said they would head to water country and join up with the rebellion to help end the bloodline war'' Naruto said

''Well guys you have one day to write up a report for the Hokage explaining what happened on this mission from your point of view so we can go report tomorrow, we report at 12:00 make sure you are not late'' Kakashi said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

''You guys up for ramen to celebrate our first successful C rank mission together'' Kiba asked, Shino gave a short nod.

''You just want to show off in front of Ayame-chan, but yeah ramen sounds good'' Naruto said as he and Shino started to walk towards Ichiraku soon followed by a blushing Kiba.

After a short walk the three genin arrived at the ramen stand ''Hey Teuchi, two miso ramen please'' Naruto said as he sat down at the stand.

''Sure thing Naruto, and welcome back from your mission'' Teuchi said greeting the three genin.

''I will take a beef ramen'' Kiba said as he sat down beside Naruto.

''A miso ramen please'' Shino said as he sat down on the other side of Naruto

''Sure thing coming right up, Ayame guess who is back from their mission'' Teuchi called as he started working on the food.

Moments later Ayame poked her head out ''welcome back Kiba, Naruto and Shino. So how was your mission'' Ayame asked as she started helping out with the food.

''First we met this missing ninja from the hidden mist named Zabuza who wielded a huge sword'' Kiba started as he told Ayame about their mission, Naruto adding a few things that Kiba seemed to forget in his eagerness to tell the story.

''Wow so you three fought against a jounin and won, that impressive'' Ayame said once Kiba had finished his story and the three was finished eating

''Yeah but now we have to go write a report on what happen for the Hokage so see you later Ayame, Teuchi'' Kiba said as the three stood up to leave.

''Thanks for the food, it was fantastic as always'' Naruto said

''Goodbye'' was all Shino said as he left with his teammates

''Hey Naruto want to come over I bet mom wouldn't mind'' Kiba said as they walked towards the clan district of Konoha.

''You just want my help with writing you report don't you'' Naruto said with a stern voice though he couldn't keep the smile from his mouth.

''Caught red handed'' Kiba said as he too began to smile ''so want to come over?''

''Sure, there are a few questions I want to ask your mother about your clan techniques anyway'' Naruto replied

''how about you Shino?'' Kiba asked

''I am sorry but I will have to decline, my parents would most likely want to see me and hear about our missions as soon as possible'' Shino responded.

''Okay then we'll see you tomorrow then'' Kiba said as he and Naruto turned a corner to head for the Inuzuka clan area.

''See you tomorrow Shino'' Naruto said as he sent a wave towards the stoic ninja, Shino replied with a nod before he continued on his way home.

''Mom, I am home and I brought Naruto over I hope you don't mind'' Kiba yelled as he entered the house

''Welcome back'' Tsume replied before she appeared in the hall way ''so how was your first C rank mission''

''We had to fight against two jounin level mercenaries, Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza fought against one and the three of us plus a girl named Haku who is Zabuza's apprentice fought against a man called Zuni who used a lot of earth jutsu'' Surprised by this revelation Tsume interrogated her son and his best friend to get to know what had happened, once she was satisfied she commented.

''You mission most likely turned A rank instead tough it will probably not be noted as such since Konoha have only received payment for a C rank mission if what you are telling me is correct, but your team did the right thing though, we can't easily just put extra ninjas on a mission since they are all planned out ahead'' Tsume said giving her son a proud smile.

''You have better get working on your report for the Hokage, I will start making dinner your sister will be home in about an hour so you will probably have to tell her the story as well'' Tsume said before she left to make dinner leaving the two boys to work on their report.

It was little more than an hour later that Hana returned to find two Naruto's writing in the living room

''Hey'' said one of the Naruto's as he gave her a wave before returning to write on his report.

''I'm home. Mom where are Naruto-kun and Kiba?'' Hana said as she walked towards the kitchen where she could hear her mother working.

''Aren't they in the living room working on their report for their mission'' Tsume questioned

''No it seems Naruto-kun left behind two clones to do their work'' Hana said with a small chuckle as she knew it was probably her brothers idea.

''Then they are probably outside training or something knowing those two'' Tsume said with laughter in her voice.

''Looks like you are preparing a small feast, are we celebrating their first completed C rank mission?'' Hana asked as she looked at the food her mother was cooking

''Yeah I think they have earned it'' Tsume said with a proud smile as she continued working on the food.

''Well I am going to go see what those two are up to'' Hana said as she left the kitchen and walked out into the training area behind their house.

Naruto and Kiba was sparing Naruto using his spear which had Kiba on the defensive dodging and redirecting the thrust from Naruto's spear, Naruto's style forced Kiba to remain at a distance.

Having had enough of just avoiding Naruto's spear, Kiba jumped back where he got on all four and he took on a more feral look.

This turned the spar in Kiba fervour as with his increased speed he could easily deflect Naruto's thrust before stepping closer to the blond forcing Naruto on the defensive as Kiba now kept trying to get in striking range of Naruto.

''No magic was the only rule right?'' Naruto asked as he once more jumped away from Kiba in order to avoid a swipe at his chest.

''No magic, nin- or genjutsu'' Kiba corrected as he took off towards Naruto with a burst of speed, narrowly avoiding Naruto's spear.

Naruto took a few narrow hits from Kiba as he dropped his spear and jumped away, the hits destroyed his shirt and left claw marks on his chest, though those quickly began close.

Naruto became surrounded by the crimson chakra of the Kyuubi and he took on his beast cloak at four tails completely surrounding him in a crimson armour that covered him from head to toe.

Before Kiba could react Naruto stood in front of him with a burst of speed and lifted him up from the ground with the four tails each holding on to an arm or leg preventing Kiba's escape.

''No fair the Kyuubi chakra is off limited from now on as well'' Kiba whined as Naruto put him down to the ground and his chakra cloak faded away.

''Ha you are just a sore loser beside I think your sister wants to talk to you she has been watching for a while now'' Naruto said as he ripped of his shirt ''beside you ruined one of my shirts you have no right to complain'' Naruto lectured as he looked down on the tattered remained of his shirt.

''Sorry about that'' Kiba said with an apologetic smile as he made his way towards his sister.

''Hey sis welcome home'' Kiba said as the two young boys walked towards the house.

''Hello Hana-san, sorry for intruding'' Naruto said as he followed his friend.

''Hey you two, you are really starting to improve'' Hana said with a smile '' Kiba you have become faster, that much is clear and Naruto-kun your form with the spear is impressive as always''

Kiba smiled scratched the back of his head at the praise.

''You two should go take a bath before dinner, if you hurry you can go to the spring and soak for a bit'' Hana as she turned around and walked back into the house.

''Sure thing sis, the springs sounds awesome lets go Naruto'' Kiba said as he followed his sister inside to get towels and new cloths.

Ten minutes later the two genin were soaking in the hot springs they were currently the only ones using the spring ''this is just what I needed'' Kiba said as he relaxed inside the bath.

''Yes this is great way to get the stress out of one's body'' Naruto said.

''So when did sis start calling you Naruto-kun'' Kiba asked with a wicked smile, wanting to get back at his teammate for teasing him about Ayame.

''I am not sure, beside if anything she sees me more as an extra little brother you pervert'' Naruto said though with no anger in his voice.

''Haha, I wish I was as good with women as you appear to be, there is just something about you I guess, the way everyone even animals clam down around you'' Kiba said, a small amount of jealousy in his voice.

''You are over exaggerating, I just prefer to take the friendly road whenever possible. There is no reason to make more enemies then necessary, though I think Sasuke was a necessary evil'' Naruto said with a small grin on his face, having told Kiba about how he had sabotages the Uchiha's exam.

Kiba had first thought of going to Iruka or someone else with this knowledge, but after having thought things through and Naruto pointing out his reason why, which was whatever team Sasuke ended up in the boy would not be able to use teamwork because of his arrogance and that his pride would put his entire team in danger.

Kiba hadn't agreed with sabotaging a fellow member of Konoha but had accepted that it was probably for the better that Sasuke weren't a genin.

''Yeah you're right'' Kiba said ''About Sasuke I mean, what I don't understand is how you can be so intelligent, you're almost as smart as Shikamaru but when it comes to dealing with other people you almost seem like a hermit'' Kiba laughed slightly at the image of Naruto as a hermit.

''For your information ever since I left Konoha I have only spent time with three people, my father and my two teachers, of course I would lack understanding in human interaction'' Naruto explained.

''Well I guess I will have some fun then with all the girls that a going to be after you'' Kiba said laughing at the way Naruto seemed almost scared at the thought.

''You don't know what you are talking about, beside you have already fallen hard for Ayame you are in no position to talk'' Naruto said as he stood up to leave the bath.

''Hey!'' Kiba called out angrily as he followed Naruto out of the spring.

Ten minutes after they had left the springs the two arrived at Kiba's home and walked in welcomed by the smell of the small feast that Tsume had prepared, soon after the family plus Naruto was eating while Kiba was telling his sister about the mission with Naruto adding a few comments whenever Kiba forgot something or left something out.

''Oh so our little Naruto-chan has finally become a man and found himself a girlfriend'' Tsume said when the story was over, Kiba burst out laughing while Tsume and Hana just chuckled at the reaction Naruto had which was to sputter incoherently.

When he finally got himself together Naruto spoke ''Hey it was nothing like that! I just helped out in finding Zabuza and healing him she was just thankful nothing more''

''Believe what you want kiddo, once you have charmed a woman's heart it's not that easy to uncharm it again'' Tsume said with a grin on her face.

''If that is the case then I will become the biggest pervert this village have ever seen so that no girl fall for me'' Naruto claimed with an angry huff, though there was no anger in his eyes nor his facial expression.

Tsume, Hana and Kiba all burst out laughing that this ''you become a pervert? You are like the perfect gentleman Naruto it's more likely that Kiba became a pervert then you did'' Tsume managed to get out before she continued to laugh.

''Yeah that's right … wait I am not a pervert'' Kiba exclaimed angrily.

Even Naruto joined the laughter after this, the four spent the rest of the evening like this and in the end Naruto stayed over.

The next day team seven went to turn in their reports before they were told that since Kiba's mother and Shino's father had asked for a month to train their sons in clan techniques Naruto was given the choice of studying under Kakashi or to learn by himself, Naruto had turned the offer of learning under Kakashi down since the materiel Naruto wanted to work with was areas where Kakashi wasn't very good himself.

Walking around Konoha Naruto found himself near the hot springs where he found a white hair man peaking at the girls side of the baths.

''Excuse me but do you think it wise to peak on the women here'' Naruto asked in a loud voice.

''Shh gaki can't you see I am doing research for my next novel'' The man said before he giggled perversely

''Well either you move away or I move you away'' Naruto said.

''Like a gaki like you could do anything against me'' the man just responded as he continued to peak.

Naruto charged at the man and sent a kick to his side only to find his leg blocked by one of the man's arms, Naruto jumped back before he started to channel energy.

Naruto took out his spear and an white aura surrounded him ''this is your last warning old man'' Naruto warned but he was ignored by the old man. However when he went to attack he simply poked the unprepared ninja in his butt sending him flying into the air.

When the man landed he turned to face the young ninja behind him who had now put away his spear.

''Do you know who you are dealing with gaki'' The man asked loudly before he went through hand signs and a big poof of smoke later he was standing on the man sized toad.

''I am the great Jiraiya-sama, sennin of the toads of mount Myōboku and legendary super pervert'' Jiraiya proclaimed.

''Oh so you are my biological father's sensei then, nice to meet you I am Naruto Namikaze'' Naruto said with a slight bow.

'What is up with this gaki first he attack me for being a pervert and now he is being respectful towards me, and I must admit he does look a lot like Minato so I guess the rumours were true about his return to Konoha' Jiraiya thought.

''Such are respectful young man, what do you say to become my student'' Jiraiya asked wanting to get to know his god son.

''It would be an honour however I don't really think you can teach me anything, you see I want to focus on the support aspects of being a ninja, like healing or being a sensor'' Naruto said.

''Oh I got a few tricks I could learn you that you can use no matter what kind of ninja you want to become'' Jiraiya said proudly ''It's not for nothing I am the spy master of Konoha after all''

''In that case I will take you up on your offer'' Naruto said before giving a polite bow.

An hour later the two ninja was standing near a river outside Konoha.

''Your father was able to summon toads just like me so I was think I would teach you how to do that since you take so much after him'' Jiraiya said with a smirk thinking that it would impress the young ninja.

''I don't really see the usefulness in that, I can summon things far more powerful or far better at completing different tasks'' Naruto said before he began to channel green energy to show Jiraiya what he meant.

Moments later a giant green eight headed Hydra appeared behind Naruto it looked confused for a single moment before it saw Naruto and one of its heads went down to his side allowing Naruto to pet it.

''This is Perditor he is a friend of mine and one of the biggest and strongest things I can summon'' Naruto said as he petted the giant hydra.

'He wasn't kidding that thing is bigger than Gamabunta' Jiraiya though shocked by the size of the creature.

''Okay I see your point, how about I teach you one of his techniques and tell show you some of his research'' Jiraiya asked wanting to bond with the child of his student.

''Okay, sorry Perditor but you have to go back, people would be afraid if I kept you around'' Naruto said before he laid his hand on the giant hydra sending it back to its own realm.

Jiraiya hold out his hand and a blue ball of pure chakra formed in his hand, walking over to a nearby tree he slammed the ball into the three shattering a huge area of the three into splinters making the three fall over unable to support itself.

''That is called a Rasengan it was created by your father and he taught it to me, it is the peak of chakra manipulation if you can do this you have mastered control of your chakra and can perform any technique'' Jiraiya said proudly.

''That is the first ninja techniques I have seen that doesn't require hand signs, it would indeed be useful'' Naruto said.

Jiraiya took out a small water balloon a tossed it to Naruto ''first you start by having your chakra shatter it like this'' Jiraiya said as he held up a balloon on his own a moment later the balloon shattered leaving behind a ball of water that fell now that it was no longer contained.

Naruto took up his balloon and used the next two hours just sitting with the ball in his hand with his eyes closed.

'I wonder what he is thinking, he reminds me so much of his father, he is clam and intelligent' Jiraiya thought as he looked at his new student.

Naruto opened his eyes and the balloon began to shine blue with chakra before the balloon shattered however in Naruto's hand was now a small blue ball of chakra however the chakra seemed to move in two directions only.

'I think this kid is a genius, he has already figured out most of the steps to creating a Rasengan now he just needs to be able to control it.

''Well done here is the next step '' Jiraiya said as he tossed Naruto a rubber ball ''you have to shatter it from all sides not just one'' Jiraiya said as he proceeded to show Naruto what he meant.

Naruto did like he did before and took the rubber ball into his palm before closing his eyes and focusing, after 15 minutes the ball began to twist showing that Naruto was beginning to attempt to shatter it, slowly it began to twist less and less violently and after an hour it was only vibrating.

Two more hours went by before the ball stopped vibrating and a moment latter shattered with Naruto holding a fully formed Rasengan in his hand.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto in shock, it had taken Minato half a year to make his technique and it had taken Jiraiya himself a month to learn it, however Minato's child had not only learned it but been able to form a full Rasengan in less than half a day.

''You have really impressed me Naruto, would you mind telling me how you learn it so fast'' Jiraiya asked

''Well first I studied the Rasengan you had formed to destroy the tree, seeing the chakra rotate in all directions at the same time while still remaining in a small ball was the end goal, so I broke it into several smaller parts inside my mind focusing on one set of rotations at a time'' Naruto explained.

'This kid truly is a genius if there ever was one, I am sure he will surpass his father one day' Jiraiya thought as he stood up.

''Well Gaki, since you have already learned this how about I show you how powerful an ally the toads can really be'' Jiraiya asked wanting to impress his student.

''Sure go ahead'' Naruto said wanting to see what his father's teachers was capable off.

Jiraiya's presence changed as he stood before Naruto, his nose grew slightly larger, and the red tattoos on his face grew and covered his eyes and marked most of his face.

When he opened his eyes he they were yellow with an horizontal slit, he motioned for Naruto to attack him before he closed his eyes again.

Naruto took out his spear and attack Jiraiya, however whenever he got close Jiraiya simply slapped his spear away with the bare of his hands before sending Naruto flying with punches that never reached him but somehow hit him anyways, this continues for a while with Naruto trying to attack in different ways but no matter what he came up with Jiraiya seemed to sense the attack and prevented it before countering.

''I believe that is enough'' Jiraiya said before he released his technique his facing going back to how it was before with his tattoos receding.

''What I just used I called sage mode, it uses nature chakra to empower the body in all ways imaginable as well as giving the user the ability to sense everyone and everything around him'' Jiraiya said ''this is taught by the toads of mount Myōboku''

''So if I sign a contract with the toads I will be able to learn this?'' Naruto asked you could hear the excitement in his voice even though his face didn't show it.

''Yes I can bring you to mount Myōboku and teach you this if you agree to become a toad summoner'' Jiraiya said.

''How long does it take? I currently have a month off for personal training because my teammates are being thought in their clan techniques'' Naruto said

''Well for now you just have to sign the toad contract and learn how to summon the toads, then I will go tell Sarutobi-sensei that I am taking you with me for a month to teach you the way of the toads'' Jiraiya said before he proceeded to teach Naruto how to summon the toads.

''So I just push as much chakra as possible into the technique and then do the summoning'' Naruto asked to be sure.

''Yes however do expect to summon Gamabunta on you first try'' Jiraiya said.

''Okay'' Naruto said, he gathered all of his available chakra before he performed the hand signs and his hand came down to the ground.

''Summoning jutsu'' Naruto called out a small puff of smoke appeared before him, Jiraiya didn't look that surprise at the size of the toad Naruto had summoned however he was shocked when a voice he recognized called out.

''Jiraiya-chan why have you summoned mom and I'' The elder toad Fukasaku asked before the smoke cleared, once it did Fukasaku and Shima was looking at Naruto who looked like a smaller copy of Minato.

''Minato-chan is that you?'' Shima asked looking that the blonde.

''I am Naruto Namikaze, Minato's son and student of Jiraiya-sensei over there'' Naruto said before pointing towards a dumbstruck Jiraiya.

''None of the toads have talked about a new summoner Jiraiya-chan, is it true that he summoned us'' Fukasaku asked

''Yeah, I am as surprised as you Fukasaku-sama this is the first time he tries to summon a toad'' Jiraiya said not quite believing his eyes, Fukasaku's and Shima's eye's went wide at this.

''The first time he summons you say, he must truly be gifted to be able to summon mom and I in his first try'' Fukasaku said as he turned to Naruto.

''Naruto-chan I believe it is of great importance that you visit the sage of Myōboku as soon as possible'' Fukasaku said.

''Jiraiya said he would teach me how to use sage mode in Myōboku starting tomorrow so I guess it is fine Fukasaku-sama'' Naruto said

''Yes I will go talk to Sarutobi-sensei at once and we will arrive at Myōboku tomorrow before noon'' Jiraiya promised before taking off towards Konoha.

''So Naruto-chan tell us about yourself'' Shima said once Jiraiya had left, Naruto proceeded to tell the two toads about his life.

He told them about his adopted father and his teachers, he told them about his magic and how it worked and told them about his reasons for coming to Konoha.

Both of the elder toads were impressed by the young man and both secretly hoped that this boy was the child of prophecy that the toad sage had foreseen.

''Sarutobi-sensei I need to talk to you'' Jiraiya said as he climbed in through the window to Sarutobi's office.

''Oh hello Jiraiya-kun it's good to see you again, what do you need to talk to me about'' Sarutobi asked with a smile glad to see his student once more.

''It's about Naruto I want to take him with me to mount Myōboku for a month to teach him in the way of the toads, both me and Fukasaku-sama are sure that Naruto are the child of prophesy'' Jiraiya said before he explained what had happened.

''I see Naruto-kun has truly absorbed the way of the ninja like a sponge he haven't even been here for half a year and he is already capable of feats most ninja can only hope to achieve, have he told you that he has full control of the Kyuubi's chakra?'' Sarutobi said after hearing Jiraiya's explanation.

''No he hadn't but this just proves my point even more so'' Jiraiya responded though he was shocked to learn that Naruto was capable of controlling the kyuubi's chakra at such a young age, his mother had only been able to control most of it and she had her chakra chains to help her do so.

''I will allow you to take Naruto with you to mount Myōboku but you have to be back in a month, Kakashi has informed me that he plans to enter Naruto's team to the chunin exam which takes place shortly after you have finished your training with him'' Sarutobi said already looking forward to seeing how team seven would compete in the exam seeing that all members had grown faster than anticipated.

''Of course, I guess I have to put my spy network on hold for the time being then, I wouldn't want to miss Minato's son kicking ass in the exam'' Jiraiya said before he left the Hokage to deal with his paper work.

Jiraiya found Naruto talking to the elder toads telling them about his life, Jiraiya decided to listen as well and only let his presence known once Naruto had finished.

''Hey gaki Sarutobi-sensei has agreed to allow me to take you training for a month in mount Myōboku'' Jiraiya said as he made himself known.

''Great I'll go home and pack my things, where do you want to meet tomorrow and what time?'' Naruto asked as he stood up.

''Meet me at the front gate at noon'' Jiraiya said

''Okay I'll see you then see you later Jiraiya-sensei, Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama'' Naruto said bowing before he disappeared in a blue blur.

''He reminds me so much of his father, though I believe he is superior in both talent and intelligence'' Fukasaku said when Naruto was gone ''Even if he is not the child of prophesy he will bring great change with him, I can sense it''

''We need to get going, I have to make dinner see you later Jiraiya-chan'' Shima said before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''See you tomorrow when you bring Naruto-chan with you'' Fukasaku said before he to disappeared like his wife.

Jiraiya spent the rest of the day thinking and gathering inspiration for his next novel.

''come on in Naruto'' Tsume yelled to Naruto who had just knocked on the door.

''Sorry for the intrusion, is Kiba home I wanted to talk to him'' Naruto asked as he walked inside and greeted the matron of the Inuzuka clan.

''He should be upstairs in his room resting, I am having him mastering clan techniques as you know'' Tsume explained with proud smile on her face.

''Okay, I am going on a training trip tomorrow with Jiraiya-sensei he wanted to teach me about the toad summons'' Naruto said not wanting to give away that he was going to learn sage mode since he wanted to surprise his friends when he got back.

''With the great Jiraiya-sama, well good luck kid he trained your father so I guess he is a great teacher'' Tsume said. Naruto nodded before he went upstairs to talk to Kiba.

He told Kiba about how he had met Jiraiya and that Jiraiya wanted to take him on a training trip to learn about the toads, Kiba wished him good luck and promised he would beat Naruto's ass when he returned since he would be mastering his clan techniques.

After he had visited Kiba, Naruto went to Shino's home and explained to Shino what had happened and that he was going on a training trip with Jiraiya in the month he was studying his clan techniques.

Shino wished him luck with his training trip and with that Naruto returned home to pack his things and get some rest for the day ahead of him.

The next day Naruto met up with Jiraiya at the Konoha gate at noon and together the two left Konoha, once a little outside the village Jiraiya summoned a toad and told it to tell Fukasaku that it was time, moments later Naruto and Jiraiya was both revers summoned to mount Myōboku where Naruto's training began.

In a hidden base in the Land of Rice:

''Orochimaru-sama we have information about the Kyuubi jinjuriki it has returned to Konoha, however it would seem that he has been trained in something called magic, our sources tell us he is able to use this to summon great beasts and to increase the power of himself and others among other things'' a sound ninja reported to his leader as he handed over a scroll with more information.

After reading the scroll Orochimaru had a creepy smile on his face ''I need to see this power for myself if what the scroll leads me to believe is true then he would be a better host than Sasuke Uchiha could ever be'' Orochimaru said to himself before chuckling evilly.

''I will go to Konoha and see his abilities for myself, continue with the invasion preparations while I am gone'' Orochimaru ordered before he left his subordinate behind.

End of chapter six

An:

Hoped you enjoyed it, remember reviews equals motivation.

Please let me know if you want me to dedicate part of next chapter to Naruto's training or if you just want me to skip ahead of the month and let you see what he can do in the chûnin exam.

That's all for now

-Akabara


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

An:

Thank you to all those who reviewed, I forgot it in last chapters AN but I will not respond to anonymous reviews from now on, I reply to reviews in PM's and if you want a reply to your review, then log in before you send the review, I hate it when the first part of every chapter is used to reply to review cause I don't read the review for the stories I read meaning I have no clue what they are responding to, that all for this little rant on with the story:

Story Start:

Naruto had enjoyed his month in mount Myōboku, though he had passed by rather quickly if you asked him. The first week had been used to teach Naruto how to harness nature chakra, by the end of that week Naruto's sage mode was perfect and that was when he started to train in its uses.

He used the following two weeks almost constantly sparing against Jiraiya who was also in sage mode, or training in the style made to take advantage of the extra range, speed and senses the sage mode gave. However they hit a dead end in trying to allow Fukasaku or Shima to fuse with Naruto to allow him to gather nature chakra in combat which led to Naruto coming up with two solutions, he could either have clones gather nature chakra for him and dispel them when he was running low on nature chakra himself.

The other solution came from that point that you had to remain unmoving when gathering up nature chakra since any distractions would be fatal this led to Naruto to speculate that if one could make the gathering of nature chakra into an subconscious matter much like a reflex one would be able to gather nature chakra even when in combat.

This had of course led to some testing which had proved Naruto's point however there was a long way from being able to harness the chakra while walking at a slow pace which had been hard enough, and doing it when one was fighting which left Naruto to use solution one for now.

The last week was spent with the testing and Naruto training in sensing others chakra and locating it.

''It's good to be back in Konoha, at least now I can get to eat some real food'' Naruto said thinking back on the horrible food prepared by Shima that just didn't agree with neither of the ninja's standing by the gate to Konoha.

Naruto was wearing a black ninja outfit with long sleeves and trouser legs, normally used by ANBU or other high ranking ninja he was also wearing an orange mask with toad features.

''Haha you know it kiddo, let's go get something to eat before we visit Sarutobi-sensei'' Jiraiya said ''But do you really have to wear that mask when we are walking around inside Konoha'' He asked annoyed by all the glances that was sent Naruto's way.

''It was your idea to use a mask to hide my changing features behind whenever I use sage mode, and I need to get used to having it on at all times for the upcoming Chunin exam'' Naruto said smirking behind his mask.

''Okay, so were should we go eat'' Jiraiya asked wanting to change the subject since he was unnerved by how easily Naruto could pass for an ANBU if he wanted to.

''Let's go to Ichiraku's they server the best ramen in Konoha'' Naruto said before he started walking towards the ramen stand, Jiraiya followed and the two made small talk all the way there.

''One beef and one miso ramen please'' Naruto said as he sat down at the stand.

''coming right up what about you sir'' Teuchi asked Jiraiya who sat down beside Naruto.

''A pork ramen please'' Jiraiya responded ''Naruto you should take your mask of when you are going to eat'' Jiraiya complained attracting the attention of the two behind the counter making the ramen.

''Naruto is that you'' Ayame asked look at the masked ninja, Naruto took off his mask.

''Yeah it's me, I just returned from my training trip and longed for some good ramen'' Naruto said with a smile on his face ''You wouldn't believe how much I have missed a good bowl of ramen''

''Welcome back Naruto I hope your training trip paid off'' Teuchi commented as he put down Naruto's first bowl of ramen in front of him, Naruto happily started eating responding between mouthfuls.

''Yeah it went great … I learn a lot of new stuff ... and it turns out Jiraiya-sensei is really strong''

Teuchi and Ayame smiled at his antics, he was eating like a starved man.

''I can't believe you ever doubted me, I am a legendary ninja after all'' Jiraiya said with an huff before returning to his food.

''More like a legendary pervert old man'' Naruto said after having finished his first bowl, moments after he was busy with his second which he consumed just as fast as the first.

''I feel alive again'' Naruto said holding his stomach ''Well we have better go report to the Hokage, you promised we would be back today after all'' Naruto said before he stood up, paid for his meal and left the stand with a goodbye to the two ramen chefs.

Jiraiya followed Naruto's example and soon the two entered the Hokage's office through the window.

''Good afternoon Sarutobi-sensei'' Jiraiya said as he followed Naruto in through the window.

''Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun it is good to see you again welcome back'' Sarutobi said with a smile ''I hope you are not picking up on all of Jiraiya-kun's antics'' Sarutobi then asked jokingly.

''Nah I could never become as big a pervert as him even if I tried'' Naruto answered.

''This kid has no respect for me at all'' Jiraiya said with a huge amount of fake disappointment in his voice.

''Well let's keep this serious for a bit shall we, I take your training trip went well and I was hoping to get a few details'' Sarutobi said as he wanted to know how much Naruto had improved.

''This guy is a genius I tell you, not only can he harness nature chakra, he has mastered sage mode better than I have myself, but he is unable to fuse with the toad elders so he can't maintain it permanently, however he has found a way around that when he gets it to work'' Jiraiya said proudly and he continued to fill in Sarutobi.

''I will let Kakashi know you are back, so you should probably be prepared for a team meeting tomorrow Naruto after all the chunin exam starts in less than a week'' Sarutobi told Naruto.

''Okay, I will go home and get some rest then. Goodnight'' Naruto said giving a small wave to the two before he left through the window jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his way home.

The next day team seven was called to a meeting at the training ground their team used for team training.

''It's good to see you again, now for today I have a little test planned you see the Chunin exams starts in four days and I have decided to enter you if you want to'' Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

'There three are very skilled ninja and it will bring many clients to Konoha if these three should make it to the finals and I need to know how much they have improved in the month they had spent training' Kakashi thought already sure of his team's strength.

The three genin gave each other knowing looks before they turned to Kakashi ''Hell yeah we want to take on the Chunin exam, we are going to kick ass'' Kiba said with confidence, Naruto had a smirk on his face and Shino gave an approving nod.

''Okay this is the test you have to as a team score ten points in total, every time one of you lands a hit on me you get two points, every time you come close enough I will give you one point.'' Kakashi started to explain.

''The rules a simple, you can use everything you want beside magic'' he shot a look at Naruto who just nodded ''You have one hour, I will use any tactic to try to avoid you but I will remain inside the training ground at all times. Begin'' Kakashi finished before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto put on his mask before he spoke ''Kiba and Shino start tracking him and I will be ready in a moment'' Naruto said before he created five clones and he along with them sat down. Shino and Kiba started their search and Akamaru soon got the scent of Kakashi.

''Naruto we have his scent'' Kiba yelled a minute later Naruto appeared behind the two before they could react taking them by surprise.

''Well then let's go find him shall we'' Kiba just nodded before he took off towards Kakashi's scent, Shino and Naruto following him.

''I have found him he is over there'' Naruto said as he pointed to their right, all three stopped their forward advance and took off towards where Naruto had indicated.

The three found Kakashi sitting in a clearing with his book out reading he lifted his head when the three arrived.

''Well it would seem like you have found me'' Kakashi said as he stood up and put his book away.

''You weren't that hard to find Sensei, beside you are dealing with the perfect tracking team you can't hide from us'' Kiba said before he went on all four and Akamaru jumped unto his back, Akamaru transform into and copy of Kiba and both took on feral looks.

Shino had released some of his bugs before they reached the clearing, having them surround the area slowing advancing on Kakashi's location.

''Let's start this out shall we'' Kiba said before he and Akamaru charged towards Kakashi, when they were half way there they both jumped into the air and started spinning rapidly creating to grey tornadoes.

''Shino try to get your bugs on Kakashi I will move in and support Kiba'' Naruto said before he ran towards Kakashi with far superior speed to Kiba, appearing right behind Kakashi when he had just dodged Kiba first attack.

Kakashi was surprised, however he managed to block the kick to his side but this resulted in him being sent flying into a nearby tree.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped their rotation and looked at Naruto in awe, a few moments went by before Kakashi stood up and he looked at Naruto before he lifted up his head band revealing his Sharingan eye.

''that's two points however don't expect to get them quite that easily from now on'' Kakashi said as he took up a taijutsu stance.

''Don't you mean four'' Shino said as a small swarm of bug revealed themselves all over Kakashi's body.

''Four points'' Kakashi stated before he was replaced by a log which made the bugs return to Shino now that their target was gone.

''Only six points more and we are done, though if Kakashi-sensei is using his Sharingan I guess it is going to become hard'' Kiba said with a small smirk knowing that they had forced Kakashi to use his Sharingan eye.

''Let's go find him again then'' Naruto said before the group took of looking for Kakashi, it took them 20 minutes to find the jounin who had used earth techniques to keep himself hidden, however Naruto sensed his chakra allowing the group to attack their sensei once more.

''found you Kakashi-sensei'' Kiba called out before two drilling tornadoes descended on the jounin who easily moved around them, however once more Naruto joined the assault but this time Kakashi had kept an eye on Naruto dodging his kick and avoiding his increased range due to his Sharingan allowing him to see chakra, however this time Shino had leapt into the fray as well.

''Naruto and Shino kept attacking Kakashi in close quarters only jumping back whenever Kiba and Akamaru came in for an attack.

''Kakashi decided to turn in the odds a little more in his fervour as he attack Shino with a barrage of punches hoping to force the Aburame to back off, however he burst into a swarm of bugs that easily consumed Kakashi's form.

''That's six points'' Kakashi said as he appeared some distance away from the group, his body having been replaced with a log once more ''I guess I have to take it up a notch'' Kakashi said before he form well known hand signs to the group and two clones of Kakashi appeared. The two drew kunais while Kakashi began to run through hand signs again once he finished he called out his technique ''Raiton: Lightning hounds''

Three dog made of lightning appeared around Kakashi, the three dogs headed for Naruto and a shadow clone each attacked Kiba and Shino, engaging them in taijutsu before Kiba could start any of his techniques up.

''Odama Rasengan'' Naruto said as a big blue ball of chakra formed in both his hands Dodging the first attacking dog he thrust one of his Rasengans into the next eliminating both the dog and powering down Naruto's technique with barely hold when he blocked the third hound with it disappearing along with the dog, Naruto turned around a destroyed the last found with his remaining Rasengan.

''Hijutsu: Black Locust'' Shino said before an enormous swarm of bug erupted from his body and their surroundings, the swarm quickly overpowered the clone attacking him before it continued towards the remaining clone as well as Kakashi.

''You are not the only ones with new tricks'' Kiba yelled as the clone attacking him was destroyed by Shino's attack ''Hijutsu: Hunt of the pack'' Kiba shined blue for a moment with the amount of chakra he used, his looked became even more feral and his clan markings spread covering most of his face taking on the appearance of fangs.

Kiba took off with incredible speed towards Kakashi running on all four just before he reached Kakashi he jumped into the air before making a swipe with each hand, from each of his finger he sent a blade of chakra which the skilled jounin barely avoided.

However Kiba had expected him to dodge so he came down upon Kakashi with a fury of swipes that had the Lazy ninja working overtime to keep from being hit even with his Sharingan telling him where each hit would land, Kakashi was soon swallowed up inside Shino's swarm which, however the ninja replaced himself with a log once more, however he had barely used the replacement technique before both Naruto and Kiba were upon him engaging him in taijutsu, with Kakashi paying far more attention and being far more careful around Naruto's attacks Kiba was able to land a few smaller hits when he hit Kakashi for the fourth time both Naruto and Kiba stopped instantly, and Shino dropped down beside them.

All three genin was sweating and panting from their fight with their sensei, all had used new learned techniques and even though they were panting they were satisfied with their result.

Kakashi stood a bit away from them his breathing slowing down as he relaxed and covered up his Sharingan eye once more ''I am proud of you, I am sure you will be able to become Chunins as long as you use your head and not just jump directly into combat at all time'' Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Kiba huffed a bit at this but still seemed happy with the praise from their sensei ''We should tell the others that we are participating, if we are lucky they are going to join as well'' Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

''You guys can take the rest of the day off and get some rest, we will be doing team exercises until the exam starts, you will need to fill out these papers to participate'' Kakashi said giving the a form each to fill in.

''Okay lets go find the others'' Kiba said as he put the paper in one of his pockets and began to leave the training ground.

Team seven walked around town for a bit when they saw team ten sitting outside a tea stand with their sensei.

''Hey guys guess who is participating in the upcoming chunin exam'' Kiba said yelled in greeting the they walked towards team ten.

''have you guys also been forced to join the chunin exam what a bother'' Shikamaru said as he send a look at Naruto.

''don't be like that Shikamaru I think it will be fun to see how much we have all improved since we finished the academy'' Naruto said with a smile as he sat down beside him.

''It's to trouble to deal with enthusiastic blonds'' Shikamaru said before sighing

Ino hit him on his shoulder ''What is that supposed to mean'' she asked angrily giving him a mean look.

''You haven't changed one bit Shikamaru you are still the laziest person I know'' Kiba said jokingly as he sat down as well soon followed by Shino.

''I will take that as a compliment'' Shikamaru said before he returned to his tea.

''Do you guys know if Hinata's team is going to join the exam as well?'' Naruto asked ''It could be fun having all 12 rookies participate together'' he then added.

''Sakura said that Kurenai-sensei had entered her team as well, your style have really changed Naruto you used to wear those foreign cloths and now you are wearing a standard ninja outfit'' Ino commented eyeing Naruto ''It looks good on you''

''Thank you Ino-san though I don't really wear it to look good but for its flexibility'' Naruto said ''So how do you figure your chances are in the exam? Chouji looks stronger than ever'' Naruto said causing the Akimichi to blush under the praise.

''I think it's to troublesome I am only doing it cause Ino and my mother forced me too'' Shikamaru commented

''Well for all your talk of it being to troublesome I think you will do good in the exam, after all you are one of the smartest persons I know'' Naruto said causing Shikamaru to raise a brow at how Naruto had figured that out.

The two teams continued to talk until they were interrupted by Asuma who told them he had to leave, the two teams decided to go find team eight, whom the found at a training ground finishing up their daily training.

''Hey guys want to have fun the rest of the day, since we are all entering the chunin exam we should spend some time together'' Naruto called out as the two teams walked into the training ground.

The rookie 12 spent the rest of the day chatting and having fun which ended after they had spent most of the day together and had eaten at Chouji's favourite barbeque place.

The next few days passed by with team seven working doing teamwork exercises and Kakashi trying to improve on the genins basics, Kakashi quickly was only confirmed in the fact that the three worked together at almost as well as the famous Shika-Ino-Chou formation that had earned quite the reputation during the war, which had allowed the three to form their own clans.

Naruto was walking home one afternoon after team training when he spotted Konohamaru running from his life, after he was Sakura with murder written on her face, Naruto decided to see what would happened and followed the two.

Konohamaru took a sharp corner and a thump was heard as Konohamaru ran into someone, Sakura came to a hold when she saw a genin from Suna pick up Konohamaru by the neck of his clothing.

''That hurt you midged now apologize'' the genin said angrily.

''Let me down you make up clown'' Konohamaru yelled as he kicked at the boy holding him.

''Oh you are so dead and for your information its war paint'' the boy said.

''I didn't know that the genin for Suna lowered themselves to pick on civilians from their allied villagers, perhaps you are too afraid to face them in the Chunin exam, which I take as being your reason for being here'' Naruto said as he made his presence known from beside Kankuro and Temari sitting on the wooden fence.

Kankuro put down Konohamaru who scrambled and took up position behind Sakura ''Are you calling me a coward blondie?'' Kankuro asked angrily.

''Well you are picking on civilians while hiding behind a puppet, that doesn't really seem that brave to me'' Naruto said noticing that Kankuro had replaced himself with his puppet the moment Naruto made himself known.

'How the hell did he figure out that I had replaced myself with my puppet' Kankuro thought however before anything else could happen a voice interrupted.

''Kankuro what are you doing, you make Suna look weak'' Gaara called out from a tree nearby.

''I am sorry Gaara but this kid …'' was as far as Kankuro got before Gaara interrupted him.

''Shut up idiot or I'll kill you'' Gaara said as he disovled into sand and repared beside Kankuro and Temari.

''Oh, It's not every day a Jinjuriki takes part in the chunin exam, has Konoha been informed of this'' Naruto asked looking at Gaara who was now glaring at the blonde.

''It is none of your business but I can sense that you are strong, I will enjoy killing you'' Gaara said ''What is your name?''

''My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage and jinjuriki of the Kyuubi'' Naruto said sending them a smile.

Gaara got a wicked grin at this ''You will definitely be worth killing, I am Gaara remember it'' He said before he turned around and left Temari and Kankuro following him.

In a nearby tree three sound genin was observing what was going on ''What do you think'' a boy with spiky black hair asked his teammates.

''It will be interesting both Naruto and Gaara appear to be strong'' his male teammate replied.

''You think so two, well it is normal for Jinjurikis to be strong'' Naruto said as he stood beside the female member none of the sound genin had detected him.

'How did he sneak up on us' was the thought going through all three genins head at the same time, when they looked down Naruto was still standing in the street talking to the kid who had run into Kankuro.

''Anyways I think it will be fun to test myself against others'' Naruto said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the three sound genin was left in shock but they soon came out of it.

'I can see why Orochimaru-sama wants to get rid of him, he is far too dangerous to be left alive' Dosu thought to himself as the genin team left the scene.

Finally the day for the chunin exam arrived and both Naruto and Kiba were excited to enter the exam, both wanting to test their skills against other opponents, since testing against the same people became boring.

Team eight was currently making their way to the second floor of the academy when they spotted a gathering outside a door with the sign 301 which was the room were the exam took place.

The three sent each other a glance before the continued upwards to the third floor, Naruto sent the two chunin who had transformed a smirk before he continued, however he noticed a green clad ninja sending him a look as he followed his teammates up the stairs.

As they walked out to head for the build connected to the academy were the exam would take place they were stopped.

''Halt, Naruto Namikaze Rookie of the year fight me'' A voice called out behind them, when they turned they saw the green clad ninja Naruto had seen sending him a look when they continued upstairs.

''I am honoured that you would challenge me but shouldn't we save it for the exam'' Naruto asked as he send the follow Konoha ninja a smile ''beside shouldn't you introduce yourself before you challenge someone'' he then asked.

''My apologies, I am Rock Lee and I wanted to test myself against this year's number one rookie since I was considered dead last, last year'' Lee said truthfully.

Shino looked at his watch ''There is only 15 minutes until the exam start'' He commented.

''I guess we can take a short match if my teammates doesn't mind waiting for me'' Naruto said as he pulled his toad mask in front of his face.

''Sure'' Kiba said before he walked to the side to observe the fight, Shino gave a nod and followed Kiba.

''Whenever you are ready Lee'' Naruto said going into a taijutsu stance, Kiba and Shino noted at once that it was the one he used for sage mode meaning that the older boy probably wouldn't stand a chance.

Lee however disappeared in a burst of speed only to appear before Naruto aiming a kick at his chin from below hoping to send him flying into the air.

Naruto however spun and with a kick he stopped before it his Lee's block he sent him flying into the wall.

After a few moments Lee stood up ''You are truly powerful Naruto-kun'' Lee said before he took off in a burst of speed once more, he rained punch and kick after each other at Naruto who either avoided them or redirected the attacks without much effort, Naruto ended it with a kick to Lee's stomach sending him flying into the wall once more.

Lee laid at the bottom of the wall for a minute before he staggered to his legs ''It would seem I am no match for you Naruto-kun, hard word can't beat genius after all it would seem'' Lee proclaimed.

From the shadows Guy was observing impressed by the power of his rivals student.

''While I might be considered a genius I used more than a year to reach this level of taijutsu, I have used the last month just studying this style with the use for several hundreds of shadow clones to learn the moves while I myself focus on speed and strength, in the end hard work will always defeat genius if the genius does not work hard'' Naruto said

Guy gave an approving nod from where he stood tough no one saw it.

''Naruto-kun you are truly an amazing person you flame of youth burns far brighter than my own, I will double my training when the exam is over'' Claimed before he gave team seven the nice guy pose.

When the fight was over Naruto, Shino and Kiba made their way to the room where the Chunin exam would start.

When they entered they spotted team eight and ten and made their way over to them.

''Hey guys the competition seems strong I can't wait to get started on this'' Kiba said with a smirk of arrogance.

Before they could continue a grey haired teen with glasses approached them ''You should try to keep a low profile, many of those taking the chunin exam are experienced ninja's, I myself is taking the exam for the seventh time'' he said ''Oh let me introduce myself I am Kabuto'' He gave the group a smile.

''Thanks for the advice but I think we can handle ourselves else our sensei's would not have entered us into the exam'' Naruto said calmly making the mood lighten.

''Well since you are all rookies I will help you out a bit'' Kabuto said as he took out a stack of cards ''These are my info cards I have information on most participants'' he said proudly.

''What do you have on Naruto Namikaze and that creepy looking sand ninja with a gourd on his back'' Shikamaru asked, Naruto sent him a glance wondering why he wanted to know more about him.

''Naruto Namikaze let's see, he is 12 years old is a rookie like you, he has completed 74 D rank mission and a C rank mission, he has trained under Jiraiya of the sannin for a month, quite impressive'' Kabuto noted.

'How does he know that, only my team, Sarutobi, and Kiba's family should know about my training trip with Jiraiya sensei' Naruto thought to himself, Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at this information and the others sent Naruto a strange look since they haven't heard about the training trip.

''The other is Gaara of the dessert. He has completed 42 C rank missions 8 B rank missions and an A rank missions, he has never been harmed during a mission'' Kabuto said giving a low whistle ''Impressive, I really wouldn't want to fight this guy''

''Alright all of you maggots listen up'' an man had appeared standing on the stable in the front of the room ''I am Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for your first test, this will be a written test, you will all be assigned a seat'' Ibiki yelled

The entire crowd was directed to their seats by the chunin who was helping out with the exam, Naruto found himself sitting between Hinata and a konochi from Suna, the Konochi had dark orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail with the locks in the front framing her face.

''All right listen up these are the rules'' Ibiki yelled when the genin was placed ''you will each be handed an piece of paper with nine questions, you start with ten points, for each wrong answer you lose a point and each time we catch you cheat you lose two points, the tenth question will be given after 45 minutes and the test lasts an hour, if one on your team reaches zero points the entire team will be disqualified'' Ibiki said with a smirk.

The Chunin proceeded to hand each genin their test and moments later everyone had one ''Okay let the test begin'' Ibiki yelled and every genin flipped their test and looking at the questions.

Naruto however didn't flip his instead he used his magic to open a telepathic link to his teammates and the other rookies.

''_Hey guys, just act like you can't hear me, I think only Shikamaru has figured out the true meaning of this test, but I am certain it lies in the tenth questions, since getting caught cheating doesn't get you immediately disqualified meaning they want us to cheat to get the answers however this doesn't explain why they would save the tenth question for last so I am certain that this test holds two meanings, the first is to test if we are able to cheat well enough to not get caught and the other lies with the tenth questions'' _Naruto explained to the other rookies, must had, had a surprised look on their face, but Naruto had managed to time with them turning the paper, meaning it didn't cause to much of a commotion that 11 of the rookies was surprised after having turned their test over, not considering it was made to force the genin to cheat.

'Naruto you are the most troublesome person I know' Shikamaru thought however it was communicated over the telepathic link allowing everyone else to hear it.

''_I am sorry you feel that way Shikamaru I just wanted to make sure we all passed the first test'' _Naruto replied causing Shikamaru to sigh before he put his head down on table in front of him ''_That was all I wanted to say, I will cancel our mental link in a moment good luck everyone_'' Naruto said before he cancelled the link and put his head down on the table as well to rest, Hinata sent him a grateful look before returning to her test.

The 45 minutes passed slowly for Naruto who continued how lay with his head on the table, Ibiki had been paying close attention to Naruto when to noticed he didn't flip his paper, however the only clue that Naruto might have down something was the grateful smile sent to him by the girl beside him.

Of the 153 teams that started out, only 80 remained when the 45 minutes were up.

''Okay listen up, you have to decide now whether you want to take the tenth question or not, however there are some special rules that applies to the tenth question, if you answer it wrong you will not be allowed to try for the Chunin exam ever again, however if you chose to not take it and give up your team will be allowed to try again next year'' Ibiki explained, Naruto smiled at the explanation having figured out what the tenth question was all about.

It took a few moments before the first person raised his hand noting that he wanted to give up, however after him many other joined and 10 minutes later the 80 teams had been reduced to 36.

When it seemed that no one else was going to quite Ibiki spoke ''Congratulation on passing this first part of the Chunin exam'' Naruto and Shikamaru both raised their head from the table before looking around noting that quite a few had quite.

''What do you mean we passed what about the tenth question'' Asked Temari surprised by the outcome ''Well perhaps someone can explain it for me'' Ibiki said before he looked at Naruto, you have been relaxing the entire time I guess you have figured it out.

Naruto smirked behind his mask at this ''Are you sure? I fell asleep when the test started and only woke up when you explained the tenth question'' Naruto said knowing his face had been hidden behind his mask.

Ibiki gain a smile before he spoke ''Well if you say so, the tenth question was to confirm if you have what it takes to be a Chunin, if you are not ready to risk your life for the mission you are not ready to be a Chunin because that is what is expected from you once you make the rank of Chunin'' Ibiki explained. Everyone started talking amongst themselves when a grey ball flew in through the window, it landed inn front of Ibiki and from it shot a banner which wrote: Sexy proctor Anko Mitarashi

''You are early, again'' Ibiki said looking at Anko.

''Don't sweat it'' Anko said as she looked at the crowd '' 36 teams Ibiki you are beginning to lose your touch'' Anko said.

''Either that or we have some strong genins this year'' Ibiki argued.

''Well whatever when I am done with them I will have cut the number in half at least '' Anko said ''Well follow me everyone to part two of the Chunin exam'' Anko said before she jumped out of the window from which she had entered.

End of chapter seven.

AN:

Hurray I made it three chapters in one week! Well now that holiday is over I hope to be able give you a weekly update on this story from now on, I have shortened the chapters from 7-10k words per chapter to around 5k making it easier for me to get a chapter finished without to many distractions.

Hope you enjoyed it and remember Review equals motivation! So thank you all those who have review on the story so far, please continue to do so.

-Akabara

Jutsu description:

Hijutsu: Black Locust: This jutsu released a large amount of insects from Kiba's body but also gathers up insects from the terrain surrounding the user, allowing them to overwhelm multiple opponents at ones.

Hijutsu: Hunt of the Pack: Is an upgraded version of the of the four legs technique Kiba uses in the Chunin exam, this further increases fighting instinct and reflexes but also increases speed and strength of the user.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Thank you to all the reviewers and their support.

A special thank you to Wyrtha and firelordeg for their reviews.

Chapter eight

Story Start:

Team seven along with the other 35 teams that had made it through to the second test stood gathered in front of the forest of death.

''Okay listen up there are some rules you need to know about for the second test'' Anko began to explain.

''Is it just me or is she really hot, I will bet you are bowl of Ichiraku ramen that you wouldn't dare to make a move on her'' Kiba whispered to Naruto who got a smirk on his face having put the mask in one of the pouches he wore on his belt, since he didn't need it at the moment.

Never one to let a challenge go Naruto responded ''you are on'' Naruto said thinking for a second before he began to mimic Anko however he over exaggerated her movements and ''it is a very dangerous forest and most of you won't survive'' Naruto said his voice overflowing with sarcasm this earned him a snicker from Kiba and a few chuckles among the other genin.

Anko however didn't appreciate anyone making fun of her so she threw a kunai the scratched Naruto's chin, before she appeared behind him, however before she could put a kunai to his throat Naruto had turned around a pulled the older woman's face down to his level where he proceeded to kiss her shocking everyone present.

However Naruto was shocked a moment later when Anko instead of pushing him away kissed him back, moments passed by and after what seemed like minutes Anko pulled away and gave him a smirk. She returned to her spot in front of the crowd and continued her explanation leaving Naruto with a stupid grin on his face as he giggled.

''Hey dude you okay'' Kiba asked with a worried face at Naruto, this got Naruto out of his daze.

''Yeah I am fine, you wouldn't believe how awesome that was and now you owe me a bowl of Ichiraku double win'' Naruto said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

''Oh man there is no competing with you is there, here I challenged you hoping you will make a fool of yourself instead you get to make out with a hot woman and win our bet that is so not fair'' Kiba whined.

''Haha you should have learned by now that you should never underestimate the nr. One surprising ninja of Konoha'' Naruto said before he put both of his hands into his pocket, with a surprised expression on his face he took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

''Whenever you are up for a good time, call on Anko-sama and you will have a time you will never forget''

Naruto said reading from the note, looking down he spotted her addressee was at the bottom at the page along with her signature.

''Well that is surprising here I was thinking she was just playing along'' Naruto noted earning himself nods from both Shino and Kiba.

Returning to Anko explanation they found out that the second part would be a free for all between the teams, with the goal of obtaining a scroll from another team before reaching the tower in the centre of the forest with a time limit of five days .

When the team walked to hand in their signed forms and receive a scroll they met an unexpected person.

''Sasuke-san I didn't know you had become a genin, I thought you failed the test'' Naruto noted as they stumbled upon Sasuke along with a black haired boy with white skin, and a girl wearing black ninja pants and a shirt like the one Sai was wearing, she had black haired tied up in a ponytail.

''hmpf, Someone sabotaged my test and Danzou-sama allowed me to become a genin along with two he himself sponsored'' Sasuke said pointing at his two teammates ''This is Sai and Akito'' they are both quite skilled however no way near as skilled as I am of course'' Sasuke added with a smirk.

''Well it's good to meet you Sai and Akito, good luck in the test'' Naruto said greeting the two, Kiba added his own greeting and Shino send them a nod.

''It's good to meet you as well Naruto-san, Danzou-sama speaks highly of your skills as a ninja'' Sai said giving Naruto a small bow, Akito followed his example.

''Yeah whatever let's go we need to get to the gate'' Sasuke said annoyed that they praised Naruto.

''Well see you later then'' Naruto said giving the team a wave, Sasuke just hmpfed and Sai and Akito looked more stoic than Shino if that was even possible.

Team seven proceeded to turn in their form before they received a heavens scroll, Shino hid it away inside his trench coat.

About an hour passed before each team stood ready outside their assigned gate ''Okay so we split up into two groups and search for other genin teams, I will search by myself due to my magic and you two will hunt together'' Naruto said going over their plan for the exam.

''and once we have an earth scroll we will contact the other and dead directly for the tower'' Naruto finished, Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

The siren sounded moments later and team seven sprang into action splitting up immediately upon entering the forest, with Naruto heading out by himself.

'I should probably head straight ahead for a while before I search for another team' Naruto thought as he continued into the forest.

Naruto found a clearing where he landed after 20 minutes of traveling, he sat down and took up his mediational pose and became surrounded by blue magic swirling around him, his searched for five minutes before he found a nearby team He immediately headed towards it.

He found a Suna team consisting of three females they were currently cleaning up after having killed a team from Kiri they were rummaging through their stuff for their scroll when Naruto dropped down behind them.

''Sorry to interrupt the party girls, but I was hoping that you had an earth scroll I could borrow'' Naruto said his voice sounding off from behind his mask.

The three kunoichi was taken by surprise which was clear when they turned towards Naruto, Naruto spotted the girl with blazing orange hair he sat beside in the first test.

''Do you really think you stand a chance against us three or one, you must really be full of yourself even for a Konoha ninja'' The girl with the orange hair said.

''Hey he is the guy that slept through the entire first test'' one of her teammates noted recognizing Naruto's mask.

''I guess I should introduce myself before I take your scroll I am Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you'' Naruto said.

'Namikaze, as in the fourth Hokage? There is no way he can be his son, though his hair is a pretty yellow blond not that common' The orange haired girl observed.

''Leave and we will let you live, we got the scroll we needed to complete this part of the exam'' The Orange haired girl said putting an heaven scroll away into a pouch on her leg.

''I am sorry but I have a deal with my team so I kind of need to take your earth scroll'' Naruto said you could hear the apologetic tone in his voice.

''formation B'' The Orange haired kunoichi, a girl with long black hair disappeared into forest hiding her presence, the third kunoichi whom had short emerald green hair took out a spear and got into a fighting stance beside the orange haired Kunoichi.

''So let me guess, the one who hid herself uses puppet, you are specialised in the use of the spear making you the close combat fight however that is a precious setup since you are the mid-long ranged ninja but neither of your teammates focusing in being up close and personal which either means that whoever made this team wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or the more likely scenario your attacks tend to killing everything near it target'' Naruto observed shocking the two in front of him confirming his theory.

''Well I guess I could have some fun with you'' With this Naruto created 50 clones, 20 took out the his spear, while the remaining prepared ranged weapons and went into the surrounding forest.

The 20 spear wielding clones charged at the two kunoichi , however most of them was consumed by three small fire balls the orange hair kunoichi sent flying the clones dodge them however they exploded mid air consuming most of the clone only leaving three clones with spear to engage the spear wielding kunoichi who quickly found herself overwhelmed by the number of attacks and the superiority in Naruto's spear skill and speed.

The spar ended when her spear was sent flying out of her hand and she had three spears pointed at her throat, moments later ten clones came walking out of the forest one holding the black haired kunoichi with a kunai to her throat.

''Okay we sur…'' was as far as the orange haired kunoichi got when Naruto got them memories from a Clone that had been going with Kiba and Shino so that it could pop when they found a scroll or could tell the others that Naruto had found one.

Kiba and Shino was under attack by Gaara making a quick decision Naruto interrupted the orange hair kunoichi.

''I am sorry I can't stay around it would seem my teammates have found Gaara and have some trouble with him'' Naruto said before he was swallowed by blue energy and his body disappeared, when his happened all of his clones became clouds of smoke.

**With Kiba and Shino after the team split up before meeting Gaara.**

The two travelled in silence while Naruto's clone kept itself in the background , after ten minutes an hour Akamaru barked.

''Heh, it would seem we have found our targets'' Kiba said as he charged direction slightly.

''We should move ahead of them and set up a few traps to our advantage'' Shino said '' Because we do not know the strength of our enemy''

Kiba agreed and the two moved to out a fast pace to gain on the team they had tracked.

The two had found a clearing and had prepared several traps and both now stood in the middle of the clearing when Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked out into the clearing looking at the two.

''Those are the two that are teamed with the Namikaze child'' Temari noted ''Where is your teammate, hopefully you are not stupid enough to face Gaara by yourself'' Temari said looking around for the blond.

''Naruto is not here at the moment, but we don't need him to defeat you guys'' Kiba said with confident.

Kiba went on all fours and Akamaru jumped on his back, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and both was gained more feral looks.

Shino released his bugs and sent the following after Kiba who had charged at the enemy when they were half way toward Gaara both Kiba's jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly.

However when they were a few metres from Gaara sand shot out of the gourd on his back and grabbed both of the Kiba's and took them to the ground, when they were caught Gaara's sand shot out towards Shino who was able to dodge for a few minutes however he two was captured but Naruto's clone and dispelled right before Shino was captured.

Shino was drawn in front of Gaara along with Kiba and Akamaru ''I will enjoy killing you so that Namikaze will fight me'' Gaara said with a wicked grin his sand moved a covered his prisoners completely.

''Dessert Coffin'' Gaara said as his right hand clenched into a fist, however the moment before he said this a blue swirl appeared on the other side of the battlefield.

Instead of crushing his captured opponents the sand began to fall to the ground releasing the three who quickly jumped back behind Naruto who was walking calmly towards Gaara, his mask lifted up and his face contorted in anger.

Gaara tried to send out his sand towards the blond but it would not react to his action.

''No one, and I mean no one tries to kill my teammates and gets away with it'' Naruto said as crimson chakra rapidly began to leak from his body quickly forming a three tailed fox cloak around Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro was terrified, the killing intent leaking of the blond was worse than anything they ahd ever felt from their younger brother.

Gaara had a look of terror on his face, he never been afraid in his life however the person in front of him terrified him even his mother was screaming in fear inside his mind only increasing his fear.

Naruto soon stood in front of Gaara as he reached his hand out and lifted the smaller boy by his throat

''**I will give you one warning Gaara harm or even threaten anyone I care about again and I will tear your apart and take Shukaku from Suna Do you understand**'' Naruto said his voice twisted by the demonic chakra cloak surrounding him.

Gaara nodded slightly the terror still evident in his eyes, at this Naruto reached out and took the earth scroll that had been concealed inside Gaara's clothing, after this Naruto let Gaara fall down which resulted in him landing on his behind.

''We will take this, but remember this is your first and only warning'' Naruto said, all three Suna ninja nodded dumbly at him, Naruto walked to his teammates before he placed in hand on a shoulder of the each, teleport them all to just outside the tower.

When team seven and more specifically Naruto had disappeared all three Suna ninja relaxed and released their breath.

''That is one scary dude, I think we should report to father that Namikaze is in full control of his Bijoum. I don't he will want to go through with the invasion when he learns that even Gaara is afraid of him'' Kankuro said trying to lighten the mood. To his surprise both Temari and Gaara nodded at this and the three began their journey towards the tower.

Naruto, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru on his head appeared in front of the tower.

''Thank you Naruto I really thought I was going to die there, if you hadn't come along and saved us we would be dead now'' Kiba said a tear of relief ran down his cheek.

''Yes I am thankful as well Naruto I am truly glad to have you as my teammate'' Shino said the stoic ninja was visibly shaken from the close encounter with death.

''I know you would have done the same in my position, beside as long as I have the power to protect those close to me I will use my power for just that, and you two are like brothers to me I couldn't bear to either of you'' Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba smiled at this and Shino gave him a nod and small smile.

''Well let's get inside we have almost five days to relax before the exam is finished'' Naruto said leading the way inside, they entered a bare room with only a text written on the far wall.

''I think we should open them at the same time'' Naruto said after having read the text.

''Yes that is the logic conclusion'' Shino added.

''Well then let's do it'' Kiba said, Naruto gave him the earth scroll and they both unrolled the scroll at the same time resulting in a cloud of smoke appearing, fading away to reveal Kakashi.

''Okay I know you guys are good, but it's impressive that you have beaten the previous record by five hours'' Kakashi stated ''I am proud of you and congratulation onto the third part of the exam, so tell me how dod you do it so fast'' Kakashi asked.

This caused Kiba and Naruto to both give their side of the story, when they had told it Kakashi stood in silence for a few moments before he gave the team an eye smile ''I am proud of you guys, especially you Naruto you saved your teammates'' Kakashi said

''Well you should get some rest while the other teams arrive at the tower'' Kakashi said which the three genin accepted as they continued into the tower.

Meanwhile I the forest of death was Sasuke's team currently under attack by Orochimaru, Orochimaru was only attacking Sasuke while both of his teammates had backed off knowing that they posed no threat to the sannin and that he would not kill Sasuke since they had learned about him in root.

Sasuke however was fighting for his life giving it his all however the fight still ended with Orochimaru giving Sasuke his curse seal.

After Orochimaru had left, Sai and Akito picked up Sasuke's unconscious body and proceeded towards the tower, to make sure they got Sasuke to the next part of the exam.

Team eight had found a group for Kusa ninja's whom they quickly overpowered with traps and stealth tactics thought out by Shikamaru, their team made it to the tower on the third day.

Team ten used Hinata's Byakugan to locate an opponent team before using Sakura and Tobio put genjutsu's on the team allowing Hinata to approach them and seal of their chakra without them noticing, their team arrived on the second day of the exam.

The team of Suna Kunoichi was the second team to arrive six hours after Naruto's team had arrived.

The team with the Sabaku siblings arrived two hours after the other Suna team.

Kabuto's team arrived along with Sasuke's team on the fifth day.

The sound team arrived on the fifth day as well having been unable to find their target in the forest and had decided to proceed to the next exam.

Team Guy arrived on the second day having beat another Konoha team to obtain their second scroll

''We should get going they are calling everyone together in hall'' Naruto said waking Kiba up who had been dozing off in his boredom.

Team seven walked into the area and noticed the other teams that had passed, when they stood beside Gaara's team all three Suna ninja flinched visibly, the team of Suna Kunoichi was sending Naruto dangerous looks.

Sarutobi began to explain why the exam was being hold and when he got to the rules a Konoha Shinobi stepped up.

''I am Gekkou Hayate and I will proctor for the preliminary round of the third part of the exam, more teams then we expected passed the portion of the exam so we will do preliminaries. If anyone does not fill up to it you are welcome to resign now'' Hayate explained

Kabuto raised his hand ''Okay anyone else'' Genma asked.

'That is strange he is probably one of the strongest amongst us yet he gives up, something isn't right' Naruto thought as he silently created a clone that was invisible to stalk Kabuto.

''Okay since no one else wants to forfeit and we have and uneven number of participant, I will need one person to fight twice'' Hayate asked looking at the genin, Naruto raised his hand.

''I don't mind fighting twice'' Naruto said, Hayate nodded before the continued.

''Okay then everyone will get an opponent at random, this screen will show who fights against who'' Hayate explained pointing to the monitor in the back of the room.

''would everyone please make their way of the arena then we can get started'' Hayate said before the monitor flickered to life and quickly ran through the names of the participants.

Outside the tower Kabuto met up with Orochimaru.

''Orochimaru-sama it would seem that the Kyuubi brat got here in less than an hour setting a new record, this I way you weren't able to track him down'' Kabuto said as Orochimaru appeared around the corner.

''You have done well Kabuto, we will continue with our invasion plans, after all I still managed to give Sasuke-kun my gift'' Orochimaru said before he chuckled darkly.

Kabuto opened his mouth to respond but before he could his head was cut off from behind as Naruto stepped out of the shadows.

''I would say that I was sorry to interrupt but I am not the lying type'' Naruto said as the cleaned his spear ''but do tell me about this invasion you have planned, I am sure Sarutobi-sama would be interested to know'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''You brat how dare you'' Orochimaru hissed before he sent several snakes at the blonde from this sleeve, to his surprised Naruto didn't try to avoid them but he turned into smoke when the first snake bit him revealing himself to have been a shadow clone all along.

'This will mess up my plans, I will have to leave Konoha and take Sasuke-kun when the time is right' Orochimaru thought as he sank into the ground.

As the screen ran through names it slowly began to slow down before it stopped at Uchiha Sasuke and Akadou Yoroi.

The tow made their way to the arena and stood before each other ''are you both ready'' Hayate asked receiving nods from both of the fights.

''Okay then, let the first match begin'' Hayate said letting his arm fall, when they happened Sasuke took off with a burst of speed however he stopped halfway on his way over and held an arm to his neck.

''Hokage-sama did the Uchiha receive Orochimaru's curse seal'' Anko asked holding her own.

''It would seem so, however since we do not know what my old pupil is up two we can't go chasing after him'' Sarutobi said ''So let the match continue, Kakashi will seal the curse mark when the fight is over''

''Ha is this all the mighty Uchiha can manage'' Yoroi challenged as he engaged Sasuke in taijutsu, however Sasuke proved to be superior even without the use of his Sharingan or chakra to Yoroi who relied too heavy on being able to take his opponents chakra and couldn't keep up with Sasuke's speed.

This resulted in Sasuke winning after using only taijutsu to disable his opponent, Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke and took him away to seal away the curse seal.

When Yoroi had been taken away by the medics and screen began to run through names again, this time it landed on:

Namikaze Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto began to make his way down into the arena, however Gaara was shaking visibly in fear making all the sand ninja's beside his brother and sister look at him in surprise.

''I would like to forfeit this match'' Gaara called out surprising everyone in the room even Naruto.

''Well that makes Naruto the winner of his first match then'' Hayate said causing the monitor to start going through names once more.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura

Were the names for the third match, this fight went down pretty much as you would expect it two, with Ino winning when she used the family jutsu to take over Sakura's body, making the pink haired kunoichi give up.

''winner Yamanaka Ino'' Hayate stated before the monitor flickered to life once more.

Tsuki Shina vs. Inuzuka Kiba were the names for the fourth match, Kiba began to move towards the floor when he noted that his opponent was a girl from Suna.

The two made it to the floor and stood in front of each other ''Are you both ready'' Hayate asked, Kiba nodded as did Shina.

''Well then begin'' Hayate said signalling for the match to start.

Kiba and Akamaru quickly got into their fight stance before Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba and both gained feral traits.

Shina took out her spear preparing herself for the fight 'Really a spear user, someone must want me to win, I have been fighting Naruto with his spear so much that this should be an easy victory' Kiba thought to himself.

Both Kiba's began to run towards the target however one of the jumped into the air and began to spin while the other moved in close and engaged the Kunoichi, Shina was surprised at how easily the boy kept avoiding her spear, but then she remembered that he as on a team with the spear wielding blond that had easily defeated her team single handily and he had used a spear to engage her.

'I better take this up a notch' Shima thought when she was forced to jump away to avoid the spinning Kiba

''Futon: Air decapitator'' Shima stated as she ran her hand over the edge of her spear encasing in a blue glow, Kiba quickly followed her and engaged her once more, however he found himself with small cuts whenever he barely avoided the spear, jumping back to gain some distance Shima thrust her spear and Kiba, the blue glow disappeared from the spear and Kiba found himself with a wound in his shoulder.

'Okay not as easy as I had hopped, but I will just have to use that' Kiba thought as he pulled something out of his pouch, throwing it and the Kunoichi.

The four small black balls exploded when they hit ground covering the area in smoke, both Kibas jumped into the smoke as they began spinning, a minute went by with the two Kiba's spinning through the smoke being the only thing visible to the watchers, but as the smoked started to clear, Shima's unconscious body was send flying from within the smoke landing on her back, Kiba came out of the smoke holding his side where the wound was with Akamaru sitting on his head.

''Winner Inuzuka Kiba'' Hayate stated before the medics ran into the room and took the Kunoichi with them, Kiba returned to his team, where Naruto healed his wound.

''Great job Kiba I knew you could win'' Naruto said when Kiba returned to the stand, Kakashi and Shino gave Kiba an agreeing nod.

''Yeah there is no way I would lose before I get to fight you Naruto, I want to see how strong I have become compared to you'' Kiba said with a smirk.

''Well we should pay attention to the next match'' Naruto said looking down to see Kankuro and Tsurugu Misumi.

''Oy Naruto is this one of you friends'' Kankuro yelled at the blond getting his attention.

''No I don't know that guy but he was on the team with that traitor Kabuto who worked with Orochimaru'' Naruto yelled back making Kankuro smirk

''Well I guess I will fight you then'' Kankuro said and he took off the clothed weapon on his back.

'Kabuto was a traitor, how did Naruto know and when his he talking about him like he was dead. I need to talk to Naruto'' Sarutobi thought eyeing out Naruto.

''Let me give you a warning once you are in my technique give up to spare yourself the pain'' Misumi said.

''Both fighters ready?'' Hayate asked earning himself nods ''well then Begin''

Misumi charged at Kankuro and the two engaged in a simple taijutsu fight, however after a few moments Misumi got a grip on Kankuro and his body stretched and he was using his limbs to crush Kankuro.

''surrender before I kill you'' Misumi said confident in his victory.

''Shouldn't you try to catch the real me first'' Kankuro said his voice coming from his clothed weapon that stoop a few metres away.

''What'' Misumi said as the Kankuro he was holding face turned to sand and fell revealing a puppet with six arms that quickly ensnared Misumi and start to crush him.

''It would seem I have you instead now, however I don't plan to play nice'' Kankuro said before his puppet crush the older teen making him yelled in pain before he fell unconscious.

''Winner Sabaku no Kankuro'' Hayate said allowing Kankuro to make his way back into the stands.

The next match was Shikamaru vs. Kin which resulted in Shikamaru tricking Kin into being knocked out by hitting the wall too hard with her head.

The match afterwards was between Temari and Tenten, to everyone's surprise Temari send Naruto's a questioning look to which he replied with a shake of his head, the fight lasted until Temari revealed the third of the moons on her fan at which point she knocked Tenten out.

The next match was Aburame Shino vs. Dosu Kinuta.

''Both fighters ready?'' Hayate asked when the two nodded the signalled for the match to start.

Dosu quickly charged at Shino and struck him on the side of his face resulting in Shino turning into a swarm of bugs which assaulted Dosu, however Dosu used his melody arm to kill of the insects with his vibrations.

''So you use sound to inflict damage on your opponent, however one should save ones trump card for last'' Shino said as he bug began to crawl all over his body creeping out most of the onlookers, Neji activated his byakugan and saw that the bugs was stored inside his body and tolled his team about it.

The bugs crawled down onto the floor and began to surround Dosu, Dosu however charged at Shino once more while flicking his melody arm causing the bugs near him to retreat, when he got in range he punched after Shino once more however Shino ducked under and sent a kick to the arm making Dosu stumble backwards.

''Your arms will be useless from now on so you should surrender'' Shino stated as he calmly looked at his opponent.

''You need to do more damage than that to destroy my melody arm'' Dosu said however looking down he noted that bugs had begun to swarm all over his melody arm, he hit it to get rid of them however only the clank from hitting metal came as the bugs had filled out his entire arm. The bugs around him quickly moved at him before they continued to consume him entirely. Moments later Dosu fell to the ground completely drained of chakra.

Hayate went to check on Dosu confirming he wasn't dead ''Winner Aburame Shino'' He said as Shino began to head back towards the stands.

Shino made his way to the stands once more where his team greeted him ''Good job Shino'' Naruto said.

''Yeah that was an awesome match'' Kiba said.

''I am also happy with the results'' Shino said.

Namikaze Naruto vs. Rock Lee the monitor displayed.

''yosh I will show Naruto-kun that I have become stronger since our last fight'' Lee almost yelled as he jumped down into the fighting area.

Naruto follow suit and landed across from Lee, when he stood up he moved his mask unto his face covering it up.

''are you both ready'' Hayate asked getting nods from both of them he signalled for the match to start ''begin''

End of chapter eight.

Mwahaha a cliff hanger of sorts

Hope you enjoyed it next update will be sometime next week, unless I find time this weekend to write.

Remember to review it's what gets you updates the fastest.

-Akabara


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Authors crazy ramblings.

Thank you to ALL my lovely reviewers, I have been spending too much time for my own good contemplating in which direction I wanted to take the story once the Chunin exam arc is over and I have decided, what I have decided you will have to continue to read to find out!

Enough rambling on with the story:

Story Start:

''Begin'' Hayate said as he signalled for the match to start.

Naruto jumped back before bringing out his spear before he landed, Lee took off in a sprint and quickly caught up to Naruto and the two engaged.

Lee kept a stream of direct attacks, which Naruto's superior reflexes and agility allowed him to avoid while counter attacking with his spear forcing Lee to disengage the younger blond.

''Naruto-kun I want you to take me serious'' Lee stated as he stood up in a taijutsu stance after having disengaged the blond.

''Well if you want that courtesy I expect you to extend the same courtesy to me, fighting with those weights, is like telling me you aren't taking me serious'' Naruto said before he form a single hand sign and four copies of him appeared before jumping away from the battle field.

Naruto then pulled his mask over his face, before he stood completely still in his Sage Mode taijutsu stance.

While this happened Lee looked at his sensei who gave him an agreeing node, Lee then jumped away from Naruto and handed on the statue behind him, from where he proceeded to unwrap his weights.

''What is a few weights going to do him good, when Naruto does that he become almost as strong as Kakashi-sensei'' Kiba stated making all the genin not on Lee's team look at Naruto in surprise.

However as Lee dropped his weights and they fell to the floor they created a dust cloud and a small crater from where they had hit.

''Holy shit'' Kiba just said again earning himself nods from some of the genins in the stands.

''I am ready when you are Naruto-kun'' Lee said landing on the ground once more, Naruto motioned for Lee to attack which he did disappearing from all the genins sights and giving the present Chunins a hard time in keep track.

''Konoha Senpuu'' Lee said as he appeared in the air next to Naruto sending a whirling kick towards his head, however Naruto 's arm shot out and caught the black haired ninja before slamming him into the ground and sending him flying towards the wall before he turned to face the flying ninja.

Lee corrected his position midair and disappeared once more as soon as he had landed on the wall, Lee appeared behind Naruto this time and send a kick to his side but as Naruto moved to block Lee went low and kicked the legs out from under him.

Naruto started to correct himself midair allowing him to get his hands on the floor and pushing himself off of it as Lee tried a follow up kick to his side, once more showing incredible flexibility Naruto spun and sent a kick to the older boys head sending him flying head first into the wall creating a crater around him before Naruto landed on his feet once more.

Lee staggered out from the where he had landed, his movements slightly sluggish, before he once more disappeared and sent a series of single attacks towards Naruto from all side, Naruto was pressed to keep avoiding the strikes, however Lee sent a punch towards Naruto face, that the blond easily caught before slamming his first straight into Lee's stomach send him flying away once more.

When lee landed and proceeded to stand up once more he noticed that one of Naruto's clone's had dispeared, looking around he didn't spot it anywhere.

''Lee you can use that'' Guy yelled at his favorite student making him look towards Guy in surprise.

''Are you sure Guy-sensei?'' Lee asked looking surprised ''You are fighting for your dream Lee, so show them all that you have got'' Guy yelled.

''I am sorry for your student Kakashi-san however Lee is going to win now'' Guy proclaimed towards his eternal rival.

''Huh, did you say something Guy?'' Kakashi asked in a bored tone as he kept his eye's locked on the two ninja in the arena below 'I wonder what Guy taught Lee, Naruto I hope you are prepared' Kakashi thought to himself.

''Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi'' Guy said angrily.

Back with lee he spread his legs and said ''first gate open'' when this happened Lee's skin began to turn slightly brown and chakra began to swirl around his body.

''I'll take it up a notch as well then, Naruto said before his clones disappeared and red chakra began to come out of his body, Lee continued to open his inner gates and when he reached the fourth his body had an angry brown reddish colour and his eyes had turned completely white.

Naruto however now stood in the complete chakra cloak from using Kyuubi chakra, his body was surrounded by golden chakra which had a sealing pattern marked on it.

This time when Lee took off at top speed only a few could follow him with their eyes, those being Kakashi who was now looking with his Sharingan, Guy, Baki and Sarutobi. For everyone else Lee had just disappeared.

Naruto vanish a moment later in an explosion of noise as he surpassed the speed of sound, to most the sound of blows being traded was the only sign of combat, however the few able to keep up with this speed, could see Naruto and Lee and punches and kicks at each other at high speeds while avoiding on blocking their opponents attacks.

The y spar ended when Naruto in a burst of speed hit Lee in a rapid succession of punches before sending him flying towards the floor where he crashed heavily creating a large crater in which Lee rested at the bottom.

Naruto reappeared in mid-air to most as he fell and landed on his feet beside the crater ''you are strong Lee I am proud to call you are fellow Konoha ninja'' Naruto said with a bow of respect towards the defeated ninja who was unconscious.

''Winner Namikaze Naruto'' Hayate stated as Naruto returned to the stands medics picked up Lee and brought them with them to heal the taijutsu ninja.

''I am really glad I didn't have to fight you in the preliminaries '' Kiba said with a grin 'No one can keep up with your rapidly growth in strength Naruto, if this continues you will be the strongest ninja alive one day' Kiba thought slightly jealous though happy for his friend.

''congratulation on your victory Naruto'' Shino said and Naruto thanked him.

'Your son will change this world Sensei, he will soon be stronger than me if he isn't already' Kakshi thought as he looked at his young student.

'How is it possible for him to be that strong' were the thoughts that went through the head of the genin remaining in the stadium.

The next fight was between Neji and Hinata, the fight ended when Neji continually outmanoeuvred Hinata and closed the chakra points in her arms making her unable to use her arms at which point she admitted defeat.

Kurama Tobio vs. Hibito Kana

''Oy Tobio just a heads up she uses puppets'' Naruto yelled to his fellow Konoha ninja, Tobio send him a wave and a grateful smile as he went down into the arena.

''Both fighters ready?'' Hayate asked receiving nods, he signalled for them to start.

Tobio leaped back as he ran through hand signs ''Hijutsu: first hell'' Tobio call out.

For Kana the entire battlefield changed and everything began to freeze over, she soon began to notice spirits appear at first she didn't recognise anyone, but soon lost uncles, families members or other people she knew that had died began to appear and haunt, telling her it was her fault, that they hated her and so or creating a lot of mental stress for the young kunoichi.

For everyone looking when Tobio finished he just stood still, but soon his opponent began to yell and cry for help, begging for forgiveness.

However the girl managed to shake the genjutsu off of her with a burst of chakra ''If you think you have won already you are sadly mistaken'' The Suna Kunoichi yelled as she summoned to puppets one looked like an ox while the other looked like a eagle.

''Hijutsu: Dreams of reality'' Tobio called out ones he had moved through hand seals ones more trapping his opponent in another genjutsu.

However this time when the girl began to scream, wounds started to appear and it was clear that the girl was screaming in pain, a few moments went by before the girl fell on the floor bleeding slowly out from her wounds.

''Winner Tobio'' Hayate called out before he allowed Tobio to return to the stand and the medic ninja's rushed in to take care of the wounded kunoichi.

''What was that I didn't think genjutsu could cause physical harm'' Kiba asked Kakashi.

''Well in Konoha we have a clan called the Kurama clan, every so often someone in their clan is born with a bloodline that allows them to make their genjutsu into reality, this is a truly scary ability which makes them more feared than the genjutsu skills that come with the Sharingan'' Kakashi explained making his three genin study their fellow Konoha ninja, who was the only one on his team who passed the preliminaries, as he was congratulated by his teammate Sakura and his sensei Kurenai.

Pakura vs. Akito

The orange haired Suna Kunoichi and the black haired Kunoichi on Sasuke's team made their way into the arena.

''both fighters ready?'' Hayate asked, when they both nodded he signalled for the fight to start.

''Shakuton: Dread fire'' Pakura said as three balls of fires began to circle around her.

''Suiton: Water Bullet'' Akito called out before she spit several bullets of water towards the Suna ninja, who jumped out of the way before she send a ball of fire towards the Konoha kunoichi and charged towards her.

Akito rolled to the side letting the fire ball fly pass her, she brought out a small blade and held it in a reversed grip, before she with one hand form a seal ''Futon: decapitating blade'' she said before sending a blade of wind towards Pakura.

Pakura simply send a fireball into the blade of wind burning it away while she continued her advance once she reached Akito she send a punch after the kunoichi's face however Akito blocked with the side of her blade as she had noticed Pakura's last fireball come up to assist in the hit, this resulted in Akito's blade smelting Akito let go of the blade and it formed a puddle of smelted metal on the floor.

''Shakuton: Blazing Tiger'' Pakura said as she send a kick towards Akito's stomach however Akito jumped back only to be engulfed by a fiery tiger extending from Pakura's leg.

Akito fell to the floor and Hayate declared Pakura the winner before Akito was taken away by the medics.

The last fight was between Chouji and Sai, Chouji used his Human Bullet Tank but Sai kept avoiding him and used his drawings to wear down and defeating the Akimichi.

''Okay everyone who won their matches please come down here a draw a number so we can setup the tournament'' Hayate said now that preliminaries were over with, all the winners made their way down to Hayate where they proceeded to draw a number from the box Anko was holding.

When they had all drawn one Hayate spoke ''Okay please tell me your number starting with number one''

''Neji Hyuuga'' Neji said holding out his paper with number one on it.

When no one continued Hayate wrote Sasuke Uchiha as number two on the board.

''Kankuro Sabaku'' Kankuro stated holding out his paper

''Shino Aburame'' Shino said showing he was number four.

''Pakura'' Pakura stated holding up her number.

''Sai'' Sai said holding up number six.

''Naruto Namikaze'' Naruto said holding out number seven.

''Shikamaru Nara, how Troublesome'' Shikamaru added as he held out his number.

''Kiba Inuzuka'' Kiba said showing number nine

''Temari Sabaku'' Temari said.

''Okay that leaves the matches as following'' Hayate said

''1. Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke 2. Sabaku Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame 3. Pakura vs. Sai 4. Namikaze Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru 5. Kiba Inuzuka vs. Temari Sabaku, The winner of the fifth match will fight the winner of match between the winners of the third and fourth match for a place in the finals'' Hayate explained.

The genin nodded in understanding ''You will have a months period to prepare yourselves for the Chunin exam finals, you have now seen some of what your opponents are capable off so prepare yourselves'' Sarutobi said before dismissing the genins.

''Naruto-kun I would like to talk to you'' Sarutobi said getting the attention of the young blond who excused himself to his team before going to Sarutobi.

''How may I be of assistance Hokage-sama'' Naruto asked giving the older man a small bow.

''You stated that Kabuto was a traitor, please inform me how you found this out'' Sarutobi said, Naruto proceeded to show his memory of following Kabuto and listening in on his meeting with Orochimaru.

All of the Chunin and Jounin assembled were shocked to see that Naruto had been able to sneak up on Orochimaru as well as to learn that he had planned to invade Konoha during the Chunin exam, however that plan seemed foiled now that a surprise attack wouldn't be possible allowing Konoha to prepare itself.

''Thank you Naruto-kun you will be rewarded for your services'' Sarutobi said dismissing the blond.

Naruto bowed and left, when he had left the room Sarutobi spoke ''That child will become as powerful as the sage of the six paths, or even stronger I can feel it, call in an council meeting and tell the jounin to assemble inside the meeting room as well'' Sarutobi ordered, all of the present Chunin and jounin disappeared to follow his order.

'Naruto your actions alone have probably spoiled Orochimaru's plan for Konoha's destruction, the council will insist that you be given clan status due to your powers as well as your heritage, you have in less than a year become the one of the greatest assets this village has' Sarutobi thought with a smile.

**With team seven and Kakashi**

''Good job guys all three of you made it to the finals and none of you are fighting against each other in the first match'' Kakashi said praising his students Naruto and Kiba beamed at the praise.

''Let us go celebrate, we should invite Kiba's mother and sister and Shino's parents as well'' Naruto suggested earning him an eager nod from Kiba.

''I agree, where do we want to eat? I could go get my parents while Kiba gets his mother and sister before meeting up'' Shino said, his voice betraying his stoic image.

''Let's go for BBQ at Goriku's Chouji says it's a great place to eat'' Kiba said as his mouth watered at the thought.

''Okay let's meet up there in an hour'' Naruto said before the team split up and went to get themselves ready for their celebrations.

Kiba arrived home to find his mother talking with an ANBU, Tsume talked to the ANBU for a moment before he left.

''Hey mom want to go celebrate with me, Naruto, Shino, Shino's parents and Kakashi-sensei at Goriku's'' Kiba asked ''We all made it to the finals so we wanted to celebrate''

''I am sorry Kiba, but a council meeting has been called, I can come when it's over'' Tsume said before she took off heading for the meeting.

Kiba then looked for his sister who gladly accepted the invitation.

The situation was the same for Shino, his father had been called to the meeting as well so only his mother came along to the start of the celebration.

**At Goriku's when team seven plus family meets up.**

''Okay let's find a place to sit and then get started'' Kiba said excitedly, Naruto and Hana smiled and agreed and the party of six went into the restaurant to celebrate.

**Counsel meeting**

The counsel room was filled with the council members as well as the jounin council which was a separate council that decided which jounin should become sensei for a genin team and who was capable of becoming ANBU and so on.

''I glad you could all make it, I have called this haste meeting because of some information that has come to my attention, my former student Orochimaru of the sannin had planned to invade Konoha during the Chunin finals'' Sarutobi called out, everyone was silent for a few moments before several people started talking at once.

''Silence'' Sarutobi called and silence he got.

''Who found this information and how was it obtained'' Hiashi asked when it didn't seem Sarutobi would continue.

''The information was obtained by one of our genin Naruto Namikaze'' Sarutobi said causing several more to start talking once more however they stopped when Sarutobi continued ''During the exam Kabuto Yakushi resigned from the preliminaries and left, Naruto-kun created a clone and followed Kabuto and caught him talking with Orochimaru about his planned invasion of Konoha during the exam, Naruto's clone proceeded to sneak up on the two and executed Kabuto, before the clone was killed by Orochimaru himself before he fled Konoha, be course none of our sensors have found any trace of him'' Sarutobi explained

''I don't believe Orochimaru will attack us when we expect it and has time to plan against it, however to be safe I believe we should prepare evacuation orders and setup defences just in case Orochimaru is foolish enough to attack Konoha'' Danzou said the roomed filled with agreements.

''Okay we will proceed to take this course of action and the Chunin exam will continue'' Sarutobi said.

''I believe we should instate Namikaze-sama as clan head of clan Namikaze and offer him a small piece of land for his services towards Konoha'' a Civilian council members said.

''Let us take that to the vote'' Sarutobi said, as expected everyone voted for it and Naruto was named head of the Namikaze clan and would be granted a seat in the council once the exam was over.

''With that out of the way I don't have any more topics for to night's meeting'' Sarutobi said however before he could end the meeting Danzou spoke up.

''I believe we should secure that Namikaze-san is able to procreate and make the Namikaze clan grow. For this purpose I propose that we put the Namikaze under the Clan Resurrection Act until such a time that the clan has produced at least ten new members'' Danzou said.

This was not received as well amongst the council members as Naruto's promotion to clan leader.

''Will I am sure that Naruto will have children at some point, I do not see the need to give Naruto a right to create a legal harem, most clans does not possess bloodlines, but teach their children through secret techniques only taught within the clans, so I do not see the need since Naruto has insured us that his power probably will not be carried on to his decedents'' Tsume argued.

''Will that is true, you forget Naruto-san's heritage, his mother was an Uzumaki a family who are related to the Senju and were known for their inherited understanding of even the most complex of seals, we also know that the Uzumaki heritage gives the body more potent and larger amount of chakra as well as increased bodily performance mainly seen in their increased stamina'' Danzou argued back convincing many on the council to vote for his course.

''Does anyone else have a point to argue else we will put it to the vote'' Sarutobi asked, when no one spoke up he proceeded to start the vote the vote was strongly in fervour of Danzou with only Tsume and a few other clans head voting against it, those being Tsume, Hiashi, Inoichi and Shikaku.

''That settles it until Clan Namikaze has produced ten heirs it will be considered under the Clan Resurrection Act'' Sarutobi said, though he wasn't quite happy about that agreement fearing that it would push Naruto away from Konoha since they were trying to use him.

''If that is all I believe we should end this meeting'' Sarutobi said however once more Danzou spoke up.

''Naruto-san has already earned himself quite the reputation, and we know that the land of wave is thankful to him'' Danzou started ''Therefore I propose that this councils looks into arranging one or two marriage contracts for Naruto-san to strengthen relations between Konoha and other factions'' he finished earning himself agreeing nods from those that had agreed with his first proposal.

''Will marriage contracts had been used in the past to strengthen ties with other villages an example being the first Hokage and his wife who was an Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure, I do not believe in the use of this as a political tool since we haven't used it like this since the marriage of the first Hokage'' Tsume argued.

However her opposition were dead set on using this as a way to get secure the village further. Again the vote was passed in Danzou's fervour.

''I call this meeting adjourned for now, we will meet again three days before the Chunin exams, everyone is allowed to look into marriage contracts that can help strengthen Konoha'' Sarutobi said ending the meeting.

As the council members left the room Tsume approached Shibi Aburame ''Why would you won't for allowing Naruto to create a harem?'' Tsume asked him angrily.

''I thought it the most logical choice, for you see Danzou points were indeed valid, however I do not believe Naruto to be a person who would take advantage of such a thing, therefore I decided to put my trust in Naruto to do what will be best for the village and more importantly himself'' Shibi said

''You are not the only one that think's highly for Naruto, he has accepted my son and our entire clan without any form of bias and actually understand the workings of our techniques'' Shibi finished.

''Well with this over I guess we should go find the kids and enjoy the rest of the evening'' Tsume said after having calmed down understanding Shibi's point.

The evening went quite happily by for team seven who didn't know what the meeting had about but neither Shino nor Naruto missed the thoughtful looks Tsume sent Naruto from time to time the rest of the night after Tsume and Shibi had joined the group in its celebrations.

**In a hidden base.**

'That cursed Kyuubi brat, he has cost me my best chance at killing Sarutobi-sensei and destroying Konoha in the progress and he killed Kabuto as well, it will not be easy replacing him, not many are as skilled as he was in the healing arts, but I will make due' Orochimaru thought as he began to plan for the future as he was sure that the Kyuubi brat would become a hindrance in the future.

''Guren'' Orochimaru yelled and a female ninja appeared in his room ''You called lord Orochimaru'' Guren said bowing before the sannin.

''Yes my dear I have a job for you, you see Kabuto as been killed and I need you to go find me a replacement medical ninja '' Orochimaru explained, you could see a smile on Guren face for a second before she realised it was a setback for her lord.

''Yes Orochimaru-sama where would you have me search'' Guren asked.

''There is a rumour that that a child genius with impeccable medic skills has appeared in the Land of Hot Water, take the sound four with you and make sure you return with this child'' Orochimaru ordered setting his new plans in motion.

''Yes Orochimaru-sama we will leave at once'' Guren said before she left to find the sound four and start her mission.

**In the land of water**

''Are you sure this 'child' will be able to help us win this war faster Zabuza-san'' Terumi Mei asked wondering what a mere genin could do to help their side.

''As I said he is no ordinary child, firstly his name is Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage, he is the Kyuubi Jinjuriki and he has full control over his Bijou just like Yagura but not only that he has powers that is not any form of ninja arts I know off, and he is the reason I was able to come join up with the rebellion'' Zabuza said smirking under his mask knowing he had his leaders curiosity.

''Okay I will trust you on this matter, I will send a message to Konoha requesting the assistance of Naruto Namikaze to help end this war, in return we will offer our alliance if he is able to help out as much as you have convinced me he can'' Mei said as she sat down to write the request, when she was finished she called on one of her subordinates to carry the message safely to Konoha and deliver to Sarutobi himself.

''I promise you will not regret this if they accept'' Zabuza said.

''I hope you are right'' Mei simply responded though she was interested to see who could have impressed Zabuza so much since he was a highly feared and respected ninja in Kiri.

**In Konoha at the training ground team seven uses.**

''Okay everyone this will be the last team meeting we have before the Chunin exams, Kiba's mother has decided that she will take Kiba away for a training trip that will last three weeks and allow me to train him during the last week before the exam, Shino's father will be taking Shino on a training trip for the entirety of the month before the exam, and Naruto, Jiraiya-sama said he had a few things he wanted to work with you on, however he allowed me to train you for the first week if you are okay with that, I have a few things I wanted to teach you'' Kakashi explained to his team

''Sounds good to me Kakashi-sensei will we start training today or tomorrow?'' Naruto asked.

''We will start once these two have started their training trips'' Kakashi said.

''Well we have to get going, good luck with your training Naruto'' Kiba said, Shino gave a nod in agreement and Akamaru barked.

''Yeah good luck to you guys, I hope to fight you during the tournament to see how much we have improved over the month'' Naruto said happily.

Shino and Kiba took off after saying goodbye and left Naruto with Kakashi.

''Okay then let us begin, as you know the Rasengan is the top of chakra manipulation, however because of this the technique is still considered incomplete even though it is an A rank jutsu all by itself, however your father was unable to use his elemental manipulation together with the Rasengan leaving it incomplete, and because it is extremely hard to use elemental manipulation with the Rasengan and because I wanted a technique that could use my natural affinity I created this'' Kakashi said before holding out his hand

''Chidori'' His hand became engulfed in blue lightning that seemed to run all over his hand

''This technique isn't far from the level for chakra manipulation the Rasengan uses however it is able to fully utilize my affinity for lightning chakra, making it an A rank assassination technique as well'' Kakashi explained before he cancelled his jutsu''

But each technique has it pros and cons, mine has greater power against earth techniques and had a fear greater piecing power than the Rasengan, however compared to the Rasengan my technique is weaker towards wind techniques and it relies on the speed of the user often creating tunnel vision, which my Sharingan eye makes up for however I believe you can overcome these problems'' Kakashi said giving his student an eye smile.

''Okay then let's get started on this then'' Naruto said and the two did, Kakashi explaining the mechanics behind the technique before Naruto tried to attempt it himself.

**In Suna**

''What do you mean Orochimaru has decided not to go through with the invasion, we have put too much energy into the plan to simply just leave it'' The Kazekage yelled angrily at the sound agent reporting to him.

''Orochimaru-sama has not provided me with much information, but he did tell me that your son Gaara is terrified at Naruto Namikaze, jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and therefore forfeited his match during the preliminaries.

''What did you say, Gaara would never do such a thing … unless'' The Kazekage mumbled the last bit.

''You may leave, but tell Orochimaru that he will not be able to find an ally in Suna again'' The Kazekage stated sending the agent on his way, as he started contemplate his options for securing his village future due to the recent decline that the hands of their own Daimyo.

**In the Land of Fire**

''So we are just going to test the abilities of the Kyuubi jinjuriki?'' Kisame asked his stoic partner as the two was walking towards Konoha.

''Yes, Leader-sama wants us to gather information on Naruto since it has been reported that he has some strange power beside chakra based attacks'' Itachi explained.

''This is going to be fun, do you think the rumour is true and that he has been training under the toad sage Jiraiya, it's been so long since I last used Samehada so I am excited'' Kisame said smiling showing his shark like teeth to the world.

''Just remember we are only going to gather information we are not going to kill him'' Itachi said.

''Yeah, yeah cutting of his legs won't kill him'' Kisame just said before he grinned.

'I wonder if it's true that Orochimaru has planted his curse seal on Sasuke, I need to try to confirm it while we are in Konoha' Itachi thought to himself as the two Akatsuki members made their way towards Konoha.

End of chapter nine

Thank you for reading and remember to review, if you want to keep my motivation going.

I actually managed to get two chapter finished this week, keep the reviews up if you want me to keep up with the current update rate.

-Akabara


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Story Start:

**Sixth day of Naruto's training with Kakashi.**

Naruto and Kakashi was standing in a remote area on the edge of Konoha, Naruto was panting slightly and there was holes in the rocks surrounding the two ''Kakashi-Sensei I was thinking are you sure that the speed is needed to gain the piecing power so high, shouldn't a fast jab add the same amount of force behind the attack, so I was wondering if you couldn't just focus in on your fingertips and jab like this'' Naruto said as he made a quick jab with his fingertips instead of the palm of his hand like Kakashi had showed him.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before he walked over to one of the rock and took a combat stance, the blue lightning from the technique began to run over his hand before Kakashi focused the attack at his fingertips before the thrust his hand at the rock, his hand sank all the way into the elbow and the rock cracked around the point of impact though not shattering, Kakashi pulled out his hand and compared his result to the small craters Naruto had made.

''It would seem you are right Naruto, the piecing power increases massively by focusing the Chidori at your fingertips instead of in the palm of one's hand like Rasengan does'' Kakashi explained, he had never thought to use the Chidori like that since it was based in the Rasengan.

''Well I will try it again then'' Naruto said as he began to power up the technique once more, his hand was quickly engulfed in the blue lightning that was focused at his fingertips, even though it was focused at the tip of his fingers the technique still covered his hand.

Naruto walked over to another rock and jabbed at it forcing his hand into the rock, however he didn't stop there as he pulled his hand to the side while still maintaining the technique easily cutting through the rock ''I am glad we found a way for me to use this technique without getting tunnel vision when attacking'' Naruto said after ending the technique.

''It is amazing how easily you can take a technique thought to you and make it your own, I believe that you will surpass your father soon you are already stronger than most ninja become during their life time'' Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile.

''I will let you in on a little secret Kakashi-sensei, you probably already know that Shikamaru-san is a genius, his IQ is probably impossible to measure. And while I my IQ is around 200 which is not as high as Shikamaru's , however I have used magic taught to me by one of my teachers to create several thought processes within my mind'' Naruto started to explain however Kakashi didn't seem to quite understand what he meant.

''It's like if I had several shadow clones working on the same topic, at the same time however each can go about it in a different way, I currently have four meaning I have four times an IQ of 200 working at the same time'' Naruto explained.

Kakashi was shocked at this revelation, he had heard about Shikamaru's intelligence and knew how smart his father was, but for Naruto to explain how he had increased his minds capacity was beyond Kakashi's comprehension.

''Normally the human brain never reaches above ten % of its capacity however I have unlocked 40% of my brains capacity splitting them into our times ten %, this allows me to work through knowledge far faster than anyone else since I have an entire thought process dedicated to just analyse what is happening around me and I can have the other three working on the best solutions and predicting what can happened and plan ahead of time for this'' Naruto explained.

Kakashi was stunned as he ran this information through and after a minutes time he spoke ''But there must be a reason why the brain only allows up to ten % of its capacity to be used, is it not dangerous for you to have unlocked 40%'' Kakashi asked slightly worried for his students health.

''Well having the brain work at 40% all the time will in most cases result in psychological melt down making the person go insane, however this is the reason why I have split my mind into four, with none reaching more than ten % capacity, this ensures that I don't have an increased risk of having psychological problems and also allows me to figure out the most logical solution to my problems'' Naruto said as he sat down to rest for a bit

''and I found out that my clones share this with me, meaning that I can do the work of four persons by myself and each of my clones can also do this making the multiplier of the work I do with my clones far higher, as an example if I make 100 clones, and have them work for an hour on something I will get equal to 100 hours of work, however each have multiple ways to work on the problem at the same time allowing for a speed of four times that of a normal person to figure out the problem and coming to a solution, meaning that I would get 400 hours of work done in a single hour with 100 clones'' Naruto explained.

''However this is just a statistic, in most cases the increase of speed will not be that high since most of the clones will reach the same conclusions cancelling each other out, but I will still gain the practise if they are working to learn something and they will figure out other uses and improvements far faster than normal'' Naruto finished.

Kakashi looked even more shocked than before, while he had understood what Naruto said he had not figured out truly how powerful this made Naruto at learning something new and improving on what he had learned ''Naruto I am amazed, even though I have the Sharingan to copy opponents techniques I believe if you get the resources you will be able to learn and master more than a thousand jutsu'' Kakashi said the amazement clear in his voice.

''I would like to use the rest of our time to test out how this technique works with sage mode, as you know sage chakra increases the power and other aspects of techniques'' Naruto explained as orange appeared around his eyes and when he opened them they were yellow with a black sideways slit in the middle.

''Senjutsu: Chidori'' Naruto said, the blue lightning danced over his hand and he jabbed at a rock, his hand went into the rock easily like before however lightning shot out on the other side of the rock piecing through it creating an arm sized hole running through the rock.

''Well that is a surprise'' Naruto said ''while I expected something to change with the technique I didn't expect the range to become four metres''

'Naruto your power is so overwhelming, I am happy that you are a good person, if you wanted to use your power for evil no one would be able to stop you' Kakashi thought.

''Kakashi-sensei someone is approaching two huge pools of chakra'' Naruto noted, Kakashi looked up in surprise ''And it is neither Jiraiya-sensei nor Hokage-sama'' Naruto said at this Kakashi got into a battle stance since no Konoha ninja had huge chakra supplies.

**At the Hokage's office.**

''Hokage-sama a messenger from the rebellion in Kiri is here to see you'' an ANBU wearing a hawk mask stated from his kneeling position in front of Sarutobi.

''Let him in, I want to know what his messenger wants with Konoha'' Sarutobi said and moments later the messenger was guided into the room.

''Hokage-sama I come on behalf of the rebellion to deliver this'' the messenger said after he had knelt before the village leader and held up a scroll.

An ANBU took the scroll and delivered it to Sarutobi who took it and began to read it.

_Hokage-dono_

_I am Mei Terumi leader of the rebellion in Kiri, and I have been informed by one of my trusted men that you have a single ninja capable of helping us end this war in our fervour._

_I request the help of one Naruto Namikaze to help ending the bloodline war, in return I offer Kiri alliance to Konoha once the war is over where we can meet and discuss the specifics of this alliance._

_Should you accept my messenger has another scroll with the specifics for the assignment Namikaze-san will be given._

_Best regards_

_Mei Terumi_

Sarutobi sat still pondering for a bit before he talked ''I believe we will be able to accept this request however I need to know the specifics before I can allow one of my ninja's to assist Kiri'' Sarutobi said and he was given the scroll containing what was expected from Naruto if he was to help Kiri.

''I agree to this contract, however since the person requested is taking part in the Chunin exam you will have to wait until after it is over for him to travel to Kiri'' Sarutobi explained to the messenger who just nodded at this.

Sarutobi wrote down his respond on a scroll and handed it to the messenger to return to his leader.

''Deliver this to Terumi-dono'' Sarutobi ordered the Kiri messenger bowed before he left the office to complete his mission.

''Hawk go tell Naruto-kun I need to see him'' Sarutobi ordered and the ANBU left to fulfil his mission.

'Naruto-kun you must really have made an impression on Zabuza for Kiri to request you to help out, this alliance is important because it is the first step towards true peace in our world' Sarutobi thought now truly convinced that Naruto was the child of prophecy and that he could bring true peace to the elemental countries.

''Cat call in Danzo and the elders, I have some information for them'' Sarutobi said and a cat masked ANBU appeared before bowing and taking off to complete her assignment.

15 minutes passed before the elders and Danzo arrived at the office ''Why have you called us here Hiruzen'' Homura asked.

''I got an offer of a peace treaty from the bloodline rebellion in Kiri, their only request is that we send Naruto Namikaze to help their side, apparently Naruto-kun made quite the impression on Zabuza Momochi during his C rank mission'' Sarutobi explained keeping his face neutral while he studied his old teammates and Danzo reaction.

''While a peace treaty with Kiri would be a good thing for this village do we want to risk the heir of the fourth Hokage as well as an clan leader to get this peace treaty'' Koharu pondered.

''I think it would be a good experience for Namikaze-san to witness war first hand, this will help mould him and allow him to become a more powerful and experience ninja, however do minimize risk I believe we should sent an ANBU squad with him as his guards'' Danzo said hoping for Naruto to adopt a more militaristic view since he seemed close to the Hokage and Danzo was sure that one day Naruto would take on the mantel of Hokage however he wanted to influence what kind of Hokage Naruto became.

''I have already send my reply to the rebellions leader Mei Terumi, I have accepted and I do not plan to send a group of ANBU with Naruto-kun since I am confident that he can handle any situation he should come across during the mission'' Sarutobi said ''However I wanted you to know since we are giving Naruto clan head status and a place in the council that he will leave as soon as the Chunin exam is over'' he finished.

The two elders and Danzo nodded and left the Hokage's office to return to their normal activities.

'I must ensure that Naruto remains safe so I will have to send a Root member with him to ensure his safe return' Danzo thought as he was returning to his headquarters to plan for the future.

**At the outskirts of Konoha heading towards Kakashi and Naruto**

''How do you want to do this Itachi, according to our information he is training with Kakashi of the Sharingan'' Kisame asked with a feral grin, as he was looking forward to having a fight.

''I will deal with Kakashi, you test the Kyuubi Jinjurikis abilities'' the stoic Uchiha responded ''However make sure you do not cause to much of a scene we don't want ANBU to show up while we are fighting'' Itachi said as the two made their way towards their target.

''Hehe I will just use Samehada here to rough him up a bit'' Kisame said ''It's not every day I get to fight a Jinjuriki with unknown abilities'' Kisame finished with a toothy grin on his face.

''Just make sure you don't kill him and that you don't cause to much of a scene'' Itachi responded as the two landed inside the rock formation with Kakashi and Naruto.

''Oh looks like they knew we were coming Itachi'' Kisame said as he pulled Samehada from his back.

''Naruto I will take on Itachi it is nearly impossible to fight the illusions of the Sharingan without one'' Kakashi said.

''Okay Kakashi-sensei I will try to hold back the other one until back up arrives'' Naruto said before he created four clones that retreated before sitting down to gather Sage Chakra.

''Less talking more fighting'' Kisame said before he charged at Naruto swinging his covered weapon sideways at the blonde.

Naruto ducked under barely as he moved in close to Kisame, however he felt the weapon drain at his Chakra even though it didn't touch him, Naruto placed his hand at the ground and sent a kick upwards into Kisame chin forcing the shark man to stumble back a few steps before he stopped and tried to hit Naruto once more with his blade.

However this time Naruto rolled clear out of the way to ensure that no more of his chakra was stolen.

''I have figured your weapon out, it drains the chakra of those who are near it, and probably grants it to you'' Naruto said as he stood up and took out his spear.

''Bear Umbra'' Naruto said as he gathered green energy that surrounded him and formed a bear before he enveloped his body only covering it a green glow.

''Felidar Umbra'' Naruto then said and the green aura was joined by a white one of what looked like a giant cat like creature.

Naruto took up his fighting stance and no sooner had he done so than Kisame charged at him once more with an eager look on his face.

Naruto thrust his Spear at Kisame who didn't bother to avoid it before he proceeded to slam his weapon into Naruto's side, Naruto spear pieced Kisame shoulder however a second later Naruto was send flying from the hit he took.

Both Naruto and Kisame noted that his weapon had only been able to absorb his chakra and not the magic that surrounded him, Naruto stood up as if nothing had happened and Samehada gave the chakra it had stolen to Kisame healing his wound.

''It would seem your weapon is unable to steal my magic, but being able to clone your own wounds with the chakra you have stolen is quite the trick, however you are not the only one that heals whenever he scores a hit'' Naruto stated as he took up a fighting stance once more showing no signs of having been hit.

''Impressive Gaki I am glad I got to fight you it's been such a long time since anyone put up a good fight'' Kisame said with a feral grin on his face.

**The fight between Itachi and Kakashi.**

''Why are you here?'' Kakashi asked as the two continued to stare at each other neither had moved since Naruto and Kisame had started fighting. ''I guess you are after Naruto, Jiraiya-sama warned us about your organization you are going after the Jinjuriki'' Kakashi stated.

''We are only here to test Naruto-kun abilities nothing more, and I will keep you from helping him until he have a grasp of how strong he is'' Itachi responded no sign of emotion or aggressiveness in his behaviour ''However I would prefer if we could just let those two fight until we know Naruto-kun's strength since I would gain nothing from fighting you''

''I will not let your partner hurt Naruto'' Kakashi said before he flipped through hand signs ''Doton: Earth Dragon'' Kakashi said before an earth dragon shot out of the ground and headed towards Itachi.

Itachi went through a series of one handed seals with one hand before calling out his attack ''Raiton: Static Field'' a field of lightning went over the dragon making it crumble however while this attack was going on Itachi had went through a series of hand signs with his other hand calling out ''Suiton: water bullet'' He said spitting out a water bullet at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged however found Itachi engaging him with a small blade forcing Kakashi on the defensive while blocking with a kunai or dodging the strikes from Itachi.

''Chidori'' Kakashi said his hand shooting out in a quick jab that pieced the Uchiha's chest, however Itachi simply turned into a murder of crows that gathered a few metres away forming Itachi.

'Genjutsu' Kakashi thought before flaring his chakra ending the illusion, only to have his armed hit by a kunai from Itachi before he could react.

'I hope the backup is here soon I can't get to Naruto while Itachi is here' Kakashi thought as he held his wounded arm.

**Back with Naruto and Kisame.**

''It would seem that your sensei is being made short work of by Itachi'' Kisame commented hoping to catch the blonde of guard with an attack, Naruto however nimbly side stepped Kisame's overhead swing before stabbing at Kisame with his spear, Kisame knocked the spear away with Samehada before he could reach him however.

''I am sure Kakashi-sensei can hold his own until help arrives, he will not be killed that easily, however I have had enough of fighting like this'' Naruto said as he took away his spear and one of his clones popped filling him with sage chakra.

''Let us see how you deal with this'' Naruto said as he took up the taijutsu stance taught to him by the toads.

'What are those strange marking around his eyes? Well only one way to find out'' Kisame thought before he went on the offensive once more, he sent a side way swing at Naruto however instead of dodging Naruto simply battered the sword away with a flick of his hand before moving in close and sending several hit's to Kisame chest ending his barrage with a kick to his side sending him flying into a nearby rock.

'What the hell, I was expecting a power up but nothing like this, and what is with his chakra it is making Samehada sick meaning it can't heal me'' Kisame thought as he stood up however though slower than he had before making it obvious that the hit had taken its toll on him.

'So his sword has problems with sage chakra it would seems, good to know, if he absorbs to much he will probably turn into a toad statue' Naruto thought before he decided to go on the offensive an charge a Kisame, Kisame however ran through a short series of hand seals before Naruto could reach him

''Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave'' Kisame send a large wave of water at Naruto which was too wide for Naruto to avoided, however he managed to jump onto the wave and continue to towards Kisame.

When Kisame noticed this he ended his technique and jumped back to give him some space, the rocking clearing was now filled with water and Kisame smirked ''Suiton: Shark Bullet'' and several sharks began to travel through the water.

Naruto closed the gab between him and Kisame fast and send a kick towards his side which was blocked by Samehada, Naruto however followed up with a punch to Kisame face which he barely dodged however he was still hit and send flying away from Naruto.

However Naruto wasn't allowed to take pursuit as the shark came out of the water and tried to eat him Naruto rolled away only to be attack by another shark, this time Naruto stepped out of its way and punched it destroying the shark before he back flipped away as a third shark jumped out of the water Naruto managed to destroy it with a kick meaning only two shark remained.

'Okay so not only has his strength and speed been increased the range of his attacks had also increased' Kisame noted.

**With Kakashi and Itachi.**

''It would seem Kisame is having trouble sorry Kakashi-san but I need to take you down to I can go help Kisame'' Itachi said before his Sharingan changed to that of Mangekyo Sharingan ''Tsukuyomi''

Kakashi was pulled into the world of Tsukuyomi and found himself upon a cross with Itachi standing in front of him.

''In here I am master of time and I will proceed to torture you for the next 72 hours'' Itachi said before Kakashi found himself surrounded by Itachis wielding swords ''and it starts now'' one of them said before they all continued to stab him with their sword.

Kakashi cried out in pain however what felt like hours later he found himself still hanging on the cross though with no wounds and all the Itachis still standing around him ''Time remaining 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds'' Itachi said before he continued to stab Kakashi once more.

**Back with Naruto and Kisame**

Naruto had destroyed the shark and had Kisame on the defensive however he had just used his third clone to keep his sage mode going.

''Tsukuyomi'' Naruto heard Itachi call out and a second later Kakashi fell to the ground shaking in what looked like post torture craps.

''Kakashi-Sensei'' Naruto called out, Kisame thinking Naruto was distracted used the opportunity to attack Naruto with Samehada however Naruto stepped under the attack.

''Senjutsu: Chidori'' Naruto called out before jabbing at Kisame chest, blue lightning exploded from Naruto's hand and pieced Kisame's right lung creating a hole through his chest and slightly electrocuting the shark man who fell to the ground his body shaking from the lightning overload.

Naruto then became a blur that appeared beside Kakashi his green and white aura had disappeared as he picked up Kakashi and lifted him over his shoulder however Naruto was still in sage mode as he stared angrily and Itachi.

Itachi however jumped to Kisame's side before picking up Kisame who was now borrowing Itachi's chakra as his wound healed and he straightened up standing by himself.

''I think we have what we came for Kisame, let's retreat before help arrives'' Itachi said and the two turned and prepared to jump however in front of Itachi stood Naruto with blue lightning running over his hand.

'That was his last clone' was all Itachi managed to think before Naruto proceeded to piece the Uchiha's heart with his hand ending his life before he could react.

Kisame who had proceed to jumped away saw his partner fall to the ground with a hole in his chest where his heart was before Naruto attacked him, Kisame took off at top speed to get the news to back to his organization.

Naruto didn't follow he took out a storage scroll and sealed Itachi's body inside it as his clone carried the unconscious Kakashi over to him and just as he was about to take off towards the Hospital with Kakashi an ANBU wearing a hawk mask landed in front of him.

''What happened here'' the ANBU asked looking at the destroyed area and having seen Naruto seal a body.

''Kakashi-sensei and I was attacking by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki I managed to kill Itachi and seal his body however Itachi managed to hit Kakashi-sensei with something called Tsukuyomi which rendered Kakashi-sensei unconscious, when the two tried to escape I killed Itachi however Kisame managed to escape'' Naruto reported.

''This needs to be reported to Hokage-sama at once, I will take Kakashi to the hospital, you just make your way to the Hokage and report what has happened'' the ANBU said before he took Kakashi from the clone and took off towards the hospital.

'Could that kid really have defeated Itachi Uchiha, I have heard that he is powerful but not many could hope to take on Itachi and win' The ANBU thought to himself as he left the scene to get Kakashi the medical attention he needed.

Naruto let his clone disperse before he himself took off towards the Hokage tower still in sage mode, Naruto arrived a few minutes later knocking on the window Sarutobi spotted him and signalled for him to enter.

''Hokage-sama I am here to report, while I was training with Kakashi-sensei we were attacked by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hosigaki, Kakashi-sensei engaged Itachi and I fought Kisame, me and Kisame were are a fighting to a standstill with Kisame draining my chakra to heal the wounds he got and myself being healed in a similar way when my attacks hit, however I activated sage mode and overpowered Kisame since his sword could no longer absorb my chakra because sage chakra was poisonous to his weapon and therefore I got the advantage'' Naruto reported kneeling before the Hokage who sat flabbergasted at what Naruto was reporting since he had wanted to info Naruto of the council's decision as well as his upcoming mission in the land of water.

''When I landed a serious wound on Kisame using Chidori I pieced one of his lungs when this happened Itachi used something called Tsukuyomi on Kakashi-sensei which resulted in Kakashi-sensei collapsing, I replaced myself with my last remaining clone at that point which went to Kakashi-sensei's side and lifted him up, Itachi used this time to help Kisame to his legs were he drained some of Itachi's chakra to heal his wound and when the two attempted to run away I had sneaked up behind Itachi and when they turned to flee I killed him by piecing his heart with Chidori however Kisame used the time to flee, I have sealed Itachi body inside a storage scroll and at this point your ANBU arrived and he took Kakashi-sensei to the hospital and told me to report'' Naruto finished having shocked the two ANBU who was guarding the room since neither of them believed themselves capable of taking on either of the opponents Naruto and Kakashi had fought.

Sarutobi was shocked but managed to calm down during Naruto's report ''Good job Naruto-kun will you hand over Itachi's body to the Intel department so we can gather information from his corpse'' Sarutobi asked.

''I would like you claim both of Itachi's eye's before I turn over the corpse I know that anyone who kills an enemy- or missing ninja is allowed to claim their eye's if they possess an and eye based bloodline and even though it is a powerful drain on ones chakra reserves I believe that with the kyuubi's chakra I can easily use them at all times'' Naruto explained

Sarutobi found himself caught in the rules of his village, he wanted to eyes saved for Itachi's younger brother since he had promised Itachi this before he took on his mission, however he couldn't risk to break the rules to enforce this with Naruto, seeing as Naruto was to valuable to the village and he had a rightful claim to Itachi's eyes.

''I would have preferred if I could have gotten the eyes for reasons I cannot tell you, however you have a rightful claim to the eyes therefore I request that you hand over the corpse to me ones you have taken the eyes'' Sarutobi said with a sigh.

''However this is not the reason I requested you here Naruto-kun, the council has decided to grant you your own clan because of your mothers heritage, the Uzumaki was a feared clan when it still existed and therefore we wish you continue this clan, therefore the council has also voted to put you under the Clan Resurrection Act, which allows you to take multiple wives until such a time you have produced ten heirs'' Sarutobi explained

''Understood Hokage-sama'' Naruto said his voice not giving away how he felt on the subject.

''The council is also looking into political marriages to strengthen Konoha's bonds with its allies, therefore you might be presented with marriage contracts in the future however as clan head it is your choice to decide whether you accept or not'' Sarutobi explained it was clear that he had been against this course of action which made a small smile crawl onto Naruto's face.

''That is understandable Hokage-sama and I am glad that you are looking out for my happiness'' Naruto said smiling at the old man.

''I am glad you take it so well Naruto-kun, I never wanted to force this on you but seeing as it is not an entirely military matter I cannot overrule the decision made, I think you should know that Tsume and several other clan heads voted against the marriage contract arrangement'' Sarutobi said glad that Naruto was taking it so calmly.

''We have received a request from the leader of the rebellion in the land of water, she has requested that you help out in return for an alliance between our two villages once the war is over, it would seem you have made quite the impression on Zabuza Momochi, for him to talk their leader into requesting you personally'' Sarutobi said with a smile.

''Great so when do I have to leave and is anyone coming with me'' Naruto asked.

''You are going alone and you will go after the promotions has been given after the Chunin exam'' Sarutobi explained ''You will be given more accurate information before you leave and you will be fully informed by Mei Terumi the leader of the rebellion once you arrives in the land of water''

''Okay'' Naruto said accepting his orders ''is it possible you could arrange for a medic to do the transplant before I have to train with Jiraiya-sensei I hope to get used to the eye's before the finals'' Naruto continued.

''Yes, I will arrange for the transplant to take place tomorrow Naruto-kun'' Sarutobi confirmed ''I will send an ANBU with the time and place''

''Yes Hokage-sama, if you don't need me for anything else I want to go check on Kakashi-sensei'' Naruto said.

''You may go Naruto-kun'' Sarutobi said and Naruto left the office going to the hospital to check on Kakashi.

**In the Hospital**

''Hatake-san is still unconscious we believe he will awake some time tomorrow'' a nurse informed Naruto, Naruto just nodded before he entered the room, when he was sure no one was watching he ran his own medical jutsu over Kakashi confirming that the only physical injured had happened before the Tsukuyomi had been used, and the muscle spasms that had happened being the only sign of the torture he had been put through inside the technique.

Naruto left the hospital and headed to Ichiraku for dinner, his mood wasn't that great and he ate in silence explaining in few details to the ramen chef and his daughter that him and Kakashi had been attacked during their training and Kakashi now was in the hospital.

After having eaten two bowls of ramen Naruto returned to his tome where he unsealed Itachis body on his floor before he created nine clones, Naruto and the clones sat down around Itachi and they all began to gather blue magical energy.

''Mind Harness'' the ten Naruto's said and they began to gather all information stored within Itachi's body, all his memories and everything he knew about his techniques and so on.

Each Naruto focused on different types of information but in the end it took all night for Naruto to harvest all of Itachi's memories and knowledge.

Once it was done he released his clones and picked up then ring he was wearing and put it in his pocket he then released the body before going to sleep having gained all the knowledge of Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto managed to sleep three hours before he was awoken by someone knocking on the door, Naruto got up and found his cloth and put them on before going to the door.

When he opened them he spotted the ANBU from yesterday wearing a hawk mask ''Namikaze-san, Hokage-sama request that you meet him'' the ANBU stated.

''Okay, let my just get something first Hawk-san'' Naruto said before he picked up the scroll with Itachi's corpse and followed the ANBU to the Hokage's office.

**At the Hokage's office**

''Hokage-sama, Namikaze-san is here'' Hawk reported

''Thank you Hawk'' Sarutobi said ''Naruto-kun I just wanted to talk to you before your transplant'' He continued motioning for Naruto to take a seat in front of his desk.

''What did you want to talk about?'' Naruto asked ''Once the eyes has been removed you can have the corpse''

''I have scheduled your transplant in an hour, once this is done you will probably have to spend the rest of the day in the hospital, but you will be informed of that by the doctors'' Sarutobi started ''However I would like to keep Itachi's death silent until the Chunin exam, it's a matter of politics if we wait I can more easily justify granting you the eyes since you are a clan head that defeated a known criminal even though I know it's your right, I just want to keep it a secret to ensure no problem arise'' Sarutobi explained.

''That is understandable I will only share this Information with Jiraiya-sensei we can probably stay the rest of the month out of Konoha to avoid people finding out'' Naruto said.

''Well now that, that is in order I wish you good luck with the transplant and your training for the Chunin exam though I doubt you need it to ensure a promotion'' Sarutobi chuckled.

''Thank you Hokage-sama, I will do my best to ensure I do my village proud'' Naruto said giving Sarutobi a smile and a wave before taking off.

Once he arrived at the hospital the procedure was explained to him and Itachi's eyes were removed before Naruto was placed on the operating table and the procedure began.

**At an Akatsuki hide out the evening after Itachi's death.**

''Good evening Kisame, where is Itachi'' Pain asked when everyone had gathered for the meeting.

''We went to Konoha and found the Kyuubi jinjuriki he was training with Hatake Kakashi, Itachi easily defeated Kakashi, however the Kyuubi brat proved far stronger than expected, he was able to overpower me without me fusing with Samehada and he was faster than Itachi and when I tried to retreat he had snuck up on us and he killed Itachi before any of us could react, I then took off at top speed to ensure my escape'' Kisame explained.

''Ha, you were probably just underestimating the Kyuubi brat hmm'' Deidara commented ''Me and master Sasori could easily handle him''

''Stop being arrogant Deidara, we both know that even if caught off guard Itachi could easily kill you'' Kakuzu said.

''The brat didn't even use the Kyuubi's chakra, he used some kind of strange chakra that was poisonous to Samehada'' Kisame said angrily at Deidara

''Silence, this is troubling Itachi was one of our strongest members, I will find you another partner Kisame but I will personally deal with the Kyuubi jinjuriki when the time comes'' Pain said ''For the time being we need to gather information on the Jinjurikis, and we also need to find Orochimaru and get the ring back he took with him when he left us''

Chapter end

AN:

So that's chapter ten.

For those who want's to complain about Itachi's death, Itachi killed his entire clan at the age Naruto currently is.

Anyways thanks to all the reviewers, I will be going over previous chapters during the weekend and correct whatever mistakes I can find.

Remember to review if you want updates on a weekly basis.

-Akabara


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Story Start:

**In Suna**

''Is this really true'' The Kazekage asked as he looked up from a report he had been given .

''Yes our sources confirms it Kazekage-sama'' an ANBU confirmed from his kneeling position.

''Send a message to Konoha at once, I will be joining them to view the Chunin exam, we cannot let this chance to gather information on Naruto Namikaze to go waste, especially not since he was able to kill of Uchiha Itachi'' the Kazekage ordered, sending of his ANBU to make sure the message was delivered to Konoha.

'We need to secure our foothold before our twice damned daimyo cuts off more founding, perhaps a political marriage could ensure this village's future, I will need to think on this matter further and gather more information, perhaps I should contact our daimyo and have him put the offer forth on a political marriage if he learns that it's is the fourths Hokage's child I have no doubt he will agree with it' the village leader thought to himself

''inform the council that I am calling them to a meeting we have a political issue to deal with'' the Kazekage ordered.

Another ANUB appeared and bowed before the Kazekage to acknowledge his task before he vanished.

**In the land of water**

''I really hope that this kid can make a difference'' Mei Terumi yelled at Zabuza as she killed off an Kiri loyalist with a well-aimed kunai cutting the man's throat.

''I told you he is powerful'' Zabuza said before removing a man's legs from the rest of his body ''By now he can probably handle Yagura by himself'' he added as he blocked a sword stroke from another enemy.

''I hope you are right, I am getting tired of fighting all of these weaklings to ensure our army remain as unscarred as possible during these large battles'' Mei commented before she send a large wave of lava at a group of enemies resulting in several deaths.

''I promise you that once he gets here this war is all but over'' Zabuza replied getting tired of having to reassure Mei of her choice to request Konoha's and more specific Naruto's help.

''It looks like the rest managed to get into cover safely'' Mei yelled, letting Zabuza know he should fall back as well before she attacked.

''Futton: encroaching mist'' Mei said before exhaling a large amount of mist that flowed over the area making the remaining enemies start choking on the poisonous air that now surrounded them.

''I swear the only reason we haven't won yet is because whenever we take the fight closer to the village Yagura appears and easily overpowers our offensive with his control over the Sanbi'' Mei complained as he landed beside Zabuza and Ao.

''It is no use complaining Mei-sama only you have the offensive capabilities to hold off Yagura however their advantage is too great for our army to overcome without great loss should we win'' Ao explained causing Mei to grow a tick mark.

''You don't need to remind me Ao, the last time I barely made it out alive when I had to cover our retreat'' Mei said angrily at the reminder of their defeat.

Zabuza was about to say something when the messenger they had sent to Konoha arrived.

''Mei-sama I bring news from Konoha, they have accepted our request however because Naruto Namikaze is participating in the Chunin exam it will be at least three more weeks before he arrives '' the messenger explained handing over the signed contract and the message from Sarutobi.

''Cursed Chunin exam, I guess we will have to wait then'' Mei complained as she read the note.

''I think we should stay on the defensive and use hit and run tactics to ensure that Yagura doesn't have time to gather his forces for a great offensive on his part'' Zabuza said, trusting his gut feeling that Naruto was what they needed to turn the war in their fervour.

''I agree with Zabuza-san it would be the best tactic to use while we wait for this child to appear'' Ao said sounding sceptical that a child would be able to do much for their war effort.

''Okay, inform our tacticians at once and have our scouts start looking into possible targets for these hit and run scenarios'' Mei commanded.

**In Konoha.**

''Hokage-sama I am here to report on the transplant perform on Naruto Namikaze'' a medical ninja that had just entered the room informed.

''Sit down and tell me how it with'' Sarutobi said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

''The transplant went as planned and both eyes have been successfully transplanted and we expect Namikaze-sama to be able to use the new eyes in a days' time'' the medic explained ''However Namikaze-sama's body had a most interesting reaction to the new eyes''

Sarutobi had first looked happy at the good news but now had a worried expression on his face.

''Please explain what you mean with interesting reaction'' Sarutobi said calmly though he didn't feel quite so calm on the inside.

''Yes, as you know we found damaged tissue in the eye's lowering the eye sight in the eye, we found more damage to the left eye than to the right'' The medic started to explain ''However when both eyes had been successfully transplanted and the healing had been complete we ran a diagnostic jutsu just to ensure everything was done right, and what we found was most interesting the eye's had begun to heal the damage they had suffered, while this might not sound impressive, no known technique is able to heal wounds or alter defects in the eyes'' the medic finished.

'You continue to amaze me Naruto-kun and I hope it never stops'' Sarutobi thought adding the last part as an afterthought.

''I understand thank you for your report'' Sarutobi said ''When will Naruto-kun be awake?'' he then added.

''We had to maintain a steady dosage of sedation to keep Namikaze-sama sedated and since we finished almost 30 minutes ago he is probably awake by now'' the medic said with a small grin remembering the first time they had found out they need to sedate Naruto differently from normal people.

_**Flash Back**_

''Begin the procedure'' the head medic said, one of the medics reached out to open one of Naruto's eyes, when he had opened the eye and tried to touch it a voice stopped him.

''Shouldn't you keep me sedated for this operation'' Naruto asked haven opened his other eye staring at the medics present.

''We already did'' the head medic said looking Naruto over in surprise.

''Well just so you know most drugs have very low effect on my body so you will probably need to keep the sedation going through the entire operation unless you want me to wake up half way through'' Naruto explained.

The medics proceeded to sedate Naruto once more and keep adding more sedation throughout the operation to ensure he didn't wake up when they didn't want him to.

_**End of Flash Back**_

''Please pass on to Naruto-kun I want to talk to him when he can find his way here'' Sarutobi said before dismissing the medic who returned to his work.

An hour passed by before Sarutobi heard a knock on his window.

''Come in Jiraiya-kun'' Sarutobi said continuing with his paper work.

''Hold cold Hokage-sama to confuse me with Jiraiya-sensei, he is not nearly as good as me to sneak around'' Naruto said as he entered the office ''You wanted to talk to me'' Naruto then added as he walked over to the chair in front of the desk.

Sarutobi looked up in surprise and noted that Naruto had bandaged around his head covering his eyes ''How did you find you way here Naruto-kun, the medic told me you wouldn't be able to see before tomorrow'' Sarutobi asked.

''Not everyone needs their sight to manoeuvre around, in sage mode I can easily make out my surrounding without having to look at them'' Naruto explained.

''Quite right, what I wanted to talk to you about is the training you are going to take on until the start of the exam'' Sarutobi started ''I am guessing that you want to train the use of your new eyes so I hope that you could go to the toad and train so that your new eyes are not discovered ahead of time'' Sarutobi finished.

''I had planned to go to the toads anyways so this doesn't change much, however I no longer need Jiraiya-sensei to help me since he doesn't have the Sharingan eye and Kakashi-sensei is unable to help me so I will train on my own'' Naruto explained ''I have absorbed the knowledge from Itachi's body so that I could more easily use and understand his techniques, so I now know everything he knew'' Naruto said putting a small amount of stress on everything to inform Sarutobi that he knew all of Itachi's secrets.

Sarutobi slightly frowned at this before his face became neutral as he took on a thoughtful look ''I see, I hope you will keep what you have learned to yourself and rely any information you think I should know to me'' Sarutobi said.

''Understood Hokage-sama, you should probably know about the organization that Itachi was a part of before I killed him'' Naruto said ''The Akatsuki is a group of S rank missing ninja led by a man know has Pain who wield the Rinnegan, their groups objective is to capture all of the Bijou's and turn them into some kind of weapon which Pain never elaborated on'' Naruto informed Sarutobi.

''Thank you for the information Naruto-kun, I will give this information to our allies so that we might face the threat together'' Sarutobi said.

''My pleasure Hokage-sama, if you don't need me for anything else I will go find Jiraiya-sensei and tell him that I won't need him for my training'' Naruto asked.

''You may leave Naruto-kun, good luck with your training'' Sarutobi said, Naruto stood up and bowed before leaving through the window he had entered from.

**In the land of hot water**

''I swear the security in this country is a laugh, we are able to easily come and go between the towns as we wish'' Sakon said as the group left a small town.

''I hope you found the information you need Guren, this mission is really boring'' Kidomaru said as the group took the trees and travelled towards their next target.

''I found what I needed and you have better stay focus or Orochimaru will have your head if you fail'' Guren spat I clear dislike of the group she was traveling with.

''No need to be angry Guren-san but it has been a long time since we have seen any action and we had hoped to see some on this mission'' Jirobo said trying to keep the peace in the group.

''Shut up you fat lazy fuck, no one asked you'' Tayuya barked at him making the group go quite once more.

The group continued their travels in silence until they were stopped by two persons in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

''Hello Orochimaru's pets could you please tell us were your master is hiding, he has something that belongs to us'' Kisame asked from the tree he was sitting on, beside him stood Zetsu who had tracked the group.

''Get out of our way or we will kill you'' Guren said as she covered her right arm with a crystal blade.

''It would not be wise to go against Kisame he can easily kill you'' the white half of Zetsu ''**Let them fight him, then we can eat them afterwards**''Black Zetsu added.

''Just tell us where we can find Orochimaru and we will let you go'' Kisame said however the sound four and Guren didn't take well to the threat on their master.

The sound four took up position to support Guren who jumped forward to attack Kisame, Kisame lazily stood up and smashed Guren to the ground with Samehada when she got within range.

''We will let you fight them'' white Zetsu said as he sank into the tree they were standing on.

When Guren had been send crashing into the ground the sound four all activated their curse mark to fight Kisame.

Sakon and Ukon jumped to the tree Kisame was on and landed out of his reach, Jirobo landed on the other side of Kisame, Tayuya summoned three demon ogres.

Kidomaru took up aim with his bow and when he fired the other three began their combined attack, the arrow was blocked by Samehada, before Kisame had Samehada rip the bandages that covered it before he blocked a heavy hit from Jirobo who jumped back when he noticed that his chakra was being drained by the sword and that his hand had been wounded from hitting the sword.

Sakon managed to get in close with Kisame allowing Ukon to transfer himself to Kisame before Sakon was forced to jump away to avoid Samehada.

Kidomaru shot another arrow however this time it hit Kisame in his shoulder as the shark man cleaved one of the demon ogres Tayuya had summoned destroying it, another one attack however this two was killed by Kisame who easily shredded it with Samehada.

The last ogre took up a defensive position in front of Tayuya with its club held high.

Guren came back up from the ground and landed on a tree near Tayuya.

''Is this all you got, just tell us where Orochimaru is'' Kisame said.

A head appeared from kisame's shoulder just as he finished speaking ''Would you look at that this one is arrogant, I am already taking control of his body and he thinks he can win'' Ukon mocked, Kisame turned his head towards him before he smirked.

''I am not sure Samehada will take kindly to someone else sharing my body with me'' Kisame said as he began to fuse with his sword.

''What are you doing. Argh!'' Ukon began to scream in pain as Kisame took on more shark like features.

Moments later the bloodied and broken corpse of Ukon fell from Kisame who kicked it away ''Trash'' Kisame simply said.

''How dare you do that to my brother'' Sakon yelled angrily as he charged at Kisame in blind rage.

Kisame ran through hand signs, finishing while Sakon was still in mid-air ''Suiton: water bullet'' before he spat a single bullet at Sakon and turned his attention to the other and started shooting bullets at them forcing them to dodge.

Sakon however wasn't lucky enough to have a way out and found his chest being blown to pieces letting his head and legs falls to the ground Sakon now dead.

Kisame had healed the wound he had gotten from the arrow, with the chakra Samehada had stolen so far and he used the time the sound group was using to take up a new position to return to normal holding Samehada in his hand once more.

''Just tell us where Orochimaru is already it isn't even fun fighting against weaklings'' Kisame stated.

Guren became angry and started attacking Kisame with one crystal jutsu after the other, however Kisame would just shatter the attacks with Samehada as it absorbed the chakra in the attacks.

''Guren, we cannot risk the mission, it is better to tell them where Orochimaru-sama is than risk the mission. Orochimaru-sama can easily survive on his own'' Kidomaru said as he landed beside their exhausted leader.

Guren was about to yell at Kidomaru for even thinking that, but quickly realised that if they wanted to complete their mission they would have to give their attacker what he wanted, he could easily single handily beat them and his partner had done nothing to help.

''Orochimaru-sama currently works in one of his hidden bases in the land of tea'' Guren spat angrily.

''See was that so hard, let's go Zetsu'' Kisame said before he took off leaving the four behind.

''He is some king of monster'' Jirobo said looking as hi hand that had been wounded during the fight ''He even killed Sakon and Ukon so easily''

''Let us continue our mission we need to secure the target'' Guren said before taking off again towards their target thought the pace was slower than before they fought Kisame.

**In Konoha**

''Hey Jiraiya-sensei peeking again'' Naruto said as he walked to his teacher who was currently peeking on the women inside the hot springs.

''Quiet I am gathering inspiration for my next book, what do you want away we don't start your training until tomorrow'' Jiraiya said as the wrote something down in his note book.

''I am going to train on my own, I want to learn to control these new eyes of mine before the finals'' Naruto said, this caused Jiraiya to look his way.

''what happened way have you gotten new eyes'' Jiraiya asked nervously.

''Kakashi-sensei and I was attacked by Itachi and Kisame, I managed to kill Itachi and claimed his eyes as my own'' Naruto said.

Jiraiya was slack jawed, he knew better than anyone else how powerful Naruto was, but he didn't think he would be able to kill an opponent such as Itachi.

''Please tell me what happened'' Jiraiya requested and Naruto told him what had happened.

''I am glad both you and Kakashi are alive after that, do you know of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru used to be a member of it'' Jiraiya said when Naruto had told the story.

''I know, I have absorbed all the memories of Itachi and I have told Hokage-sama about what Itachi knew, they are after the Bijous to create some kind of weapon'' Naruto explained.

''Are you sure you don't want me to train with you? While I don't know much about the Sharingan I am sure I can help you get used to those eyes after'' Jiraiya asked.

''I would like to keep my training a secret and reveal my eyes and new powers during the Chunin exam'' Naruto explained, Jiraiya sighted in defeat.

''Okay I look forward to seeing that then, now if you will let me get back to my research'' Jiraiya said as he went back to peeking on the women inside the baths.

''I will see you later Jiraiya-sensei'' Naruto said before he walked away to get some ramen at Ichiraku.

**In a large forest in the land of fire.**

''My son, the time has come where you can adopt a new hive, but choose wisely because it is rare for people in our clan to be able to control more than two hives, there are a large composition of different insects in this forest and we will first find you your new hive, then we will use the remaining for you to bond with the new hive and learn how to use them'' Shibi said to Shino as the two made their way through the forest.

''I understand father, I have given it so thought and I would like to adopt a hive of the insects that Shikuro-san has specialized in their power can turn our normal weakness against taijutsu users into a strength'' Shino said.

''We can try, but under normal circumstances they won't share host with our kikaichu, only Shikuro-dono has been able to make the two share host in harmony, but do not let that discourage you my son, I am sure that you can manage it as well'' Shibi said as he led Shino to where they could find the insects they were looking for.

''Son as you know we normally allow our bugs to feed on our chakra in order to employ their services, however that is not so for this type ''Shibi began to explain ''these will consume the fat from your body to sustain themselves, this means that you will have to change your diet if you bond with these insects'' Shibi finished as the two landed near a tree that unlike the other trees didn't have green leafs, the tree had purple leafs and it didn't stand as tall as the other trees.

''Try to bond with them, but make sure they do not attack your current hive'' Shibi explained to Shino who walked over to the tree and put his hand on it.

''Fascinating, I never knew they were so aggressive'' Shino said before his hand became enveloped with chakra ''I will attempt to calm them down so I can start the bonding'' he finished as the quiet vibrations, that had been coming from the tree when Shino touched it, ebbed away.

Shibi over looked the interaction between his son and the hive of venomous insects inside the tree, he couldn't help but feel proud at his sons progress, when he had been placed on a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Namikaze, not only had Shino become happier himself, though not that many could see that, he had also applied himself more to his training.

The interaction between Shino and the hive went on for close to an hour before a purple swarm emerged from the tree and moved up Shino's arm and covered his entire body before it disappeared under his cloths into the holds in his skin.

''They are making peace with my Kikaichu'' Shino stated as he turned to face his father ''This will take some getting used to but I can already feel them improving my resistance to poisons'' Shino finished, fascinated by the workings of his new hive.

''Let us go set up camp so that you can get used to the hive, it takes a while for the bond to settle down'' Shibi said leading his son towards a small pond inside the forest.

**In an mountainous area in the northern land of fire**

''Hijutsu: Human Beast Transformation'' Kiba called out before he and Akamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by a giant two headed dog**.**

The transformed Kiba and Akamaru began attacking Tsume who stood in front of them, Tsume easily dodge their attacks before retaliating by turning into a spinning tornado that slammed into the beasts side sending it skidding across the ground.

''You are not doing bad, however you need more speed, how much good does the transformation do you if you lose so much speed your opponent can easily avoid your attacks'' Tsume yelled at her son who came out of his transformation.

''I'll give you speed then'' Kiba yelled in frustration that he hadn't mastered the transformation yet ''Hijutsu: Hunt of the Pack'' Kiba called out his features becoming more feral and his hands becoming like claws.

Kiba took off in a sprint that could easily match Lee's when he had removed his weights, in seconds he was beside his mother striking at her forcing her to dodge and block his rapid attacks, however her superior skill and reflexes soon became apparent when she deflected one of his strikes before spinning around and kicking him in his side making him skidder across the ground.

''that's enough for today Kiba, you need to get some rest so we can continue tomorrow'' Tsume said as she walked towards the camp they had put up near a lake.

Tsume began to find their dinner and a minute later she was joined by a grumbling Kiba ''How am I ever going to catch up to Naruto at this speed, I am standing still compared to him'' Kiba whined not liking his rate off improvement.

''I would be worried if you were'' Tsume said before chuckling a bit ''Naruto is on a different level from most people, Naruto has a brilliant mind, he knows how to use it and he is not afraid to put his all into his training'' Tsume started to explain.

''It is rare that we see people with that kind of talent put together with the drive to put out hard work, the last time we saw that was with Uchiha Itachi, he graduated from the academy at an age of seven and became Chunin when he was ten, when he was your age he was already an ANBU captain a rank not many can hope to achieve'' Tsume continued

''and I believe that Naruto will do better than Itachi, Naruto has the kind of genius that comes around every few generations, the last person with that kind of genius was probably the sage of the sixth paths himself, you on the other hand while talented it is not to the extreme as it is with Naruto, however you are strong enough to beat most Chunin and even some Jounin and you will only become stronger, you are already strong for your age and you should be proud of that'' Tsume finished.

''I get it, it's just so infuriating to see Naruto become stronger so much faster than myself, however I guess when you compare me to others I am still one of the strongest in the finals probably only Shino and that Suna chick with the bloodline can beat me'' Kiba said

''There is no need to get arrogant Kiba, have you ever seen Naruto flaunt his abilities in the face of others just to boost his own ego?'' Tsume scolded.

''I get Naruto is the perfect guy, he is a great friend, he is strong and all the girls fall for it without him even trying'' Kiba said pouting a bit.

''Oh, is my little Kiba jealous because he can't find a girlfriend'' Tsume teased, Kiba was about to sputter when he came up with the perfect come back from all the time he and Naruto spent teasing each other.

''Yeah tell me that when he becomes your son in law'' Kiba replied causing Tsume to spit out the water she had been drinking ''I am joking mom, but you should have seen your face'' Kiba got out as he fell over from where he was sitting in laughter.

The two spent the remainder of the evening talking and with Kiba running through some exercises.

**In Konoha.**

It had been two weeks since Naruto's operation and Naruto was walking around Konoha, he had used the entire day training but had decided to return to Konoha in order to be there when they announced his accession to clan head.

Naruto had decided to use a transformation to cover up his new eyes until he was given his seat on the council.

It was in the evening and most civilians had begun to go to sleep, as Naruto walked down an alley he spotted Gaara sitting by himself on the house of a roof.

''What's going on Gaara having trouble sleeping?'' Naruto asked as he landed on the roof.

''What are you doing here, have you come to kill me'' Gaara asked a hint of panic in his voice.

''No need to worry Gaara, I just wanted to talk'' Naruto said as he sat down across from Gaara ''I have no reason to kill you Gaara, in fact I was hoping we could be friends since we are both jinjuriki and our villages are allies'' Naruto said.

''You want to be friends with me'' Gaara asked surprised ''but why I tried to kill your friends'' Gaara added.

''That was part of the Chunin exam, beside I threatened to kill you remember, so I guess it makes us even'' Naruto said with a sheepish smile ''anyway why are you up so late?'' Naruto asked.

''Being the jinjuriki of Ichibi prevents me from sleeping, if I fall asleep the Ichibi takes over'' Gaara explained.

''Well that explains a few things, shouldn't you have your seal looked after, I know Jiraiya sensei is pretty good with seals so he might be able to help you, if not I can always go in there and threaten it I guess'' Naruto said with a thoughtful look.

''You would do that for me, but why you must have some reason for helping me'' Gaara said with a guarded look on his face.

''Can't I just want to help a friend'' Naruto asked, Gaara however still looked guarded ''Okay I want to help you with your sleep problem because it is ruining your life which in turn makes the people around you suffer'' Naruto explained.

''If you ask me that's hitting two birds with one stone, though I still want to help because I want to be friends with you, it is stupid to make enemies when instead you can have friends or allies. Don't you think?' Naruto asked.

''Is that why you are so strong, because of your friends'' Gaara asked.

''It is because I want to protect everyone, my friends, my family, their friends and family and so on, I don't want to see the people around me suffer or upset if I could have done anything to prevent it'' Naruto said

''Now let me introduce you to Jiraiya-sensei he is a master of the sealing arts'' Naruto said as he stood up and reached out his hand to help Gaara stand, Gaara took the hand and gave Naruto a small smile.

''Thank you Naruto'' Gaara said, Naruto just smiled at him and took him to Jiraiya.

''Jiraiya-sensei I need your help with a huge problem'' Naruto said to the white haired man, they had found in a bar.

''Can't you see I am busy find someone else'' Jiraiya said dismissing them until he noticed Gaara ''Oh, that kind of problem, well lets go find someplace quiet then'' Jiraiya said following the two outside.

''We can use my apartment if we clear the living room there should be enough space'' Naruto said.

''Well the show the way Gaki'' Jiraiya said, Naruto took to the rooftops followed by Gaara and Jiraiya.

''Gaara's seal allows the Bijou to take control when he is asleep, which explains why his behaviour has been unstable'' Naruto said, Jiraiya got a surprised looked before it turned into a thoughtful one.

''I will have to check the seal first, if we are lucky I can simply add a few security seals to strength it if not we will need to replace the seal in which case you have to suppress it's power Naruto while I am doing it'' Jiraiya said.

After a few minutes they arrived at Naruto's apartment where he showed the inside, ones they were inside Naruto created a few clones that quickly emptied the living room making room for the sealing to take place, the only thing left was a table large enough for Gaara to lie on.

''Please lie down Gaara and show me where the seal is'' Jiraiya said, Gaara crawled onto the table and lifted his shirt revealing his stomach which was covered in a seal.

Jiraiya stood their studying for almost ten minutes before he talked ''there are two problems with this seal, the first is that there are no mental limiters placed to hold back the Bijou and second problem is that the Bijjou doesn't actually help Gaara at all unless he begin to hand over control to the bijou, I guess this was added to ensure that Gaara wouldn't become too powerful by himself'' Jiraiya explained.

''What do you mean I don't benefit from the Ichibi I get control of my sand'' Gaara said confused.

''That is probably inherited from your father beside someone else is infused in your sand and it is not the Bijou, from what I have heard it is probably your mother'' Jiraiya said causing Gaara's eye to open wide.

''So what do we do, both needs to be fixed, if he is to carry the burden of being a jinjuriki he is going to have the benefits of being one'' Naruto stated firmly.

''While I could add the limiters to the seal and open it to allow Gaara to benefit from the Bijou it would be better for Gaara in the long run if we simply replaced the seal'' Jiraiya explained

''Then that is what we will do, tell me what you need me to do'' Naruto said.

''I will start drawing up the seal, when I am replacing the current seal I need you to repress the Bijous chakra if any of it gets out it can ruin the entire sealing'' Jiraiya said as he found ink and a pencil.

''Gaara I need you to remove everything but your underwear if we are to draw up the seal'' Jiraiya said, Gaara did as he was asked before lying back down on the table.

Jiraiya then got to work on drawing up the seal, it took almost two hours before he had drawn it up, which was mostly because he insisted on explaining how the sealed worked to Naruto while drawing it, Naruto easily memorised it with his Sharingan active.

''Okay I will start it now Naruto prepare to suppress the Bijou'' Jiraiya said before he ran through a series of hand signs.

''Fuinjutsu: Heavens six pointed seal'' Jiraiya said as he put his hands over Gaara's stomach.

Naruto had created four clones and all five Narutos stood with their hands on Gaara's stomach while two had Sage mode activated and the two other clones were using Kyuubi cloak, Naruto himself channelled magic as he tried to enter the seal to visit the Bijou.

**Inside Gaara's seal**

Gaara was standing in the middle of a sand storm, you could hear the Ichibi rampaging trying to break free of the seal.

''So this is what your seal looks like Gaara'' Naruto said as he appeared beside the red haired teen.

''Naruto, how did you get in here'' Gaara asked confused.

''Well I wanted to help you face the Ichibi so that we can try and get you two on a talking basis, I am friends with the Kyuubi so I thought I would help you with it'' Naruto said.

''You want to talk with the Ichibi?'' Gaara asked surprised, Naruto nodded however he was stopped before he could walk into the sand storm ''The Ichibi is insane, it wants to kill any and everyone that it sees'' Gaara explained.

''well lets go have a little chat with it then shall we'' Naruto said as he took off followed by Gaara.

End of Chapter eleven.

AN:

A big thanks to the reviewers, I am currently going through old chapters and they will be replaced as I finish them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you to the reviewers, if it's not clear I have decided to go for the Harem ending… anyways any wishes for girls you would like included please leave me a review I will go with the popular choices, for those that hope to see a bit more to the magic multiverse I will be adding more once the Chunin exam is over with and I start the Bloodline wars part.

Though later than expected here it is chapter 12.

Story Start.

Naruto and Gaara was making their way through the violent sandstorm that made the giant Ichibi appear as a shadow through the sand.

''I have never done this with anyone else, my father just entered the seal when I was six and beat the Kyuubi into submission before making a deal with it'' Naruto explained as the two made their way ''however we have become friends over the years and I have promised that I will let Kyuubi free when I find a way to do so without hurting myself in the progress'' Naruto finished.

''that is amazing, from what I have heard only Yagura and host of the Sanbi and B host of Hachibi have become able to control their bijou fully and only after years of training'' Gaara explained having been taught on the subject in case another war started.

''Well I for one believe it is better to create a friend or partnership with your Bijou if possible, seeing that the Bijou never choose to be sealed inside us, we shouldn't really blame them for our circumstances'' Naruto said as the Ichibi came into view.

''Gaara you back me up and I will try to beat this thing'' Naruto said before he formed a single hand sign and around 100 Narutos appeared.

They all began charging at the huge monster made of sand, as they neared it noticed them and began to turn towards them ''what are you doing to the seal'' it bellowed as it began to take in air.

Gaara ran through hand signs before calling out ''Great Sand Tsunami''

The sand in front of the Bijou rose up to its own height covering the entire army of Narutos charging at it, however the wall was shattered by the three air bullets that the bijou shot into the wall.

Naruto and his clones however easily ran through the cloud of sand that showered them when the wall shattered.

''Chidori'' They all called out as they neared the great beast, they started running up its limbs, however the body itself soon began to attack the Narutos who defended themselves with their lightning allowing for ever more Narutos to make their way onto the beast.

When all four legs was covered in Narutos they did a unison attack destroying all of its legs, few of the clones and Naruto himself made it away afterwards as the body fell to the ground when the legs gave out.

''you will be defeated today Shukaku, for all the pain and grief you have caused me over the years'' Gaara yelled angrily as sand rose up before him ''Sand Bombardment'' he called out before large condensed bullets of sand flew at Shukaku causing small explosions upon impact, the continues bombardment prevented it from regenerating its legs as it was forced to keep regenerating its body from its hosts assault.

The remaining 20 Narutos had made their way to the other side of the body taking cover from Gaara's attack, they all stood completely still before orange markings appeared around his eyes.

''Senjutsu: Chidori'' Naruto called out before each and every close impaled the Bijou with the lightning that shot from their hands.

The remaining clones disappeared after the attack and Naruto teleported himself to Gaara's side ''We should try to talk reason to it now that we have shown it we can keep him down'' Naruto said knowing that the Kyuubi had only respected the power that it had been beaten with at first.

Gaara nodded and let go of his attack on the Bijou.

''Shukaku we wanted to talk to you, you see we are currently replacing the old seal with a new one that will allow Gaara to benefit from being your host without letting you influence him, however we wanted to give you an offer'' Naruto yelled at the giant beast as it began reforming from the sand now that it was no longer under attack.

''I will give you freedom when I find a way to remove you safely from Gaara without causing him any harm, I have the same deal with Kurama'' Naruto yelled as he activated the Kyuubi cloak covering his form in crimson chakra.

''Why should I believe in you, you humans are all the same selfish, foolish and ignorant'' Shukaku bellowed angrily as its legs finished to reform and it stood before the two ninjas Jinjuriki once more.

''This is only an offer Shukaku, I am not telling you to do anything however I will not allow you to cause harm to Gaara anymore than you already have, however I believe that living in collaboration is the most beneficial for both the Jinjuriki and the Bijou it is host for'' Naruto replied.

''You can go die with the pitiful excuse for a host of mine'' Shukaku yelled before it swelled up once more after taking air in ''Futon: Air Pressure Bullet''

Naruto acted quickly before stepping in front of Gaara ''Susanoo'' Naruto said as a giant red chakra form formed around him, it took the form of the upper half of a person that was wearing a leather armour with its face uncovered and bought its shield in front of it protecting Naruto and Gaara from the wind attack.

When the air bullet hit the shield, it caused an explosion but caused no damage to the two Jinjuriki, it lifted its sword and swung the sword at the Bijou which proceeded to jump away.

''Just die already so I can be free you bastard'' Shukaku yelled as the spun in the air and struck the chakra form with its tail, however once more Susanoo blocked the attack with its shield.

''I am sorry but I cannot allow that'' Naruto replied, he then turned his head and looked at Gaara ''if you want we can force him into submission allowing you to use its chakra without losing control however the trade-off is that it can consume some of your chakra while you a borrowing its chakra'' Naruto explained.

''Then let us do that, if I am to stay host to him he should at least pay rent'' Gaara said giving Naruto a small smile.

Naruto smirked at Gaara ''As you wish, prepared to use your sand to force him into submission, I will weaken him but you need to finish it'' Naruto said as he returned his focus on the Bijou ''Amaterasu'' Naruto stated as he let Susanoo fall.

A black flame erupted from Shukaku's side and quickly began spreading, soon covering most of the Bijou in the flames, Shukaku yelled in anger as his body started to dissolve under the attack of the flames that kept burning away at his body.

When Shukaku was about half of its original size Naruto spoke ''Gaara try to overpower him now, hopefully Jiraiya-sensei will soon have the seal in place which will allow you to use Shukaku's chakra to its fullest''

Gaara took off towards the Bijou and soon began to rise all around it's body soon completely obscuring it from Naruto's view, however the sand soon began to fall down in waves upon it knocking it further and further into the sand though it was soon covered in sand.

The massive amount of stand dropped on it had extinguished the flames of Naruto's Amaterasu.

**Outside the seal.**

''How is it going Jiraiya-sensei, Boss and Gaara are fighting Shukaku to allow Gaara access to its chakra without having to worry about it taking control unless he allows Shukaku to drain to much of his own chakra in return'' one of Naruto's clones said as they continued to suppress Shukaku even while Naruto and Gaara was fighting it.

''The sealing will soon be done, give me a few more minutes and it will be done, you are doing an amazing job at keeping Shukaku's chakra from messing with the seal, just make sure that you keep up'' Jiraiya said as he continued to focus on the sealing.

''It would seem that boss and Gaara defeated Shukaku, Boss should be with us in a moment'' one of the clones said, and indeed the Naruto who had been standing with his eyes closed slowly opened them.

''We were successful, if nothing else we have forced Shukaku into submission so Gaara should be able to use its chakra more easily and his benefits should increase if what I understood from my own seal is true'' Naruto said.

''Let us hope so Gaki, I am finishing up now'' Jiraiya said as the sealing came to a halt before it emanated light for a few seconds before it died down and left a new seal on Gaara's stomach.

Gaara was bed ridden for 12 hours which Naruto used to get some sleep as well, when Gaara awoke he could smell bacon, he looked around not understanding where he was until he remembered what had happened the day before.

''Oh you are awake, come eat breakfast'' Naruto said having poked his head out from the kitchen ''I hope you like Bacon and eggs'' Naruto said as he put two plates down on the table.

Gaara sat down across from Naruto but didn't start eating, he looked down at his plate then up at Naruto ''How can I repay you for this?'' Gaara asked, Naruto was about to dismiss him when he noticed how serious Gaara looked.

''Well you can start by eating so that you can help me with my training'' Naruto said giving him a smile, Gaara nodded before he started on his breakfast.

''What do you need my help for with your training, from what I have seen you can probably take on a Kage by yourself with a fair chance at winning'' Gaara said.

''To be honest I am not entirely sure how powerful I am compared to most at this point, I have only trained with Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei since I got here, however I know that I can probably take on Kakashi-sensei but I am not sure I will win, he has more experience than me, it's the same with Jiraiya-sensei though he is stronger than Kakashi-sensei'' Naruto said after he had finished his breakfast.

''I am confident that I can take on everyone in the Chunin finals individually, but I still want to become as strong as possible since there will always be someone out there that can kill you and the persons close to you if you are not prepared'' Naruto said, Gaara just nodded though he didn't quite understand how fighting to protect others could make one so powerful.

When Gaara had finished eating as well Naruto dropped the dishes in the sink before making a clone to clean them, the two Genin left the apartment and Naruto led them to the edge of the forest of death.

''I am going to show you something, that I had only planned to reveal during the Chunin exam'' Naruto said before he dropped the illusion around his eyes making the two Sharingan eyes appear.

''During my training I fought and killed Itachi Uchiha and took his eyes and had them implanted, I need your help to master the final technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi '' Naruto said ''Which is why I want us to train in there so no one sees it before it is time''

''Itachi Uchiha was a famous S ranked criminal who murdered his entire clan, and you fought and killed him? He was probably as strong as a Kage if the information about him is true'' Gaara said shocked that the power Naruto wielded.

''Well let's go, I wanted to master this technique before I am called to a council meeting'' Naruto said as he took off into the forest followed by Gaara, Naruto had a feeling that today was the day the council would announce his promotion to clan head as well as him taking a seat on the council.

The two found a small clearing near a small pond ''I will need you to try and resist as much as possible, I am going to cast a genjutsu on you and I want to test to see if you can break it'' Naruto said, Gaara nodded in acknowledgement and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan ''Tsukuyomi'' Naruto said as he looked straight into the eyes of Gaara.

A moment passed and nothing happened ''That is strange'' Naruto said before he sat down and began to ponder what could be wrong, Gaara walked over to Naruto confused he had felt Naruto's chakra invade his system but nothing had happened and as soon as the feeling had appeared it disappeared.

''What is wrong?'' Gaara asked as he reached the spot where Naruto was sitting.

''I am sure I did it right, however it didn't work … could it be'' Naruto responded before he looked up at Gaara ''what do you know about Genjutsu'' Naruto asked.

''The caster uses his chakra to invaded the victims system tricking one or more senses, to dispel it you can either flush your system with a burst of chakra or have someone else insert their chakra into you disturbing it'' Gaara said looking puzzled.

''Exactly, and we are Jinjuriki and have the chakra of the Bijou sealed inside us flowing into our systems constantly adding a second flow of chakra to our own'' Naruto said, a look of understanding appeared on Gaara's face.

''So as long is this chakra flows with our own, any genjutsu will be dispelled before it can even take effect making genjutsu useless against us'' Gaara said, Naruto nodded having reached the same conclusion.

''While this is good news it also means that I can't practice my illusion on you, however I could try out another form of Susanoo if you are willing to help'' Naruto said.

''I will do whatever I can to help you, just tell me what you need off me'' Gaara replied.

''Could you create several large sand constructs I can use for target practice so I won't have to damage the forest?'' Naruto asked as he activated Susanoo once more however this time it took a different shape, and was clad in plated armour that covered it entirely, however two azure blue lights shone from a small hole in the armour.

This Susanoo wielded a long javelin in each hand, Gaara, upon spotting giant chakra form around Naruto, ran through hand signs ''Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield'' Gaara said as a large humanoid shape made of sand rose, Gaara walked away to make sure he wasn't caught in any of the attacks.

When Gaara was far enough away Naruto proceeded to send the two javelins into the target, when the first it black flames erupted from it starting to cover the sand shape, however when the second Javelin struck home it exploded in a violent torrent of black flames that consumed it almost instantly, making the black flames disappear.

**In the land of fire on a road leading to Konoha.**

The convoy travelling with the Kazekage was making its way towards Konoha at a slow pacing ensuring that they weren't ambushed.

However they spotted two persons dressed in black robes with red clouds on it walking along the road towards them.

''It's the Akatsuki Kazekage-sama, from the looks of it, it's Deidara from Iwa and Sasori of the red sands'' an ANBU guard informed, the Kazekage signalled for the convoy to stop and his five guards took up battle position alongside their leader.

''What a warm greeting Kazekage-Dono'' Deidara called out in a mocking tone, as the two Akatsuki members approached the group.

''Be quiet and just do your part Deidara, I will kill the Kazekage and you take care of his guards'' Sasori said, Deidara made a small bird of clay before enlarging it and jumping on its back.

''As you wish Sasori-sama'' Deidara said before the bird took to the air.

''You are foolish to attack us Sasori, we have been informed of your little group of criminals and I know the way you battle it is foolish to take me on'' the Kazekage said as small clouds of golden dust began to gather around him.

However he was forced to jump away when an explosion went off nearby forcing the group to split up ''I will deal with Sasori, you kill Deidara'' The Kazekage ordered to the leader of his body guard who nodded before leading the group of guards against the airborne Deidara.

''You are foolish to face off against me'' Sasori said as the tail of his puppet lashed out against the Kazekage, however golden dust gathered and blocked the attack, before the Kazekage went on the offensive and used the dust to get into all the joints inside the tail destroying it.

With Sasori's tail out of the picture the Kazekage sent a rush of his dust against Sasori, Sasori however ejected himself from his now useless puppet letting it be destroyed by the attack.

A young red haired man stood across from the Kazekage now wearing the Akatsuki robes ''You haven't changed at all since you left the village, what have you done to yourself?'' The Kazekage asked as he gather golden dust around him to prepare for the fight to escalate.

''I see no reason to explain myself to you when you are going to become part of my collection soon'' Sasori said as he pulled out a scroll from inside his robes before he proceeded to summon the third Kazekage.

''As you might have noticed this is the third Kazekage, and I believe his abilities is perfect to counter your own'' Sasori said as iron sand began to rise around the puppet.

'He killed my predecessor and made him into a puppet, what kind of mad man have you become Sasori' The Kazekage contemplated before he was forced to fend off a spike of iron sand using his own golden dust.

He barely managed to stop the spike before a spiked ball came flying towards him ''Wall Of The Palace'' the Kazekage said before a thick wall of golden dust rose before him blocking the spiked ball which made a large dent in said wall, when Sasori had retracted his two objects the Kazekage let the wall fall.

Sasori proceeded to summon another puppet, however this one the Kazekage didn't recognize. It was a female puppet with long blonde hair, her skin held a tanned colour so he guessed it was a kunoichi from Kumo.

The new puppet took up position beside the first puppet, the spiked ball off iron sand turned into two long spikes, when this was done the new puppet ran through hand signs ''Ranton: Laser Artillery'' a small disc formed in front of her hands before it began send several powerful shots against the Kazekage, seeing the speed of the attack, he once more made a wall of his golden dust, however the continues bombardment strained the wall.

But the wall held but when the bombardment seized, one of the metal spikes pieced it about half way through before it came to a hold, when it dissolved a created an opening in the wall, from which the second spike came flying through directly at the Kazekage at high speed.

The Kazekage jumped to get out of the way, however a shadow fell over him and he looked up and noticed the third spike flying over him, he believed himself safe until it stopped mid-air and began sending shurikens at him, he quickly gather some of his golden dust to defend himself however the attack came to fast and several of the shurikens scratched him.

When the attack was over, he landed on the ground a quickly gathered his dust around him so he could more easily defend himself.

''Such weak attacks will not be enough to take me down'' he taunted at Sasori who just recalled the iron sand of his puppet before releasing the blonde puppet inside its scroll once more.

''I think you have forgotten who you are fighting, I was famous for more than just my puppet during that last war if you remember'' Sasori stated emotionless as he stared at his opponent.

The Kazekage looked perplexed for a moment before he remembered that Sasori along with one of the elders had developed all the poisons they had used during the last war, that was when he began to feel the poison currently affecting him.

''You bastard you poisoned me, you may kill me but I will take you with me'' he yelled angrily before he ran through hand signs ''Hijutsu: Crushing Wave of Annihilation'' the Kazekage called out as he put all of his remaining chakra into the technique, a colossus wave of golden dust formed before taking off towards Sasori.

Sasori called his puppet to him and created it dome of iron sand to protect himself from the wave heading his way.

From the sky Deidara had a clear view of the attack and was impressed, the wave reached far above the large trees surrounding the road the two was fighting on, Deidara had quickly finished off his opponent with quick and continues explosion from all sides from his fast clay creations.

As the wave of golden dust came rolling over the dome Sasori was hiding inside, and continued for quite some time before the third Kazekage collapsed from the poison in his system.

The golden dust covered the area however after a few moment iron sand erupted from it and out jumped Sasori and his puppet, Sasori proceeded to reseal his puppet before he walked towards the corpse of the fourth Kazekage.

''He will become part of my collection, together with the third Kazekage they make the perfect team'' Sasori noted as Deidara landed beside him.

''These Suna ninjas are really weak, I only needed C1 to take care of five ANBU'' Deidara stated ''No offense to you Sasori-sama'' he then added.

''Let us go to the hideout, I am going to turn him into art and I need peace for that'' Sasori said before he took out a scroll which he sealed the body of the dead Kazekage into.

**In the land of tea.**

''I am starting to get annoyed with only finding that damned snakes underlings here'' Kisame said as he came walking out of the crater he had turned the hidden base into.

''There is only one base left in tea country, so Orochimaru is sure to be there'' Zetsu said as he sank into the ground ''I will go ahead and have a look''

Kisame just took off without another word.

**In Konoha, The forest of death.**

''It is quite exhausting using Susanoo for so long'' Naruto said as he panted, him and Gaara had been training for six hours straight.

Gaara was sitting down taking a rest, while his job hadn't been as draining he could still feel the large drain the continues use of his defensive jutsu had caused him to give Naruto a target practise ''I can truly say I am glad that I will not be fighting you'' Gaara said.

Naruto chuckled a bit at that, from the massive amount of chakra Gaara had used he could probably take on each and every combatant one on one and win.

A few moments passed as the two boys relaxed, an ANBU dropped down from the tress into the clearing, it was a female ANBU wearing a cat mask.

''Namikaze-sama the council has asked that you make your appearance'' She stated, Naruto looked at her for a second before turning to Gaara.

''If you want I will treat you to dinner afterwards as a thank you, I know this place that makes the best ramen'' Naruto said.

Gaara nodded his head in acceptance, then Naruto turned to the ANBU ''Well lets go then'' Naruto said, and just as she was about to put her hand on him to take him along in her Body Flicker, however his body shimmered in blue light before he vanished.

The ANBU quickly activated her Body Flicker only to find Naruto already standing inside the council room.

**Inside the Council room**

''I have send one of my ANBU to find Naruto and tell him to join us'' Sarutobi said as the council meeting started.

A moment later Naruto shimmered into existence before the council. He bowed at the council before turning to Sarutobi ''you called on me Hokage-sama'' Naruto said as he kneeled before the village leader.

''Yes, it is good that you could join us so fast Naruto-kun, we have called you here to let you know that you will be given the status of clan head and will be taking a seat on this council, this will be made official once this meeting is over, for now could you take your seat so that we can begin the meeting'' Sarutobi said, Naruto stood up and bowed at the Hokage, before he walked up and took a seat beside Tsume, who gave him a small smile.

''Okay to the first order of Business, in our last meeting it was voted that we should try to find possible marriage contracts to offer to Naruto-kun since he is now under the Clan Resurrection Act, has anyone found any that they believe will help this village'' Sarutobi asked the council.

''I have looked into a possible contract marriage contract between Namikaze-dono and a Kunoichi from Taki, they have let me know that if we are willing to sign a protection act, putting Taki under the protection of Konoha, they are willing to accept a marriage between Namikaze-dono and the Kunoichi named Fu who is the Jinjuriki of the Nanabi'' Danzo said, the council broke into whispered conversation.

''Let me guess, giving up a Jinjuriki into a marriage contract to another country is normally unheard of?'' Naruto asked Tsume who gave him a nod.

''Normally the Jinjuriki is looked upon as the strongest weapon available to their country, the only time this has happened before was when the first Hokage's wife was married and moved to Konoha, she was the first Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi'' Tsume explained.

Naruto stood up and silence fell over the council when they noticed ''I would like to meet this woman before we accept any marriage contracts, however due to the fact that I will be leaving for the land of water once the Chunin exam is over, I suggest that we request that this Kunoichi is teamed up with me for this mission, I will personally pay to request her assistance if needed be'' Naruto stated before he sat down.

''are you sure you want to do this Naruto, I would prefer to see you happy with someone you fell in love with instead of marrying for political reasons'' Tsume whispered to Naruto.

Danzo rose from his seat ''I support Namikaze-dono's suggestion'' he simply said before he sat down once more.

''Well I believe we should put it to the vote then, all those in favour'' Sarutobi asked, and most of the council including Naruto rose their hands. ''I will send the message to Taki once the meeting is over'' Sarutobi said.

Naruto turned to Tsume ''I have learned from Gaara how Jinjuriki normally are treated, and if they will allow such a marriage to take place I think that she has be treated badly as well, therefore I wanted to meet with her, if I can help her to a better life I will do what I can'' Naruto whispered, Tsume was about to respond but the honest look on Naruto face and the fact that someone else spoke interrupted her.

''The Kazekage has sent a marriage contract between Naruto-kun and his daughter Temari, how should we respond to this'' Sarutobi asked.

Danzo rose to speak once more ''I believe it is important that we strengthen the alliance between our two villages, Suna has been our ally since the last war and we cannot afford to let the bond between our two villages weaken'' Danzo said, a small round of applause came from most of the civilian council since the export of goods exotic to Suna had been one of the reason why Konoha had been as prosperous as it had.

Naruto however rose interrupting the applause ''I will not accept any alliances with a man that is able to seal a Bijou inside his own son, and allow the seal used to destroy his mentality and corrupt him, and use assassination attempts on said son to mould him into 'the perfect weapon' '' Naruto said disgust clear on his face.

''Jiraiya-sensei and I have personally fixed the seal containing the Ichibi, which now allows Gaara to sleep and not feeling the need to kill any and every one he meets'' Naruto finished before he sat down.

''I will decline the contract then'' Sarutobi said ''Do we have other matters we need to discuss at this meeting'' He asked.

''I would like to request an area for my new clan, and since the entire Uchiha clan area stand unused I request that I am allowed to take part of the area and construct my own'' Naruto requested.

''All those in favour'' Sarutobi requested all of the clan heads and most of the civilians beside those that still praised the ground the Uchiha walked on raised their hands, giving part of the old Uchiha clan area to Naruto.

Now that the meeting was almost over Naruto dropped the illusion around his eyes allowing the Sharingan to be seen he then stood up ''As you can see I have come into possession of two Sharingan eyes that has activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, these were taken from Itachi Uchiha after he and his partner attacked me and Kakashi-sensei during my training for the Chunin exam, after I had killed Itachi and his partner had fled I requested that I be given the eyes, and I have used the remaining time to understand and control the power of these eyes'' Naruto said before he sat down, the room became dead silent.

The silence was broken when an ANBU entered the room before Kneeling before the Hokage ''Hokage-sama, one of our patrols found the guards of the Kazekage dead there were signs of a huge battle but the body of the Kazekage is missing'' the ANBU reported ''We have searched the road between there and Konoha and the nearby area but no signs has been found''

''I call this meeting to an end'' Sarutobi said before he stood and left the room.

''Naruto I understand that you want to help a fellow Jinjuriki, but do you really need to marry her to do that'' Tsume asked as she left the room alongside Naruto.

''the reason I requested to meet her is to see if my predictions are right and if so to get to know her, in the great aspect of things I am merely a pawn to secure this village's safety, however there are several moral boundaries I will not cross in under to strengthen this village, and negotiating with psychopaths are one of them, but I am willing to do my best to help this village, even if it means I have to marry several women to accomplish this, as I see it, it is a small personal sacrifice compared to the peace it can help achieve in the future'' Naruto said.

Tsume looked baffled for a moment but when she could find no fault with what Naruto had said she simply replied ''I still dislike the idea that you have to make a personal sacrifice such as this to help bring about peace'' Tsume said ''But enough about that do tell me about your fight with Itachi Uchiha''

Naruto proceeded to tell about the fight he and Kakashi had had with the two Akatsuki members and its results.

''I will be surprised if you aren't at least promoted to special jounin when after the Chunin exam'' Tsume said with a proud smile, until she remembered the talk she had had with her son ''Naruto you should be careful not to get lost while training to get stronger, your friends will feel left behind if you spend all your time training and don't spend time together outside of missions, and while I know you are not arrogant in the least you should be careful not to be seen at such''

''if the distance in power between you and your friends grows to quickly you risk losing them if you do not spend time with them, hard at your age, while most will come to accept it with age, it is hard to accept that there can be such a huge difference in power at your age'' Tsume said not wanting the friendship between Naruto and her son to be ruined.

''My reason for training as hard as I do is to be able to protect the people close to me, but I do not wish to lose my friendships be course of it, but I do hope that Kiba will understand that I am not trying to out shine him or anything, which is why I hope that Kiba manages to land his promotion as well, I have seen the potential he has and I am certain that his level will raise to the level of the sannin'' Naruto said.

Tsume smiled at Naruto feeling that her worries would not take hold ''I am glad that Kiba was put on a team with you Naruto, he has become far more serious and he has also become happier, I think he has started to see you as a brother and I hope it will continue this way'' Tsume said ''Well I have to go, Kiba is waiting for me to help him finish his training'' Tsume said.

''I will see you at the finals, tell Kiba I said hey'' Naruto said before he took off to find Gaara.

Chapter end!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: I hope to get more suggestions for harem members in either reviews or PMs, even if it is someone that you would absolutely hate to see in the harem it is fine just let me know. No pairings are decided yet which is way that if you want to help me decide let me know!

Story Start.

It was the day of the Chunin exam and all ten genin that had made it to the exam was standing down in the arena, amongst the crowd sat the teammates, friends and families of the Konoha finalist.

Naruto was standing beside Kiba and Temari as he looked at the crowd, he spotted Tsume and Hana in the crowd and waved at them, which made them wave back at him.

''Okay since everyone is here and ready we are going to start, first match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga'' Genma called out, making the crowd cheer since the two most renown clans of Konoha would engage in combat.

The other contestant left the arena and made their way up to where they would watch the fight.

''Who do you think will win, my money is on Neji he is a year older and Sasuke's taijutsu is useless against him'' Kiba said as they started to watch the arena.

''It depends, while the Hyuuga are taijutsu specialist and can see through most genjutsu using their Byakugan, I still believe Sasuke can gain an advantage if he knows how enough techniques to make it a ranged duel'' Naruto observed ''However my money are on Neji as well, not only have I heard he is a genius within the Hyuuga clan, but he seems calm and collected while we all know that Sasuke is hotheaded''

''I agree with Naruto, I believe Neji has the highest chance of winning according to what we know and what we have heard, however Sasuke can easily win if he uses that tactic Naruto explained'' Shino added.

From the other side of the watching box, Temari and Kankuro was studying the three Konoha ninjas, they had both noted a change with Gaara and knew he had been spending a lot of time with Naruto during the last week before the finals, and his two teammates was their first opponents so they wanted to know as much as possible from the get go.

In the back of the watching box Shikamaru was observing Naruto, he was sure that he probably wouldn't make it pass the first round, but because of Ino his mother had come to the arena so if he didn't put enough effort into his fight he would get a scolding when he got home 'Troublesome' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Sai was silently watching the two down in the arena.

**In the arena.**

''Are you two ready?'' Genma asked, the two nodded and Genma jumped back as he yelled ''Start''

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening the revealing the Sharingan, when Neji saw the his called out ''Byakugan'' before the veins around his eyes bulged.

Neji took up a Taijutsu stance, Sasuke however jumped back before pulling out several shurikens and kunais, he then proceeded to throw rapidly at Neji who drew a kunai himself as he began deflecting the incoming weapons, he either deflected them or caught them with his free hand, when Sasuke moved to draw more Neji quickly sent the weapons Sasuke had thrown at him back towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way as he drew two handfuls of shurikens, he then threw them at Neji with great force while in mid-air, as he continued to fall he ran through hand signs before ending in a cross shape ''Shuriken Kage Shuriken'' Sasuke called out, the dozen shuriken turned into nearly fifty as they sped towards Neji.

Neji quickly sprinted forwards managing to weave under the incoming projectiles narrowly, when Sasuke landed on the ground Neji was upon him and Sasuke was quickly forced to strain his not yet mature Sharingan eyes to its current maximum to weave out of the way off all the attacks Neji sent his way.

Sasuke however managed to jump away, Neji was about to follow him when he noticed Sasuke was going through hand signs once more ''Katon: Grand Fireball'' Sasuke called out before he send a large ball of fire towards Neji.

'I guess I have to choice' Neji thought before he began spinning on the spot, a moment later a blue dome of chakra spun around the Hyuuga which the fireball hit without causing any damage to Neji.

''You are not as strong as they make you out to be Sasuke Uchiha, from what I hear you were the top on your class until Namikaze-san entered after which you actually failed to become a genin during the normal genin test'' Neji taunted a Sasuke began to growl in anger ''It is stupid for you to hope to even be a match against me, they might have called you a genius, but no genius have ever before managed to fail the exam, so you are more of a loser than a genius so you might as well give up'' Neji finished his taunt.

Sasuke had become enraged at the ridicule that was directed at him, and he charged at Neji after having drawn a kunai into each hand.

Most of the watching ninja proceeded to mentally sweat dropped at the ease at which the last Uchiha had lost his cool and given up his only advantage during the fight.

''You will pay for looking down on me'' Sasuke yelled as he closed in on Neji, and though Sasuke had become faster over the month Neji had no problem keeping up.

''You have entered my field of Divination, Eight Trigrams 64 Palms'' Neji stated as he changed his stance, Sasuke began to come out of his rage when he noticed this however it was too late for him to do anything about it, Neji quickly closed the remaining gab as he rained down the strikes on Sasuke.

''Two Strike, Four strike, Eight strike, 16 strike, 32 strikes, 64 strikes'' Neji counted before he sent Sasuke staggering backwards with the final 32 strikes.

Sasuke fell to his knees as he felt power leaving his body now that chakra no longer flowed freely inside his body 'No I cannot lose here, not now, and especially not to this second hand clan'' Sasuke thought as he slowly felt the rage build once more, however he felt powerless and soon the retrain holding back the curse mark was shattered when Sasuke realized that he wouldn't win without it's help.

The marking began spreading across his face and body and soon covered half of his face with the flame like markings, he felt his chakra begin to flow again as the surge forced his chakra points open.

Neji looked on surprised that Sasuke was drawing on such foul and disgusting looking chakra, the force of it opened his chakra points and Neji took up battle position once more.

Sasuke stood up with a smirk on his face feeling on the power following through him, not caring one bit about its tainted nature, with speed superior to before he flashed through hand signs before sending another ball of fire towards Neji, however this time it held twice the size of the first one he had used.

Neji quickly spun around once more creating a dome of chakra that blocked the attack, when the attack was over Neji took up a sideways stance, with his left side turned towards Sasuke, he then motioned for Sasuke to attack.

Sasuke smirked before he flashed through hand signs again, he brought his hand up to his mouth when he finished before he began spitting out a spray of smaller fire balls, which all sped towards Neji, Neji took out a handful of shuriken from his weapon pouch before throwing the at Sasuke.

Once the projectile were airborne Neji spun once more creating the defensive dome which once more with stood a fiery attack from Sasuke.

Sasuke was forced to stop spitting fireballs at Neji and move to avoid the shuriken Neji had thrown at him.

''Is this all you have even after using that disgusting seal to increase your power you are still no match for a Hyuuga branch member'' Neji taunted as he want into the normal stance for the 64 palms attack ' I need to get into close quarters once more if I am to win, the Kaiten is to draining to use and with his boost he has more chakra than me so I will run out first if it continues like this' Neji thought to himself.

''You dare underestimate the Uchiha'' Sasuke yelled angrily as he drew a large windmill shuriken from behind his back, unfolding it Sasuke jumped into the air before sending it flying towards Neji.

Neji's Byakugan allowed him to keep track of the shuriken along with the one traveling in its shadow flying his way, however he noticed that Sasuke was charging at him using the two Shurikens as a distraction.

Neji rolled to his right before coming up, when he did he spun around and send a palm strike to Sasuke's chest, Sasuke had thought his plan had worked but now he paid for not thinking his plan through, he staggered back and Neji used the time to go into a lower stance than the one used for the 64 palm strikes.

''Now you will lose'' Neji said before he performed the legendary 128 palms on Sasuke leaving him chakra less on the ground where he fell after the attack.

When Sasuke didn't get up or move at all, Genma moved to Sasuke to check on him, when he found that he was unconscious he declared Neji the winner.

The crowd cheered loudly as Neji made his way towards the edge so he could leave the arena, two medics ran into the field to pick up Sasuke so he could gain medical attention.

''that was quite something, the Hyuuga clan techniques are really impressive'' Naruto commented when they saw Sasuke being carried out by two medics.

''I am glad I don't have to fight him off the bat since I am focused on taijutsu as well it would put me at a disadvantage when I risqué being immobilized by glancing hits'' Kiba said ''on the other hand fighting you in the second match is even worse'' he said looking and Naruto.

''Oh it's not all bad, beside you have to beat Temari from Suna first if you want to face me'' Naruto said teasing his friend. ''Well it's your turn to fight now Shino, good luck'' Naruto added when Neji reached the area.

''I am confident that everyone on our team can win their first match'' Shino said.

''Would Shino Aburame and Kankuro Sabaku make their way into the arena'' Genma called out from below them.

''go beat him Shino, we know you can do it'' cheered Kiba as Shino and Kankuro began their descend into the arena.

**In the stands.**

''Who do you think will win? From what Kiba told me he uses puppets'' Hana asked ''which should be to Shino's advantage since there aren't really any hiding spots down in the arena''

''All members of the Aburame clan are strong, and while I believe that Shino will win we shouldn't call the sand ninja out of the fight yet, most puppet users specializes in poisons so only medic ninjas hold an advantage against their weapons'' Tsume said.

They were interrupted by a green haired girl with tanned skin who sat down beside Hana. ''I am sorry but do you know if Naruto Namikaze has fought yet? I just got here and I wanted to see him fight'' the kunoichi said giving the two a friendly smile.

''Naruto-kun haven't fought yet, he is in the fourth match and this is the second, how do you know him?'' Hana asked.

''Oh, I don't know him yet but I am going on a mission with him once these finals are over, I am Fu by the way I am from Taki'' She explained as she took out her hand band.

''I am Tsume Inuzuka and this is my daughter Hana, Naruto is on a genin team with my son Kiba'' Tsume said before she extended her hand in greeting, Fu shook it a gave her a cheerful smile.

**Back in the arena**

''Are you both ready'' Genma asked, the two was standing in front of each other, they both nodded ''Then begin'' Genma called out before he got out of the way.

Both Kankuro and Shino jumped back when the fight was signaled to start, bugs began to leave Shino as they spread out into the surrounding area, when Shino landed he ran through hang signs, when he was done he sank into the ground.

'Damn how am I supposed to fight him when he is underground and his bugs can eat away at my chakra without me being able to counter attack' Kankuro thought, when he noticed a bug coming his way he replaced himself with a log, to buy himself time.

Sitting in the only tree in the arena Kankuro was quickly becoming tired of waiting for his opponent to show himself.

'Well if he wants to hide underground I'll just blow it up' Kankuro thought before he jumped down, when he landed he started running across the field slowly cowering the ground in explosive tags, when he had spread out explosive tags so that the explosion would cover most of the arena he jumped onto the wall before he ran up.

When he was half way up the wall he turned and sat down, then he formed a single hand sign and a huge explosion covered the entire ground level of the arena.

When the smoke began to clear Shino was standing on the ground, looking no worse for wear.

Kankuro tossed the clothed puppet on his bag towards the arena before he himself started to run don towards it, when the puppet was three meters above the ground it emerged from the bandages before sending a hail of senbon from its mouth towards Shino.

Shino jumped away and ran towards the tree while releasing a swarm of bugs that soon headed for both the puppet and Kankuro.

'This match is about who gets the first hit, if I get poisoned I will lose but if I can get my bugs on him or his puppet I will probably win' Shino devised as he rolled out of the way as two kunai embedded the ground where he had just been.

The puppet took off towards Shino while Kankuro moved to make sure the puppet stayed between the two while he avoided the bugs sent after him and his puppet, Shino covered behind the crown of the tree for a moment before he jumped out and continued on his way, the threw two kunais at Kankuro, however the puppet had followed him and it took it blocked the two kunais.

The puppet quickly closed the distance before it thrust one of its six arms at him, Shino jumped to the side however its arm extended and a spike extended from its hand, the spike hit Shino in his shoulders and both Shino and the puppet came to a hold.

**With Naruto and Kiba**

''This is boring, it's like they aren't even trying to end it'' Kiba whined as they watched the two continusly dodge and avoid each other's attack.

''Well it's more of a tactical fight, Kankuro is probably using poison so even a glancing hit could end the fight, on the other hand if Shino manages to get his bugs on Kankuro or his puppet he can rend Kankuro defenceless'' Naruto explained ''it's a matter of who gets the first hit in''

They watched as Shino ran from the tree and Naruto started to smirk as he watched it, Kankuro's puppet closed in and they saw the arm and hand extend a Shino get hit in the shoulder.

''I guess that means Kankuro wins, I can't believe that Shino would lose so easily'' Kiba said, Naruto's smirk widen futher.

**In the arena.**

A few moments passed by before any reaction came from the scene where Shino had been stabbed in the shoulder, Shino's from began to slowly fall before it dissolved into a swarm of bugs that quickly swarmed the puppet and began crawling along the chakra thread Kankuro used to control it.

Kankuro noticed Shino jump out from behind the tree a released more bugs towards him, Kankuro lifted his hand up into the air before he spoke ''I lose'' He simply stated, when he said this all of Shino's bugs retreated to him and disappeared beneath his clothing.

''Winner Sino Aburame'' Genma called out, the crowd began to cheer again, though not as loudly as they had after the first match.

Kankuro took control of his puppet once more and the two combatant left the arena.

''I knew Shino would come through in the end'' Kiba said long forgotten that he had doubted his teammate a moment ago.

''You believed he was losing when the puppet closed in, but it was a brilliant tactic to use the tree as cover and use a clone to distract his opponent'' Naruto said.

''Well done Shino'' Naruto said as he greeted his victories teammate.

''I expect you to do just as well'' Shino replied ''you as well Kiba'' Shino add as he turned towards him, Kiba gained an annoyed look.

''Just because you won your first match, you don't have to go all high and mighty on us'' Kiba complained, Naruto laughed at this and Shino just took up position beside his teammates.

''Next fight is Pakura vs. Sai'' Genma yelled, cheers for the new fighters could be heard however Sai walked to the edge of the balcony.

''I would like to forfeit my match'' Sai yelled to Genma before leaving the box to go watch from the stance.

''Pakura is the winner by forfeit'' Genma yelled ''Next up is Naruto Namikaze vs. Shikamaru Nara'' Genma yelled, loud cheers erupted from the crowd wanting to see the heir of the fourth Hokage in action.

Naruto and Shikamaru made their way towards the arena.

''I hope we can have a good fight, I look forward to seeing more of your shadow manipulation technique, it is quite impressive and useful'' Naruto said to Shikamaru as the two walked towards the arena.

''Man this is to troublesome, why did I have to fight you in my first fight'' Shikamaru complained causing Naruto to chuckle a bit.

**In the stands**

Sasuke had regained consciousness and was watching the remaining of the matches while he seethed over his own defeat.

'Hopefully I can learn some new techniques from Naruto' Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan to copy any techniques used.

A bit away from Sasuke Tsume and Hana was cheering for Naruto, Hana being more vocal about it than Tsume.

''How strong is Namikaze-san? He seems really popular'' Fu observed.

''Let's just say has already secured a promotion from genin rank before the finals even began'' Tsume said with a knowing smile, Hana and Fu looked at her.

Hana was surprised that her mother hadn't said anything about that previous.

''Naruto-kun is quite skilled for someone his age, and he has something called magic that he can use beside his techniques, that and he has been trained by Jiraiya-sama of the sannin and the jounin all agree that he is a genius'' Hana said.

Fu opened her eyes in surprise ''Well I will get to see how good he really is during the exam'' Fu said before she turned back to the arena as the two combatants walked into.

''Naruto is the blonde haired one'' Tsume explained to Fu, since she had probably not seen him before.

**Back in the arena.**

Shikamaru and Naruto took position facing each other and Genma stood between them ''Are you both ready?'' Genma asked as he looked between the two genin.

They both nodded and Genma started the match before he jumped out of the way ''Begin''

Shikamaru instantly jumped towards the side of the arena that was shadowed by the huge wall surrounding it.

'This battle field is full of advantages for me, all the holes in the ground and uneven terrain gives me greater range on my Shadow'' Shikamaru thought as he landed near the tree inside the shadowed area.

Naruto hadn't moved and only turned towards Shikamaru when he landed, he proceeded to draw several shurikens into each hand as he slowly made his way towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's shadow shot out and moments before it hit his own, Naruto jumped to the side before sending shuriken at Shikamaru, Naruto then flashed through hand signs and the eight shurikens he had sent towards Shikamaru turned into around a hundred mid-air, Shikamaru was forced to jump behind the tree to avoid the hail of shurikens, ending his technique while doing so.

Naruto landed before he flashed through more hand signs, once more using a technique that Sasuke had used as well, Naruto began spitting large balls of fire towards Shikamaru they matched the great fireball Sasuke had made, before using the curse seal' in size.

Shikamaru blinked at the rapid offense before substituting himself with one of the kunais out in the field.

The three as set ablaze as soon as the fire reached the tree, the six fireballs Naruto had spit at Shikamaru had turned the tree into a bonfire.

''You are using the same techniques Sasuke used, why?'' Shikamaru asked from where he was now standing.

Naruto let the illusion covering his eyes fall while staring at Shikamaru ''Well while copying others techniques is quite useful I believe that getting to know the techniques copied improves their usefulness'' Naruto stated.

The sound easily carried to the audience and most of the gasped when Naruto revealed his Sharingan eyes.

''How did you get the Sharingan, Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha and he still has his'' Shikamaru asked appreciating the drawing out of time so that the shadows became longer and the fire would hopefully soon subside so that he could go for the shadowy area of the arena once more.

''While I won't go into great detail these were taking from Itachi Uchiha earlier this month when I killed him'' Naruto stated causing an even louder gasp amongst the onlookers, it was well known that Itachi had been a genius and to murder almost the entire Uchiha clan was no easy task, he had been considered close to the level of the sannin after he became a missing ninja.

In the stands Sasuke had begun to radiate a large amount of killing intent and it only grew larger.

''Well enough about that we should continue our fight'' Naruto said before he ran through hand signs again.

This time he sent a giant fireball towards Shikamaru, it was almost twice as big as the largest fireball Sasuke had managed against Neji.

Shikamaru swiftly replaced himself once more as he took up position inside the shadowed area once more, the flame around the three were becoming smaller now that the crown had been burned away, and this allowed Shikamaru to once more use the shadows to his advantage.

Sending out his attack Naruto began dodging the shadow, however it soon became an advanced dance when the single line split up into three and Naruto had to keep track of all three shadows.

In the stands the Sasuke was leaking large amounts of killing intent and the curse seal had started covering his body, it made it to the two thirds point before it stopped, not only had Naruto denied Sasuke the revenge that was his sole motivation for living, he had also dared defile the body of an Uchiha and steal their eyes and used them to copy his techniques.

**Back in the arena**

As Naruto weaved in and out of the three shadows Shikamaru made sure that Naruto never had the opportunity to close in on him, yet made sure not to get him to far away so that his shadow wouldn't reach.

They both spotted someone jump over the edge before charging towards the arena, Naruto was the first to notice it was Sasuke.

''What is Sasuke playing at, he already lost his match'' Naruto said as he came to a hold when he noticed Shikamaru had ended his technique when he noticed it was Sasuke.

''I will kill you Naruto, I was supposed to end my brother's life and restore my clan to its former glory'' Sasuke yelled angrily, Naruto looked at him surprised, was he actually stupid enough to attack a fellow Konoha ninja in front of witnesses, one of those being the Hokage himself.

''Sasuke leave the arena, the chunin exam in still underway'' Naruto yelled back ''if you do not I will not be held responsible for defending myself'' he added, however he didn't stop, instead he jumped from the way and fell towards Naruto, while in the air he ran through hand signs before sending a great fireball towards Naruto.

Naruto did the same and the two great balls of fire collided they seems to struggle towards each other for a moments before Naruto's overpowered Sasuke's and the Uchiha flipped out of the way.

When he landed he charged at Naruto once more, this time he used another technique and mid sprint he finished and made a slash motion towards Naruto.

A blade of air flew towards Naruto who simply side stepped it, and the ducked low under Sasuke's follow up kick aimed at his head, he then rose up before spinning and sending a kick to the airborne Sasuke's side sending him skidding across the ground towards the wall.

''This is my last warning Sasuke, attack me again and I'll use lethal force to put you down'' Naruto stated.

''No I will not lose to you, I will kill you and restore the honour of the Uchiha'' Sasuke yelled blinded by rage, he channelled chakra to his entire body while sprinting towards Naruto, he almost reached the speed of Lee while he was not using his weights.

Naruto stood completely still until the last second where orange markings had appeared around his eyes, he then blocked all of Sasuke's attacks easily, his Sharingan had changed colour from a crimson red into a fiery orange.

''I warned you'' Naruto said before he thrust his hand into the stomach of Sasuke sending him flying back before he landed on his back.

Naruto hand became engulfed in blue lightning as he stalked towards Sasuke, however Genma and another jounin appeared beside Sasuke lifting him up while placing a paper seal on his head and on over the curse seal.

The markings of the curse seal retracted and the other jounin body flickered away with Sasuke, Naruto then let the lightning technique fall along with the sage mode, he turned to face towards Shikamaru however he felt his body lock up and not respond.

''I guess you caught me Naruto said'' as he looked as Shikamaru, the shadow that had stretched all the way around to catch Naruto from behind so he didn't notice it moved to become a straight line between the two, Shikamaru stood up and the two began to walk towards each other.

When they were half way towards each other however they both suddenly stopped.

**In the stance.**

''While Sasuke attacking Naruto was a big surprise along with him revealing the Sharingan, I still can't believe he let his guard down and let Shikamaru catch him'' Hana said, the two women beside her both nodded in agreement.

''Naruto should be better than that, though it was a brilliant move from Shino to use the distraction to his advantage''

''While Namikaze-san is quite powerful, he does not seem that well preparedI am not sure I believe he has what it takes to be a Chunin yet'' Fu commented ''While it may not seem very honourable, it has never been part of the job description to be so''

''Well Shikamaru still has to do something to win just catching Naruto in his shadow doesn't give him the victory, though his advanced use of tactics will probably allow him to be promoted'' Tsume said.

However they stopped talking when both of the genin stopped moving.

**In the arena.**

Naruto shimmered into existence behind Shikamaru holding a kunai to his throat.

''This was also the tactic I used to kill Itachi'' Naruto said as the clone Shikamaru had caught dispersed.

''I let him believe that he was in control of the situation and knew what was going on before killing him from behind'' Naruto explained

Shikamaru lifted his hand up into the air ''I lose'' he said and Naruto removed the kunai from his throat before dispersing as well as a third Naruto shimmered into existence just beside Genma who jumped away in surprise.

''Winner Naruto Namikaze'' Genma proclaimed when he got over his surprise, the crowd began cheering loudly once more as the two genin made their way towards the waiting area.

''When did you make you clones I never noticed'' Shikamaru asked.

''Oh, don't feel bad about it, it was a clone replacing me all along, while the second clone and I hid ourselves'' Naruto explained making Shikamaru eyes go wide.

'He had planned it all from the beginning, it would seem I am not the only one good with tactics at our age' Shikamaru thought to himself as they walked up the stairs.

''Don't feel bad about your lose, I have at least twenty plans on how to defeat each of the opponents I might face based on what I know, and taking a growth of one month into account'' Naruto said, this caused Shikamaru to mumble troublesome as he gave up trying to figure the blonde enigma out.

**In the stance.**

''Okay I am impressed, not only did he use tactics on levels expected of a jounin squad leader, he also displayed planning and insight that most ninja doesn't have'' Fu said clearly impressed by the performance of the blonde genin.

''Yes his foresight is incredible, he went through the entire fight without facing any danger at all'' Hana added also impressed by the younger blonde ''if I didn't know any better I would have thought a jounin told him those tactics''

Tsume began chuckling a bit making her daughter a Fu turn their attention towards her ''I told you he had already secured his promotion, but I never said it was for Chunin rank. Before he going on his mission with you Fu, he will probably be promoted to either special Jounin specialized in stealth, assassination and combat or to Jounin'' Tsume said.

''You are saying he will out rank me when the exam is over'' Hana asked ''Kiba is going to turn green with jealousy and grow two feet from being proud of his friend'' Hana joked, making her mother laugh.

''I can't wait to see more, he have really peeked my interest'' Fu stated.

''How old are you Fu, if you don't mind me asking you seem quite young yourself to be going to the land of water to assist in the bloodline war'' Tsume asked.

''I am 15 and I can promise you that I can easily hold my own'' Fu said with a angry huff at the end.

''Oh that is not what I meant, I just means that you are quite young to face the horrors of war'' Tsume said

''Will I appreciate it you don't need to worry, I know what I am being sent into'' Fu said.

''Next match is Kiba Inuzuka vs. Temari Sabaku'' Genma called out.

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors Note:

More feedback about the harem choices please, so far I have gotten votes for four different females.

Lilliana: 1

Anko: 1

Temari: 1

Chandra: 1

Story Start.

Temari and Kiba was standing in the arena, Kiba had fed a soldier pill to Akamaru who afterwards had turned into a copy of Kiba.

The two Kiba's was standing opposed of the Suna Kunoichi, Genma asked if the two if they were ready and they both nodded, Genma signalled for the match to begin before he jumped out of the way.

Both Kiba's lowered their bodies and stood on all fours on the ground, one then ran through hand signs before both of them were enveloped in a small amount of chakra, however that was not the only change, their appearance became more feral and the clan markings on his face covered most of their faces now.

Both then charged towards Temari, Temari pulled her fan behind her and unsealed it entirely before sending a powerful burst of win towards both of her attackers.

Both of the Kiba's however jumped into the air before starting to spin at high speeds towards Temari.

Temari quickly jumped out of the way however the spinning Kiba's followed and dropped several smoke bombs around her obscuring her view of her opponents, she quickly waved it away with her fan however she spotted a Kiba coming directly at her, without time to jump away she moved her fan up to protect her, however the Kiba moved out of the way, Temari opened her eyes in surprise and just as she was about to turn around the second Kiba hit her in her back sending her flying away.

The two Kiba's came to a halt both on all fours looking towards Temari who had landed on the other side of the arena, when she had come to a halt Temari stood up though her legs were shaking slightly for the damage she had sustained.

She wiped the blood from the mouth away with the thumb before running it over her fan, this got the attention of both Kiba's who took off towards her once more from either side.

The wind began to pick up when Temari moved the her fan behind her, and when she swung it around a large whirlwind came to life in front of her, it soon became a tornado that kept increasing in speed as the ran across the ground, when the two Kiba's came to close they were pulled in and kept inside until the technique ended when it hit the far wall from where Temari was standing.

Both Kibas was slammed into the wall they both had several cuts along they body though they were all shallow, both skidded down along the wall when they reached the ground they bowed over on all fours getting back into a battle stance once more, while they shook off the effect the attack had had on them.

Temari smirked a bit thinking she had turned the fight in her fervour, however Kiba and Akamaru only took a moment to recover and soon sprinted near the wall on each side closing in on Temari, preventing her from attacking them both at the same time.

Temari faced towards the one attacking her on her right and waved her fan at him sending a powerful burst of wind towards him however the Kiba disappeared only to be replaced by a log.

She quickly spun around and blocked a swipe at her back with her fan, Kiba however proved faster and mad a spin kick aimed at her knee, Temari jumped over it only to be hit in the back by a spinning Kiba sending her crashing into the ground, Kiba quickly moved to her and took her fan away.

A few moments past by before the battered Temari stood up, she looked around just to see a Kiba on either side and her fan out of her range.

''I forfeit'' Temari said knowing that she wouldn't be able to win during her current situation, not with the damaged she had already taken.

''Winner Kiba Inuzuka'' Genma called out and the crowd began cheering loudly once more, having enjoyed the fight and the fact that one of their own had won.

**With Tsume, Hana and Fu**

In the stands Tsume and Hana both had proud and satisfied smiles on their faces, they were both happy to see that Kiba had won ''Quite the fight the boy is really strong'' Fu commented only adding to the pride Tsume was feeling.

''Yeah I am proud of my son, too bad for him however that he will have to face off against Naruto in his next fight'' Tsume said ''While I am confident in my sons abilities and I am no longer sure that I could win over Naruto if we both went all out'' Tsume added making her daughter take on a look of surprise.

''I know that Naruto is really strong for his age, but do you really think he is as strong or stronger than you mom?'' Hana asked.

''Not only does he have sage mode, he can draw on the Kyuubi's chakra freely and now he has the Sharingan and depending on how well he can use it he might soon be the strongest ninja in the village'' Tsume said, both Hana and Fu looked extremely surprised at that.

''The strongest in the village are you sure?'' and ''He is able to control the Kyuubi's chakra free?'' Hana and Fu said at the same time looking at Tsume.

Tsume just chuckled for a moment ''From what I understand Naruto had no ninja training before he appeared here, however his adoptive father had helped him with at Kyuubi so Naruto is able to free access it's chakra without any drawbacks'' Tsume responded enjoying the shocked look on both of the kunoichis faces.

''wow'' Hana said shocked by the powers of the a few years younger than her.

Fu on the other hand looked like she had had her interest peeked and a knowing smile had made its way onto her face ''I see a bright future ahead of me'' Fu said before she giggled a bit, the two other Kunoichi send her strange looks.

**In the arena**

''Next match is between Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame'' Genma called out and the two made their way into the arena, when they were standing in front of each other Genma asked if they were ready, both nodded and Genma started the fight.

As soon as Genma had jumped back, Neji activated his Byakugan as he charged towards Shino however he was forced to jump to the side as a swarm of bugs flew from Shino and surrounded him like a shield.

Shino took the chance to go on the offensive and sent his bugs towards Neji, Neji began to weave in and out of the bugs as he made his way towards Shino, Shino however made sure to keep his distance and jumped away whenever Neji got within a few metres of him.

Neji got fed up and spun around creating a dome of chakra that annihilated the bugs, before he charged at Shino once more, Shino released a smaller amount of bugs however Neji easily avoided them as he got up close, he struck out at Shino and Shino blocked with the palm of his right hand, Neji looked confident for a moment before he noticed that his hand was covered in something purple.

The purple made its way onto his fingertips and he began to feel an excruciating amount of pain in his fingers ''Those I my new bugs, they are too small to be seen when alone they unlike my other bugs does not feed on chakra but on living tissue'' Shino said as Neji hold his hand in pain as he stumbled to the ground.

''As soon as you forfeit I will stop them'' Shino said as the nano sized bugs ate away at Neji's hand.

''I … Forfeit'' Neji stammered out between cries of pain, as soon as he had said that the pain stopped and the purple on his hand receded leaving and hand with two mostly consumed fingers that was now only bone.

''Winner Shino Aburame'' Genma called out, there were cheers again, however the cries of pain had been quite unsettling for the civilian part of the crowd and thus the cheers were no near as powerful as it had been for the other matches.

''Next match Naruto Namikaze vs. Pakura'' Genma called out, as Shino left the arena and Neji was taken away by a medic.

The two genin made their way into the arena floor and soon stood before each other.

''Are you both ready'' Genma asked and they both nodded ''Okay then begin'' Genma said before jumping away.

Pakura instantly flashed through hand signs and five balls for fire began to float behind her in circle, Naruto had jumped back when he match started and had finished his technique just after Pakura, he sent a giant fireball towards the kunoichi.

Pakura just waved with her hand sending one of her orange ball of fire into the technique before beginning to run around it, the two balls of fire met and consumed each other in an orange inferno.

Pakura had made her way around the blast and Naruto turned to face her when appeared in his line of sight, Pakura fired another orange ball of fire at Naruto who just jumped out of the way, Pakura followed and when she landed she ran through hand signs once more.

This time she breathed a large amount of blue fire that took on the shape of a large bird before flying towards Naruto, Naruto tried to jump out of the way but to no avail the fiery bird turned as well and moments later it impacted, exploding in a large column of blue fire it's intensity forced most of the onlookers to look away and shield their eyes.

When the fire started to die down and people could look back at the scene, they saw a huge crimson coloured humanoid shape wielding a shield and a sword, the shield was held out in front of it and seemed to have blocked the intense fire attack with it.

Inside the shape stood Naruto with his Mangekyo Sharingan active ''This is Susanoo the final technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan combining the powers of both the right and left eye into one'' Naruto explained.

The entire crowd had gone silent, shocked by the power of the boy.

Pakura decided to test her power against the chakra shape sending the three remaining orange balls of fire towards it, they all impacted against the shield causing explosions but nothing happened to the shape nor Naruto.

Naruto went on the offensive and Susanoo swung it's sword at Pakura who quickly got out of the way.

Pakura ran through a series of hand signs once more before she was enveloped in blazing orange fire, she then took off at speeds that exceeded Lee's when without his weights on, however slower than with the gates open.

She punched at the shape only to be met by the shield, the impacted caused out a loud boom, Pakura sprinted once more to get behind the shield, she managed to get around it however a large hand slammed down on her knocking her to the ground.

When she stood up she noticed that the humanoid had grown two extra arms and now had four, she was forced to move away quickly when another hand slammed at her she quickly gained some distance to Naruto how slowly turned to face towards her once more.

''Susanoo is the ultimate defensive technique, his shield cannot be pierce by anything and the entire shape protects the body of the user'' Naruto said ''It would be wise for you to give up, your techniques cannot penetrate Susanoo''

''you are really annoying you know that'' Pakura said speaking for the first time during the match ''First you single handily took out my entire team in the forest of death and now I only get to fight you in the finals because that Sai guy gave up but I cannot land a single hit on you'' Pakura exclaimed frustrated.

''Well I am sorry for the event in the forest of death, but …'' was as far as Naruto got when Pakura had a massive chakra build up as she began a series of hand signs.

When she was finished she breathed a huge dragon of blazing orange flames, it reared up showing it was long and Susanoo was big, before it took off towards Naruto, Susanoo bought up its shield to protect against the dragon and Naruto braced himself for impact.

The dragon collided with the shield however it didn't explode instead it kept pushing against it and a few moments later Naruto was being pushed back slowly, after half a minute Naruto had been pushed back almost two metres, however the dragons advance came to a halt before it exploded in inferno of fire that filled the entire area, Genma had been forced to move himself to where the Hokage was sitting to avoid the blast the dragon had created.

A minute passed before all the smoke had cleared from the arena and it was now visible again, Naruto had been pushed almost the entire way to the edge of the arena by the explosion, however he was still standing cloaked by his Susanoo which was intact.

On the other end of the arena where Pakura had used her jutsu she now lay completely still though it was clear that she had not been hurt by her own technique.

Genma made his way down into the arena and checked on Pakura. ''Pakura is unconscious, the winner is Naruto Namikaze'' Genma declared.

Naruto's Susanoo fell as the crowd exploding into loud cheering.

''Next fight is between Naruto Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka'' Genma called out, Kiba soon made his way into the arena and the two teammates stood before each other.

''I want to fight you in sage mode and see how well I can keep up'' Kiba stated before Genma could ask if they were ready.

''If that is what you want'' Naruto said before he stood completely still, a moment later his features changed his eyes became a dark orange and the skin around his eyes turned into a bright orange.

When this happened Naruto opened his eyes again and Kiba nodded at him ''We are both ready'' Kiba said as he threw a soldier pill to Akamaru who ate it before taking on a more feral look, his hair changing colour.

''Begin'' Genma said before he jumped out of the way, as soon as he said that four Narutos came into existence before running to the edge of the arena and sitting down into a meditative position.

Kiba turned Akamaru into a clone of himself before he activated his technique to empower them both.

Kiba smirked at Naruto before both of him took off in speed equal to that of Lee without his weights on.

The both began swiping and striking at Naruto how began to weave in and out of their attacks only blocking strikes that would otherwise compromise his taijutsu stance.

''Fight back'' Kiba said as he sent a kick at Naruto's chin, Naruto dodged under it before griping on to his leg and throwing the first Kiba into the second one sending them skidding away. Naruto stood up and a single clones disappeared renewing his sage chakra.

''Well then let's get started shall we'' Naruto said as he went into his taijutsu stance, both of the Kiba's got up having not really taken any damage from their collation.

They once more charged at Naruto however this time they started spinning rapidly as they approached Naruto, they both came down at Naruto who dodge the first and kicked the other away, before jumped after the second quickly reaching him and performing a drop kick on the spinning Kiba sending him crashing into the ground.

Naruto landed before leaping away and taking up his taijutsu stance once more, both of the Kiba's stood up before they made their way to each other.

''I guess we will have to us that and see if we can overpower him'' Kiba said, the other Kiba nodded before jumping onto Kiba's back, Kiba ran through hand signs when he stopped a cloud of smoke obscured Narutos view of him, however he could feel the two combining into one large being.

When the smoked cleared a large two headed demonic looking dog stood where Kiba and Akamaru had been before, they looked at Naruto for a short moment before it leaped at him and started to claw at him, Naruto was forced to dodge the rapid attacks of claws and bites the large two headed dog attacked him with.

However he soon found a opening at leaped up to the side of one of head, before whirling mid-air a delivering a drop kick to its head.

The combined form of Kiba and Akamaru stumbled back after the hit, however Naruto followed up and sprinted after the two, he got under a claw attack and stood under the stomach of the beast, where he jumped up and punched the large dog in the stomach sending it off its legs and several metres up into the air, when Naruto landed he quickly jumped away as the large dog came down and landed flat on the ground.

It slowly got up while growling at Naruto, though for Naruto it sounded more like frustration than anger.

''Kiba you asked for sage mode and you got it, you should be proud that you can actually still stand after multiple hits'' Naruto said, knowing how devastating his attacks became once he added the sage chakra to the mix.

Kiba released the transformation, and Kiba was standing beside Akamaru both looking pretty beaten up ''Man it is so unfair that you have become so strong so fast'' Kiba said ''but I guess that just means I will have to work harder as well, I forfeit'' Kiba said not liking it but knowing that he could not win ''I wanted to land at least one hit on you, but I guess I need more work for that'' Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto gave him a small smile as the two was escorted outside the arena by a medic to be checked up.

''The final match is between Shino Aburame and Naruto Namikaze'' Genma called out.

''I will forfeit as well, I have no chance of victory against Naruto'' Shino said.

''Well that makes Naruto the winner of the finals'' Genma declared.

''Thank you all for coming to watch over the genin fighting for promotion'' Sarutobi began his speech ending the Chunin exam.

Kakashi had taken his team out to eat after the exam and they were all sitting at Ichiraku eat ramen.

''Man it's no fun competing against Naruto, he is probably stronger than you now Kakashi-sensei'' Kiba said having finished his bowl of ramen, Akamaru yipped in agreement.

''Naruto is probably stronger than me now, but you should still be proud of yourselves, all three of you did well and I believe that all of you stand a chance at being promoted'' Kakashi said.

''Well I am going to the land of water tomorrow so you will have time to catch up'' Naruto said between mouths full of ramen.

''Naruto Namikaze'' came a feminine voice making the four look behind them spotting a short green haired kunoichi.

''Yes that's me'' Naruto said as he turned around completely to look at the girl.

''Hi I am Fu, I am going with you to the land of water as requested by your council'' Fu said before walking into the stand and taking a seat beside Naruto.

''Oh yeah, nice to meet you please call me Naruto since we will be working together'' Naruto said as he extended a hand to the girl while giving her a smile.

Fu reached out and shook his hand ''I hope we can get along, you were quite something in the Chunin exam'' she said

''I hope we can get along as well, to be honest I hope to make my focus areas medical jutsu but I needed for find a teacher since the medical program is filled'' Naruto say.

Fu looked surprised ''With all of that power you want to focus on being a field medic? Well I guess they won't have to think about protecting you at least'' Fu joked.

''heh, anyway this is my team, Shino and Kiba are my teammates and Kakashi is our sensei'' Naruto said pointing towards the individuals behind him.

''Nice to meet you'' Fu said smiling at the other.

''Likewise Fu-san'' Shino said, Kakashi gave her a small wave, Kiba like Kakashi waved at her.

They were interrupted by an ANBU with a bear mask sticking his head inside the stand ''Namikaze-sama and Fu-san, Hokage-sama request your presence'' he said, when Naruto nodded he disappeared.

''Well if I don't see you before I leave, I hope you guys get stronger while I am away so you can show it to me when I get back'' Naruto said ''Say hey to your mother and sister for me'' he added to Kiba before he walked outside followed by Fu.

''So tell me about yourself, we might as well get to know each other better before we head out'' Fu said eyeing Naruto.

''You have already seen most of my techniques and you know I want to learn medical techniques, so I guess I can tell you I grew up at three different places, first in the place where my father lives, there he trained me for a few years and taught me magic'' Naruto started, when they had reached the Hokage building he had told her about the three different teachers he had had before he came to Konoha and a bit about who had trained him in Konoha.

Fu was impressed by Naruto and was happy to find that Naruto was friendly, the two made their way to the office where Naruto knocked on the door.

''Come in'' came Sarutobi's voice from the other side.

''Good to see you Naruto-kun and you to Fu-san'' Sarutobi said when they entered ''I called you here to talk about your joined mission in land of water as well as tell you about our decision on your promotion Naruto-kun''

''We have decided that you will be given the rank of special jounin Naruto, your speciality being stealth, assassination and support. Congratulation Naruto-kun'' he said as he took out a the customary west worn by those above genin rank.

''Thank you Hokage-sama'' Naruto said taking the west and putting it on.

''The reason you weren't promoted to Jounin at once is because we want you to gain more field knowledge first, I also have an offer to make you in that regard Naruto-kun, the ANBU commander has asked me personally to extend an invitation to you for joining their ranks'' Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked surprised before he got a thoughtful look, a few moments later he responded ''it would be an honour to join ANBU Hokage-sama'' Naruto said.

''I will call her once we have finished the other topic on this meeting'' Sarutobi said ''I wanted to talk to you about your joined mission as well as the marriage contract between you two'' he said putting out the contract on the table, it had already be signed by the leader of waterfall as well as Sarutobi the only signature missing was Naruto's own.

The two teens both blushed while making sure to not look in the others direction making Sarutobi chuckle at their innocence.

''We have added an extra condition to the contract on Naruto-kun insistence, you will have a trial periode for the duration off your trip to the land of water, afterwards you get to decide if you want to go through with it or not'' Sarutobi said.

Fu looked surprised at Naruto at that, for marriage contracts it was normal that the girl was just bargained off so that her home could ensure an alliance or the like.

Naruto turned his head towards her ''Is this okay with you Fu-san?'' Naruto asked, Fu just nodded too surprised to verbally answer, Naruto took out a pen and signed the contract before rolling it up and handing it back to Sarutobi who took it and put it in his drawer.

''Now that, that is in place I wanted to tell you that we are to leave tomorrow before noon, we have gotten news that the rebels in the land of water have reached a stalemate with the anti-bloodline forces'' Sarutobi said, before he handed a single scroll to each of the two containing the information on their mission.

''Since Naruto-kun is the highest ranking of you two it has be decided that he will be the team leader should the need arise'' Sarutobi added, they both nodded as they began to read the mission information.

''Bear could you please get Cat for me?'' Sarutobi said, an ANBU appeared before nodding and disappearing, a few minutes passed in silence as the two read their mission details and Sarutobi waited for Cat to arrive.

''Glad you could join us Cat, Naruto-kun has accepted your invitation to join ANBU and I would like for you to take care of it immediately while Fu-san reads the mission details, Naruto you can leave a clone to do the same while Cat introduces you to ANBU'' Sarutobi said.

''Yes Hokage-sama'' Naruto said before he stood and created a close which took his place and continued to read.

Cat led Naruto outside of the building ''Follow me I will lead you to our headquarters'' she said before taking to the rooftops followed by Naruto.

A few minutes later the two arrived at a small cottage at the edge of town, and Cat led the way inside.

Once inside she guided him through a maze of underground tunnels before they arrived at an door that led into a small office.

When they were inside and the door was closed Cat took of her mask ''I am Yugao Uzuki ANBU commander, I was impressed by your actions in the Chunin exam as well as the fact that you were able to kill Itachi Uchiha'' She said.

''Thank you Uzuki-san'' Naruto said.

''I am glad that you accepted my invitation, very few have what it takes to be an ANBU but I believe you can make it, but before you can join us there are a few things we must do, first you can to get the ANBU tattoo'' Yugao said as she turned around with an marker.

''We normally tattoo it on the upper arm'' she said, letting Naruto know he had to take of his west and shirt which he did without further ado.

Yugao then marked the out lining of the tattoo before she got the device for adding the tattoo.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting in the chair in front of Yugao desk with a bandage wrapped around his upper right arm where the tattoo had been placed.

''Since you have been trained by Jiraiya-sama and can summon toads and perform sage mode I have decided to give you a toad mask'' she said as she took it out and handed it to him, it was white, except from around the eyes where it was orange.

''Normally new recruits have to have a talk with Ibiki Morino before they are accepted for active duty, however we do not have time for that, so once you return from this mission you have your talk with him, and you are required to have a talk with him once a month to remain on active duty'' Yugao said, Naruto nodded.

''I understand, since I want to specialize in medical techniques is there a chance that you can help me access more information on this topic since it is normally only taught from master to apprentice'' Naruto asked

''I will see what I can do before you return home, but for now I would like to official welcome you to ANBU, since we are short on time I will save the introduction to the other members for your return, for now I believe you should return to Hokage-sama's office'' she said.

Naruto bowed to her before he left her office, Yugao sat waiting expecting Naruto to come back unable to find his way out through the maze, but he didn't return.

Naruto returned to the office shortly after his clone had dispelled giving him the information he needed about the mission.

''I have returned'' Naruto said as he walked into the office and sat down once more in front of the Hokage.

''Welcome back Naruto-kun I take it everything went well'' he asked.

''Yes Hokage-sama, everything went fine and I have been informed of what I needed to know'' Naruto said.

''Good now about your trip, since you will be going together I thought I shouldn't bother arranging a hotel room for the single night Fu-san will be staying here so I am leaving her in your care Naruto-kun'' Sarutobi said ''Since you are technically engaged''

Fu just stared at him in surprise, had he really just said he expected her to sleep in the house of someone she didn't really know.

''I understand Hokage-sama, I will take care of it'' Naruto said.

'Does he plan to do something to me when we are alone or something' Fu thought to herself.

''Well then I will let you two go, good luck with your mission'' Sarutobi said allowing the two teens to leave his office.

Both of them stood up and bowed to the Hokage before leaving, once they were outside Naruto began to lead the way.

''I have two rooms in my apartment so you can sleep in the living room, my couch is quite comfortable'' Naruto said.

Fu looked quite relieved when she heard that ''Thank you Naruto-kun, what are we going to do about dinner?'' She asked.

''We can go out and eat if you want, or I can just cook us something my fridge still has some stuff in it and it will probably go bad if I doesn't get eaten'' Naruto said.

''Sure'' Fu responded ''I heard from Tsume-san that you are able to control the chakra of the Kyuubi fully is this true?'' She asked looking at him.

His form instantly became surrounded by the golden aura form he got when not transforming into the Kyuubi while using its chakra ''Yeah, it's all thanks to my father when I was five he beat up the Kyuubi and after a few years we became friends, and now I have a deal with him that once I figure out a way to release him without causing myself harm I will do so and in return I can freely use his power and gain his expertise'' Naruto explained.

Fu looked shocked, she had gone through mental training at a young age to help her use her Bijou's chakra and she couldn't reach four out of the seven tails her Bijou had without losing control ''wow, you will have to help me with that, me and Nanabi doesn't really get along that well, we tolerate each other at most'' Fu said.

''sure just ask, I helped Gaara beat the Ichibi into submission inside his seal earlier this month and I am always willing to help be it a fellow Jinjuriki or not'' Naruto said giving her a smile.

The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Naruto's apartment, it was getting late so not many people were in street since most were at home for dinner and so on.

''this is it, please make yourself at home'' Naruto said as he unlocked the door to his apartment before leading Fu inside, the living room was clean and well furnished, not really what she had expected from a boy living alone.

''I will start making us something to eat, you can use the bath if you want, there is towels inside the closet'' Naruto said as he pointed towards a door inside his bedroom.

''Thanks I could really use a bath after traveling all the way here'' Fu said before walking towards the bathroom, however before she reach it she turned towards Naruto ''if you peep I will make you endure a lot of pain before killing you'' She said.

''I wouldn't do something like that to a lady, anyway you can just lock the door'' Naruto said before he went into the kitchen.

Fu went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water, she washed herself before she just soaked in the warm water.

''Dinner is served in a moment'' Naruto yelled when she had been inside the bath almost 40 minutes.

''I will be there in a moment'' Fu replied before getting out of the bath and drying herself with a towel, three minutes later Fu was in the living room with a small feast served before her.

''You cooked all of this?'' Fu asked surprised, she had expected a small humble meal not a small feast.

''Yeah I learned to cook when living with my third teacher he was terrible at it so I had to do it, and I made this much because I wanted to clean out all the stuff that would go bad while I was away anyways'' Naruto said as he sat down across from her ''Anyways lets dig in while it's still hot'' Naruto said.

The two ate while they talked about the mission, which led to Naruto explaining how he had met Zabuza and that he was the reason that they had personally requested him.

''if we weren't engaged I would ask you to marry me'' Fu said as she sat down in the couch after they had finished eating.

Naruto chuckled at that ''I am glad you liked the food'' Naruto said as he cleaned the table and made a clone to wash the dishes.

''Well I am going to take a bath, it's been a long day for me, Chunin exam and all' Naruto said before going into the bathroom to wash himself, he tossed his cloths into the basket in the corner of the room before stepping into the tube and letting his body sink down enjoying the water.

Half an hour later Naruto stood up from the tube and cleaned himself with a towel before letting the water out of the tube, he then walked into his bedroom to find new cloths to put on.

Fu heard Naruto come out of the bathroom and decided to ask him if there was enough time for him to help her with her Bijou that evening, Fu stood up and walked to the door sticking her head out ''Naruto do you think there is enough …'' Fu started but stopped as she blushed furiously.

Naruto had turned when he heard beginning to talk to him, however he was just about to pull up his underwear when she stuck her head in, meaning she got a good look at Naruto in the nude.

Naruto stood frozen for a few moments before he turned around and quickly pulled up his underwear blushing deeply.

''I am sorry I didn't mean it peek, I just wanted to know if there was time to look into my seal tonight'' Fu said having returned to the living room still surprised by what she had seen.

A minute passed before Naruto replied ''well it's partly my fault I should have taken into account that you were here and bought my spare cloths with me into the bathroom'' Naruto said as he came walking out in a pair of shorts and a shirt with no sleeves.

Even though his sounded calm the blush was still noticeable on his face and he averted eye contact with Fu.

''We can go into the seal and talk to the Nanabi first if you want, then we can see what needs to be done'' Naruto said.

''That sounds good'' Fu said, she was still blushing as well and her mind kept sending her images she would rather be without at the moment.

''You should probably lie down and I will need physical contact with the seal while it is going on'' Naruto explained, Fu nodded before lying down on the couch and pulling up in the t-shirt she was wearing, she focused her chakra and the seal appeared on her stomach.

''I need you to focus on your mind scape, the place where you keep the Nanabi sealed'' Naruto said, Fu closed her eyes, when she felt Naruto put his hands on her stomach she almost squirmed because his naked form flashed before her once more.

''calm down and relax else we won't be able to do this'' Naruto having felt her tense up when he touched her.

A few minutes passed before Fu had calmed down enough and Naruto could feel her breath even out meaning she was inside her mind scape, Naruto's hand started glowing with chakra and he soon joined her inside the mind scape.

**End of chapter 14**

Crazed ramblings:

Mwahaha a cliff hanger! How will the talk with the Nanabi go? Tune in next time and find out!

As always thanks to the reviewers! You are the reason you are getting two chapters in one week!

-Akabara


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors note:

Thanks to all the reviews

The status for the harem votes will be posted at the end of the chapter, so remember if you enjoy this story and want to influence who gets to be in the harem leave me a review or send me a PM and let me know.

Story Start

Naruto found himself inside a huge forest with giant trees when he entered the seal, he appeared close to Fu.

''I guess each seal is different depending on the host and which Bijou is sealed inside, Gaara's is a large desert and mine is an underground complex of sorts with the Kyuubi sealed inside a large room held back by a large metal gate'' Naruto commented as he took in the entire forest.

''Nanabi is locked at the top of the largest tree in here, let me show to the way'' Fu said as she began to walk into the forest.

''you haven't really told me about yourself is it because you don't want to share or?'' Naruto asked as he fell into step beside Fu.

''Well I grew up in Taki and have been there my entire life, I was told about the Nanabi when I was six and they decided I was old enough to start my training'' Fu began '' I had an incident when I was eight I was being trained in using the Bijou's chakra, but my teacher pushed me too far and I lost control, he managed to get me calmed down but he died shortly afterwards due to the poison I had used on him'' Fu said a hint of regret clear in her voice from having lost control.

''after I was put into mental conditioning to ensure I wouldn't use control again, I started my official ninja training when I was eleven after years of mental training and control over the bijou chakra, I was promoted to Chunin last summer shortly after my fourteens birthday'' Fu explained.

''Okay, what about your village how have they treated you, I know Gaara has been shunned his entire life because of the Bijou and his father's actions'' Naruto said ''and my father told me that I was being ignored by the caretakers at the orphanage where I was placed until my father took me in when I was three''

''I grew up at an orphanage until I started getting my ninja training when I was given my own apartment, at first the villagers were neutral towards me and treated me like the other orphans, however after the incident they'' Fu said trailing off a bit ''they started to ignore me, and treat me differently. I was shunned by the other students during the academy and was never put on a team, however I was given my promotion after running several solo mission'' Fu said getting a sad smile.

A moment later she shook her head and turned towards Naruto with a smile ''enough of the depressing stuff we will soon be there, it's been quite a while since I last spoke with Nanabi'' Fu said before she skipped a few feat a head so that Naruto could no longer see her face.

'What can you tell me about the Nanabi, Kurama I should probably be as prepared as possible for this meeting, I didn't exactly go as planned with Gaara, hopefully we can manage with a talk this time around' Naruto sent to the Kyuubi.

'**its name is Chomei, it actually reminds me a bit of this Fu girl. It is also pretty laidback but don't let that deceive you, he can be nearly as tricky as myself**' Kurama sent back

'Oh that is rare for you to actually praise someone, well thank you for the advice it is much appreciated' Naruto said sanding his thanks to Kurama.

'**You know very well I only look down on the ignorant**' Kurama responded.

''We are here'' Fu said before Naruto could continue his conversation with Kurama ''We need to get to the top to talk to Nanabi'' she explained before she started to walk up along the tree.

''I think you should know it is called Chomei, all of the Bijou's has names so I think it is only fair we treat them the way we want them to treat us'' Naruto said, Fu just nodded at that.

''But if it has a name why wouldn't it say so?'' Fu pondered.

''Well to the Bijou their name is very precious it was given to them by their creator and they don't give it out lightly'' Naruto explained.

''Okay well we are almost there'' Fu said and a moment layer they passed a large branch only to reveal the trees crown surrounded by large barrier, inside it the Nanabi was sitting on a branch looking at its visitors.

''so you have decided to visit me again, and you even brought your boyfriend along to what do I owe the pleasure'' Chomei asked, both Naruto and Fu blushed at the Bijou calling him her boyfriend Fu more so than Naruto.

''Actually we came here to talk to you'' Naruto started ''you see I am the host of Kurama and we have a standing deal, and if both you and Fu agrees to it I would like to extend it to the two of you as well'' Naruto said.

''Please do tell, something that has actually managed to ensnare Kurama should be fun to hear'' Chomei said as it flew closer to the barrier and landed.

''Well if both you and Fu agrees I can offer to remove you from her person once I find a safe way to do so and that you won't be resealed inside a human since I will be sending you to another dimension where your size is nothing special'' Naruto explained.

''That all sounds well and good but you most expect something in return'' Chomei said.

''well Fu here is your current host so I believe it to only be fair that in return you supply her with your chakra freely, she might even let you take control now and then if you get on better terms'' Naruto explained.

Chomei looked thoughtful when responding ''I will need some time to consider this, but let me hear what do you have to say to all of this Fu'' Chomei asked.

''while am I not comfortable with letting you can control at the moment in time that might be so, so I think it sounds great, you get the freedom you wanted faster than expected and I get to get more use of having had you sealed inside me'' Fu said happily.

''Indeed, I will think on this matter return to me later and I will give you my reply'' Chomei said before he flew away.

''Well that went pretty well I have to say, see you outside'' Naruto said before he disappeared from inside the seal.

Fu opened her eyes as Naruto stood up from beside the couch ''Thank you Naruto, this actually means a lot to me'' She said looking the blonde haired boy in the eyes.

''I am glad to be of help hopefully Chomei will respond positively to our suggestion, do you want a cup of tea?'' Naruto asked.

''Sure, what do you have to do in here anyways you don't seem to have many forms of entertainment in here'' Fu said as she looked around the pretty bare living room beside the couch with a coffee table, the dinner table plus the chairs that belonged to it and a bookcase the room was pretty much empty.

''I don't really spend much time at home, and the time I spent here I use for studying'' Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen.

''What do you study?'' Fu asked as she started to look through his bookcase for anything interesting.

''mostly law, history and cooking, though I have taken an interest in fictional novels as of late'' Naruto said as he began to prepare the water for the tea.

''Most of it is pretty boring but it is important to know now that I have been made a clan head, I am currently looking into the rulings about clans, and it seems they have a lot of leverage to do as they wish amongst themselves, this could come in handy for myself later on'' Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

''That does sound boring even if it's useful, I'm not really the type to reach much so I can't really find anything interesting any suggestions'' She asked.

Naruto stood up before walking to the bookcase ''well you can read this one'' he said as he pulled out a small book ''this is the first book my teacher Jiraiya of the sannin published and from what I have been told I am named after the main character'' Naruto said holding up the book named 'The gutsy ninja'

''I'll give it a read'' Fu said and the two sat down in the couch, Fu started to read the book Naruto had found, while Naruto was studying a law book.

A few minutes passed before the sound of water boiling in its kettle could be heard and Naruto stood up to make the tea, he came back soon after with a tray with two cups and the tea pot.

''There you go'' Naruto said as he poured the both a cup of tea.

''you really surprise me Naruto, you seem so calm and collected and more mature than several people almost twice your age, but you also seem kind, caring and funny. In a year of two you will probably have fan girls after you if you don't already'' Fu said chuckling a bit at her own joke, however Naruto shivered visibly at the mention of fan girls.

''I have seen several examples of fan girls after the last Uchiha and I fear the day will come where I will have to deal with that'' Naruto said ''and being calm has been beaten into since I was around eight by two of my teachers, though they also beat any arrogance out of me, I think I still have some of the bruises'' Naruto said jokingly

''I have been wondering, why did you really accept the marriage contract, I am sure in time that you can find a wife without problem I can't see you having a problem with that with your great cooking skill'' Fu said.

''Well I have only accepted on a trial basis, and I did so because I wanted to get to know you since you are a Jinjuriki just like me so the marriage contract provided me a good opportunity to do so, the other is to secure my village's future, by accepting the marriage contract and forming an alliance between our two villages both stand to gain something and this helps securing their future'' Naruto said.

''and if I say I want to break the entire thing of and go back to my home village?'' Fu asked.

''then that is what we will do, though I hope you give this a chance, I will not demand anything of you but I hope we can use this to get to know each other better'' Naruto said.

''Is that way you flashed me earlier?'' Fu asked with a smirk, Naruto did and impression of a tomato with his entire face turning red before he looked away.

''that was not my intention beside if I remember correctly I had to turn away and pull up my underwear before you looked away'' Naruto fired back after a few moments.

''Well I can't say I didn't like what I saw perhaps you will let me see again'' Fu whispered into his hair.

Naruto jumped into the air landing a moment later beside the couch looking at her like she was crazy.

Fu managed to hold out for five seconds after he had landed before she burst out laughing, this continued for almost five minutes and in the end she was holding her stomach as it had started hurting.

''I am sorry Naruto, but the look on your face was priceless'' Fu said after she had managed to regain control.

''Well I am going to get ready to go to sleep after all we have a long day ahead of us, I will find you a pillow and a blanket'' Naruto said before he walked into his bedroom.

He came out a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket which he put on the couch, he then picked up the two cup and the tea pot and carried them to the kitchen.

''I am going to go to sleep after I have brushed my teeth, make sure you turn of the lights before you go to sleep'' Naruto said as he walked into his bedroom and went for the bathroom.

''Will do'' Fu said, she had returned to read the story of the gutsy ninja which she found quite interesting.

Ten minutes later Naruto poked his head out ''I am going to sleep now, see you tomorrow'' Naruto said.

''Good night'' Fu responded but continued to read the book. She finished the book an hour later and put it back into his bookcase.

She then tiptoed into the kitchen to take a glass of water before she was off to bed, however on the way she heard a mumble from Naruto's bedroom, opening to door silently and looking inside she found Naruto laying on the bad hugging his covers, when he turned around she heard him mumble something again.

''No Fu we have only gotten to know each other you shouldn't …'' was all Fu heard before she left the bedroom with a blush on her face.

Fu found it hard to sleep that night due to the fact that a boy was sleeping on the other side of the wall and her mind kept wandering off to things she would rather it left alone, however she finally managed to fall asleep earning a few hours of rest before morning.

**In the land of Tea.**

''We finally found you, you snake bastard'' Kisame yelled as he entered a sort of throne room tossing aside the guard he had just killed ''Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to track you down, so just hand over the ring so I can be on my way''

''where is Itachi? Not here with you, do you really believe that you can kill me by yourself?'' Orochimaru asked as he stood up from his chair 'Damn it I am still weakened from the body transfer'

''Itachi was killed by the Kyuubi brat, but that doesn't mean I am alone, I have Zetsu with me'' Kisame said with a evil grin.

''Well in that case I better give you what you came for, I have no use for it anyways'' Orochimaru said as he reached inside his clothing, he took out a ring and tossed it and Kisame who caught it.

''Now that our business with each other is finished I would ask you to leave I have thing to attend to'' Orochimaru said before sitting back down.

''I might as well beat you up a bit now that I am here since you turned your back on us'' Kisame said before ripping of the bandages of Samehada.

''Kisame we do not have time for your games, Pain-sama wants us to return with the ring so our newest member can get it'' Zetsu said as he came out of the ground beside Kisame.

''Consider yourself lucky Orochimaru, next time I will let Samehada feed on you'' Kisame said before he turned around and walked away.

**In the land of hot springs.**

''We have secured the kid, let us just return to land of tea'' Guren said as the four made their way out of a small village.

''Why not just return to one of the bases in land of grass, we know that those Akatsuki guys went after Orochimaru-sama so he will probably return to one of the bases there'' Kidomaru said.

''Yeah and Kimimaro is in one of those basses so we can get the kid to heal him before Orochimaru-sama returns'' Jirobo said.

''Just shut up fat ass, it is your fault we are one day let in returning'' Tayuya barked at the big guy.

''keep quiet and let's go'' Guren said before she changed direction towards land of grass.

**In Konoha**

Naruto had woken up and found Fu deep asleep on his couch, so he took a bath and got dressed before he packed the necessary stuff for their trip, afterwards he started making breakfast and soon the smell of bacon and sausages filled the air.

Fu woke up when she heard Naruto starting to put the food on the table, she sad up straight and looked around confused for a moments before she remembered where she was.

''Good morning Fu, I hope you like bacon and sausages it was pretty much the only things left in my fridge'' Naruto said as came in with a pot of tea and two cups.

''Good morning, do you mind if I use your bathroom before we eat?'' Fu asked.

''No just go ahead'' Naruto said, Fu got up and went to the bathroom, she came back a few minutes later dressed in white shorts and a white sleeveless top that left her stomach uncovered.

''This smells good'' Fu said as she sat down, Naruto poured her a cup of tea as Fu began putting food onto her plate.

Ten minutes later they had both finished eating and Naruto was clearing the table ''since we first have to leave a noon I figured I could take you on a tour around Konoha if you are interested'' Naruto ask as he came out of the kitchen having left a clone to take care of the dishes.

''Sure that sounds fun, do you mind if I take a bath first?'' Fu asked as she put away her things before sealing it up into her small scroll she carried on the small of her back.

''Sure go ahead'' Naruto replied.

Half an hour later the two were leaving the apartment, Naruto spend two hours showing her around, before he guided her to the market district so that he could stock up on the supplies he wanted.

''I need to get a few supplies in the weapon shop, also I need to speak with the Hokage before we leave I have been granted a part of the old Uchiha clan district and I wanted to start the building of my new home while I am away'' Naruto explain.

''Okay, I guess I might as well get a few more supplies as well, you never know when you can get to restock on long term missions'' Fu said as she followed Naruto into the weapon shop, the two looked around for a bit while finding their supplies, afterwards Naruto made a clone and sent it to talk with the Hokage

''I wanted some new cloths now that I have been promoted, do you want to come or is there something else you would like to look at?'' Naruto asked as they were walking towards the cloth shop.

''Not really, you just lead the way'' Fu said.

Once they had entered the shop they split up and Naruto started to look at the male section of the shop, looking through the different cloths he found a pair of dark grey shorts that went down to his knees, he then picked out a sleeveless grey shirt before walking over to Fu and holding them up in front of her.

''What do you think?'' Naruto asked, Fu turned towards him and looked at the cloths for a moment.

''They will probably go well with your new west'' Fu commented.

''Thanks I will go find another set then, if you find anything you want I will buy it for you'' Naruto said before walking back to pick another set of the clothing out.

Fu looked through the cloth and found a dark green T-shirt she liked and picked it out, looking around he found a pair of trousers that matched it and took it as well, a moment latter Naruto walked up to her.

''Found something you like?'' Naruto asked, she held out and cloths ''I think they will look good on you'' Naruto said giving her a smile before guiding her to the counter.

Naruto paid for the cloths and the two left the shop ''it would seem my clone managed to talk Hokage-sama start construction of the house I had sketched'' Naruto said.

''Good for you, should we get something to eat before we leave?'' Fu asked.

''That would probably be a good idea, what would you prefer ramen or barbeque?'' Naruto asked.

''I haven't had ramen in a long time and you seemed to enjoy it yesterday'' Fu responded.

''Ichiraku's it is! they make the best ramen in all of Konoha'' Naruto said as he guided Fu towards the ramen stand.

An hour later the two were standing at the gate to Konoha ''I guess I won't be home for a while'' Naruto said as he looked back into the village, he then turned around and began to walk along side Fu.

**In Konoha a few hours after Naruto had left.**

''I call is council meeting in session, we are here to discuss the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha, for attacking a fellow Konoha Shinobi with the intention of killing him'' Sarutobi said as he started the council meeting.

''We will discuss this in length before deciding on a punishment, so what do the council think'' Sarutobi said before he sat down.

Tsume stood up instantly ''I believe that we should punish this act of traitorous behaviour harshly, we pride ourselves on our loyalty to our village and our fellow ninja, but Sasuke easily disregarded this because he was not allowed to carry out his selfish and childish need for revenge against his brother, attempting to killing or killing a fellow Konoha ninja is the ultimate betrayal and should be punished as such, there are no excuses that can justify trying to kill a fellow ninja'' Tsume said.

Danzou stood up next ''While I believe Sasuke Uchiha should indeed be punished I still believe he can be an asset to this village, so I think we should seal away his chakra permanently and use him to ensure the Uchiha's clans survival'' Danzou said.

Tsume growled at Danzou's quite inhuman ways, the next to stand was a civilian ''Uchiha-sama should be exempt from any punishment, it was clear that Naruto stealing Itachi's eyes and bragging about the kill was done in an effort to anger Uchiha-sama'' he said.

He went silent and sat down with all the glares sent his way by the rest of the council.

Shibi was the next to stand ''I agree with Tsume, Sasuke Uchiha is clearly out of control to the point where he will attack his own because they did something that didn't appease him, on another note Naruto-san had requested to the Hokage to get Itachi's eyes as a reward for killing him, and if everyone with a personal reason to kill a missing ninja attacked the ones that had managed to kill them before they themselves got the chance, our ninja population would be down by at least half'' Shibi argued before he returned to his seat.

The council went quiet and a few minutes later Sarutobi spoke ''So it is clear that Sasuke Uchiha must be punished and severely at that, but how severely should we punish him?'' He asked the council.

''I believe we should use the same punishment as we do for those that go rogue, because he might as well have, so I say we execute him'' Tsume said.

''I agree with Tsume, the act of aggression against Namikaze-san without being provoked is equal to going rogue, so I second that we execute him'' Inoichi said.

''I believe Sasuke Uchiha can still prove an asset to Konoha, we should merely strip him of his rank and lock away his chakra'' Danzou said.

''All those in fervour of the execution of Sasuke Uchiha'' Sarutobi asked, the entire ninja council beside Danzou and the elders, and most of the Civilian council put their hands up to vote for it.

''Since we have a clear majority for the execution of Sasuke Uchiha I will schedule the execution within a week from now, he will be stripped of his eyes so we can give them to any Konoha ninja that might lose an eye in action'' Sarutobi said, trying to ensure that Danzou didn't get his hand on anymore Uchiha eyes.

''This meeting is over'' Sarutobi then said before standing up and leaving the room.

**In a cave in land of tea.**

''We have the snake bastards ring, but you should have let me kill him, he might become an annoyance later on'' Kisame said to the gathered crowd.

''In time, for now he will be useful to keep Konoha off our tracks since their own missing ninja is of more importance than our group to their master spy Jiraiya'' Pain said ''and I have found you a new partner Kisame'' Pain said before another power appeared beside Kisame.

''Hey Kisame-senpai, everyone I am happy to meet you, I am Tobi'' came the childish sounding voice of the person that ad appeared.

''Everyone this is Tobi he will be our new member and he will be the partner of Kisame, Tobi keep your foolishness to a minimum when we have our meeting'' Pain said

''Yes Tobi will be a good boy Leader-sama, I hope we can get along great everyone'' Tobi said earning himself grunts of annoyance from most of the team.

''Is that really the best guy you could find, I already want to kill him and I am not even partnered with him'' Deidara said.

''We should be happy that he isn't partnered with Kakuzu he killed his partner last week'' Kisame said with a grin.

''That idiot was incompetent and he kept annoying me'' Kakuzu simply stated.

''Kakuzu I might have found you a new partner, one that you can't kill'' Pain said getting tired of replacing Kakuzu's partners because they annoyed him ''In the mean time you can continue to bounty hunting, our organisation needs money'' Pain said.

''Understood'' Kakuzu replied.

''Kisame and Tobi you two are to meet up in our base in eastern land of fire'' Pain said ''Everyone else return to your assignments'' Pain finished before he left along with the groups only female member.

''Last one there pays for dinner'' Tobi said before he to faded away.

''Good luck with not killing him Kisame'' Kakuzu said before he faded as well, Deidara and Sasori faded without a word leaving only Kisame and Zetsu.

''I am leaving for my next assignment'' Zetsu said before he jumped of the statues finger and landed on the ground which he sank into.

**Land of water.**

''I can't believe we have started losing ground to Yagura's forces, we should fall back and regroup to secure our positions of power, when the gaki arrives we will have a trump up our sleeves that can help turn the war back on our side'' Zabuza said, he was talking with Mei and Ao about their current situation.

''Over the last week Yagura's forces has retaken three of the key cities allowing the access to fore supplies, and we have to many wounded to successfully conquer them once more'' Ao said.

''I know, I know, I guess we will have to fall back and get our wounded taken care of while we regroup, our forces have lost a lot of moral with the streak of loses during the last week'' Mei said feeling the full burden of being leader of the rebellion.

''I hope this wonder child of yours is truly as competent as you make him out to be'' Ao said not believing that a single person, let alone a child could turn the war in their fervour.

''I will bet Kubikiribocho that the kid can not only your ass but turn the battle in our fervour'' Zabuza said with a confident smirk ''You know how effective Haku has been on the field?'' Zabuza asked

Ao and Mei nodded at that ''Well let us just say that Naruto is easily a far greater asset to the war effort than Haku and I combined'' Zabuza said.

''While I hope that is true it is kind of hard to believe that a single kid could be that much of an asset to our war effort'' Mei said, Ao just looked like he out right didn't believe what Zabuza was saying.

''Well I can't give you any more assurance than that, you will just have to wait and see and if he can't do as I have promised we won't be in a worse position than before'' Zabuza said.

''Yes, anyway Ao prepare our troops to fall back to a more secure location so that we can take care of our wounded and regroup'' Mei commanded, Ao left the room and Mei turned to Zabuza.

''I'll make you eat your sword if the Naruto doesn't prove helpful'' Mei threatened Zabuza before she to left the room.

'Naruto you have better arrive soon and prove helpful' Zabuza thought as he left the room.

**With Naruto and Fu**

Their journey to the cost of the land of fire had been uneventful, they had quickly picked up speed and had run for two days straight to get to the coast, only stopping to eat and drink.

''I will find the boat taking us to the land of water, you should go get us some more food supplies'' Naruto said as he tossed Fu and small pouch.

Fu opened it and found a good amount of money inside ''Where do you want to meet up?'' Fu asked as she put the pouch into her pocket.

''Lets meet up at the harbour, just come find me when you are done'' Naruto said before turning to walk to the harbour, Fu turn and walked towards the market in the town they were in.

It took Naruto ten minute to find the boat that was to take them to land of water, and ten minutes after that Fu walked into the harbour with a sack on her back.

Naruto waved her over and the two boarded the ship which then left the harbour and set sailed for the land of water.

Naruto and Fu had become friends over the two days of their travels and the journey to land of water only improved that relationship since they had nothing to do beside help out from time to time on the ship.

End of chapter 15

Next chapter, Naruto and Fu arrives at the land of water!

Harem votes so far:

Shion: 1

Samui 1

Pakura: 1

Shizuka: 1

Tsukino: 1

Chandra Nalaar: 4

Elspeth Tirel: 1

Nissa Revane: 1

Vraska: 1

Liliana Vess: 4

Anko: 2

Temari: 3

Hana: 1

Tenten: 1

Fu: 2

Haku: 2


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors Note:

A big thanks to all of the reviewers and those sharing their opinion about the harem, the status will be posted at the bottom, I will put up a poll on my profile with the names I have gotten so far, and add those votes to the current ones.

A special thanks to Psudocode Samurai for the constructive conversations we have shared so far concerning the story and Naruto as a whole.

**Story Start**

Fu and Naruto had had a quiet journey over the sea to the land of water, to quiet if you asked Fu, she had a lot of energy to spent and normally didn't use much time being idle during the day and the only work available was helping with managing the ship, meaning they had been forced to settle down for most of the trip so they didn't get in the way of the crew.

''It's good to finally reach shore'' Fu said as she stretched to further her point.

''you are quiet impatient aren't you, you could have joined me in my meditation instead, it is a good trick to have for controlling ones emotions'' Naruto said.

''Hmph'' Fu huffed angrily as she turned away from the blonde ''Just because you enjoying doing nothing doesn't mean we all have to'' Fu replied.

''I never said I enjoyed doing nothing, I just chose to use the time we had the best I knew how'' Naruto defended ''it looks like our escort is here'' Naruto pointed out as three figured moved out from the forest that started a few metres from the shore.

Naruto recognized one of the persons walking towards them, Haku was wearing a battle Kimono and had her hair up in a poly tail, two older male ninja walking a little behind her, Naruto waved at her at which Fu smiled brightly and began to run towards the two, when she was but a few metres from the she jumped at Naruto and engulfed him in a hug while tumbling him to the ground.

''I missed you Naruto-kun, I was really happy when Zabuza-sama said you would be coming to the land of water so I volunteered to go welcome you'' Haku said.

''It is good to see you to Haku, but do you think you could get off me?'' Naruto asked.

Haku stood up and offered Naruto a hand and helped him up as well ''Haku let me introduce you to Fu, she is a Jinchuuriki like me and she will be teamed with me during our stay here, Fu this is Haku'' Naruto introduced.

Haku sent Fu a cheerful smile ''Nice to meet you Fu-san, I hope we can get along since you are a friend of Naruto's'' Haku said.

''Yeah nice to meet you, Naruto told me a bit about you, you have an ice wielding bloodline right?'' Fu asked, to which Haku nodded, at this point Fu noticed that Haku hadn't yet let go of Naruto's hand after having helped him up.

''Well I guess we should get going, I would like to see Zabuza as well before we get any assignment'' Naruto said.

Haku let go of his hand ''Yes we have a secret network of tunnels we use to get to key locations, there is an entrance inside the forest, so follow me'' Haku said before turning around and walking towards the forest, the rest followed her.

'I wonder what Fu-san is to Naruto-kun, she looked interested in him, but she wasn't defensive after I had hugged him so she might just be a friend' Haku thought as she guided the group towards the hidden entrance to their tunnel network.

'I should have guessed there would be other girls interested in Naruto as well, I mean the way he act and treats people and that aura he gives off … I wonder when I started thinking this way about Naruto' Fu thought to herself.

Naruto however was happily oblivious to both females thoughts though he knew of Haku's attraction towards him though he had thought it would have disappeared after not having seen him for quite a while.

''so how is the war going, last I heard you were pushing Yagura's troops back'' Naruto asked as they entered the tunnel.

''Well we have suffered several setbacks over the last month and have been forced to fall back with our wounded, and Mei-sama has been getting impatient for your arrival since Zabuza-sama has boasted quite a bit about your strength'' Haku said slightly embarrassed on her masters behalf.

''I see, I guess we will be getting a full briefing from Terumi-san when we arrive at the base, anyways how have you been doing Haku, got any new techniques with your ice?'' Naruto asked changing the subject.

''yes I have managed to get several new jutsu after Mei-sama gave me a scroll with some information about my clan's techniques before the bloodline extinction'' Haku replied ''What about you Naruto-kun, I heard you took part in the Chunin exam how did that go?'' Haku asked interested about the blondes endeavours.

''Quite a lot happened up to the Chunin exam'' Naruto started before he dropped the illusion around his eyes ''my sensei and I was attacked by two s-rank criminals, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki during my training, I managed to wound Kisame and kill Itachi which is why I am now using his eyes'' Naruto said.

Haku and the two Kiri ninja stopped turning towards him with shocked expressions.

''You fought and wounded Kisame of the seven swordsmen, and killed Uchiha Itachi, even here in Kiri his reputation precedes him'' one of the stated while the other just looked at him like he was their savoir.

''I think Mei-sama will be most happy to hear that, but how did the Chunin exam go'' Haku asked once more as she started to lead the group again.

''It went pretty well, I ended up getting promoted to special Jounin due to me killing a high ranking member of Orochimaru's organization, causing him to retreat from Konoha dropping his plan of attacking it during the Chunin exam, and for killing Itachi'' Naruto explained.

''Congratulations Naruto-kun, has anything else happened?'' Haku asked trying to learn more about the target of her affections.

''Well a few things has happened, I have become a clan head for the Namikaze clan which is a continuation of the Uzumaki clan, and the council hoping I can pass on my magical powers to any children I might have'' Naruto said, again surprising Haku and the two Kiri ninja.

''I guess congratulations are in order for that as well, I guess the past few months has been as eventful for you as it has for me and Zabuza-sama'' Haku said ''when we returned here, we soon joined up with the rebellion and we have been doing a lot of things to help out, though Zabuza-sama denied forcing any assassination missions on me when Mei-sama wanted me to do some'' Haku said with a sad smile feeling she wasn't useful.

''Well I would have preferred to not kill anyone, but the risk involved would have been to great and would have led to far more deaths'' Naruto said ''you should be glad Zabuza isn't allowing you to do any assassinations, it shows how much he cares for you, he knows it would hurt you to have to kill most people'' Naruto said trying to cheer her up, which he accomplished.

''I guess you are right, and our medics have been grateful for the help I have provided'' Haku said once more smiling.

'I am feeling like a third wheel even though Naruto is just being friendly like he is towards everyone else' Fu thought as she sighed inwardly.

Naruto seemed to pick up on this as he turned towards her ''is something wrong, you look tired even though you were so excited to be on land when we got here'' Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face.

''Yeah well, I am not really looking forward to fighting in a war'' Fu said though true it was not what she had been thinking about.

''Yeah I guess you are right, I pretty much grew up with conflicts going on around me, so I guess I have gotten used to it'' Naruto said ''but cheer up, you get to test your abilities against a lot of powerful opponents if you are lucky'' Naruto said.

''I guess that is true, do you have any idea what kind of mission we will be doing, the mission details were pretty unclear about what kind of mission we would be doing, only saying we would support the rebels and taking orders from Mei Terumi'' Fu asked.

''well I guess it depends, so far my specialization is stealth, assassination and combat so I guess our mission will be within that range, but you never know'' Naruto said having been given it some thoughts himelf during their trip.

''I hope I can help out with the wounded, I wanted to get so more experience with medical jutsu while we are here if possible'' Naruto added.

''With the amounts of chakra you have you could probably do the job of ten medics with your clones and all'' Fu said.

''I think our medics would welcome you with open arms Naruto-kun, they have been working overtime to keep up with the number of wounded we have'' Haku commented.

''I hope I can be of help to them then'' Naruto replied.

''we are here'' Haku said as she stopped, she turned to the wall and put her hand on it before sending chakra into it, moments later the wall shifted and a door came into existence, Haku opened it and let the other inside, once everyone was inside she closed it and sent chakra into once more turning it back into a wall.

''You two should report back I will take them to Mei-sama'' Haku said the two Kiri ninja, who nodded and walked away.

''Mei-Sama, Ao-sama and Zabuza-sama should be waiting for you'' Haku said before she led the two to a room with a single large table with a map with detailed information about the current situation in the middle of the room.

''Mei-sama Naruto-kun and Fu-san has arrived safely'' Haku said when she opened the door.

''Good show them in I want to talk to them'' Mei replied, Naruto and Fu walked into the room, behind the table Mei, Ao and Zabuza was standing.

''Greeting Terumi-san, Ao-san'' Naruto said bowling slightly before the two, Fu followed his example.

''It is good to see you are doing well Zabuza'' Naruto said smiling at him.

''It's good to see you to gaki, I look forward to seeing you in action again'' Zabuza said with a feral grin.

''Welcome Namikaze-san, Fu-san I trust your journey here went well?'' Mei asked.

''Yes it was fine, I hope you can get us up to speed on the situation so that we know what we are dealing with, afterwards we can give you are short review of our skills so you can decided where we can be of most use'' Naruto said.

Mei and Ao was impressed by the youth, while Zabuza had complimented his combat skill they had expected an arrogant boy, not a respectful and intelligent one.

''Of course, we have been pushed back since our last report to Konoha and we are currently regrouping while we get our wounded back into combat condition'' Mei started as she explained their current situation.

''I understand, I possible I would like to assist your medics, I have had some training with medical techniques but I would love to learn more'' Naruto said.

''well actually from what Zabuza tells me about your stealth skill I had planned to send you to assassinate a target of great importance, our enemy has a genjutsu specialist that specialises in wide area genjutsu, which is one of the main reasons we have been forced to fall back, we do not have anyone that can counter them effectively at the moment'' Mei said.

''I understand but I could simply create some shadow clones to help your medics while I go on the mission'' Naruto said.

''That is acceptable, while I have received a general overview of your techniques from your villages it was only the public known information, so I wold love to get a short overview so I have a change to put your skills to use the best'' Mei said.

''I am specialized in stealth, assassination and combat. The two first speak for them self, however my combat skills can be used both for wide area attacks and single target combat, I can use several of the techniques granted by the Sharingan I have, the genjutsu is only useful against a single target however the other techniques can easily be used against several targets at once'' Naruto explained, not going into detail since information like that is extremely valuable.

''I have been trained in large scale combat mostly so many of my techniques cover wide areas, I specialize in poison and genjutsu'' Fu said not going into further detail.

''Thank you, if you don't mind me asking how did you get the Sharingan, Namikaze-san?'' Mei asked.

''Please just call me Naruto'' Naruto replied.

''In that case I must insist you call me Mei, Naruto-san'' Mei said.

''Okay Mei-san, my Sharingan belonged to Itachi Uchiha, however I requested his eyes after I had personally killed him when he and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki attacked me and my sensei, I wounded Kisame in that battle and managed to kill Itachi with a surprise attack'' Naruto said.

Ao, Mei and Zabuza all went wide eyes at that, staring at Naruto while opening and closing their mouths a few times trying to get their bearings ones more.

''You fought and wounded Kisame Hoshigaki and killed Uchiha Itachi in the same fight … I think I underestimated you gaki, and the others thought I was boasting on your behalf'' Zabuza said with a grin ''You will have to spare with me sometime'' He added.

''Sure thing, I would like to test myself against you'' Naruto said with a smile.

''Naruto-san, Ao will explain the details of your mission to you, Fu-san I have a different mission for you, there is a town close by where several members of Yagura's hunter nins are currently stationed, we plan to lay waste to the entire place, since the civilians has long since fled the town, Haku will show you to where you are to report'' Mei explained.

Ao handed Naruto a small scroll and told him the information needed would be inside, ''Haku please escort Naruto to the medical quarters and take Fu to see Fujimura'' Mei said.

''Understood Mei-sama'' Haku said before she guided Naruto and Fu out of the room.

''Do you think I should seduce him and make he stay here in Kiri, someone like him will only grow more powerful in the future'' Mei said jokingly.

''I don't think you can seduce him, Mei-sama, both the girl with him and Haku seems to hold affection for the boy, and we have an old saying about that, how does it go again?'' Ao said however he was interrupted when he felt killing intent flowing off of Mei.

'Can't seduce him, old' was the only tings Mei noted from what Ao had said 'Does he think I am to old to seduce him' Mei angrily pieced together.

''Shut up Ao, or I will kill you'' Mei said, at which point Zabuza started laughing.

**In Konoha**

Sasuke's execution had been carried out the day after the decision had been made, after his death his eyes had been extracted and sealed away along with several DNA samples and other things that might come in handy in the future.

Sarutobi had started had started making arrangements for the house Naruto wanted to be build, well more of a manor than a house really, it was to be constructed in three floors, a cellar which included a room for storage, a training and meditation area along with a room with reinforced wall, several complex seals which Jiraiya had promised to take care of, and a reinforced door.

Sarutobi believed it would be an area for more experimental studies , but decided to put it aside until he could question Naruto on it, the main floor would consist of a large kitchen, and entrance hall, a small library or sturdy and a living room.

On the third floor three chambers designed to host guests, the three shared two bath rooms which where across from them, beside the two bath rooms a large closet for storage would be build, the rest of the space was taken up by a large bedroom with its own bathroom connected to it.

I however didn't end there, Naruto had also sketched a garden with a large grass plane and room for flower beds.

Sarutobi had found a large civilian company to do the construction and had had them draw up more detailed blueprints for the constructions since Naruto's hadn't been very specific on many points.

The company had been very happy with the order since it was rare that large buildings were constructed in Konoha, in fact there hadn't been much construction work in Konoha after the village had been rebuild after the Kyuubi's rampage.

Several of the genin had been promoted to Chunin after the exam, Shikamaru, Shino, Pakura, Kankuro and Neji had all been promoted.

Kiba had first sulked at not having been promoted, but when the criteria had been explained to him he understood why he hadn't been promoted, the tactics he had used were quiet simple though a few of the were hard to execute.

Konoha had actually strengthened it ties with Suna, mostly because Gaara had become to like the place and its people very much after his seal had been fixed but also because they were currently without a Kazekage that was against the alliance between the two villages.

Suna however was suffering a bit from the death of their leader which had left a large gap since the man had been very forceful and had left very little for others to control, however the Daimyo had sent his recommendation of Gaara as the next Kazekage, since he had heard of how powerful he was.

However the Suna Shinobi council's senior members had been very upset at this, and so a new leader had not yet been chosen to fulfil the role as Kazekage.

**In the land of grass**

Orochimaru had arrived at one of major hideout and found the sound three and Guren there, they had ordered the young boy to start healing Kimimaro and he signs of his sickness was currently retreating slowly, though not as fast as they had hoped which meant Orochimaru had been forced to find another body since the ritual might kill Kimimaro while he was sick.

Orochimaru had severely punished the four ninja when he found out they had given up his location however they were to useful tools to simply kill which meant they were left with their lives intact and he had agreed that the mission actually took priority since with Zetsu they would have found out anyways, but he didn't want thoughtful subordinate, he preferred mindless drones or people easily manipulated not people who could think for themselves.

'The Kyuubi kid is becoming a problem, he was able to kill Itachi and take his eyes, I should probably lay low and avoid as much contact with Konoha as possible until Akatsuki have taken care of him, however it should give me enough time to bring my plans further into progression' Orochimaru thought, as he began to plan out future events.

**On the coast of Konoha**

''Where are we going Kisame-senpai, Tobi have been a good boy and you promised to tell Tobi if he was a good boy'' Tobi whined at his partner.

''Alright already, Pain wanted us to go check on Yagura and if possible capture him so we can seal the Sanbi inside the statue, we can use the civil war going on as a distraction to take him out'' Kisame said as he walked down to the water.

''How are we going to get there I don't see any ships'' Tobi said as he looked to both sides.

''We are going to swim'' Kisame said with a grin as he fused with Samehada and took on more shark like features ''See you there Tobi'' he said before he sank into the water disappearing.

''How should Tobi go about getting there, if I take a ship Kisame-senpai will probably be angry at me for being late, but I am not sure I can run the entire way'' Tobi said as he sat down with a sigh.

A few moments later he stood up ''I got it, I can just teleport there'' He said before he disappeared into a dark swirl only to appear moments later on the shore of Land of water.

**In Amegakure.**

''**Deidara and Sasori should report back shortly on the status of the Yonbi shortly**'' Black Zetsu said to Pain ''Are you sure you don't want us to track the location of Gobi while we wait for those two to capture their target, beside it will be some time before Kisame and Tobi can get their hands on their target'' White Zetsu added.

''No we will wait, I need you here ready to help starting the sealing when those two catch the Yonbi, Hidan and Kakuzu should be reporting in soon as well or information on Nanabi's location'' Pain said.

''and you are going to go for the Kyuubi yourself since he was able to kill Itachi, but why not go now before he becomes stronger?'' Zetsu asked.

''the Kyuubi needs to be sealed last I have already told you this, do not question me further Zetsu'' Pain said.

''I understand, however allow me to say it would probably be better to kill the boy now and deal with the beast once it has reformed rather than fighting him when we have captured the remaining bijou'' Zetsu explained.

''He will not be a problem, no one can stand before the power of a god'' Pain merely stated secure in his power.

**Land of water**

Naruto had been shown to the medical centre of the complex, after making twenty clones he sent the two work helping out with all minor injuries and assist or overlooking the more experienced medics work so he could get better.

When that was done he sat down and began reading the mission details, he found them to be quite detailed on information on his targets abilities, though he guessed the rebellion didn't know that genjutsu didn't work against Jinchuuriki because of the secondary chakra flow they got from their Bijou.

His mission was quite simple, sneak into the camp that hosted the genjutsu specialist kill him and make it out alive.

'Depending on how many there are I might look into killing off more than one person if possible' Naruto thought as he rolled up the scroll having memorised the information, he walked up to the nearby fireplace and tossed the scroll into the fire.

'Might as well go say goodbye to Fu and Haku for the time being before I move out, I should get in position before nightfall so I have time to check out the camps defences' He thought as he walked out of the room leaving his clones to help the medics.

''I am not even sure where they are … or where I can get out'' Naruto realised after having taken a few steps in the direction Fu and Haku had walked after showing him the medical room.

Standing completely still he began absorbing nature energy and began forming sage chakra inside himself, a minute later he opened his eyes and began to feel around to find the two, it took a few minutes before he located them, both were in a large room with several others 'Probably getting their mission briefing' Naruto thought as he began moving towards the room, when he reached it he sat down beside the door and waiting for the two to come out.

Ten minutes later people started coming out and he spotted Fu and Haku amongst them.

''Hey Fu, Haku'' Naruto said as he stood up, they both walked up to him.

''What are you doing here didn't you get your own mission'' Fu asked.

''Yeah but since it's an assassination it's better to wait with carrying it out until night falls beside I wanted to bye to you since I didn't know how long your mission was going to be, that and I hoped Haku could show me one of the eastern exist'' Naruto said.

''Oh already missing me? I guess we can hang out until our mission starts'' Fu teased said with a smile.

''Actually I only need Haku so you don't have to come'' Naruto shot back with a smile.

''You just won't admit it'' Fu replied.

''I can show you to the eastern exist, but shouldn't we get some food first, it's getting late and our mission starts in two hours'' Haku said.

''Sure getting something to eat sounds good, I haven't gotten anything since this morning'' Naruto said.

''Yeah food sounds good, I am getting hungry'' Fu said before holding her hand over her stomach which in turn growled.

Haku smiled and Naruto chuckled a bit at that ''well let us go get something to eat then, it is not the best but we have some pretty skilled cooks'' Haku said as she began to guide the two along the underground tunnels.

''We could always get Naruto to cook for us, he is a pretty amazing cook'' Fu said.

''Really? I didn't really imagine you to be the cooking type Naruto-kun'' Haku said looking questioning at Naruto.

''I was forced to learn to cook if I wanted anything good to eat and I soon started enjoying cooking my own meals and do so when I have the time'' Naruto admitted.

''You will have to cook something sometime then, most of our cooks are volunteered civilians so you will probably be hunted out of the kitchen at be told to do your job and let them do theirs'' Haku said with a smile.

''Sounds like that have happened before'' Fu commented.

''I happened once so far, but that Chunin haven't gotten anywhere near the kitchens since'' Haku said with a small chuckle remembering the episode.

''Anyway what were your mission? Something about some hunter nins?'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, we are going to help in a massive attack on a hunter nin hideout, apparently the hunter nins are the most skilled trackers so we are going to make sure they won't track our hideout down'' Fu explained.

''Sounds simple enough, as you know I am going to assassinate some genjutsu specialist'' Naruto said, before he sniffed the air.

''It smells delicious, I am looking forward to this meal'' Naruto said, making Haku and Fu smell the air two, at first they couldn't smell anything, however soon the smell from the kitchen was picked up by their noses as well.

''Let's go I really want to get some of what they are cooking'' Fu said before licking her lips and picking up a faster pace.

Both Haku and Naruto grinned at her antics before following after the green haired.

''She is quite enthusiastic about things aren't she?'' Haku asked with a smile.

''it would seem so, I have only know her for close to a week now but she does seem like the type that takes things as they come'' Naruto said.

''So what do you think of her?'' Haku asked as they walked into the dining area and Fu quickly moved to get something to eat.

''Even with the way she acts, she is quite intelligent and she is a Jinchuuriki so she is probably very powerful as well'' Naruto responded though not the information she had been looking for she believed she could hear a sort of affection in his voice though it could just be because she was a fellow Jinchuuriki as he had said.

''I think you are right, though I don't know much about her she seems to be cheerful and honest'' Haku said adding her own thoughts on the matter.

''A large town further north from here quite a distance from the front lines are holding a festival soon and if you have the free time I wondered if you wanted to go together, the festival starts on October the tenth and lasts for three days'' Haku said.

''Sure I would love to go, then we can celebrate my birth day while we are at it, I turn thirteen on October the tenth'' Naruto replied as the both took a tray and was handed food by the chefs.

''Before I ask if Fu wants to join us, did you want it to just be the two of us or is it okay if she comes?'' Naruto asked.

''Well since we are celebrating your birthday we should probably invite her as well'' Haku responded though a little down trotted with her hopes of a date flying out the window.

''I could celebrate with her during the day if you preferred it just be the two of us, then we can do during the evening?'' Naruto said picking up on Haku's mood.

''That sounds great'' Haku said as a happy smile made its way onto her face, she then sat down beside Fu who was happily enjoying her food.

''This is really great, what made you so happy all of a sudden?'' Fu asked looking at Haku.

''Oh it's nothing'' Haku replied before she began eating herself.

Fu was about to ask further but was interrupted by Naruto.

''Fu, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some of the day with me on the tenth if we have free time, its my birthday and I wanted to go celebrate'' Naruto asked.

Fu turned her attention towards Naruto before she smiled at him ''Sure that sounds like fun, Haku and Zabuza are coming as well right, they seemed to know you pretty well'' Fu said as she returned to her food.

''Of course they are welcome to come as well'' Naruto said before he also began eating and silence fell over the group as they ate.

An hour later Naruto was leaving the underground complex and began to make his way towards his target after having put on his Whisper Silk cloak.

**End of Chapter 16**

There you go Chapter 16 done, if this story hits a 100 reviews by tomorrow I promise you another chapter this week.

Harem Status:

Harem Votes:

Shion: 1

Samui: 4

Pakura: 3

Shizuka: 1

Tsukino: 1

Hinata: 2

Chandra Nalaar: 7

Elspeth Tirel: 2

Nissa Revane: 1

Vraska: 1

Liliana Vess: 5

Anko: 3

Temari: 4

Hana: 3

Tenten: 2

Yugito: 1

Fu: 7

Haku: 6


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note:

Hurray for TheBlackBlade and review nr. 100, this chapter is dedicated to all those that have reviewed the story so far, allowing it to reach 100+ reviews.

Thanks for the support to all the Reviewers, Favorites and Follows this story now have.

**Story Start:**

Naruto as hiding patiently some distance outside the camp, and was using his Sharingan to keep track of what was going on inside the camp, as night began to fall the camp began to quiet down and soon half of the men in the camp went into the tents to get some sleep, his target amongst them.

Naruto began to make his way closer to the camp at a slow pace while making sure he was still hidden, however when he was 20 metres within the camps edge a person in the middle of the camp turned his head towards him.

''We have an intruder, and his amount of chakra is massive sound the alarm and get everyone out here'' He yelled.

The camp quickly came to life and his target came out and began to talk to the man who had detected Naruto.

''Sir, there is a person with a massive amount of chakra hiding just beyond the edge of our camp in the direction, we can't find him but I can sense his chakra'' The sensor reported.

'Oh so that was how he found me, interesting perhaps I should find out how to hide from people who can sense chakra once this mission is over' Naruto thought to himself before he walked out of hiding putting the cloak back into a bag on his hip.

''Come out intruder, or we will be forced to attack without mercy'' The leader yelled in his direction.

''On my way, let me ask you a question are you Meimu, the famous genjutsu specialist?'' Naruto asked as he became visible at the edge of the camp.

''What is it to you boy, and what is a dog from Konoha doing here?'' Meimu responded spotting the insignia on his forehead protector.

''Well I am just making sure it's you do I don't kill the wrong person and secondly, I am here to assist the rebellion'' Naruto said as he came to a stop before the entire camp, a quick count made their number to about 30 man.

''Haha you ninja from Konoha really are idiots did you really think you would survive a fight against me let alone against the 30 man stationed here'' He asked and the people around he began laughing.

''Oh your numbers won't be a problem'' Naruto said before he made several hand signs ending in a cross shape. Several hundred Narutos appeared surrounding the entire camp.

''The day I find myself outnumbered is the day I die, so it will probably not be today'' Naruto said as half of the clones took out throwing weapons.

''Get Him'' Meimu yelled and all 30 man ran through hand signs, several of the Narutos did the same in response.

As water techniques started flying out from the camp or came up to defend the camp the Naruto's released several giant fireballs against the camp along with shurikens and kunais.

The result was steam filling the entire area and most of Naruto's clones getting killed since they had stood cramped, the ninja in the camp however had survived without a problem.

'Down to 50 clones and they seem no worse for wear' Naruto observed after having entered Kyuubi mode covering him in yellow golden chakra.

''Split up in groups of four and take care of the clones, you come with me'' Meimu yelled as he pointed towards a ninja beside him.

The group split up and soon engaged the clones with jutsu being fired from both sides, however the water jutsu easily overpowered Naruto's fire ones.

'I guess I should have taken into account that they would being using water against fire' Naruto thought, however his clone easily kept out of the way now that they had room to manoeuvre, but they only managed to keep the ninja busy since they were now prepared for him.

''There you are boy, you are going to die here for your foolishness'' Meimu said as he landed in front of Naruto and sensor landing beside him.

The steam was slowly dissipating allowing people to see their surroundings once more.

'And you plan to do that how? Using genjutsu?'' Naruto said with a smirk taunting his opponent.

''You are foolish to underestimate the power of genjutsu'' He said before he speeded through hand signs, when he stopped he gained a smirk as he began to walk towards Naruto, when he was within striking distance he swiped at his throat, only for his hand to be grabbed and twisted around, a loud snap could be heard as the bone inside the man's arm broke, after Naruto kicked him back.

''And you are foolish to overestimate the power of your genjutsu, have no one ever told you that Jinchuuriki's are immune to genjutsu because of their secondary chakra flow'' Naruto taunted before he charged in and grabbed the sensor by his throat lifting him off the ground.

''It would seem that you are the foolish one this day, and your men are going to pay for your foolishness'' Naruto said before crushing the windpipe of the sensor before letting him drop to the ground where he would soon die.

Meimu began to back away from Naruto which was hard with a broken arm, Naruto swiftly walked after him and soon stood over him, he held out his hand and a blue sphere form in his hand.

''You can apologize to your men for leading them to their death in the afterlife'' Naruto said before he slammed the Rasengan into the man's chest making said chest explode as the energy tore through it.

At this point the steam had dissipated to the point where it only lowered visibility a small amount allowing Naruto to see what was going on, his clones were being pushed back against the Kiri ninja however their teams were spread far apart meaning their couldn't easily support each other.

Naruto took off in a sprint towards the nearest group; his clones noticed this and simultaneously went through hand signs before spitting five giant fireballs towards the group.

Three of the four Kiri ninja went through hand signs to spate walls of water came up protecting the group and a water dragon rose from the nearby lake attacking the clones ensuring they couldn't continue their offensive, the fourth member threw kunais in rapid succession at the clones managing to kill two of them how had been forced to make large jumps to avoid the water dragon.

The fireballs hit the first water wall and two of the three disappeared while the remaining three shrank in size, when they hit the second wall they also disappeared, the real Naruto had made his way to the other side of the group standing in their blind side as they face towards the clones, he charged up a Rasengan in each hand before charging at the group, he hit the one who had killed his clones and the one who had summoned the water dragon, the other two jumped away quickly only to be engulfed in fire mid-air burning them to crisps.

Several explosions could be heard behind Naruto and he turn as the memories of his destroyed clones came back to him, they had managed to kill most of the group but two remained and a new opponent had appeared, a tall young man with shoulder length white hair stood with a large sword which was surrounded by chakra which took on the form of a giant hammer, he was wearing light grey pants and sleeveless shirt and on his back two swords were strapped in their sheaths.

''I am Mangetsu Hozuki a member of the seven swordsmen'' He proclaimed proudly as he took up a fighting stance, the two reaming Kiri ninja from the camp tanking up supportive positions behind him.

''What happened here'' Mangetsu asked as Naruto had turn towards them his clones standing beside him.

''The blonde kid showed up and attacked us with an army of clones, we were able to kill most of them, but he killed of the rest of our forces in the process'' one of them informed Mangetsu.

''I am going to have to kill you boy'' Mangetsu said as he jumped towards Naruto sword held over head as he came down with a downward swing at Naruto.

An arm shot out from Naruto back which grew large and formed a giant fist which he sent against the incoming hit, however Mangetsu's attacked proved stronger and Naruto was smashed down into the ground and his tow clones destroyed.

Mangetsu lifted his weapon to check if Naruto was dead, but Naruto jumped out of the hole he had created in the ground landing a distance from Mangetsu.

''Impressive you survived a hit by Hiramekarei, even though it is not at full power that is still an impressive feat'' Mangetsu said as he grinned showing of his razor sharp shark like teeth.

'His attacks are really powerful, I guess I will have to see if I can take him down with speed' Naruto thought before becoming a fellow streak appearing behind Mangetsu with a Rasengan in his hand, however Mangetsu speed was superior which was proven as he spun around and slammed the giant hammer into Naruto's side sending him flying crashing through a tree before coming to a stop as he hit the next tree.

Naruto dropped from the tree and landed on the ground 'I guess I can't match him in speed either' he thought as he let the chakra cloak fall as he eyes began to spin as he mangekyo Sharingan appeared.

A large chakra form arose around Naruto covering him behind the humanoid form of Susanoo wielding sword and shield.

''I guess that makes you Sasuke Uchiha then, if you are wielding the Sharingan as is loyal to Konoha, though I thought all Uchiha's had black hair'' Mangetsu observed.

''Please don't compare me to Sasuke, I am Naruto Namikaze and I am wielding Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan since I killed him'' Naruto stated welcoming the break, the last attack had dislocated his left shoulder and broken a few of his ribs, holding his right hand over his left side he began healing it as he awaited his opponents attack.

''Namikaze, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash?'' asked Mangetsu interested in the young blonde before him.

''Yes he was my biological father'' Naruto responded 'I should try to take out the other two, even if they haven't helped him yet if they join in I will be even harder pressed Naruto thought as he continued to heal his broken ribs.

''All the more reason to kill you then'' Mangetsu said as he charged at Naruto holding the weapon to his side, as he came closer Susanoo brought up its shield to defend against the attack but the hammer which was as big as said shield send Naruto skidding back with the force from the attack, Naruto managed to jump out of range of the follow up swing and struck out with the blade of Susanoo forcing Mangetsu to jump away.

Naruto used this time of focus on the two other Kiri ninja whom had taken a higher position and were preparing two techniques to fire at Naruto, however Naruto focused more chakra into his eyes and both erupted into black flames which quickly consumed them leaving only dusty remains of the charred bones.

The time Naruto had used to take care of the two other Kiri ninja Mangetsu had used to prepare for his next attack, Naruto turned his attention towards him just as he finished a series of hand signs, he opened his mouth in a O before sending a high pressure beam of water towards Naruto, Susanoo once more brought up its shield blocking the attack, however Mangetsu began closing his mouth leaving a small beam of water but the small size also meant that the pressure increased dramatically.

When it became nothing but a thin beam it began piecing Susanoo's shield and Naruto quickly leapt away to avoid the beam and kept on moving up Mangetsu stopped the technique, after a few minutes Mangetsu ended the technique, moth of the surrounding forest in the direction Mangetsu was facing had been cut down, leaving the huge trees on the ground.

Naruto had gained quite some distance to Mangetsu however Mangetsu quickly closed in before leaping into the air, his weapon changed form mid-air from a hammer to a giant axe.

Not trusting Susanoo's shield to hold after the attack it had just taken since it was still reforming, Naruto Jumped to the side while striking out with the sword against the air borne Mangetsu, the sword cleaved Mangetsu in two, both parts continued to fall before landing in the river behind him, hearing the two plops, Naruto turned and quickly over looked the area, after a few moments when nothing happened he dropped Susanoo's form and let his eyes return to their normal Sharingan state

Falling to one knee he grunted at the pressure the technique put on his body in such an intense fight, normally having the Kyuubi's chakra eased this, however since it was busy trying to fix his broken rips and other damages he had sustained he had felt the full force of the technique on his body.

He began gathering blue energy from his surrounding before he disappeared.

Mangetsu who has liquefied his body had easily survived being cut in half and had observed the boy, he was about attack when Naruto had started gathering the blue energy, this had made Mangetsu careful however when he simply disappeared Mangetsu realised he had missed his chance to kill Naruto.

''I better return and report this to Yagura-sama'' Mangetsu said to himself before taking off towards the hidden village.

**Land of water with Fu and Haku before their mission.**

''So you are going on a date with Naruto in the evening on his birthday'' Fu asked to confirm what Haku had just told him.

''Yes, I wanted to spent some time alone with him since it has been a long time since I spent time with him'' Haku confirmed.

''So you like him in a romantic way right?'' Fu asked though she was already sure of the answer.

''Yes I like Naruto-kun'' Haku said while blushing a bit at admitting her affection for the young blonde.

''You do know that he is now under some law in Konoha that allows him to have multiple wives right?'' Fu asked having been informed of the Clan Resurrection Act.

Haku looked surprised at this ''really?'' Haku asked.

''Yeah, the reason I am here is because Konoha and Taki formed an alliance by engaging me to Naruto'' Fu said.

Haku stopped mid step turning towards Fu ''you are engaged to Naruto-kun?'' She asked surprised.

''Yeah well it is more like a trial thing'' Fu started before she explained what she knew to Haku.

**In Kumo**

''And you are certain of this information?'' A asked the reporting ANBU before him.

''Yes Raikage-sama, our informant in Konoha assured us of this and it is common knowledge amongst the civilians as well'' The ANBU confirmed.

''this tips the military strengths of the major villages even more to Konoha's side, not only has the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki reappeared he turns out to be the son of Minato Namikaze and he was able to kill Uchiha Itachi and obtain the Sharingan'' A repeated from the report he had received.

''Yes Raikage-sama'' The ANBU confirmed.

''This is troubling, Minato Namikaze was one of the main reasons Konoha won the last war and now his kid is starting to prove that he is the second coming of that talent'' A pondered ''while I believe we should take action to ensure he doesn't become a threat in the future, the peace between our villages are unstable enough as it is and we can't risk a war now that Konoha have reinforced their alliance with Suna and Taki'' A continued he concentrated for several minutes before he spoke again.

''Send the information we have on Naruto Namikaze to Iwa, perhaps we can strengthen the peace between our villages and get Iwa to take care of this problem for us as well'' A ordered.

''Right away Raikage-sama'' The ANBU said before disappearing.

''Mabui call the Shinobi council together we have something important to discuss'' An ordered.

''Yes A-sama'' Mabui said before bowing at A before leaving his office to do as she was asked.

**Land of Water**

''Kisame-senpai when are we going to attack just watching is booooooring'' Whined Tobi as the two Akatsuki members sat in a forest a mile from Kirigakure.

''Unless you want to fight most of the forces of Kiri we are waiting until the rebellion attacks Kirigakure and while his forces a busy we take care of the Sanbi'' Kisame responded.

''Tobi has been a good boy for a long time now, at least give Tobi something to do'' Tobi continued to whine.

''Okay just go find out what the rebels are up to or something, just don't bother me before tomorrow or I will feed you to Samehada'' Kisame said at the deranged Akatsuki member.

''Yes Tobi will be a good boy and see what the rebels are doing, see you tomorrow Kisame-senpai'' Tobi cheered before he began happily skipping away towards where the frontline of the war was.

''I wonder were Pain found this idiot'' Kisame wondered to himself before he began enjoying the quiet which fell over the place now that Tobi was gone.

**At an entrance to the rebel camp.**

Naruto appeared in a shimmer of blue light, he lifted his right hand to his left shoulder before he relocated his shoulder silencing the yell of pain by keeping his mouth tightly shut, after a few moments he stood up after having moved his right hand to his left side and started healing his wounds once more.

He entered the hidden base and made his way towards the strategic office, when he arrived he knocked and after a moment got a response.

''Come in'' came Mei voice from inside the room, Naruto opened the room and staggered inside exhausted from his fight and wounds.

''The mission was a success however I ran into some problems'' Naruto started.

''Explained what happened'' Mei said looking a bit worried at the wounded youth.

''Well first problem was their sensor, but it turned out that most of the camp weren't really skilled to I managed to kill the target and the entire camp'' Naruto started Mei and Ao who were the only ones in the room beside Naruto looked surprised at this.

''However a man named Mangetsu Hozuki showed up and after a hard battle I managed to cut him into sending his remains falling into the river'' Naruto explained.

Both Mei and Ao seemed to think for a few moments before Mei spoke up ''did you confirm his death?'' I asked.

Naruto looked surprised ''No I presumed getting cut in half would kill him, and I teleported here to get my wounds treated immediately afterwards'' Naruto said.

''Then I am afraid he is probably not dead, you see the Hozuki clan has the ability to turn their bodies into water at will meaning that if they see an attack coming they won't be hurt by it'' Mei explained.

''I am lucky he didn't attack me afterwards then, with a dislocated shoulder and several broken rips I wouldn't have been able to stand against him much longer'' Naruto said with a grime grin realising how close he might have been to being killed.

''Well it is good to have you back alive Naruto-san and you actually managed to kill the entire camp, you deserve your rest go to the medical area and make sure to get checked up'' Mei said.

''Yes Mei-san'' Naruto said before leaving the room for the medical area.

''So impressed yet Ao, I know you have been very sceptical of his abilities but this should at least have proven his usefulness to our course'' Mei said after Naruto had left.

''I must admit I am surprised of his capabilities, I believe him to be lucky but he has clearly proven himself capable, very few could stand up to Mangetsu, second coming of the demon of the mist'' Ao admitted.

''Well I am glad he has your approval, when he is finished resting we should put him in a combat situation, we now know he is capable on his own, but we need to know if he is good at working together with others as well'' Mei concluded.

''I might have an idea, you remember the reports of troops gathering in the western edge of the woods?'' Ao asked and Mei nodded in confirmation.

''We could send him with a squad to take out this camp, clearly they have tracked some of our men to the western part of the forest so we must eliminate them before the stumble on any of our entrances'' Ao said.

''Yes not only is that important, but we can use it to test his abilities to work with a group, I will leave the planning up to you Ao'' Mei said.

''Yes Mei-sama'' Ao responded.

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the medical area and was soon guided to a bed before one of the medics looked him over and began applying more advanced healing to his wounds.

''The rips will need some time to heal, though it would seem they are healing faster than what is normal, at this rate you should be battle ready in two days times, tough I recommend waiting at least three just ensure they are back to full strength'' The medic said when he was done with Naruto.

''I understand, thank you'' Naruto said, the medic just smiled at him before returning to other matters, Naruto closed his eyes and sleep soon took him giving his body some much needed rest.

He was awoken several hours later by the worried voices of two females he easily recognized the voices off.

''Hey Fu and Haku how was your mission'' Naruto asked as he opened his eyes to see the two females and Zabuza standing beside his bed.

''We can talk about that later, how are you feeling the medic said you broke several ribs'' Haku said looking worried.

''Don't worry, the Kyuubi gives me increased healing abilities so I should be good in a couple of days'' Naruto said giving them a smile.

''how did you even end up in such a mess, Mei-san would only tell us that you fought someone unsuspected.

''well when I was almost finished killing the men at the camp a swordsman named Mangetsu Hozuki showed up and the two hits I took was enough to leave me in this condition even though I was using the Kyuubi chakra cloak'' Naruto said.

All three looked surprised but for different reasons, Fu because she knew how powerful a Jinchuuriki became using the chakra cloak and how hard it was to damage them.

Haku because she had heard rumours about the man Naruto mentioned, and Zabuza because he knew the man in question because he had help with bits of his training and knew how much of a prodigy he was.

''I am impressed Gaki, Mangetsu is very strong I haven't seen him for several years but I am not sure I can take him on anymore, he was nearly as strong as I was when I left Kiri'' Zabuza said.

''Guess you are getting old huh'' Naruto joked at Zabuza who took on an irritated look.

''Don't think a youngster like yourself can take me so easily Naruto, we old dogs have a lot of tricks up our sleeves'' Zabuza said before he turned and walked away.

The three youth just laughed at Zabuza's retreating form, when he was out of sight the two girls returned their attention to him.

''How was it fighting someone so strong?'' Fu asked the worry forgotten now that they knew he was going to be fine.

''both terrifying and exciting at the same time, when I realised I couldn't match him in strength or speed it became hard to stay on top of things, however Susanoo proved enough to hold him off long enough for me to escape'' Naruto explained.

''Susanoo is that giant chakra thing with sword and shield right?'' Fu asked having only seen it once, Naruto nodded but Haku still looked confused, Naruto saw this and smiled at her.

''I will show it to you when I am finished healing, it is a technique I got from these eyes'' Naruto said, Haku nodded at that.

''So tell me how did your mission go?'' Naruto asked changing the subject.

''It went without complications, I used a genjutsu to eliminate the sounds we made so when we sent all of our wide area jutsu after them at the same time it pretty much became a burning inferno, however we had to track down two hunter nin that had been patrolling at the time which is why we only returned a short time ago'' Fu explained.

''Good to hear, so what do you guys want to do, I can still manage to get around while my ribs heal'' Naruto said feeling rested.

''I would love to get some sleep first, after that we could maybe do some training if you want to, nothing too serious of course'' She said looking between Haku and Naruto.

''Sure, after we get some sleep I wouldn't mind at all, but we should keep it down so that Naruto is able to celebrate his birthday tomorrow'' Haku said giving said boy a smile.

''Sure lets go, do you think we can get something to eat before we go to sleep I am getting kind of hungry'' Fu said as the two girls walked away from Naruto's bed.

Even though he was a bit hungry himself he laid back into the bed to let his body finish resting.

He woke up several hour later feeling completely rested, feeling his left side it felt sore when he applied a bit of pressure on it but otherwise couldn't really feel any of the damage that had been done to him.

'Thank you Kurama, if not for your chakra increasing myself healing I would be in a far worse condition' Naruto sent to the giant chakra fox.

''**You are welcome Naruto, but you should start training more in controlling my chakra when you use the chakra cloak, your attempt to defend yourself against the human yesterday was miserable**'' Kurama sent back.

'I know, I will make it my main focus for my offensive training from now on until you are satisfied oh great Kurama' Naruto replied.

'**There is no reason to be angry at me child, I am merely trying to help you improve where it is necessary and it was proven yesterday by the wounds you received that you haven't near mastered it yet**' Kurama said.

'Yeah I am sorry, but it was really a big surprised that he so easily overwhelmed my chakra cloak' Naruto said apologizing.

'**It is understandable, you should probably go find something to eat before your future wives drags you off somewhere and have their way with you**' Kurama responded

'I think you are almost as perverted as Jiraiya-sensei' Naruto sent back after having blushed heavily.'

'**Well it is the only subject that can get a rise out of you … if you know what I mean**' Kurama sent back before cutting the connection leaving a flustered Narutosputter incoherently for a moment before he calmed down and left to get something to eat.

Naruto got a simple breakfast and ate it quietly when a group of young rebel appeared and walked over to him ''Hey you are the new guy from Konoha who Mei requested to help us right? I heard you fought Mangetsu Hozuki, you must be real powerful to fight him and survive'' one of the youths said as they sat down around to table.

''I am Kasuma by the way'' the man said reaching out his hand to Naruto, Naruto looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand.

''Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you, I didn't know news spread so fast down here'' he said chuckling a bit.

''So what do you say Naruto want to come training with us, we would love to train with someone as strong as you right guys?'' Kasuma said and the others agreed.

''Sorry, I promised I would train with Haku and Fu when they wake up'' Naruto said apologetic.

''Well to bad, but you will have to train with us some points I would really like to see how you fight'' Kasuma said.

Naruto and the group spend the next two hours talking about anything from fighting styles to girls, Naruto made several new friends that day before Haku and Fu walked in and sat down, at this point Kasuma and the others left to go train for their next mission.

''Seems like you made some new friends'' Haku said as she and Fu began eating while sitting beside the blonde.

''yeah, they are fun to talk with and I promised I would train with them at some point'' Naruto said ''Anyways have you girls decided if we are going to do anything besides training today?'' Naruto asked.

''oh you want do something other than training'' Fu said looking at him with a smirk, Haku and Naruto blushed at her innuendo, though Naruto blushed even more than Haku while muttering ''Damn you Kurama'' under his breath.

''That was not what I meant and you know it, I swear you are almost as perverted as Jiraiya-sensei and the Kyuubi'' Naruto said.

''Oh but I never said anything about doing anything perverted'' Fu shot back, Naruto put his head into his hands.

''I swear everyone is trying to get to me today'' Naruto said sighing causing both of the girls to giggle at him.

When the two girls had finished eating the three made their way to one of the training halls that were underground, Naruto spent the time in his Kyuubi chakra cloak manipulating it and gaining more control over it, Fu and Haku used the time to train in taijutsu since it was a point that neither had even really focused in due to their unique abilities.

The day passed without anything special happening, and the three went to sleep during the evening two planning for Naruto's birthday the following day.

Chapter 17 end

Leave a review and make me happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Story Start**

''How dare those insolent and incompetent idiots ruin my years of planning, first Minato's son gets in the way of my invasion and now because Sasuke attacked him there no longer are any Uchihas I can take control over'' Orochimaru raged after his now dead servant had delivered the news that Konoha had executed Sasuke Uchiha.

''It is all that damned brat's fault, I will kill him'' Orochimaru yelled angrily before he started to calm down.

''Guren, how is Kimimaru's treatment going?'' He asked.

''He should be fully healed within a few days making him an available'' Guren stated.

''Good prepare the ritual, if I can't have the Sharingan I will use other bloodlines'' Orochimaru stated before he sat down and began planning his revenge against the Blonde Shinobi he blamed for ruining his plans.

**Land of Water**

Naruto had woken up early on his birthday, he felt three presences appear close to his bed opening his eyes he spotted his adoptive father and his two masters of White and Blue magic.

''It is good to see you Naruto, you should get time is of the essence'' Garruk said, Naruto quickly did as he was asked the stood before the three older planeswalkers.

''Naruto we are here because it is time that you are given this, I know we had originally planned to do this later but the pieces are falling into place faster than we expected'' Jace said as he held out a silvery white amulet which contained an small orb that shifted colour between green, blue and white.

''I had happened to reach mastery of some of the skills available to me here before continuing my magic training'' Naruto said as he took the amulet and put it around his neck.

''You won't have to worry about that, Jace and another of our allies came up with a way of letting you passively absorb the knowledge we have put into the necklace'' Gideon said before he held out a backpack for Naruto who looked questioning at him.

''It is all the weapons and accessories you were trained in using and that you will gain knowledge about from the necklace'' Gideon explained.

''It is you birthday gift so make sure you take good care of it'' Garruk added

''Thank you'' Naruto said before he reached out for the backpack, when Naruto's and Gideon's hands made contact Gideon took on a surprised look ''Who have you been fighting Naruto? I sense corruption upon you'' Gideon said

The other three got looks of surprise on their faces ''I have only fought the natives of this planes however the latest fight I was in I did notice that something was off with my regenerative abilities, and my body became extremely weakened after the two blows I received'' Naruto explained.

The three older planewalkers looked thoughtful for a while before Garruk spoke up ''I think another planewalker is here beside you my son, and I think he aided your opponent with black magic, if I am not mistaken you are suffering from infect which is easily treatable with green magic'' Garruk said before he mumbled a few words under his breath while doing a hand movement towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly felt his lost strength return and his healing taking care of what little damage remained ''You were right father thank you'' Naruto said.

''Now on to business, the alliance is coming together far quicker than we had anticipated, several of the guilds on Ravnica has agreed to help us in our course and we have found other planewalkers that are willing to help us in our course, one such planewalker practices red magic and will come to you not too far into the future to start your training in red magic'' Jace said.

''Don't you think that is all a little much, I mean I am already learning the ways of my native people alongside the three aspects of magic, aren't you afraid I might collapse under the pressure?'' Naruto asked letting some of the insecurities he normally kept to himself show.

''We all believe that you can do it Naruto, we have the utmost faith in you and if I had another way to keep you from taking part of this war I would keep you out of it, but as it stands you hold the key to victory since our foe has far too much experience in plotting and staying alive against the odds'' Garruk said trying to put Naruto at ease.

''I understand but I am not so certain I will be able to do it but I will do my best'' Naruto said, Garruk and Gideon smiled at him

''That is all we ask son but you will succeed of that I am certain'' Garruk said.

''We should get going if we stay to long he might track us here'' Jace said before he mumbled a few words and disappeared.

Garruk and Gideon said their farewells to Naruto before leaving as well, Naruto sat down on his bed after they had left and opened the backpack he had been given.

Inside was several of the things he had used during his training, two silver rings that held the amour that had been made for him during his training with Gideon, the armour was enchanted to fit the size of its wearer and return to the form of the two rings when not used as to not burden the wearer.

Also a golden rod was inside the backpack, it was an enchanted long bow made by the Shinobi of Kamigawa when Naruto picked it up it turned to the form of the bow. it was a simple weapon created for effectively not design, Naruto let the bow return to its rod for and put it in one of his bags, looking back into the backpack he found a quiver with several arrows in it.

There were also several books with blue runes on them, they were the spell books Naruto had studied in his time with Jace.

Naruto emptied the backpack putting the things he could use in battle inside different pockets and bags and sealing the rest inside the scroll that carried his personal effects.

Naruto then got dressed in his battle attire before he activated the amulet he had been given allowing the knowledge contained in the amulet to slowly migrate into his brain, he then took the bow and left his room to go train since he hadn't used a bow for a long time.

Naruto spend more than an hour getting used to the bow and was interrupted by the voice of Fu.

''Good morning Naruto and happy birthday, what are you doing down here so early?'' she asked after having watched him for a few minutes.

''My father and my two teachers of magic came by early to inform me about something and to give me a present'' Naruto said as he held out the bow towards Fu so she could get a better look at.

''I have been trained in the use of a bow, but it has been a long time since I have used one so I decided to come down here to get some practise before everyone woke up'' He explained.

Fu nodded before speaking '' the bow is beautiful I have never seen any craftsmanship that could compare to it'' Fu said after having moved over to Naruto and begun studying the bow.

''It is a magical bow, it has been enchanted to never run out of arrows and for the string to never break'' Naruto said.

''How does that work? I mean never running out of arrows'' Fu asked having noticed earlier that he had put down the quiver with arrows in it at the side of the room.

''Like this'' Naruto said before he took up a stance and aimed his bow at one of the targets he had been shooting at, as he drew the string back a golden arrow appeared on the string steadying Naruto fired the arrow which hit close to the bull's eye off the target.

''Whenever I prepare to fire an arrow appears ready to be fired, it is extremely useful in larger or prolonged battles'' Naruto said before putting the bow away allowing it to take the form of a golden rod.

''I can see the uses for it'' Fu said before she stepped over to Naruto ''Happy Birthday Naruto'' she said before giving him a hug ''I would have gotten you a present but the conditions are not really for it'' she said after having let him go.

''Don't worry about it, the circumstances aren't really for celebrating'' Naruto responded.

''Do you want to learn how to shoot a bow?'' Naruto asked, Fu nodded excitedly and Naruto began to teach her.

15 minutes later Haku walked into the training area to find Naruto standing behind Fu teaching her how to hold the bow and how to aim.

''You have to hold to bow out with your non dominant hand since the dominant one tend to have more strength allowing for higher firepower, then you draw the string back and use the arrow to measure in which direction you want it to fly, with practice you will know how far it will travel as well'' Naruto said before he let her release an arrow towards a target hitting it near the edge.

''Not bad for a first shot'' Naruto said.

''I didn't know you could use a bow Naruto-kun'' Haku said gaining the attention of Naruto and Fu.

''Good morning Haku, I got the bow this morning from my father so I wanted to try it out and to sharpen my skills since I haven't used one in quite some time'' Naruto said greeting Haku.

''Happy birthday Naruto-kun'' Haku said before holding out a present wrapped in coloured paper.

''Thank you Haku, want to do some hands on training now that I've healed, I can show you Susanoo as I promised'' Naruto said before he began to open the present, it contained a dozen small jars with different salves in them each with its own piece of paper that explained what it did and how to make it.

''I remembered you said you wanted to put your focus in medical training so I thought that these might help'' Haku explained.

''Thank you very much Haku, I really appreciate it'' Naruto said as he studied the different salves.

''You're welcome, I made them myself most are pretty simple to prepare'' Haku responded.

''Before you two go all medical on me could we got get something to eat and then train, I would love to see Susanoo again it was really impressive the last time I saw it'' Fu said.

The three made their way to kitchen area to get something to eat before they left the underground complex to get some space to train in.

**In Iwa**

''It would seem that Kumo also recognises the threat Naruto Namikaze represents to the peace and stability we currently have'' Onoki said as he received the intelligence sent by Kumo.

''Perhaps we should repay this by the intelligence we have to Akatsuki since we know they are after the jinchūriki'' Onoki added ''But Kumo probably want us to eliminate the threat Naruto Namikaze represents, and since he is currently assisting the rebels in the land of water now would be the perfect time, however we risk going to war with Suna and Konoha and Kiri if the rebels should win the war'' Onoki pondered for several minutes afterwards before he spoke.

''Bring my granddaughter up here I have a mission for her'' Onoki said an ANBU appeared a second later before disappearing once more after having shown he had understood his order.

''Make sure we send the information we have on Akatsuki to Kumo as a thank you to them'' Onoki ordered making another ANBU leave a moment later.

'The risk is too big to send in an assassination squad since they will be recognized immediately, however when I send a single person who can avoid being recognized when seen I have to make sure that person will be able to avoid capture if needed be and non are better for the job than my granddaughter Onoki thought to himself feeling proud of the training he had made his granddaughter go through.

**Back in the Land of Water**

Naruto, Haku and Fu had made their way to a clearing inside a small forest quite some way from the frontline , Naruto was standing in the centrum and the two girls had made room for him to show his abilities.

Naruto was facing towards the two and as his eyes locked with Haku his Sharingan began to spin before turning into the Mangekyo Sharingan, Haku felt like his crimson eyes pieced her mind, she was overwhelmed by the power the eyes seemed to radiate.

A second later crimson chakra exploded from Naruto taking on the form of Susanoo wielding sword and shield, the humanoid form had scarlet eyes which was the only visible trait behind the armour it was wearing.

''This is nothing like your Kyuubi form, you Kyuubi form released a lot of bloodlust but this thing just radiates controlled power'' Haku said, Fu gave an agreeing nod to the description of the figure before them

''I would like to know the limits of this jutsu, so go ahead and attack me'' Naruto said from within the figure.

Fu and Haku shared looks for a moment before they jumped to either side of Naruto, Haku formed several one handed signs with both hands a moments later water from the puddles left by the rain rose into the air and formed needles which froze over before flying towards Naruto, a bit further away a water dragon rose up from the puddles which headed directly for Naruto.

Fu became enveloped the a light green acidic looking chakra while running through hand signs, when she came to a halt several earth dragons rose up before he heading for Naruto.

The moment the earth dragons were in range Susanoo swung its sword cleaving the dragons stopping their advances, on the other side rose it shield blocking the path of the water dragon which slammed against the shield with little effect, the ice needles burst into flame when they reached Susanoo evaporating almost immediately.

Naruto was about to talk until he noticed Haku nod in the direction of Fu, and before he said anything Fu chakra cloak grew two tails and she started to rapidly go through hand signs, Haku also gathered a lot of chakra running through a series of tow handed signs this time, when they came to a halt both girls slammed their hands into the ground.

A layer of ice form beneath Haku, several earth dragon rose on all sides of Naruto before they began spitting earth projectiles at Naruto Forcing Susanoo to rapidly block and strike out with its sword to keep up with the attacks, as this was going on Naruto felt the earth rumble slightly beneath him, jumping far into the air several ice spike shot up from the ground vacating the space he had been standing in a few seconds before.

The now airborne Naruto got hit twice by the earth dragons on his left side, sending him flying out of the clearing with Susanoo still enveloping him, the assault stopped when he was sent flying.

Moments later Naruto still surrounded by Susanoo appeared near the edge ''At least I know that I can take massive hits without getting hurt'' Naruto said as he walked into the clearing once more, he had no visible wounds or scratches, but his breath was slightly ragged from keeping Susanoo active for several minutes.

The three continued testing Naruto's Susanoo for half an hour before Haku was out of chakra so the three decided to take a break.

''I am jealous of you two being able to continues use so much chakra'' Haku said as she sat down with her back against a tree.

''Being a jinchuuriki has its perks, like almost endless chakra and stamina which leads to hyperactivity'' Naruto said.

''Yeah the endless amounts of energy can really be a bother if you want to specialize in stealth'' Fu agreed.

''You both seem very calm whenever we aren't training so I hadn't really thought about that'' Haku said ''How do you deal with it?'' she added.

''I don't know about Fu, but two of my teachers forced discipline and calm thought into my head so I guess I just got used to only burning energy whenever I had the chance'' Naruto responded.

''I went through mental conditioning to enable me to use more Biju chakra it also allowed me to remain calm even with all the energy'' Fu explained.

''I have heard from Zabuza how Jinchuuriki are treated and I can relate to it at least a little, when I was born the bloodline massacre was coming to an end, everyone with a bloodline went underground or never used their power, when I wasn't very old I discovered I could control ice and snow, my mother got very upset since she was hiding the fact she came from a clan with a bloodline, my father however saw the incident and killed my mother and tried to kill me, my bloodline defended me and killed my father'' Haku explained.

A depressed mood seemed to fall over the three teenagers and they sat silently for a few minutes.

''Well I guess the two of us were lucky Haku, You were taken in by Zabuza afterwards and I was taken from Konoha by my father at a long age meaning I didn't have to suffer through the experience of being a Jinchuuriki'' Naruto said trying to change the mood.

''I didn't have it quite as bad as most Jinchuuriki either, while I didn't have many friends I wasn't hatred but treated more like an orphan nobody wanted'' Fu said.

''Well it is no use dwelling on the past either way, while we can learn from the past the future is what is really important'' Naruto said, the two girls got a feeling that it had a deeper meaning for Naruto but decided he would probably tell them when he felt he was ready too.

''I think I have enough information about Susanoo for now, so I guess we could do whatever you two want for now'' Naruto said as he stood up.

''I really want to train my taijutsu, I haven't really been trained in it since my chakra reserves allows me to bombard my opponents with large area jutsus for quite a while'' Fu said standing up as well.

''Sure while I normally prefer using my spear I know some things about taijutsu'' Naruto replied as he began walking into the clearing.

''What about you, Haku?'' Fu asked.

''I need to rest of a little while longer before I join you'' Haku responded, Fu nodded and walking into the clearing standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto took up a fighting stance meant for defence ''Go ahead and attack me, I will point out and flaws I find'' Naruto said as he focused his eyes on Fu.

Fu took up a basin stance before she started attacking Naruto, her speed and agility made her basic taijutsu pretty impressive however she lacked the finesse that comes with mastering a special fighting style, meaning most of her attacks were pretty obvious and she lacked the ability to follow up correctly when the chance presented itself.

''Your speed and agility are pretty impressive but you need to learn a different fighting style, than one you are currently using is to basic, it lacks follow ups and finishing moves at least when it comes to offense, we will change to defence now, do whatever you can to avoid getting hit while I go on the offensive'' Naruto said before he took up a different stance than before, this one meant for offense.

Fu took up a defensive stance and prepared for Naruto's attack she didn't have to wait long however, Naruto started out with a kick aimed at her neck which she blocked with her left arm using her right hand to reinforce the arm, Naruto followed up by spinning around, making Fu bring her right hand up to defend however mid spin Naruto lowered himself aiming the kick at Fu's knee instead, Fu was just able to jump away avoiding the kick.

Naruto got back up and quickly moved closer to Fu attacking her with a barrage of punches and kicks, Fu was able to block and dodge most however from time to time Naruto managed to hit her by lightly tapping her.

Fu did her best to keep avoiding getting hit but Naruto's speed and training proved superior to her agility, Naruto stopped when he believed he had seen enough ''Again your speed and agility are quite excellent however only having the basic is keeping you from using those'' Naruto said.

Naruto started to instruct Fu how to use her abilities offensively and defensively and the two was soon joined by Haku who also provided guidance, the three spent the rest of the morning training taijutsu and returned to the underground base a few hours after noon.

**Later in the evening.**

''So are you ready to leave?'' Haku voice came from behind Naruto, Naruto was dressed in a formal yukata which was a dark green with a white and blue pattern on it, Naruto turned around and looked at Haku who was dressed in a white kimono with a pick cherry blossoms decoration, her long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

''You look great'' Naruto said as he began to walk towards her.

''You look great as well, how are we going to get there?'' Haku responded ''You said you could get us there without damaging our cloths'' she added.

''Yes I can, I want you to close your eyes and focus on a place near where we are going, preferably hidden away so people won't notice our arrival'' Naruto replied.

Haku looked thoughtful at him for a moment before closing her eyes a focusing on a small section of trees close to the village they were visiting, moments later she felt energy swirl around her before the feeling of wind against her skin made her open her eyes.

The two were now standing in the place that Haku had focused on ''Shall we go?'' Naruto asked holding out his arm for Haku to take, Haku locked arms with Naruto and guided him towards the festivities.

They hadn't walked far before the lights from the festivities could be seen and the noise could be heard, when they arrived they could see a rather large group of villagers and travellers gathered, kids were running around in the streets and celebrating, the civilians seemed to think that the war was already won for the rebels with the amount of enthusiasm they put into celebrating.

Haku soon guided Naruto around between the stalls were they looked, played games or bought souvenirs, after a while the two had made it to the outskirts of the festivities and were about to head back to get something to eat when they were stopped by a group of older teens, they looked to be around 15 or 16 years old and there were four of them.

''Why are you hanging out with this guy, come have some fun with me and my friends'' the leader of the four said as they cut the two off, the other three grinned and chuckled perversely as the leader leaned in over Haku who backed away slightly.

''No thank you, I would much rather spent the remainder of the evening celebrating with Naruto-kun'' Haku said before she moved to go to Naruto side, however the leader quickly got between them and the three others surrounded them.

''Now listen here pretty lady unless you want something bad to happen to your boyfriend here'' He said pointing at Naruto ''You had batter do as I say'' He said before he reached out to grab hold of her arm, however he stopped when he felt a chill run down his spine and his three friends gasp.

''I believe the lady said no thanks to spending the evening with you, so I think it would be best if you leave'' Naruto said starring right into the eyes of the leader with piercing eyes.

The leader was silent for several moments surprised by the intensity in Naruto's eyes, however it didn't last and he soon took on a smirk ''Hah this runt is being over confident, let's go show him who he is messing with'' The leader said reawakening the confidence in the others.

''Let's go somewhere quite so we don't disturb others'' the leader said, the six proceeded to make their way to a remote place behind a large building out of sight for the festivities, Naruto and Haku simply followed the four, Naruto stood on one side with Haku a bit behind him while facing him was the leader of the teens with a confident smirk his friends standing right behind him.

''I am going to show you your place runt'' the leader said before pulling out a knife from inside his kimono.

''I had hoped that this could just be a quiet evening but it would seem trouble always follows me'' Naruto said apologizing to Haku, only loud enough for her to hear.

''Please don't mess him up to badly'' Haku replied loud enough for the teens to hear which got the leader to smirk even further.

''I don't make any promises'' The leader said before he charged at Naruto, when he was close enough he thrust the dagger at Naruto's chest.

For a moment everything seemed to stand still the leader having a confident smirk on his face and his friends looking satisfied, however that changed when the leader stumbled back and landed on his behind with a shocked expression, a pair of skeleton arms had appeared on either side of Naruto the fingers had intertwined blocking the attack.

The three friends looked terrified and ran before anything further could happen, the leader was about to follow them however one of the skeleton hands shot out hand grabbed him raising him up and holding him before Naruto, who levitated up to look the terror stricken teen in the eyes with his Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

''I hope in the future you will refer from 'teaching runts their lesson' '' Naruto said earning eager nods from the teen '' Before I let you go I would like you to apologize to my friend for ruining her evening'' Naruto said lifting the teen down before Haku.

''I am very sorry miss, please forgive me'' He said, sounding like he was begging for his life.

''As long as you don't do it in the future you are forgiven'' Haku said giving him a small smile, the teen sighed in relief when Naruto let him go, he bowed once towards the two before running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

''I am sorry about that, let us go get something to eat'' Naruto said offering Haku his arm once more, Haku smiled at him before linking her arm with his, the two walked back to the festivities and soon found a place to eat, Naruto had guided them to a place that served ramen, as they ate the two just sat and talked about different things, Naruto explained to her how his magic worked and what aspects of magic he could use, while Haku talked about her bloodline and the problems being the only known survivor and not having anyone to teach the use of the bloodline.

''Do you have any medical training Naruto-kun, seeing as you want to focus on medical jutsu'' Haku asked.

''I have been thought some of the basics by Kakashi-sensei but that is it, I haven't really had the time to get started down that road yet but I hope to get started on that while I am here'' Naruto responded ''If you need any help with your bloodline I am willing to help in any way I can, though it might not be much since I am by no standards an expert''

''Thank you, I will let you know if I need your help with any of it, most of the time I just copy the water ninjutsu I encounter and make an ice related copy of it'' Haku explained.

''Well I guess that is the most efficient way though I can think of several aspect in which ice can be used differently from water'' Naruto said before going into detail with some of his ideas, the two spent an hour eating and just talking before they were interrupted when Naruto spotted a man with short spiky black hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak and an orange mask standing near a stand looking a masks.

Naruto looked at Haku before nodding his head in the direction of the Akatsuki member ''He is a member of an organization called Akatsuki they are plotting to capture all of the Bijous for an unknown purpose'' Naruto said getting Haku to look at the strange.

Naruto made a sign for her to stay as he stood up and walked towards the cloaked man ''I didn't know Akatsuki was interested in masks, is that their new thing after Itachi died?'' Naruto asked getting the strange to turn towards Naruto.

''No actually only Tobi uses a mask in the Akatsuki, though I think Kisame-senpai should get one, his face is really scary'' Tobi said before turning his head back to the masks ''Which one do you think I should get him, the one with a demon face or the one with a shark?'' Tobi asked seemingly undisturbed by Naruto's appearance.

''I would say the one with the gold fish, it would fit him perfectly'' Naruto said as he drew a Kunai from within his Kimono.

Tobi started laughing a hearty laugh ''That is a good one, however I think Kisame-senpai would kill me if I got him that one'' Tobi managed to get out.

Naruto made a quick thrust with the kunai aimed at Tobi's hearth however when there was on resistance and his arm went right through him Naruto instantly jumped away only barely avoiding a swing sickle which cut the front of his Yukata.

Naruto landed on the other side of the street and people quickly moved away when they spotted the two had drawn weapons ''It is not polite to stab someone in the back even if it didn't work'' Tobi said ''By the way how do you know Itachi-kun and Kisame-senpai?'' Tobi asked.

Naruto however just continued to stare at Tobi trying to figure out why his attack had went right through him.

**Chapter end**

AN:

I am finally back after having gotten motivation up and running again, you can expect weekly updates once more from now on, I know I am evil for ending the chapter here, but well that's how it goes.

I apologize for the long wait, the original plan was that I should start updating again after new year's but that went out the window, and when I got back on track blue screen of death killed 2.3k words of this chapter further killing any motivation I had for writing.

Well hope you enjoyed it, please take the time to leave a review, I respond to all none anonymous reviews.

Akabara out, see you with an update next week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Story start:**

Naruto and Tobi stood staring at each other as the citizen quickly ran away from the two ninja, Haku moved to flank Tobi from behind, Naruto saw this and drew his spear before surrounding himself in a white aura, taking up a fighting stance he activated his Sharingan to its Mangekyo stage and covered the edge of his spear in chakra.

Naruto quickly closed in on Tobi before attacking with several quick thrust of his spear, Tobi jumped away before throwing the chain connected to his sickle, Naruto jumped out of the way, making to chain impact on the ground, and eruption of earth and dirt came from the point of impact leaving a small crater in its wake.

Haku had thrown several senbons at Tobi however they also passed right through him, Haku decided to gain a little more distance as Tobi pulled the chain back.

''I met Itachi and Kisame in Konoha, where I killed Itachi and took his eyes for my own'' Naruto said staring straight at the mask Tobi was wearing, when a Sharingan appeared, Naruto was quite surprised 'Could his ability to fade have something to do with the Sharingan or is it something else?' Naruto pondered before he put his spear away.

Forming a Chidori in his right hand he charged at Tobi but once more he passed right through him, however this time Naruto was prepared for Tobi's counted attack as he instantly twisted around blocking the strike from the sickle with his Chidori, before shoving a Rasengan at Tobi stomach with his left hand however Tobi jumped away avoiding the attack, a wave of ice senbon passed through him the moment he landed.

''I see so you are the one that killed Itachi I guess Kisame-senpai would like to know that you are here then'' Tobi said before he started to sink into the ground ''Bye-Bye'' he said giving them a wave of his hand before he disappeared completely.

Both Haku and Naruto stood complete still prepared for a surprise attack, when that didn't happen Naruto gathered sage chakra to see if he could sense Tobi which he couldn't ''It looks like he is gone I can't sense him at all'' Naruto said

They both eased up before walking toward each other ''I guess we should return to base and report that Akatsuki is here as well, they are either after Fu and I or the three tailed, and guessing from Tobi's reaction to my presence I am guessing the later'' Naruto said before putting a hand around Haku should, she was just about to say something when they shimmered out of existence before instantaneous appearing in the base.

''We should go report it to Mei and Zabuza'' Naruto said leading the way through the tunnels, the two soon found Mei.

''Good evening Mei, we have some information that you will probably find interesting'' Naruto said as the two walked up to her.

''Okay, do tell'' Mei responded as she turned her attention to the two.

''a little while ago we had an encounter with a member from Akatsuki, from what we gathered there are two Akatsuki members here, Tobi the one we met and Kisame Hoshika'' Naruto said before giving a full explanation and is thoughts on why they were in the land of water.

''If they are here to capture the Sanbi we need to take precautions to make sure they can't get their hands on it'' Mei said ''Go get Ao and tell him to come see me'' she finished.

Naruto and Haku bowed before leaving the room to find Ao.

**In the land of Wind**

Sunagakure was currently in celebrating state, a new Kazekage had been appointed and while many had been insecure about the decision, his friendship with Naruto Namikaze and through him the leaf had already granted him a position of power inside the village, being the son of the previous Kazekage and now being in full control of his emotions and having become far more powerful now that he received chakra from his Bijou.

Gaara had been named the fifth Kazekage and due to a financial agreement with Konoha, Suna had been able to fully reopen their ninja academy and training programs allowing the city to prosper once more, everything seemed to be going great for the Gaara, however being the Kazekage he had several issues he didn't want to but had to deal with.

''I believe it to be both financial and politically important we arrange a marriage between one of our kunoichis and Naruto Namikaze'' one of the council members said, nods and mumbled agreements came from the rest of the council.

''My father already tried that approach using my sister, which Naruto personally disagreed to'' Gaara responded.

''Yes but the reason he declined was because he didn't want an alliance with your father due to how you had been treated, however with you as the new Kazekage we believe he will accept it willingly'' another council member responded.

''In that case prepare a list of available kunoichi and we can discuss it further at that point'' Gaara said preparing to leave the room.

''Kazekage-sama my daughter Pakura has personally volunteered, I believe her meeting and fighting against Namikaze-san has led her to taking a liking to the young man'' a clan head said.

''If that is agreeable with everyone have Pakura sent to my office and I will get the paper work sent to Konoha'' Gaara said when no one disagreed he left the room.

It was little more than an hour later a knock could be heard on the door to the Kazekage's office ''Enter'' came the voice of Gaara who looked up from his paper work.

''You called for me Kazekage-sama'' Pakura said as she entered the room.

''Yes please have a seat'' Gaara said before waiting for Pakura to sit down ''The council has decided we need to secure a stronger bond between us and Konoha, and to that end we want to do so through a political marriage between one of our kunoichis and Naruto Namikaze, to that end your uncle said you had volunteered for this'' Gaara explained

Pakura looked surprised, she hadn't been told why she was to talk to Gaara and neither had she volunteered for the position but if her uncle the clan head had said so then it was out of her hands though she did find the blonde ninja in question interesting and attractive.

''Indeed it would be an honour to secure the bond between the two villages, and Namikaze-san is truly an interesting person'' Pakura said knowing how the Blonde had helped her village leader.

''Yes, however I wanted to talk to you about it before I send anything to Konoha, you see Naruto has already turned down the offer to marry my sister, because he won't enter a marriage forced onto either party'' Gaara said.

'Well I hope he will accept me because if not my loving uncle will probably marry me off to increase our clans status inside the village' Pakura thought to herself before responding ''that seems agreeable, if we are unfit for each other it would seem stupid to get married for secure the friendship if we couldn't even get along'' Pakura said hoping to gain the acceptance of Gaara.

''I see I that case I will send the paper work to Konoha at once offering your hand to Naruto Namikaze, and while we wait for their response I have a mission for you, Naruto explained to me before finals that he was going to the land of water to help the rebellion in the current civil war, I am giving the mission a three months limitation, the same trial time that is agreed upon in the marriage contract so that you can get to know each other further'' Gaara explained before signing a piece of paper on his desk.

''You leave as soon as possible'' Gaara said before pulling two envelopes out from under his paper work, one had the name Naruto Namikaze written on it, the other a sign of Suna ''Give this envelope to the first Rebellion soldier you find it should secure you access to Naruto, the other you are to give to Naruto once you find him, it will explain everything to him'' Gaara said before handing her the two envelopes.

''Okay, Kazekage-sama'' Pakura said taking the envelopes before leaving the room.

'I really hope this works out Naruto, especially for you with all these women interested in you' Gaara thought to himself, forcing down a smile thinking of the trouble Naruto probably would find himself in.

**In Konoha**

The builders who had been requested to build Naruto's house had arrived a few day earlier and the construction had finally started, Naruto had personally requested Tazuna to build his home, which he had gladly accepted, though he was slightly disappointed to learn that Naruto was on a mission.

None the less the construction had begun, Tazuna oversaw and helped moving the construction along, he had brought several plants along with him that was only native to the land of wave which they would plant in the garden once the construction was finished.

The remaining of what now called themselves the Konoha 12 had begun taking mission outside the village without having their jounin sensei along, most groups was led by Shikamaru, though Shino and Kiba also led a few, they had all gotten stronger and most of them were preparing for the next Chunin exam.

The trading from and to the village had exploded with their renewed and re-strengthen bonds with Taki, Suna and Wave, without knowing it Naruto had begun being hailed as a hero in Konoha for the influence he had had on the events leading, the rumours had quickly travelled through the land of fire, leading to the Fire Daimyo having requested a meeting with the young blonde, which would take place once he returned from his current mission.

**In one of Orochimaru's hidden bases.**

''The ritual is complete Orochimaru-sama, everything went as planned Kimimaro is fully stable and no signs of the sickness remains'' one of his subordinate reported.

''excellent, having him check daily for the next week, if no signs appear I will take Kimimaro as my host'' Orochimaru said, the man bowed before leaving the room.

'With his bloodline at my disposal I will have my revenge on that blonde brat for spoiling my plans' Orochimaru thought to himself chuckling slightly while imagining the pain he would put the blond through before taking over his body.

''Sorry to interrupt you Orochimaru-sama, we have news on Naruto Namikaze he is currently in the Land of water, our spies in Iwa has confirmed this. Iwa has sent an assassin to kill him, though who was never mentioned and apparently Akatsuki is also in Land of water, one of our spies report seeing two persons wearing Akatsuki robes arrive at the shore line heading for Land of water'' The woman reported.

Orochimaru gained an evil grin ''Sent for Guren, I have a new mission for her'' Orochimaru said dismissing his follower.

'Things a moving into place better than I could have hoped' Orochimaru thought to himself.

**In the land of water, inside Kirigakure.**

''They have someone with abilities like our new ally Yagura-sama, he used the energy around him to disappear'' Mangetsu explained.

''I see, do we know who this person is, it is troublesome that our enemies have gained an powerful ally as well'' Yagura said.

''Yes he identified himself as Naruto Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage and he had also stolen Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan and seem quite formidable in its use though he never used any genjutsu on me, that and he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki'' Mangetsu explained.

''We can't take any chances, go get him we need to talk with him so we can't find a way to rid ourselves of the threat he represents, if his powers are like those of our new ally the rebellion might actually succeed and we can't have that happening'' Yagura said.

''As you wish Yagura-sama'' Mangetsu said before leaving to find their magic wielding ally.

'This is not good, the Sharingan can manipulate the chakra of Bijous, and him being a Jinchuuriki and wielding these magical powers, it would seem I am destined to lose this war unless he can help us out of this situation' Yagura thought to himself 'Or perhaps we need to go on a great offensive before they have time to secure their positions, even someone like him can't take on an army by himself'

'However there may be more reinforcements from Konoha to help the rebels' Yagura realised this a took action.

''Call together the commanders, we need to change our current strategy'' Yagura said ordering one of his hidden ANBU to take action.

**In the land of water with the rebels.**

The last couple of weeks had went by fast, encounter after encounter with enemy forces had forced the rebels to fall slightly back to already fortified locations since they could easily defend those against any attacks, a few sightings of Mangetsu with a cloaked person that wielded other worldly abilities had been reported confirming Naruto belief that an unknown planeswalker was assisting their enemies.

There had been no further sightings of Akatsuki leading them to the conclusion that they were waiting for their chance to seize the Bijou during a fight, this however meant that Naruto and Fu were always teamed up mostly with Haku and Zabuza to eliminate small groups of their enemies forces.

Every morning Naruto spawned enough clones to keep the medical area going by himself but they mostly took care of minor injuries or helped the more experienced medical ninjas with their work thus improving his own abilities in that field.

Whenever the three weren't on missions or otherwise busy Haku and Fu would spend their time flirting with the young blond, Naruto had tried to flirt back a few times but neither of the girls seemed to mind taking the flirting to a physical level which always led to Naruto teleporting away, which was the reason for Naruto's current predicament.

''Come out Naruto, I promise it won't hurt too badly'' came the overly sweet voice of Fu ''Haku and I just want to play with you a bit'' she added, Naruto could literally imagine her lick her lips after she said it, sending a shiver down his spine.

''**Just** **go have fun with them, you know you want to indulge in their bodies as much as they want** **yours**'' came the playful voice of the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind ''**Imagine how much pleasure those two could give you by …**''

'That's quite enough thank you, which side are you on anyway?' Naruto responded before the Kyuubi could finish.

''**Whichever side gets you laid first, so you stop being so uptight**'' The Kyuubi replied.

Naruto sighed, which marked his own downfall ''I heard him'' came Haku's voice before she opened the locker Naruto was hiding inside ''Found you'' She said with a big smile on her face before she reached out to grab him however he disappeared in a swirl of blue energy.

''He teleported away again'' came the disappointed voice of Haku ''I am starting to get the feeling he doesn't want to get involved with me'' she added.

''I am pretty confident that he just afraid of what we are going to do with him, but I think I might have a plan for actually capturing him'' Fu said before she explained her plan to Haku.

In the meantime Naruto had made his way to the training area where he was currently meditating while steadily flowing in the air, he was running through all the magical knowledge he had begun absorbing from the amulet, he was becoming capable of fighting on much larger scale than before, before most of his skill in magic was focus on fighting a single opponent without the ability to summon any creatures, however now he himself was capable of summoning masses of monster and had the magical capacity to wage war on a large scale single handed.

As he sat there in the air green, white and blue energy swirled around him steadily increasing in density, the energies would mingle from time to time but would quickly return to their separate forms, the blue energy was suddenly drawn inside his body before he opened his eyes which shone with a blue light.

Naruto was currently using his blue magic to sort through all the information he was receiving from the amulet, most people would have gone insane from the amount of information that was currently being added to Naruto's memory, lucky for him his brain worked on a different level than others, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about the stress that would normally be involved, he was also using this to go through everything he had learned for Itachi, techniques, the different abilities of the Sharingan and his way of fighting, he was trying to incorporate all of these different styles and attacks into his own way of fighting.

The hardest part for him was to add the genjutsu abilities of the Sharingan to his own style, Naruto fought straight forward and used superior skill and speed to win against his foes, however the Sharingan could be used to trick an opponent into making mistakes or leaving themselves open it held advantages both in one on one fights or if he was up against several opponents.

He could either use it to trick a single opponent before quickly taking them out if they couldn't counter the genjutsu or used to trick one or more opponents in a group disrupting cooperation.

It was scary how many advantages one with the Sharingan held compared to everyone else, being able to foresee and copy any and all none bloodline related abilities, casting high level genjutsu just by looking someone in their eyes, and then there were the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo, the two first being one hit abilities, and the Susanoo being a power house equal to the largest of summons.

Naruto used a few hours just meditating storing information and putting together several different combat styles depending on the situation, it was while he was doing this Fu and Haku entered the room the two girls waited for Naruto to finish up and when he finally landed on his feet again he opened his eyes which shone with the remaining power of the blue magic he had been using, when he detected their presence he looked towards the two girls before gaining a nervous smile ''Hey girls what can I do for you?'' Naruto asked.

''I was hoping we could continue my taijutsu training since it seems to be the only way to get physical with you'' Fu said while giving him a teasing smile.

Naruto blushed for a few moments before forcing it down ''Sure, I have a few things I want to test out as well since I have been sorting through the skills Itachi used and tried to incorporate it with my own'' Naruto said before he took up at casual stance ''Is Haku going to join in or?'' he asked.

''No I will just watch I am trying to come up with some ideas on how to use my bloodline beside the mirrors and simple attacks'' Haku said as she sat down on the side of the room.

''Very well then, what are the rules? No ninjutsu, no weapons, no use of special abilities: bijou chakra, Sharingan and magic?'' Naruto asked as Fu took up a fighting stance.

''Yep'' Fu agreed, Fu had improved greatly on her taijutsu during the last two weeks under the tutelage of Naruto and Haku and later Zabuza, Fu had taken up a fighting style that relied heavily on power and her natural agility to deliver the blows since she didn't want to focus on a speed focus style like Naruto and Haku did.

Naruto started at Fu before an emotionless mask seemed to fall over his face, he seemed to fall into a relaxed state while he kept his eyes trained on Fu.

Fu took off with a burst of speed closing the gap between them instantaneous before sending a left hook at Naruto chin, Naruto spun effortlessly around the blow before leaning under a spinning back kick aimed at his throat, coming back up he jumped over another spin kick aimed at his leg this time, mid-air he spun delivering a drop kick to Fu's right should causing her to take a few steps back before using her left arm to force her shoulder back into place, a snap and a grunt of pain was the only evidence behind the power with which Naruto had delivered the kick to her shoulder.

Naruto has taken up his relaxed pose once more his emotionless mask still in place, though both Haku and Fu noticed his eyes flicker to her shoulders giving away his worry.

Moving her shoulder around softly to ensure that it had been put in place rightly Fu smirked before attacking Naruto once more, this time far more fiercely, leaving him little room to counter attack Naruto was kept busy weaving between the kicks and punches Fu sent his away, though he did find time to send an attack her way, but now that she was more focused her grace easily allowed her to continue attacking as she dodge his attacks.

In a burst of speed however Naruto disrupted the pattern that Naruto had led Fu into without her noticing, he side stepped a drop kick before performing a spin kick to her side she barely managed to block with her right arm thought the force behind it still send her flying to the side of the room.

As Fu stood up Naruto eased back into his relaxed state ''You are hitting a lot harder than you usually do'' Fu said feeling the soreness in her right arm from the two blows it had taken from her, something the Bijou chakra usually took care of fast.

''Yes this fighting style is used to lure in the opponent before delivering one powerful blow to finish them of making it ideal for fighting multiple opponents as long as you possess greater speed and foresight then them'' Naruto said before he stood up straight taking up another stance, this one looked prepared to explode into action at a moments notice.

Fu went back out into the training area before giving a sign to Haku behind her back ensuring Naruto didn't notice anything, Fu took up her fighting stance once more as soon as Fu moved to attack Naruto was upon her, using a spin kick aimed for her head he forced her to crouch down, mid-air he shifted his entire body redirecting the kick to a drop kick, Fu rolled out before the kick connected she lashed out with a low kick aimed at Naruto's mid-section, , Naruto grabbed her leg and used it to propel himself over it sending a kick at her the kick connected to her shoulder sending sliding along the floor, no sooner had she came to a halt and refocused on Naruto than he was upon her again.

However this time her agility allowed her to weave around the attack before putting some distance between them by jumping away all the while keeping her eyes trained on Naruto, Fu began pumping chakra around her body increasing her speed and strength so she could match up to Naruto, she then charged at Naruto who met her mid-sprint where the two exchanged several blows though neither seemed to land anything solid on the other, seeing an opening Naruto used it to speed up a little and land several blows on Fu sending her skidding back, however she recovered immediately and launched at him with a spin kick aimed at his head, Naruto crouched down and felt two needles piece his neck a split second before his body locked down and fell over to the side.

''Mission capture Naruto: Successful'' Fu said with a big grin as she stood over the unconscious body of Naruto, Haku soon joined her and together they carried Naruto through the underground complex, with several people whistling after them as they walked, the two soon left the complex took off through the trees to a nearby town, where they found a hotel and rented a room with a large bed, after having carried Naruto to the room they bound him to the bed before pulling out the senbons in his neck.

Naruto woke a few minutes later with the feeling of being restrained, looking around he noticed he was in what looked to be a hotel room and he was stripped down to his underwear, thinking back he tried to remember the last think he had done 'I was fighting with Fu when I was attacked from behind by Senbons … not bad they tricked me' Naruto thought to himself, anymore pondering was interrupted when a door to his left opened and Fu and Haku stepped out both wearing only underwear.

Naruto blushed severely as he looked at the two girls though his eyes soon focused on theirs as they looked at him, both had faint blushes on their faces as well ''Since you wouldn't cooperate with us we had to take action into our own hands, and you have better stay here until we say you can leave'' Fu said as she started to walk towards the bed.

Haku followed right behind her and the two girls soon stood on either side of the bed before they crawled unto the bed, Haku leaned in over Naruto ''This was the only way we could come up with to get you to do as we wanted you two'' she said before leaning down kissing Naruto deeply.

**At the rebel armies current headquarters**

''So you are saying you were sent by Suna to assist us?'' Mei asked.

''Yes by orders of my Kazekage I have come here to assist Naruto in any way possible, these papers should prove it'' Pakura said as she held out the letter not meant for Naruto, Mei took the letter and quickly read it.

''I understand, we will gladly accept your help Pakura-san though I am afraid Naruto-san is currently not at this base, he was carried off by two of our kunoichis almost two hours ago so you will have to wait for them to return'' Mei said.

''I understand I will wait here for his return'' Pakura said before bowing to the rebel leading and leaving the room 'Carried off by two kunoichi, I wonder what that means perhaps he is more of a pervert than he had given the expression of' Pakura thought to herself.

''You don't have to worry about it, they have been flirting around with each other ever since they arrived here and it would seem they finally managed to capture Naruto and drag him off, though for someone like him I would have expect him to be more willing but I guess you can't judge a book by its covers'' came a rough voice beside Pakura.

''I see, do you know these two kunoichis that carried him off?'' Pakura asked, while she knew that Naruto would have other wives he hadn't quite expected him to have already found two to fit the bill.

''Well one is a kunoichi named Fu from Taki sent here with Naruto she is engaged to Naruto the other is my adopted daughter Haku who have had feelings for him ever since he saved us in the land of wave'' Zabuza said ''Let me guess you are engaged to Naruto as well?'' Zabuza asked.

''Only if he accepts, and there will be a trial period of three months where either party can cancel'' Pakura explained.

''That is just like the contract made between Taki and Konoha then, well good luck with it though I am sure if you are honest about your feelings Naruto will understand and accept them whatever they are'' Zabuza said before walking away leaving the kunoichi to her own thoughts.

A few moments later Pakura spotted Naruto, who carried a brown haired girl while a green haired walked awkwardly beside him, looking closely she could see that Naruto had what appeared to be a biggest and proudest smile Pakura could remember seeing, he had a little bounce in his steps which made the awkward walk of the girl beside him stand out ever more, Pakura decided to follow then a hope to talk to Naruto alone.

It didn't take long, after a few minutes they walked into a room and a minute later Naruto came out alone, he was about to walk away when Pakura spoke ''Hello Naruto, it is good to see you again'' she said as she walked towards Naruto.

''Well if it isn't Pakura-san, good to see you again, is Suna also going to establish an alliance with Kiri?'' Naruto asked.

''Actually I came here to see you, this should explain it'' Pakura said as she handed the envelope marked Naruto to him.

Naruto opened it a began reading.

'greetings Naruto

I hope everything is well, I have been made Kazekage while you were on your mission, mostly thanks to you and I am greatly indebted to you for it, however that is not the reason for this letter.

Due to the council wanting me to establish a marriage between one of our kunoichis and yourself Pakura offered to take it though I have reason to believe that any affection for you might be the reason for this, you see Pakura is from one of the major clans of Suna, her uncle is the current clan leader and he is set in the old way of doing things, meaning he sees the women of his clan as political tools he can use to secure more power to his clan.

The contract made between yourself and Pakura is like the one made in agreement with Taki, I am giving you a three months period to figure out what to do.

The best of luck

Gaara'

''I see, well it is good to see you again Pakura, let me show you around so that you can get used to things here'' Naruto said before taking Pakura on a tour of the base.

**End of chapter.**

**Authors note:**

I am truly sorry for the delay on this chapter as well as the quality; I have been sick for a week now which has messed with my writing since I haven't been able to sleep through the night, I will look through the chapter once I have the energy but for now this is what you get.

I can't remember if I have said it before, but there will be no lemons in my story, this is about as graphic as I will go in my story.

Please leave a review.

On another note, I am currently working on a challenge for a Harry Potter FF made by my friend, the challenge is as follows:

Harry must be the son of Tiamat (God of the evil dragons, based on her describtion in D&D 3.5) it will not be a cross over since this will be the only important element taken from D&D.

Must include elements about magical creatures (dragons, werewolfs, vampires and so on)

If you have anything you will like to add to the challenge send me a PM with your idea, and I will decide if it will be added.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Story Start.**

It had been a few days since Pakura had arrived and Naruto, Haku and Fu had spent the time getting her settled in, none of them had been given any mission and the four youths had spent the time getting to know each other and training so they could perform well when working together.

Both Fu and Haku had quickly taken a liking to the new member of their group, not only was she quite powerful but she had soon started taken part in the teasing of Naruto, who for the life of him couldn't figure out why they went to such great lengths to tease him when he ignored it most of the time after having been with Fu and Haku.

Naruto had become confident in the use of his taijutsu after a lot of trial and error with Haku, Fu and Pakura and the three girls had also improved upon their taijutsu skill, which none of them specialized in though both Pakura and Haku used it to accompany their bloodline abilities, it was while the four was resting after an intensive training session that Mei and Ao walked into the training area and signaled for the four to follow them.

They walked until they came to an empty office like room, when they had Entered Ao closed the door behind them before everyone turned their attention towards Mei

''Less than half an hour ago we received a report about a man wearing black robes with strange symbols on them using what was described as a form of demonic ritual involving black energy, this man was spotted in a minor camp to our south we have had our eyes on for some time in case our enemies would use it to strike at our flank which with this occurrence seems highly possible, and for this reason we want to send you four to deal with this camp, we are sending you because Naruto is the one with the most knowledge about the enemy'' Mei explained while marking the spot on a map she had folded out on a table.

''It was reported that this person was seen bringing back villagers to life in a zombiefied state, only a few ninja's was in the town with this man so we expect the four of you to be able to handle this situation for us'' Mei said.

''I understand, this does indeed sound like the work of someone using magic, and it is an aspect of magic I haven't dealt with before, I have been trained in three of the five different aspects, Blue, White and Green magic and what you are describing sounds like Black magic'' Naruto said, ''from what you are telling me and what I know he uses his magic to raise corpses as zombies and wields magic allowing his zombies and other he work with to weaken his opponent, the infection they deliver is permanent and can only be removed through the use of magic to my knowledge'' he finished explaining.

''I see, your job is to attack the village and eliminate this man, you leave as soon as possible'' Mei said making it clear that they should so go prepare for their task.

The four youth left the room and soon arrived at the two rooms they occupied Naruto, Haku and Fu went into a single room and started gathering up their equipment not ten minutes later the four were walking towards the exit.

''When we arrive we will first find out our opponents numbers and find any weaknesses in their defense, it would probably be best if I were to deal with the enemy planeswalker since I can use my magic to counter his magic'' Naruto said as they made their way out of the base, the girls nodded their understanding and soon the group was outside, as they took to the trees Naruto started to gather immense amounts of white energy, and shortly after Naruto started mumbling in a language unknown to the girl.

A few moments later winged humans started appearing in the air above them, after 20 minutes Naruto had stopped chanting and gathering energy and now a dozen humanoids were flying over them, when they stopped some distance from the camp they were attacking, the creatures landed beside them.

''Who and what are these? They look like angles'' Fu said studying the humanoids.

''They are angles, I've summoned them from another realm they will help us in defeating the zombies'' Naruto said as he walked over to the most armoured amongst the angles ''We are headed towards an enemy who wields black magic, I need you to deal with the zombies while I find and take down the magic wielder'' Naruto explained to the angle, the angle nodded before walking to its fellow angles.

''I will use my magic to check out the enemies cam before we go in'' Naruto said, before blue energy surrounded him and he lifted went into a meditative position levitating off the ground this lasted for a few minutes before he landed again and opened his eyes.

''there are about 10 ninjas accompanying the enemy spell caster and 40 or so zombies, The plan is that the angles swoop down and starts striking down the zombies, when the ninjas react you three cover the entire area in wide area jutsu hopefully killing off as many zombies and enemy ninjas as possible, when this happens I will go for the enemy spell caster and you guys focus on killing the remainder of the zombies and ninjas with the angles, when you are done you come assist me'' Naruto said putting out his plans to the others, the angles all nodded their acceptance.

Naruto looked at the girl and they all nodded in agreement ''Remember that achieving the most wide area destruction is key to forcing our opponent out so I can attack him'' Naruto said, the three girls nodded again before talking about what skill they could use in combination to achieve the most possible damage.

Five minutes later the group left and the angles stayed low flying between the tree tops, when they arrived the angles quickly swooped down and struck down several zombies before ascending to the air once more, the girl then appeared and unleashed their techniques upon the camp, the entire thing went up in a blazing inferno surrounded by a poisonous mist, five ninjas made their escape safely from the camp and landed on the other side of the camp from the girls, and hooded person appeared between the ninjas in a swirl of black energy he sent several dark waves of energy against the girls, however Naruto appeared beside them having gathered blue energy and with a wave of his hand the waves disappeared.

''I see so another planeswalker was on this plane just as I thought, allow me to introduce myself I am Strauss of the Dark Keep'' the man introduced himself before allowing his hood to stop covering his head, he had long black hair that reached below his shoulders, an equally black beard covered his chin, his eyes were are oaken brown and shone with mad intellect.

''I am Naruto Namikaze'' Naruto said as he stared right at Strauss his Sharingan spinning.

''Greetings Naruto, I hope we can come to some form of agreement, you see the only reason I am here is to escape the wrath of my would be captors'' Strauss said with a large smile on his face ''I don't really care about this civil war going on here but I needed a place to hide while I gathered my strength, and since these lands had been engulfed in blood shred and war for a long time the black energies here were just too overwhelming to not use'' he explained with the use of extravagated arm movements.

''I see, I however have a personal interest in the outcome of this civil war so unless you agree to help us I am afraid I cannot let you leave here alive'' Naruto said.

''I see, well I that case let me show you that I am sincere'' Strauss said before the five ninja around him fell to their knees screaming, moments later what would be described as their soul started struggling against the body and moments later left the bodies flowing up into the air above Strauss they started circling each other before a demonic hand appeared out of now where and grabbed the souls before drawing the into the nothingness the hand had appeared from, a second later a large demon appeared its right hand looking exactly like the hand that had just taken the souls.

It was a large demonic looking creature covered in what looked like black scales, it had a humanoid shape but its demonic features like its claws and wings gave it an evil look and the power it radiated felt like the opposite of the angles Naruto had summoned.

The creatures landed beside its master, it stood like a tower beside the man who was by no means little ''As you probably already knew I wield black magic, and as you can see I wield it quite well'' Strauss said with a mad grin as he held his hand out towards the demon he had summoned.

''So what do you say, let us sit down and have a talk shall we I see no reason for us to fight if we can figure out a peaceful solution, unless of course you want these beautiful ladies to become sacrifice to my demons'' Strauss said with an almost taunting smile on his face.

Naruto look between the girls before ordering his angles to stand down, after using a water techniques to get rid of the fire, Naruto descended on the now destroyed camp, the girls following close behind him, with the angles staying near the edge.

Strauss did the same and walked into the camp before the two planeswalker stood in front of each other, Strauss was the first to reach out his hand and a second later Naruto took it ''As you have probably guessed I know Blue and White magic however I also know Green magic'' Naruto said surprising Strauss.

''Three aspects of magic you must be truly gifted, I however have chosen to dedicate all my studies to Black magic, but that is not what we are here to talk about now is it'' Strauss responded.

''No for an alliance to work I would prefer if you would assist us against your former allies'' Naruto said getting straight to the point.

''Indeed, and I will agree to that as long as you offer me assistance in case my pursuers find me here'' Strauss responded.

''Who are these pursuers? It would be best if I knew who I might end up having to fight beforehand so I can prepare for it'' Naruto stated not really liking the feeling he got from interacting with the man.

''Nicol Bolas and his followers are looking for me after I foiled one of his plans for taking control of another plane, apparently he doesn't like it when you release several demons and kill two of his planeswalker followers'' Strauss said finishing off with a laugh ''but don't worry too much about it, from the rumour I've heard the guilds on Ravnica is actually working together to insure that he will never put his sight on their plane'' Strauss added.

''How much do you know about that plan'' Naruto asked, his expression becoming guarded.

''I know enough to know that the planewalkers they are working with has some kind of ace up their sleeve and I am guessing that is you from the looks of it'' Strauss said as he put two and two together, having heard rumours about the planeswalker alliance having found someone or something they could use to bring down the dragon planeswalker, and the fact that this plane had just in recent years become active mana vice and the boy planeswalker having the same features and powers as its inhabitants.

''I see, I that case I guess there is no problem in recruiting you to the alliance as well'' Naruto said.

''While I appreciate the offer I will decline for now, I will offer you my help and will agree to teach you about the darker aspects of the magical power we wield, but don't expect me to put my life on the line in a fight with Nicol Bolas'' Strauss said.

''I guess I can't ask for more'' Naruto said before holding out his hand to complete the agreement, Strauss gave him a wide smile before shaking his hand.

**Two weeks later.**

Two weeks had passed quickly for Naruto, he had spent almost all his time with Strauss being taught black magic after Strauss and Naruto realised that Naruto could wield it quite efficiently, however as is always the case with dark power it corrupts, Naruto had become ruthless towards his enemies thought his heart still remained true and kind towards those he knew, and his kind spirited nature remained as well though he had become merciless on the battlefield.

The three girls was annoyed with Naruto not spending time with them, they understood the importance of his training but it didn't lessen their they desire to spend time with him, however the three had quickly decided to spent the time improving themselves when they were not joining in on the assaults.

In a few overwhelming assaults the rebels had forced their opponents to retreat back towards the hidden village slowly encircling it with the information provide by Strauss, and the combined powers of the two planeswalkers.

The camp that had been set up in one of the abandoned villages had large amounts of Naruto clones running around at all times taking care of all kinds of jobs from medical attention to standing guard.

During the last month Naruto had pretty much become the face of the rebellion alongside Mei, due to the large numbers of clones always assisting, he had earned himself the name Naruto of the Legion which had both made him extremely proud and slightly embarrassed when he was told, it was actually their enemies that had come up with the name after several assaults were Naruto's clones had swooped in and overwhelmed the defences in large numbers and the enemies had apparently given him the nick name due to the large number of clones he could make.

Both sides of the war was currently preparing for a final confrontation since the bloody mist had retreated into the hidden village, the heavy losses they had suffered due to the information Strauss had given and the overwhelming force of Naruto's clone had forced them to fall back.

Naruto was currently sitting in a small group of trees some distance outside the hidden village using his blue magic to get an idea of what they would be facing, as he was searching he felt a disturbance in the small river that flowed behind him, when he sensed and attack coming he quickly replaced himself with a log, he appeared from behind a tree a short distance away while looking at his attacker.

''We meet again Mangetsu, I guess I will have to ensure that you really are dead this time'' Naruto said before his eyes began spinning rapidly before changing into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

''Don't get cocky boy, the last time I allowed you to escape'' Mangetsu responded ''however this time I won't be as forgiving since you are the main reason we have been forced to fall back'' Mangetsu said his face promising a painful death.

Naruto made four clones that spread out staying out of sight before sitting down to gather sage chakra, Naruto himself became enveloped in golden orange chakra before taking up an aggressive fighting stance ''You will not leave here with your life'' Naruto said.

Mangetsu smirked before bringing forth his weapon, he overloaded it with chakra forming a giant axe ''I think those are my lines'' Mangetsu said, before exploding into action charging straight and Naruto, Naruto became and streak of golden light before appearing on Mangetsu side and fully charged Rasengan in his right hand which he thrust at his opponent, Mangetsu forced his sword down in front of the technique the chakra blade blocking the Rasengan, however when they made contact the Rasengan began grinding against the blade and moments later Mangetsu was sent flying into a tree from the force of the impact.

Naruto didn't relent and was upon Mangetsu before he had probably recovered from the impact shoving another Rasengan into hit gut, sending him flying through the tree that shattered from the impact.

He made for another dive but was intercepted by a spear of rock and another one of crystal shooting out of the ground interrupting him, jumping back to get some perspective he noticed two Kunoichi standing in the trees behind Mangetsu with smirks on their faces.

One was a black haried wearing a green kimono with white flowers on it, around her wait a thick rope kept the kimono together and around her neck was a sound headband tied, the other Kunoichi was wearing a large red shirt with only he left arm covered leaving the right arm bare, she had a brown jounin jacket covering the shirt and a skirt matching the shirt, her legs was covered in mesh net, she had short spiky black hair and wore a Iwa headband around her forehead.

'' I didn't know Iwa was out to kill me, though one of Orochimaru's puppets attacking me isn't that surprising'' Naruto said taking up a defensive stance.

'I need to make sure Mangetsu die here to weaken the bloody mist for the final push, but with only me here I guess I'll have to go all out and see if I can manage both chakras at the same time' Naruto thought before dispelling one of his clone allowing the gathered sage chakra to flow into him, making his eyes change to a flaming orange instead of a deep red, the markings on his chakra cloak changed pattern and added several symbols for the toad sage.

''Orochimaru-sama wants to ensure that you do not leave here alive'' Guren said '' and while I could do it myself, I see no reason not making killing to as easy as possible'' she added.

''Iwa can't let the son of the yellow flash live it is to much of a risk, however I have no misconception about your power and I don't believe either of us could kill you on our own, however together even you are out matched'' Kurotsuchi said with a confident smile.

Mangetsu had reformed completely from Naruto's attacks and stood tall once more with his sword

''I don't care for these bitches motives but killing you takes priority you bastard'' Mangetsu said angrily

The two females growled angrily though made no move towards attacking him, though silently agreed to kill Mangetsu afterwards, Naruto used the time to gather up chakra and soon his body was covered in chakra, a full body version of the Chidori.

Naruto had found that it was actually easier for him to use the full body version since he normally would have to isolate the energy to keep it from striking out towards himself, however when he covered his entire form in the lightning, it could only strike out at his opponents.

Naruto quickly charged at the three not giving them a change to speak any further, trying the engage Mangetsu he was slowed down by earth spikes and crystals shaped like spears, however his lightning making them only a minor hindrance, however this proved enough for Mangetsu to take advantage of as he appeared above Naruto swinging the giant axe like it was weightless, Naruto swiftly grabbed two kunai and charged them with chakra before blocking the blow which send him skidding backwards slightly, Mangetsu tried to follow up but the hit hadn't been sufficient to slow down Naruto, who went under the follow up attack and struck both kunai into Mangetsu's chest before discharging all of his gathering lightning directly into the man electrifying him as he was sent to the ground merely a poodle of water with two kunai from which lightning raced over the water from time to time preventing Mangetsu to reform.

Releasing another one of his clone he felt himself be refilled with sage chakra, creating a normal clone and leaving it to keep an eye on Mangetsu, Naruto charged at the two girls, he saw Kurotsuchi run through hand seals swiftly, not recognizing the technique, Naruto sped through hand seals himself performing an water jutsu empowered by his sage chakra.

Kurotsuchi released a wave of what looked like wet cement from her mouth towards Naruto, who countered by sending several empowered large water bullets towards her easily penetrating her technique sending it scattering in all directions beside Naruto himself, Naruto saw Guren raise a wall of crystal to avoid Kurotsuchi's technique, preventing her from attacking Naruto like she had planned.

Kurotsuchi managed to dodge the first two of the water bullets Naruto had sent towards her, however a third caught her square in her chest before she could replace herself sending her flying backwards into a tree while knocking the air out of her lungs, overwhelmed by the power and pain of the technique that he hit her she saw darkness start to climb into her vision, shaking her head to clear it she drew in a sharp breath as her lungs filled up with much needed air.

Naruto once more went on the offensive against the last standing member of the trio that wanted to take him down, he was forced to avoid several spears of crystals that shot out from the ground, but he ignored the shurikens that came flying towards him trying to halt his advance, once they hit his chakra cloak hit shattered like glass not even hindering the blondes movement.

Guren started to fill panic well up inside her as the blonde closed in on her, having seen him take out two other powerful ninja efficiently, she decided to go all out to stop him advance, raising a wide wall of crustal about a meter thick, Guren dropped her hands to her knees panting from the exhaustion of making such a big creation, however she found the didn't have the time she needed to recuperate when she heard grinding for a short moment before a large hole was shattered in the wall Naruto flying through the wall with both hands extended each holding a large Rasengan.

Guren stumbled back in shock but before she could get up Naruto was in front of her with a kunai at her throat preventing her from moving any further.

''It really is a waste that one such as yourself have fallen into the hands of Orochimaru, your potential especially with such a powerful bloodline is far from reached, however you deciding to go against me has caused your career as a ninja to be cut short'' Naruto said, before swiftly cutting her throat before she could reply, Naruto watched as the light left her eyes and she fell to the ground, bringing out a scroll the sealed her corpse inside it, Feeling Kurotsuchi approach he quickly but the small scroll inside his Chunin west from which he had taken it.

''Are you really sure you want to continue this? From what I have seen you will be unable to do anything yourself'' Naruto said while he released another clone, refilling him with sage chakra.

Hearing a loud scream from the other side of the crystal wall which had begun to dissolve, Naruto received the memories of his clone which had killed Mangetsu by keeping him from reforming with the chakra surging from the kunais imbedded into him, he had blasted him away with forcing the water to dry up leaving a dry and slightly charred Mangetsu with two kunai imbedded in his chest when his bloodline had been unable to keep him in his water form.

''You sure seem confident from someone who has just used more chakra than most jounin could ever hope to achieve, my guess is that you are on your last legs from having used so much chakra'' she said with a confident smirk, however she grew shocked when Naruto ran through hand seal before several earth dragon began shooting out of the ground all around the raising up before turning their head towards the two, the earth dragons raising on all sides had cut off any chance she would have had of escape, noticing the Naruto was keeping a single hand in a seal she realised he was keeping the technique ready in case she tried anything, realising her situation she lifted her hands over her head as a sign of her surrender.

She saw the blood making his way towards her at a walking pace once he reached he she barely saw the hand movement before she black out from the bottom of the kunai hitting her.

Naruto released his technique and his Kyuubi chakra cloak before putting his kunai back in his pouch and picking up the woman since any information on Iwa was valuable, Naruto returned to the corpse of Mangetsu before sealing it up inside another scroll which he put away, before he headed back toward the camp Kurotsuchi carried over his shoulder.

Later that evening a large celebration was held for Naruto having killed Mangetsu and brought the sword to the rebels, Mangetsu had been the last of the seven swords men alive on the bloody mists side, Naruto become a bigger hero of the people since he had brought down the strongest person in their enemies army beside Yagura.

The sword had been handed over to someone to a boy who had become Zabuza's apprentice after his returning wanting to become a member of the seven swordsmen, Kurotsuchi was being kept in a chakra induced slumber since Naruto wanted to bring her with him to Konoha to so they would have some leverage against Iwa, Guren's corpse remained sealed inside the scroll to preserve it until he returned home.

The celebrations lasted well into the night were Naruto was dragged back to his quarters by Fu and Haku.

**Back in Konoha.**

The council was currently gathered discussing several issues, one of these being Sarutobi having expressed his wish to retire and having told the council that once Tsunade returned to the village he would do so while giving her the mantle, this had caused a heavy discussion amongst the council though it had ended when Sarutobi had put his foot down and told them that he would be as he had said.

The council was currently discussing another matter, the topic revolved around our blonde haired ninja who was currently fighting in the land of water, currently it was Hiashi that was speaking ''I believe our village and ninja forces would stand to profit the most by promoting Naruto Namikaze to Jounin upon his return and make him a jounin teacher, it would be a waste not to put his abilities to use to further strengthen our forces'' Hiashi said.

''Are you sure there are no ulterior motives behind you wanting him to take on the role of jounin sensei, if I remember correctly you have recently agreed to allow your youngest daughter Hanabi to enter our ninja forces'' Danzou said not wanting the blonde jinjuriki to raise rank to fast since it would ruin any chance he had at becoming Hokage in the future.

''While that is true, and I will admit I would be most pleased if Naruto could become her jounin teacher, however this should only further prove my point, the rate at which his had adapted to our way of life and our techniques after his return is remarkable, not putting those skill to use would be stupid'' Hiashi argued, several in the room began nodding their head in agreement, after all it is not every day the head of the Hyuuga clan praises someone outside of their clan.

''be that as it may, Namikaze-san should gain more experience in the field before he takes on the role of jounin teacher'' Danzou countered.

''I believe fighting in a civil war should provide him with enough experience, it will give him far more experience than most of our newly promoted jounin'' Tsume said joining in on the discussion.

''while true I still believe we should allow him to grow further before giving him that responsibility, perhaps putting him in ANBU would be preferable seeing as he got quit good skills for stealth and assassination, this way we give him time to further develop his skills and understanding of our way of life'' Danzou argued, not willing to let Naruto get in the way of his dreams.

''Naruto is to high profile to put into ANBU, his presence would likely make our ANBU operations target of foreign assassins, and while his promotion to jounin is assured when he gets back from the land of water the question is if we should make him do missions alongside other jounin and chunin or if we should make him a jounin teacher, on one hand Naruto would be able to develop his skills and so on if we make him run missions, however this runs the same risk as with ANBU which would be detrimental to any mission which is interrupted by an assassination attempt, while if we make him a jounin teacher we can keep him inside the land of fire most of the time and any assassination attempts wouldn't run the risk of ruining high profile missions'' Sarutobi said '' Well let us put it to a vote those who favour Naruto becoming a Jounin teacher once he returns raise your hand''

Most of the council raised their hands leaving only Danzou and his closes allies, the elders who stood to lose their position as such once a new Hokage was elected since each Hokage chose his own advisers.

**End of chapter.**

**AN:**

I am sorry for the really long wait time on this chapter, there will be about to more chapters until I finish the land of water arc, at which point this book is complete, next chapter should be complete next week and the last chapter the week after.

Once those two chapters are done I will take a break from this story and work on some other ideas over the summer.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review on your thoughts.

-Akabara


End file.
